


☽ Howl ☾  ✔

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Colby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta!Elton, Beta!Jake, Biting, Blood, Blood Bond, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Horror, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega!Aaron, Omega!Corey, Pack Dynamics, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slow Burn, Solby AU, Trauma, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Witchcraft, Wolf Pack, beta, omega!Sam, solby, werewolf mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 98,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: It happened when they were out exploring the supposedly haunted forest a few weeks after their trip to the Stanley Hotel. Colby remembers pain, flesh being ripped from his bones. Now, there still is pain, but it is now a sort of comfort to him like howling at the moon.RATING: MATURE (for violence, gore, explicit sexual content, mental health issues)MAIN PAIRING: SolbySIDE PAIRING: EltoreyCOMPLETED --> (5.27.2020)





	1. ☽ Characters ☾

** _MAIN THEME: WerewolfPack!TrapHouse with Werewolf!Solby_ **

*edits done by me*

**Colby- black wolf **

** Sam - white wolf **

**Corey- rust wolf**

** Elton- brown wolf **

** Aaron- grey wolf **

** Jake- red wolf  **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Before this story, I just wanted to say a few things:

This is a slightly darker werewolf AU than normally read.

For someone who has been writing fanfiction online for over 10 years, I've got a bit tired of the same old werewolf AU. There are some cliches to this story, but I wanted to focus on the mental health issues that would most likely happen if someone was bitten and their whole world was suddenly flipped upside down. Now imagine that with several males in a group. There's going to be problems for them all.

So, I'm placing a slight warning on mental health issues as they are going to be spoken about and the characters will have them. But, I'm not falling into the whole suicide or self harm trend that happens with mental health issues in fanfiction. There are other forms of it besides those two. 

Also, on the werewolves themselves:

I am sticking with a more wolf shape when they transform rather than a hybrid.

However, when the characters change, they feel every bone breaking and reassembling in their bodies. So, it's not exactly a peaceful process.

Secondly, there is this concept of the inner wolf I have in this story where it is more like there is another being inside the characters rather than the two being one creature. Also, a slight spoiler i guess to the development of the story, the characters do not have control over their wolves at first and, hence, little things that happen in the beginning are highly important to the development of the characters control and figuring out their pack dynamics. 

Lastly, this fanfic will have gay sex in it. And it is rough, animalistic, ritualistic, typical werewolf sex with the swelling knot, with a slight dusting of breeding kink. So, if you like reading any of that, read and comment all you like! If not, move on and find something else to your tastes!

I will try to update this fanfiction when I can. I wanted to write the whole fanfiction out before posting, so I would have it done, but I was beyond excited to share this with the Solby community here. 

Thank you for reading this (if you have come this far and didn't skip on lol). Enjoy the story!

xXTheWhiteRavenXx


	3. SOUNDTRACK

☽ SOUNDTRACK FOR THIS FANFICTION ☾

** LINKS: **

** _ [☽ SPOTIFY ☾ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3zRvfJOpuHUE7kJbLNNEpJ?si=EK3_9mpZTLuwbYhXVcmcfQ) _ **

_ **☽ YOUTUBE ☾ ** _

**SIDE A**

1\. Dark by Breaking Benjamin  
2\. In The Air Tonight by Natalie Taylor   
3\. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace   
4\. Lost in Paradise by Evanescence   
5\. Eltorey Love Song: Falling like Stars by James Arthur   
6\. Keep the Streets Empty For Me by Fever Ray

  
** SIDE B **

1\. Aaron/Axelle Long Song: Carry You by Ruelle feat. Fleurie   
2\. Bad Moon by Hollywood Undead   
3\. Slept So Long by Jay Gordon   
4\. Solby Love Song: I'll Keep You Safe by Sleeping At Last   
5\. The Wolf by Fever Ray   
6\. Deathbeds by Bring Me The Horizon   
7\. Rise With Me by In This Moment


	4. TRAILER

Trailer for this fanfic! 

Subscribe to me on YouTube, too! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little New Years gift for y'all! <3


	5. ☽ 1 ☾

[Who Is In Control (Solby Gif Edit)](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/Who-Is-In-Control-Solby--806602000)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48496894877/in/dateposted-public/)

It happened when they were out exploring the supposedly haunted forest a few weeks after their trip to the Stanley Hotel. Colby remembers pain, flesh being ripped from his bones. Now, there still is pain, but it is now a sort of comfort to him like howling at the moon.

He traces the scars across his chest with his fingers slowly, feeling each ripple of the scar of his multiple marks. If Colby thinks hard enough, he can make the nightmares of that night disappear, but as he stares at himself in the mirror, he knows he can't right now. With time, it will become easier to push that night from his mind, but for now it is still too fresh. Much like the scars on his chest.

With a sigh, Colby leans down at the bathroom sink, placing both of his hands on either side of the porcelain sink and bows his head. He watches blood droplets drip down the sink from his fingertips. It is one of the very last lingering traces of his Change last night. The other traces will never go away, but constantly signify him as something inhuman.

For example, his eyes. Once a constant and human sapphire blue, his eyes flash a scarlet red when he feels a sudden wave of anger or arousal or when the Change was to take place. This was a characteristic amongst them all who were with him that night in the forest who were attacked. Colby didn't understand why he was the only one with red eyes amongst those that were attacked that night, though. The others had gold and blue... never red.

He also didn't understand why the others would automatically submit to every need and order that he gave to them. He hated it. Made him feel animalistic constantly. Made him feel too much in control. He was never the leader of their group, but now suddenly the red eyes made him as such.

God, he fucking he hated that feeling.

Colby glanced up at the mirror, trying hard to not let his emotions overcome him. There was so much pain in his chest, suddenly, and it was bubbling up inside him, threatening to explode. Colby watched his sapphire eyes change to a glowing and predatory red and the pain released itself, leaving Colby coming down from an odd high. Slowly, the red faded from his eyes.

With another sigh, Colby washed the remaining blood from his hands. He never knows whos it is: his, one of the others, some animal... Colby doesn't want to know. When his hands are cleaned, he runs a wet hand over his face and over his hair.

He peers at himself in the mirror again, opening his mouth. There is the other trace that wont go away from his inhuman change. Two of his teeth, his K9's, have been elongated more than is "normal," whatever that means now. They stick from the top of his mouth like two sore thumbs. When Colby smiles with his teeth, they are so evident. He barely smiles anymore anyway.

Colby frowns at the sight of them and turns the faucet over. Taking the hand towel beside the sink, he dries his hands and exits the small bathroom, tossing the towel to the floor. His eyes connect with the queen bed and the body within it.

He and the others had come out to this cabin two days ago to get away from L.A. to change into something more inhuman. They needed protection from themselves and from others and this was the best option. With the last of their money, they all bought this cabin and the surrounding woods. Despite not having enough rooms to hold them all individually, they bunked together. Two to each bedroom with three out in the living room.

It was enough for them all.

The body within the queen bed Colby was sharing with was absolutely still. Here the other trace appeared as Colby listened carefully to the sound of breathing coming from the body. A normal human wouldn't have been to hear something so quiet, but Colby could. All the noises Colby could hear drove him slightly crazy when he first became this inhuman creature, but he found control over it and it was now barrable.

Slowly, Colby tiptoed over to the other side of the bed, careful not to wake the other body. Peeling back the covers, he slipped into the bed, trying not to jostle the bed too much. But, it was to no prevail. The body shifted beside him, slowly flipping itself over so the person was facing Colby.

The brunette eased himself into the bed the rest of the way, mirroring his bedmate.

"We'll be okay, right, Colby?"

Colby looked down at the scars peeking out from the top of his bedmates shirt and felt sadness overcome him. His blue eyes traced up his bedmates neck to his face where Colby found one more scar that went down over his bedmates left eye and ended mid-cheek. His bedmate was lucky he hadn't lost his eye when they were all attacked and Colby could still remember his bedmates screams of pain for he was right beside him when it all happened.

_Would they be okay?_ Colby thought before responding.

"I don't know, Sam. I don't know."


	6. ☽ 2 ☾

[ [LINK TO GIF VERSION](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/Grinding-on-Me-SOLBY--809096952) ]

The morning was of the soft kind with pastel blues and pinks as the orange early morning light came through the pine trees and into the cabin. Gentle rain came down outside, coating everything in a mist of water. Only the sound of a few birds, the breathing of six inhuman creatures, and the thumping of their six hearts echoed in Colby's ears.

The brunette was leaning against the railing of their balcony, looking out at the landscape before him some twenty feet down and out. His hair had fallen into his face a long time ago, but he hadn't moved it from his eyes. Colby didn't want to move it, but rather let it hide his eyes from the world. He barely moved anyway. What he really wanted was to test his theory about his eyes.

Behind him, his five roommates sat or leaned on various pieces of balcony furniture that existed. Beside Colby was, as always, Sam, who sat on a chair with his legs crossed over each other, his arms folded across his bare chest. Piercing blue eyes staring out at the four others before them.

Sitting on the stool by the bar was a tall male with sad brown eyes. He wore only a pair of sweats leaving his chest (a tad hairy) bare to the cool morning air, though he honestly couldn't feel it. The male was picking at his fingernails where there was still some blood on them from last nights Change. Elton Castee sighed, refusing to look at Sam's stare.

On the lounge chair was a lanky figure curled up into a very tight ball, a furry blanket wrapped around its form. Dull chocolate eyes stared at the pattern of the wood on the floor of the balcony. The light breeze and mist in the air stuck to Jake Webber's dyed pink hair, which was slowly returning to his natural brown color. A process which was being sped up by their new inhuman natures. 

Standing at the door to the cabin, leaning against the wall, was a larger figure. He had a man bun on the top of his head, obviously quickly put together in hurry this morning. Beneath Corey Sherer's deep sunken eyes were dark bags from lack of sleep, but he stared at Colby's back rather than meet Sam's piercing gaze. In the morning light and mist, his bare chest glistened like a thousand diamonds encrusted there from him standing there for so long. Slowly, he raised his hand to swipe the dew away.

The last person was also leaning on the railing like Colby, but was looking up at the trees about eight feet away from Colby. His eyes were tracing the trees for any sign of movement. Aaron Doh found the trees particularly fascinating and the way the ravens would fly out of them with a dark "majesticness" to them. Out of all of them, Aaron was the most clothed wearing a tank top and a pair of sweats.

"I'll ask again," Sam took leadership as he always did with their group, as the psychic had even said before their Stanley Hotel series, but Sam's words didn't have much hold on them anymore, "Should we leave today?"

This was a normal routine for them the morning after their Change. Should they stay another night at the cabin and rid themselves of the Change's last effects or go back to the Trap House in L.A. and continue on with their Youtube social lives? Normally, one of them would say something, but today was different.

Something had changed in their dynamics towards each other. 

Colby raised his head, which grabbed everyone's attention on the balcony, and he slowly turned around. Leaning his back against the railing, elbows perched on the top of it. His sapphire eyes peered out from his fallen fringe at his friends. Every single one of them was looking at him, even Aaron had pulled his gaze from the woods. Remembering the feeling he had last night when he stared at himself in the mirror, Colby spoke to the group, "Should we stay here for another night or go back to L.A.?"

"Stay," someone said swiftly.

Colby's eyes, which were a glow red though he couldn't see it, fell on Jake curled up in his blankets. Their gaze connected and it seemed like Colby could tell everything he was feeling like his emotions were right on his face. But, Jake was never that easy to read… until now. Colby could see how much pain there was in Jake at that moment and there was a tinge of fear there too. He wondered if it had something to do with Jake's girlfriend with the fear of what Jake could do to her.

"Then we stay," Colby nodded to him.

"Okay," Sam agreed quickly and everyone gave their own murmur of acknowledgement.

Colby swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat at having this much leadership and attention. He needed to speak to Sam, but how to get everyone away? Then, as if Elton and Jake had heard him, the pair stood up, giving the others a quick glance. Aaron and Corey turned back to the cabin, following behind Elton and Jake as they crossed the threshold. Sam, too, had made a move to stand, but Colby stepped forward making the blonde pause. When the other four were gone, Colby swiftly fell into the chair beside Sam.

Letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and his eyes returning to their normal blue color, Colby gazed at Sam's face.

"Dude…," Sam was slightly confused as to everything that just happened and Colby didn't like that look on his best friends face.

"What did you feel when I was talking, Sam?" Colby asked right away.

"How were you able to make them decide so quickly, Colby?" Sam fired back, a slight tint of anger in his blue eyes.

Colby lowered his gaze, "I don't know. It's been happening for the last few days. If one of them did something and told them otherwise, they would do it without question. I don't understand how. I just know that my eyes flash red when it happens and-and-and-and…," Colby sighed and looked back up at Sam, "Why am I the only one with red eyes?"

Sam stared at Colby for a moment, but, unlike Jake, Colby couldn't tell what he was thinking. After a moment, Sam spoke softly and broke their gaze, "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, Colby, and one of those things was our eye colors. I've spoken with everyone individually about it."

Colby perked up at this.

"Aaron, Corey, and I are the only ones with golden eyes. Elton and Jake have blue and you are the only with red."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

Colby growled lowly, which made Sam curl a bit into himself, "Damn it… I'm tired of not knowing what's going on with us."

"I know."

Colby stood up from his seat, his hands threading through his hair, and pulling on it in frustration, "After the attack on us at Witch's Forest, every single person who was mauled and bitten by that creature is here in this cabin now. And every night there is a full moon we come out to this cabin and change into some creature."

"I know, Colb-."

"I don't know about you or the others, but I have some recollection of that what happens during that time, but everything is blurry and blank most of the time. I remember wanting to maul something and wanting to howl at the moon. I remember the feeling of calmness that came over me when I howled to it," the realization of the words he choice registered in Colby's mind and he snapped his head to look at Sam, who was trying to speak, but Colby was on a rant, "Howled? Sam, do you think-?"

Sam smiled softly, but it wasn't a happy smile, more of an acknowledgement of what Colby had said, and nodded, "Yes. I was trying to tell you that I think I've figured out at least what we all are."

"Werewolves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated and keep me writing! <3   
Thank you to those of you who have left kudos and comments!


	7. ☽ 3 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48496898652/in/dateposted-public/)

AN: The Wattpad Fanfiction Cover for this work

\------------

While the others sat in their respective areas on their computers putting together their YouTube videos, Sam and Colby had gone back to their own room to do some research with this sudden new information. Both their minds were whirling as they thought of their own theories of what being a werewolf meant. It wasn't like there was an actual handbook for this, since werewolves were believed to have been something of legends.

"It's not like there's an actual handbook for this, Colby," Sam smirked as the brunette gave a groan and almost threw his computer out their window.

Colby moaned, his hands coming up to his face and pulling his cheeks down, as he laid back on the bed. His anger, minimal as it was when he was human, seemed to be a raging storm now that he was inhuman. Everything seemed to tick him off.

"We got to be careful and cautious of what we read, dude," Sam kept going, "You know how the Internet is."

"Yeah," Colby sighed through his nose loudly before covering his face with his arm, which made the muscles in his chest stretch, revealing just how muscular he was now. A few years ago, back in their Vine days, Colby was like a stick, as he thought of himself. Not so much anymore, Colby sing-sang in his mind.

Colby heard Sam clear his throat and he lifted his arm up to peer out at the blonde. Sam had a small red blush on the tips of cheeks and Colby wondered why. After a moment of realizing that Sam hadn't wanted to get Colby's attention and pushing the confusion from his mind, the brunette lowered his arm back down on his face.

"Sam?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Do you mind if I get some sleep?" 

"No, not at all. I'll keep researching." 

"Thanks, dude." 

And Colby fell asleep with ease a few minutes after that, exhausted mainly from the Change last night. As he slept, he dreamed and, as he dreamed, he saw horrifying images pass through his mind. 

_He was running. That much Colby knew, but he didn't know where to or if something was chasing him, but there was a confidence in his strides across the forest floor that made Colby think that _he was_ the one chasing something. The branches on the trees around him were slapping across his flesh wherever they could reach him. With each slap, a thin stripe of blood followed, making a crisscrossing shape on Colby's skin. _

_As he ran, Colby realized he could feel the soft dirt and roots and the rocks underneath his bare feet. Suddenly, he sprung himself into the air, landing on one of the more giant rocks in the landscape, before flinging himself off it. It was inhuman the way he just flew across the forest floor. _

_Landing on his one knee, he felt something rise up inside of his chest. His sapphire eyes changed to glowing crimson. Unlike the Change, Colby could feel every bone in his body snap and realign itself to a new form. He let lose a loud scream, baring his throat to the woods and pointing his face toward the moon above. The scream, which made his throat raw, changed midway into an animalistic snarl. Fur sprouted from his pores and his nails became claws. His face narrowed into a long muzzle and his spine became bent into a shape of a canine. When the Change ended, a black wolf stood in the place where the human form of Colby Brock had once been. _

_Red eyes stared out at the landscape around it and that was when Colby could hear it. Something was breathing heavily and there was the smell of blood in the air… weakness. Colby licked his lips and over his sharp teeth. There was also something else in the air, like a tangy sweetness, and Colby felt the smell hit him in his groin. The craving to maul the creature bleeding turning to the lust of flesh._

_Without missing a beat, Colby raced off again, bounding over boulders and around thick trees. He had to get to the creature producing that fabulous smell. Colby never lusted after something so much until this moment._

_As the black wolf came over the ridge, crimson eyes connected with a white form down in the small valley. A stream trickled its way through it and the white form stood on the other side of it. Its reflection dancing in the ripples of the water. As the form turned its head to look down at the water at itself, Colby could see that it was another wolf, but its fur was so pure white it was almost blinding. Colby had never seen a creature more beautiful. _

_The black wolf growled lowly, but it wasn't in warning. Rather instead, it was more of trying to get the white wolf's attention. The white wolf didn't look up, like it hadn't even heard him. Colby growled again, but with more intention and louder. Still the white wolf didn't look up. _

_In his chest, Colby could feel something that was similar to the heartache he had felt when he was much younger with the girls in middle school. He was confused as to what it meant. The black wolf started to cry and he fell to the ground. Continuing to try and get the white wolf's attention, Colby felt like his cry would go on forever._

_"Colby."_

_A voice entered his thoughts._

_"Colby!"_

_It turned to a scream. Where was it coming from?_

_The black wolf continued to cry, yearning for the white wolf like Colby had lost a piece of himself he was desperate to get back._

_"Colby! Wake up!"_

No!_ Colby tried to scream back, but he was a wolf and no words came from his muzzle. He continued to howl. _

_There! Colby saw the white wolf begin to look up from its reflection._

Oh my god, _Colby thought._

_"WAKE UP, COLBY!"_

Blue eyes opened as he gasped awake. His gaze was filled with the face of his best friend, but all he could see was the white wolf's golden eyes connecting with his in that last second in his mind. The brunette's gaze focused on Sam's eyes filled with complete and utter worry, which appeared from the golden eyes plastered on the back of eye lids. Colby suddenly became highly aware of the hands on his body for Sam had placed one on his chest and the other around his neck like he was trying to cup the side of Colby's face. 

"It's okay, Colby," Sam said in a soothing voice, "You were having a nightmare."

Colby looked around them, noticing that the sun was starting to set outside their window. The rain had stopped and the sky was clear. A color gradient had replaced the turquoise blue sky as the sun set behind the horizon.

Sam leaned back into his spot on his side of the bed, which made Colby snap his head back to look at the blonde. A thought crossed his mind of the loss of Sam's touch, but he shoved it quickly to the side. The blonde looked down at his laptop for a moment before looking back at Colby, simply staring at him. It made him slightly uncomfortable, unlike what Sam's stare had been before-- normal and comfort.

"What is it, Sam?" Colby asked with some force behind his voice.

"What was your nightmare about?" Sam fired back completely composed.

Colby shifted his eyes away back to the window, "Nothing."

"Did you become a wolf?"

Colby looked back at Sam, one of his eyebrows raised slightly, "How did you know?"

Sam turned his laptop around on his lap so Colby could see what he was looking at. As blue eyes quickly read over the text, Colby realized what his nightmare had meant, but so much more. Colby glanced up at Sam, "We need to gather everyone together."

Sam only nodded.


	8. ☽ 4 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the lateness of this chapter. my internet is slow and AO3 wasn't working for me. Enjoy! Leave comments and kudos! Always enjoy reading what you guys think about this story!  
As I'm writing this all, I'm realizing how slowburn of a fanfic this is lol. But don't worry, Solby will get together!!! <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48498662322/in/dateposted-public/)

[(edit by me)](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/My-Sun-My-Moon-My-Stars-SOLBY--809058242)

* * *

"I literally cannot handle this right now!" Corey was screaming and pacing around the living room. It was driving Colby crazy, but he kept his anger down, knowing what would happen if his eyes went red; he needed to get better control over the wolf inside of him, as the Internet article had informed him and answered his question from earlier that day, "I literally cannot!" Corey was practically crying, "I didn't ask for this, Sam! I didn't ask to be this… this… this thing!"

"Neither did us, Corey!" Sam snapped, but it was not forceful as it once had, and both men knew why after reading the website on Sam's computer, "So, don't think for one second that we even wanted this! But we have no choice in this matter! And the first step is for all of us to accept the small fact that we are werewolves!"

Corey gave a cry of anguish and leaned against the stone fireplace, staring into the flames ignited there. Colby watched the tension roll across the other man's back like he was weightlifting and then his gaze fell on Elton, who was also watching Corey but with more fascination than Colby was. There was something in Elton's eyes as he stared at Corey and Colby couldn't figure it out. Yet, it fascinated him. The brunette had a few theories run through his mind, but he didn't want to put a label to it quite yet.

"And-and-and what do you say to all of this, Colby?" Aaron asked, turning his gaze to the other male.

Colby turned to the man sitting on the sofa next to his and Sam's and nodded, "I believe in what Sam and I found to be as close to truth as we have at the moment."

"What proof do you have?" Aaron returned with another question.

Colby looked back at Sam, "Can I use you as an example, Sam?"

The blonde paused for a moment before nodding, clearly not complete comfortable with what Colby was going to do but knowing that it was the only way for them to show the others what they had found was proving to be right. Colby sighed and shut his eyes, focusing on the rising anger and emotions he was constantly feeling that he was now associating with his inner wolf. Latching onto it, Colby opened his eyes, staring right into Sam's blue eyes. Elton gasped at the sight of the crimson eyes.

"Sam, I want you to stand up from the sofa," Colby called out in a clear, calm, and extremely dominant voice like liquid velvet to ears. The blonde stood up from his seat on the sofa without an resistance, "Now, walk over to the fireplace," Colby commanded and Sam followed like he was some A.I. robot, "And return back to me."

Sam turned around, blue eyes latching onto Colby's, but Sam didn't follow Colby's last command. Colby, thinking he was simply losing his latch onto his wolf, closed his eyes and refocused himself on the feeling in his chest and in his mind; once more, he opened his crimson eyes, and commanded Sam, "Come sit beside me, Sam."

He didn't move, but Colby swore he saw a golden shine appear in Sam's eyes after his command. It highly confused Colby as to what it meant. They hadn't read anything about other werewolves in the "pack" not listening to the leader.

Colby growled low in his chest, growing more impatient with Sam, though those feelings were not of Colby's own but of the wolf in his bloodstream now, "Come now, Sam!"

"Woah!" Elton jumped up between the two, "Colby! I think that's enough!"

That seemed to snap Colby out of his trance and he let go of the wolf inside him. The crimson color faded from his eyes as the trance seem to wear off of Sam, who stood slightly confused in the middle of the floor. Colby would need to be careful about how much he latched onto his wolf.

"What did that all mean, Colby?" Aaron asked again, looking highly confused and looking back and forth between Colby and Sam, who now returned back to his seat beside Colby.

"It proves exactly what Sam was talking about before," Colby leaned against the sofa's arms, "We became a werewolf pack when we were all attacked that night and our eye colors represent exactly what the social hierarchy is of the pack. Gold eyes are Omegas," he nodded to each person in the room that had gold eyes, "Sam, Corey, and Aaron. You three are at the bottom of the social hierarchy, but it doesn't make you less important. In wolf packs, Omegas are the weak link," there was another moan of agony from Corey, but Colby continued speaking, "But, for werewolves, they are the heart of the pack and care for all the pack members."

"I'm not going to be a fucking mommy to all of y'all!" Corey snapped, turning around quickly from the fireplace to stare at Colby.

Elton snickered, "Well, you kinda were before, Auntie Corey." 

Corey glared at Elton, "Not the point, Uncle Elton," he turned to look at Colby, "I'm not the caring type of person like that! I don't know medicine-."

"Woah! No," Colby interrupted, "That's not what I mean by care. Yes, it can include that type of… domestic stuff, but it can literally mean anything. On the most basic front, Omegas are simply just pack members that strengthen the pack," Corey seemed to accept that answer, but Colby could tell he would be the hardest to accept their new status.

"What about blue eyes?" Jake asked from his position curled up on the couch beside Aaron.

Colby looked at him, "Blue eyes are Betas. They are the second in command to the leader and help the leader make decisions for the pack."

Elton gave a loud cheer, "Fuck yeah!"

"I'm not the best at making good decisions for group projects, ya know?" Jake smiled slightly, "Sounds like I'm gonna suck at being a Beta."

"One thing Colby left out," Sam injected in, "was the fact that the basis of our positions are built on parts of our personalities that stand out the most. So, Jake, you are good at making good decisions," and Sam smirked a little as he joked, "Well, after you've made a few stupid ass ones."

Aaron snickered, mumbling something about Mentos and a Diet Coke pool.

Jake's smile spread further across his face till it was practically a genuine and happy smile. Elton laughed and even Corey had a small smile on his face, but it faded when a realization crossed his face.

"And what about you, Colby? What do your red eyes mean?" Corey asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Colby swallowed the lump in his throat before answering, "I'm the Alpha."


	9. ☽ 5 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48648780016/in/dateposted-public/)

[(edit by me)](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/Fallin-In-Love-ELTOREY--811548495)

* * *

Colby stretched as he walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, suddenly feeling himself growing hungry. As he turned the corner, he paused in his tracks. His sapphire eyes landed on two figures standing on the deck outside. Leaning back into the hallway, Colby peeked around the corner, watching and listening intently with his in human ability.

"I can't do this anymore, Elton," Corey sounded like he was crying and Colby had never heard him cry before, but it sure sounded like it, "After finding out about Colby practically being able to control us with his Alpha super powers and then being a lowlife Omega? And all the shit with being the monsters that we are? I'm tired of feeling this inability to control myself constantly! I'm always on edge! If I was still dating Devyn, God! I don't want to think about what I could do to her if I did lose control! I fucking can't do this!" Corey was in hysterics with his voice getting more higher pitched as he spoke, "I can't do this!"

Colby watched as Elton's figure came into frame through the small view that the sliding glass doors gave Colby. Elton walked up closely to Corey, placing a hand on the other males shoulder in a very intimate gesture, "You got this, Corey. We all do. Everything will be okay as long as we are together."

"You don't understand, Elton," Corey cried, raising his arms and wrapping them around Elton tightly, burrowing his nose into the side of Elton's neck.

Colby could feel all the pain and sorrow coming from the pair, as his Alpha sensitivity to the pack picked up on it. It saddened the wolf inside of Colby as he thought about how every single pack member was dealing with pain and depression in some way. They were all confused and they didn't know how to handle this new change and it was driving them into madness.

"I do," Elton purred into Corey's ear, tightly holding onto him, "I do, Corey. Because I feel it to. Everyday and night I feel that pain. I feel out of control constantly, even when the full moon is not near."

"How do you always seem in control then?" Corey asked softly.

"Because I remember that I have Colby and Sam and Aaron and Jake with me going through the same exact thing I am. I remember you, most of all. You're one of the closest people I have, Corey," there was pause in Elton's words before he spoke again, speaking so quietly that Colby could barely hear him, "If you go anywhere, I don't know what I'd do."

Without warning, Corey surged forward and connected his lips with Elton's. His hand fell through the other man's dark locks of hair, pulling Elton's head closer to his, as a slight gasp escaped from one of their lips. Colby's eyes widened in shock at the two and he was just about to turn back towards his and Sam's room when Corey pulled away from Elton. There was a soft smile on Corey's face and the first one that Colby had seen from Corey since before their attack.

"I'm not going anywhere, Elton," Corey whispered, leaning his forehead against Elton's own, "Not without you."

Elton smiled softly too and shut his eye, nuzzling into the places the two were touching. Colby slowly began to back away, wanting to give the two some privacy. He tiptoed down the hallway and entered his and Sam's room, shutting the door quietly.

Sam looked up from his research on his computer and gave a puzzled look, "I thought you were going to get food?"

"I couldn't," Colby replied, coming over to sit in his spot by his laptop next to Sam, "Corey and Elton were out on the deck, Sam," he told the blonde, "Talking softly to each other and all."

"So?" Sam replied still giving a confused expression.

"They were really intimate, dude," Colby told, "Like, they… kissed… intimate."

"Seriously?" Sam asked slightly surprised.

Colby nodded, "I don't understand it. They never seem interested in each other, outside of the small gay jokes they made on TFIL."

Sam thought for a moment, "Well, since werewolf eyes are determined by what our prime personality traits are, then maybe the genes heighten the attraction we feel towards someone?" Sam paused before looking into Colby's eyes, "Even if we aren't aware of it."

Colby nodded again, "It's quite possible that is a similar effect. But, what do we do, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "Let them be I guess. I know that if we were human and normal, we all would treat them like we would treat any other couple, but as werewolves we have to consider the pack's dynamics. I don't know how our wolves are gonna take it."

Colby sighed, "So much is going on, Sam. I don't know what to do about it all."

"Well, you better figure it out, dude," Sam replied, "You're the Alpha and whatever you say or do, we follow no matter what."

The brunette only groaned in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just adore the Elton/Corey pairing SOOO MUCH! Second best to Solby, of course *wink wink* I wish there was more Eltorey stuff online! *fangirl whailing*   
I may have a Eltorey one shot in the works, if I can get my butt working on it more. I also have a Solby one shot collection in the works. I have three stores completed and have another four planned (but not completed or written yet). Fingers crossed on getting those done. I want to have at least two more completed and added to the three before I publish the collection. It's going to be one shot's that are AU's, which i don't got the time to write a whole multichap book for), and cute little scenes that I just want to get down on paper. Excited to share these all! <3   
I'm so shocked and beyond happy with the feedback I've been getting from people. All your comments mean the world to me and I'm so glad to see so many people liking this story <3<3<3<3


	10. ☽ 6 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48496727561/in/dateposted-public/)

[LINK](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/Eternal-Sleep-at-the-Starlight-Motel-Solby--804394951)

* * *

Sam was snoring in the passenger seat beside Colby. His blonde hair was ruffling in the wind as the air swept through the cracked window. Colby smiled at the sight, taking in as much as he can in those few seconds, before returning his gaze back to the road, closely following behind the black SUV that Elton owned that the rest of their pack was in.

_Pack,_ Colby thought about the word, saying it in its mind, and tasting it on the tip of his tongue gently, "Pack."

The word, so foreign to his human tongue before, now felt like something normal. But there were now other words that Colby had learned that seemed simple. Of course, Colby was weary of what he had read on that internet article, but so far everything had been correct after being put to the test. Despite having wanted to know how to contact the author of the article for an explanation of how he or she knew, neither Colby or Sam could find a contact page. They only had a name, Luna, but it meant nothing.

_Omega_, Colby thought of this word now, saying it in his mind, and tasting it at last on the tip of his tongue, "Omega."

Sam shifted slightly beside him before returning to his deep sleep.

Colby tried to remember what he had read about Omegas on the page. They were the lowest in the social hierarchy of a wolf pack, but equally as important for they were what kept the pack going. There was a bad reputation of them being the weakest link for the Alpha of the pack was usually highly protective of them and they were usually weak in nature as well. But, Colby kept thinking about how it was only natural that an Alpha would be protective of the Omegas, but also for how the Alpha would equally be as protective of Betas. An Alpha would be protective of everyone in their pack no matter their social status.

Who were the Omegas in his pack, again? He thought and answered, Sam, Aaron, and Corey.

_Beta_, Colby now thought of this word, saying it in his mind, and tasting it at last on the tip of his tongue, "Beta."

Betas were the second-in-command to the pack and the Alpha's most trusted advisors. But, that word made the Betas sound like some sort of war party from Colby's high school history classes.

Who were the Betas in his pack? Only Elton and Jake.

_Alpha_, Colby thought of the word, said it in his mind, and then tasted it on his tongue like it was a fine whiskey in his mouth, "Alpha."

Being the Alpha, Colby was the absolute leader of their little pack. He had completely control over the pack members, but the internet article had said that, with practice, Colby could be able lessen that. That was what he wanted for them all. Colby was so tired of the amount of control he had over his friends, so he pledged himself to gaining more control over himself… over this thing inside him that was constantly knawing away from the inside of his mind, crying and moaning and screaming.

The Alpha sighed loudly, leaning his hand out the open window beside him, feeling the air currents across his skin. He tried to silence the voice in his mind.

Beside him, Sam started to make small whimper noises in his sleep, which caught Colby's attention, silencing that voice at last. His sapphire eyes went back and forth between the figure beside him and the road. Sam's whimpers were beginning to sound like a dog's and his arms and legs twitched. It reminded Colby of when Buddy or Circa were deep in a sleep and would move their legs like they were sprinting somewhere in their sleep. Colby wondered if Sam was running in his dreams like how Colby was back at their cabin. Hopefully, it wasn't what Colby had dreamt, but the Alpha knew his hopes were lost when he heard Sam give a small cry and watched Sam's blonde eyebrows furrow.

Reaching across, Colby grasped the Omega's hand tightly in his own, shaking it gently, but Sam wouldn't wake up. Colby moved his hand up along the Omega's arm, refusing to pull his hand away from Sam's skin.

"Sam," Colby called out to him, but the blonde just continued to make whimpering noises that were increasingly getting louder and sounding more painful than anything else.

"Sam!" Colby yelled, shaking the blonde.

Sam cried out suddenly, but his eyes were shut. Colby slammed on his breaks on the highway, earning a few annoyed honks from behind him, and pulled over onto the small shoulder littered with shards of broken glass and rubber tire pieces. Without turning the engine off, Colby raced out of his car and around it to Sam's side. Practically tearing the passenger door off, Colby fell to his knees on the hard highway road before Sam. Grabbing Sam's shoulders, Colby shook him; his head flopping back and forth.

"Sam! Wake up, dude!" Colby cried out, growing increasingly worried for his bestfriend.

Down the highway, the black SUV suddenly pulled over as well, but Colby didn't noticed. He was to far focused on trying to wake Sam up.

"Colby," the Alpha's name lingered on Sam's tongue.

"I'm here! Sam, bro! Wake up!" Colby moved his hands to cradle Sam's face, gently slapping his cheek, "Sam! Come on, dude! You're dreaming! Wake up! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Sam gasped loudly, his eyes opening wide, but they weren't the normal blue that Colby was familiar with. They were golden, shining so bright, and it startled the Alpha slightly, as they reminded him of the golden eyes he had seen on the white wolf. But, at least Sam was awake now.

"Colby," Sam stared at him, his chest heaving.

And the next thing Colby knew, there were arms wrapped around him. An electric pulse raced across Colby's skin at the touch of the blonde. Sam was holding onto Colby so tight and Colby was completely fine with it. If he could, Colby wished he could hold Sam for the rest of his life and never let go; he wished that Sam would hold onto him for that long, too.

Sam chest was heaving hard and each breath he took brushed against Colby's chest; his breath tickled the hair beneath his ear. It was soothing to the Alpha, like a day at the beach with the warm sun baking on his skin.

"You're okay," Colby finally replied, lifting his hand to run a hand through Sam's hair. Soft touches and caresses that Colby found himself doing to Sam and assumed that they were simply a characteristic of an Alpha comforting a pack member.

"You're okay, Sam," Colby's voice was a lullaby, calming Sam's racing heart in a matter of seconds.

The sound of the cars whooshed past the pair in their car and, as a truck went by, the car shook like a surfboard on a wave. Sam clutched at Colby's shirt on his back with each rock of the car.

"What did you dream about, Sam?" Colby asked.

Sam sighed shakily, "I was running and I had Changed, like you had told me about your nightmare," Colby shut his eyes to the painful feeling that resurfaced after Sam's words, "And I was running so fast. I came upon a creek and I saw a wolf. A black wolf with crimson eyes so full of bloodlust," after the nightmare, Colby knew what his wolf form was and it startled him a bit when Sam mentioned a black wolf, "It attacked me and I tried so hard to fight it. So hard, Colby. But, I couldn't. I can still feel its claws and teeth ripping my fur. It was killing me. I screamed and screamed for help, for anyone, for you," Colby tightened his hold around Sam at those words, which sounded so similar to the nights after their attack in the Witches Forest, "No one came. Then I woke up."

Colby sighed, rubbing soothing circles around Sam's neck and lower back, "It's okay, now."

A voice suddenly came from up the road, "Colby! Sam!" and the Alpha snapped his head around to look up the road between the 'V' that the open door created with Colby's car. The black SUV was parked about several feet ahead and the side doors were open. Corey and Jake were standing on the floor of the SUV, holding onto the side of it, as they peered at them from the SUV roof. Elton had walked toward them and was cupping his hands around his mouth to shout at the pair over the L.A. highway traffic, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah!" Colby yelled back, "Go on ahead without us! Will meet you at the Trap House!"

"Are you sure?" Elton called back.

"Yes! Go!" Colby waved at them to go on ahead and watched as Elton nodded and turned around back to the SUV.

The Alpha kept his arms around the shaking Omega and waited until the black SUV disappeared into the flood of L.A. traffic before turning back to Sam, "You okay to head on?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Colby knew he was lying.


	11. ☽ 7 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48496898677/in/dateposted-public/)

Alternative Book Cover for this Fanfic

* * *

The Trap House was so silent when Colby and Sam opened the doors, returning from their few days at their cabin in the woods. Their home was eerie, almost too eerie, and reminded the pair of those nights they spent at abandoned places. But, this house wasn't abandoned. It may-as-well have been, though, if someone asked Colby, though the people inside were more the abandoned ones rather than the house.

"I'm going up to my room," Sam said from beside him, shouldering his gym bag that held his clothes from the past few days, "I need to work on my next YouTube video."

Colby nodded, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, suddenly feeling the need to touch the blonde, "If you need help, let me know."

Sam gave him a small grateful smile, refusing to look at the Alpha, before disappearing from the main hallway up the stairs. Colby watched his other half go. All past jokes aside, Colby had realized years ago during the Sam Pepper Prank that Sam was his other half. Colby thought he would never have to hear Sam's tortured screams again after that, but he would be wrong.

Sam was his other half completely and utterly.

There would never be another like him in Colby's life.

No matter how much he searched the world for someone like Sam to replace that piece of Colby's heart, it would always be Samuel Golbach in that place.

When Sam was down, Colby was down. When Sam was happy, Colby was happy. So, when Colby watched Sam disappear to the second level of their mansion, Colby's heart ached and ached, longing and crying internally like a raging storm.

With a sigh, Colby turned around, exiting the mansion and returning back to his car. He was heading to meet with Brennan to film a video with him this afternoon, but Colby wasn't feeling it. He hadn't in a while to be honest. And, when Colby got into his car, he began to cry for the first time since their attack in the Witches Forest.

Forehead pressed against the steering wheel, tears fell down his cheeks, carving deep invisible rivets into his face. His tears felt like lava. Hot and coursing down his cheeks.

_This had been all his fault_, he kept telling himself,_ It's all my fault!_

It had been Colby who had gotten in contact with the girl after Stanley Hotel. It had been Colby who arranged the whole Witches Forest Series. It had been Colby who made Sam, Corey, Aaron, Elton, and Jake come to the woods and spend the night. It had been Colby who told Corey to "grow a pair" after hearing a howl in the woods. It had been Colby who was at fault for when the wolf attacked them all, tearing through their clothes and their skin like it was paper. It had been all of Colby's fault when the blood seeped out of them, staining the earth beneath their bodies. It had been all of Colby's fault when they howled and screamed up at the full moon as if She would answer their call for help. But, most important of all, it was Colby's fault for the sadness that Sam felt now.

Crimson eyes peered up at the mansion windows through the fallen brown fringe. The voices were getting louder in his mind as his emotions overcame him like a violent waterfall; they sounded so much like the voices he heard when he was in high school, but they had a different tone now. Colby bites his lip, but forgets that his K9's are much sharper than before. Blood floods his mouth, though it is a small prick that his teeth cause on the delicate flesh of his bottom lips. The taste of iron is intoxicating, like a piece of chocolate truffle. His tongue swipes out, ever so carefully, to lick the blood away. The prick heals quickly as the animal inside of Colby fixes it. 

His gaze falls on his best friend's window. It is dark compared to how light the other rooms are, but Colby knows that this is always Sam's ritual. The blonde covers the window in a blanket, blocking out the light and noise from the outside world, and he sleeps, left to his newly created darkness. The brunette knows it is how Sam stops his own voices screaming in his head even if Sam never admitted it to the other male.

With a sniffle, Colby wipes the tears from his eyes, which have faded back to their normal blue color. He lets a shaky breath loose, as his lips tremble slightly to catch his own breath. With a glance to his car's clock, Colby noticed the time.

Brennan was going to kill him.

Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, Colby thought, as he pulled out of the Trap House driveway and onto their street, heading toward Brennan's place. The Taylor man wasn't going to kill Colby for a being a couple minutes late, but more was going to be slightly upset. Colby never knew someone who was such a stickler on time. _Well, perhaps Sam_, Colby interjected into his own thoughts.

A few minutes later, Colby arrived at Brennan's house. A once familiar sight from his life before the attack, now, it seemed like a distant memory to everything. It was hard to describe it, but Colby could only compare it to returning home in Kansas after spending so long in his new home in L.A. It was familiar, but it wasn't all at the same time.

Turning the car off, Colby exited the car, locking it behind him, and walking up to the house. Taking a moment, Colby breathed and exhaled, placing on the face of "Colby Brock, YouTuber." Then, he raised his hand and knocked. Brennan answered a few seconds later with a wide smile on his face.

"COLBY!" Brennan practically screamed as he stepped back to let the brunette in.

"Hey, dude!" Colby smiled brightly, all fragments of the shell he was just moments before gone and in their place was a bright and bubbly YouTuber meeting another fellow YouTuber.

"It's been days since I've last seen you, man!" Brennan closed the door behind Colby as he entered. The Taylor man turned on the ball of his feet and walked further into the living room towards where a camera was set up waiting for the pair, "How the hell have you been?"

Colby continued to keep his smile on, "Good, good. The boys and I went up to the cabin these past few days again."

Brennan nodded, "Sometimes you need a break."

_If only you knew, Brennan, if only you knew_, Colby replied in his mind.

"Yeah, man. It was very much needed," the brunette then nodded to the camera, "So, what are we doing today, Brennan?"

Brennan smiled, his happiness beaming through that smile, and placed a hand on the camera balanced on a tripod before the fireplace, "I was thinking we would recreate Musically's?"

Colby's eyes widened a bit, "Our own again or someone else's?"

Brennan shrugged, "Up to you, man. I'm game for anything."

Colby thought it over in his mind. It would be embarrassing to redo his own again, but it would be easier than learning a whole new Musically routine again. The question rolled around in his mind like gumballs in a dispenser. But, he got sidetracked as he thought about his best friend and the Musically's they created together. How much fun those were at the time!

Thinking about his best friend made Colby return to wondering what Sam was doing at that moment. Probably sleeping, Colby thought, and hopefully not having another nightmare. Colby couldn't bare to think about another repeat of what happened on the highway. _The pain he could be feeling at that moment and I'm not there to comfort him_. As that thought entered his mind, Colby felt his wolf awaken inside of him, stirring gently and rumbling low.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Brennan was trying to get his attention and snapping his fingers in front of Colby's face.

Big mistake on Brennan's part and, if Colby wasn't in control of his wolf at that moment, the Taylor man was going to lose those fingers. The fact that Colby was able to hold back from letting his eyes shift red and snap at his other friend made him rejoice internally. For those few moments for Brennan, however, were startling, for Colby glared at him darkly for a few seconds before returning to his soften blue gaze.

"Colby, man, are you okay? Do you not want to do this? I can call someone else to help if you don't want t-."

"Nah, man," Colby waved him off, "It's cool. I just spaced out for a moment."

Brennan gave him a raised eyebrow in response, "Alright. So, what were you thinking of?"

"Let's just recreate our own again," Colby replied, "I don't quite have the energy right now to relearn a whole new routine, if that's okay, man?"

Brennan made a noise that was the equivalent of "no problem."

As Brennan turned the camera on and introduced himself and Colby to his invisible viewers, Colby's mind kept returning back to the blonde male. As the pair were laughing and making jokes, filling Colby with a false sense of happiness, all the brunette could think about was Sam and those golden eyes.

Sam was haunting his thoughts constantly now.

Brennan then began to make "Brolby" jokes and giving Colby curious and lustful glances. It flustered Colby more than he ever felt with Brennan. The "Brolby" jokes were just a means of having fun with their viewers and trying to add more subscribers, but each look Brennan sent his way made Colby want to run.

Not just run away, but run to Sam.

Because of these sudden events, Colby was beginning to crave the blonde's presence, wanting to have Sam close to him or… at least… within his sight. The Alpha didn't quite understand these new feelings he was having toward Sam. He could feel it sit in the back of his mouth like a lead weight and each passing second was beginning to feel like torture till Colby couldn't wait to get away from Brennan.

Two hours later, Brennan concluded the video. Colby stood up from his seat on the couch, keys already pulled from his back jean pocket. Brennan looked down at Colby's hand clutching the keys with a very puzzled look and than back up to Colby's blue eyes.

"Going already, man?" there was a tone of hurt in his voice that would have made past Colby feel bad, but the wolf in Colby's mind didn't particularly care, "I thought we would go to Tender Greens like we usually do?"

Colby gave the other man a small smile, "Can't, Brennan. Sorry, man. I have to get back to the Trap House," _to my pack and to my Sam_, Colby wanted to add but held his tongue and ignored how he called Sam "his."

"Alright, no problem, Colby," Brennan smiled before stepping forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Colby's frame.

The wolf awakened fully in Colby in that moment. His blue eyes shifted to red and Colby felt the overwhelming urge to bite down hard on Brennan's neck. Maul his skin and bathe in his blood. _What the fuck, Colby!_ He yelled at himself as he backed out of Brennan's arms, quickly turning around so the other man wouldn't see his eyes.

"Colby, man, are you okay?" Brennan's suspicions were becoming more worries than anything.

"Yeah, everything's cool. I'll text you later to set up another time to do a video for my channel," Colby was out the door by the time he had finished his sentence.

As soon as the Alpha stepped outside and walked to his car, he stopped outside the driver's door and breathed in a fresh breath of air. Colby tried to calm his heart and the howling creature in his mind. Opening the door, Colby pulled himself inside and started the engine. Closing the door, Colby glanced at the door of Brennan's house, seeing the man wave at him with a wide smile. Luckily, Colby's crimson Alpha eyes were being blocked by the reflection of the sun on his car windshield. Colby waved back slightly before backing out of the driveway and driving back to the Trap House.

The closer and closer Colby got to his home, the more calm he felt. There was even a bit of happiness twinging inside of him that felt like it was coming from the animalistic side of his mind rather than the more human and normal side.

Colby was beginning to feel like two people were pulling back and forth to gain control of his mind. One was the Alpha wolf. The other was the very human Colby Brock. The wolf seemed to be winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on starting to publish my Solby One Shot Collection Book here (and on Wattpad) soon! If you haven't, subscribe to me so you can get the notification email for it!


	12. ☽ 8 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48649709833/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

Colby Brock returns back to the Trap House later than what would have taken him to get there via Brennan's house. He had made several detours, taking roads blindly around their city, ending up at old locations for YouTube videos. But, once he was there, he turns the car around and heads back toward the Trap House, only to be diverged back down some other road. Colby wasn't sure what he was doing other than he was thinking.

When he did return to the Trap House, night had fallen on the West Coast already and the stars were trying to shine through the pink light pollution from Los Angeles. Sleep was heavy on Colby's eyelids and, as he pulled into the driveway to his spot and turned his engine off, Colby sluggishly made his way into the house. His bones ached with exhaustion. His stomach growled lightly at him for not having eaten anything for dinner. His body deeply craved the welcoming arms of his cool and soft bed.

_Den_, a voice in Colby's head echoed.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Colby walks through the surprisingly dark and silent mansion and up the stairs to his room.

_Den_, the same voice growled in his brain.

"Shut up," Colby growls back lowly.

With a quick glance to the room across from his, Colby opened the door to his room and entered it, closing the door silently behind him. The Alpha was engulfed in darkness. Slowly, Colby placed his keys and wallet on his desk beside his laptop and then reached for the hem of his shirt. Pulling softly, he raised his shirt above his head, his muscles stretching and aching in protest. Tossing the material to the side, Colby also slipped out of his jeans, throwing that some place into his room. Feeling like a zombie, Colby slid over to his bed wearing only his boxers and crawled under the cool covers.

It didn't take long for Colby Brock to fall asleep. One of the last thoughts to run through his head was a silent prayer to whomever that he wouldn't have another nightmare again. But, not all prayers are answered.

_Colby was running again, but it didn't feel the same as it did in his other nightmare. This felt like terror. Like instinct had taken over his body and all he could do was run. As his blue eyes gazed at the trees around him, Colby suddenly became aware of where he was and he stopped in his tracks._

No, no, no, no, no,_ Colby kept thinking over and over again, _Not here. Anywhere but here.

_These were the Witches woods. _

_A scream echoed across the landscape and Colby was off running again, but he had no control over his body. He kept running until he came across an orange, grey, and white colored tent which had been torn to pieces and thrown about the forest floor. Colby wanted to go the other direction. Yet, his eyes couldn't leave the bodies littered on the floor, weak and fearful and close to each other._

_He recognized a brunette and blonde head holding each other's hands tightly in a grip that would leave nail marks on each other's skin. Even to this day, Colby could still feel Sam's fingers. _

_A howl reverberated in Colby's ears and he watched in horror as multiple dark shadows dashed from the night to the bodies. Teeth and claws dug into the flesh of the bodies there. Their screams practically deafening. It made the brunette wince._

_Despite his personal protest, Colby moved closer with his heart pounding in his chest. _

But, just as he was about to see the faces of the bodies, he was startled awake. Sapphire eyes widened in the darkness as a gasp escaped his lips. His heart continued to pound. But, Colby noticed something different about himself when he woke up almost immediately. Something warm and hard was wrapped around his waist and was pushed up against his left arm.

Glancing to his left, Colby saw blonde hair first and then the thin shape of a nose dusted with a light freckles. Needless to say, Colby was startled at the body beside his. Sam Golbach was wrapped tightly around Colby like the brunette was a lifesaver and Sam was drowning at sea.

The pair hadn't done this since high school when Colby was in a bad mental state. Some nights, back in those dark days, Colby would call Sam and talk to him about everything and anything, but there would be some times that Colby felt like he was suffocating. He would start crying and would stay absolutely silent, only hearing Sam's worried words. He wouldn't even hear the sound of his dog scratching at his door or his siblings soft footsteps outside his door before dashing away.

When Colby got to that state, Sam would escape his parents house through his window and run over to Colby's, being there in a few minutes. Colby always left his window open for Sam, so the blonde could slip in silently. He could remember how Sam would fall into the bed next to him and just hold him as Colby cried, trying to let go of all the pain he was feeling in that moment. They usually fell asleep like that and Sam was always gone by the time Colby's mom entered his room to get him up for another day at high school.

Colby would always admit it: Sam was what saved him from the worst of what Colby would have done to himself in those dark days.

Because of this, Colby didn't think much of Sam suddenly appearing next to him. He only smiled softly before letting his eyes shut again, falling asleep deeply.

This time, Colby didn't dream.

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

The Alpha felt warm and safe when he woke up again. Warm morning light filtered in through the window blinds creating rectangle shadows on the ceiling of Colby's room. Sleepy eyes opened slowly.

Greeting his sight was the thin features of Sam again, but Colby noticed that he was a lot more straight on with the blonde man than he was last night when he woke up. That was when Colby became more aware of their situation, despite how tired and sleepy he was in his catatonic state. Somehow, in the middle of the night, Colby had turned over onto his side and draped his arm across Sam's wait, but his hand fell under Sam's shirt to rest against the smooth skin of Sam's lower back. The blonde's head was nestled underneath Colby's and he could feel Sam's soft snores against his neck. Their legs were tangled together with Colby's covers in a messy knot. 

The intimacy to their position did not fly past Colby's head, but for some odd reason Colby wasn't moving away from Sam. In fact, Colby felt the wolf inside of him begin to make a sound similar to a purr. A feeling of peace was sweeping over him unlike anything he had felt since the attack. It almost felt alien to Colby, but it was welcomed. So, the Alpha didn't move out of his position tangled in his best friends arms. Instead, he seemed to move closer, wrapping his legs tighter around Sam's and shifting his hand up Sam's back more. His nose laid on top of Sam's head, breathing in the familiar and comforting scent there.

Suddenly, Sam began to shift next to him, pulling his body away from the brunette a bit. His eyelids fluttering as he woke up, but never really fully opening, and he lifted his head up so he was more head on with the Alpha.

"Colby," Sam's voice was low and soft that the Alpha could barely hear it even with his inhuman hearing.

Colby gave a soft noise of recognition, lowering his head so he was under the blonde's own instead, and began nuzzling his nose against Sam's skin.

"Stay, please."

Colby replied with the same noise again and the pair fell back asleep. Never had either of the pair slept so deeply and without any nightmares since before their attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Solby moments, but this is a bit of a slow burn fic, so they're not going to be getting together quite yet. I have some plans for these two still *muhahahahhaa never mind lol*  
ALSO!  
Post my Solby one shot collection here ->https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638181  
or you can go through my profile to find it lol  
(updated whenever I feel like it, but I've got so many AU's and short stories to tell about these two *melts*)
> 
> Edits for this story and the one shot collection are all done by me! It makes me so happy to see everyone loving them! I don't think I'm particularly good, but it means a lot to me! FYI, I use Photoshop to make them, in case anyone was wondering.


	13. ☽ 9 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48650217367/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

There was a loud series of knocks on the door that officially woke the Alpha up. He groaned loudly, burying himself deeper into his pillows. That made him pause and open his eyes. Sam was gone from his spot beside Colby and it made him incredibly worried and lost. Colby didn't quite understand his feeling in that moment, nor did he understand what exactly went on between the two of them that night. He even wondered if Sam remembered waking up and nuzzling into him more. Did Colby even think that was real or was he so deep into his catatonic sleep that he dreamed it all?

The knocks came again causing Colby's head to snap to his door. A growl echoed in his chest and his eyes were crimson. Something was wrong with Colby and he didn't quite understand why he had a lack of control all of the sudden when only a few days ago he felt like he had more control over himself.

"Colby?" a soft male voice came from the other side and Colby recognized it as Elton.

With a sigh, Colby shut his eyes for a few seconds and opened the again. The crimson gone from them and sapphire blue back. Getting up, Colby walked over to the door and opened it, being greeted by not just Elton but Corey as well.

"Sorry to wake you, Colby," Corey said in a small voice.

Colby simply waved Corey off and smiled at the pair, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Elton motioned towards his room, "Can we talk to you privately?

"Yeah, sure, man," Colby stepped back, allowing the pair to come into his room. Shutting the door behind the three of them, Colby wondered what exactly Elton and Corey needed to talk with him about. Rarely did anyone ever want to talk with him about such matters, for it was usually Sam or Elton who took on the leadership in the Trap House.

"Do you know anything about…," Elton's question faded off.

As Colby walked back over to his bed and sat down, watching the pair in front of him refuse to meet his eyes, he replied, "Do I know anything about what?"

Corey sighed, looking out the small window above Colby's bed. The Alpha watched as Elton reached for Corey's fallen hand and grasped it tightly. Colby only kept his eyes on the pair, hoping they would find the bravery to say what every it was to their Alpha.

_What?_ Colby asked himself as those thoughts crossed his mind, _Why did I think that? I don't control them!_

"I don't know how to put this into words really, Colby," Elton answered, looking down at the floor, "So I'll put it bluntly. Corey and I think there is something more between us than just friendship. We don't know how to describe it."

"Are you gay, you're saying?" Colby asked.

Elton shrugged, "I guess, but it seems more than just that too."

Colby thought about it before responding, "When Sam and I did research, the only thing that came up that could possibly be the solution to these feelings between you and Corey is that, when we were bitten, the stuff that made us these werewolf creatures heighten a lot of what is already part of our personality. It's possible that it’s the same for those we care about. Add that we are a pack now. We are drawn to those we are closest to in the pack."

Elton sighed, "I really wish we knew more answers about what is going on with us. I'm so exhausted."

Colby sighed too, "Me too, Elton. Me too."

"Any contact information on that page you and Sam found?" Corey spoke up, but his tone was so dull and lifeless. It reminded Colby too much of his own voice at times, especially during their times at the cabin.

Colby shook his head, pulling his legs up on the bed with him and wrapping his arms around them. He suddenly felt small to everyone and everything in the room right now.

_Where was Sam?_

"All that was there was a name," Colby replied, "Luna."

"The moon," Elton replied and laughed slightly.

Colby looked up at Elton with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Luna," Elton explained, "It means moon in several languages," and he laughed again, "Kind of ironic isn't it?"

Colby gave a small smile, "Yeah, I guess."

"On the bright side," Elton continued, tightly holding on to Corey's hand, "At least we have some answers. We could be where we were last week knowing Jack shit."

Colby nodded, "Yes, you're right. We do have some answers now."

_If only we knew who this Luna was, then perhaps they could give some more information_, Colby thought.


	14. ☽ 10 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48644388638/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

The music was swimming in the air and each note caressed Colby's skin as he sat in the corner of the large booth nursing his vodka. Sam was beside him, once again, with a glass of beer which was practically gone and the blonde was slowly leaning into the other man as the night progressed and the beer glass got lower. The rest of the Trap House were out on the dance floor with their significant others or random strangers they met, as was the case with Aaron.

Normally, Colby would go out and dance. Move to the music and feel it in his veins. He would dance with Sam or with a girl. Yet, Colby just wasn't feeling it tonight to join the others and was simply content in staying where he was. Sam wasn't moving either.

His gaze ran across the people on the dance floor and, with his werewolf heightened sight, he was able to see pretty well in the darkened club. He wanted to make sure that each of his pack members were in sight and were okay. This was a feeling that Colby was starting to realize was just more of his Alpha wolf tendencies and he was slowly getting the hang of it. It felt instinctive, but he could not control it.

Colby sighed as he counted five heads, sounding each of their names off in his head, _Elton, Corey, Jake, Tara, Aaron… Elton, Corey, Jake, Tara, Aaron… Elton, Corey, Jake, Tara, Aaron._ Even though Tara was not bitten, Colby considered her to be part of his pack. She was Jake's girlfriend of several years and were going so strong. It made Colby envious constantly when they were around. He wished he could have a significant other and love them as much as Jake and Tara did each other, but his fans… specifically the obsessive girls… attacked him and whomever he was dating so harshly that Colby pushed the girl he was dating away to protect her.

He wasn't sure, even now, how his fans were going to react if Colby ever told them about what actually happened at the Witches Forest, instead of what he and Sam posted on their channel. Some would support him no matter what and others would drop him instantly. Was it even worth it to tell them? Colby thought. He could live keeping this secret. But he needed more control over the raging animal inside of him, constantly tearing at the edges of his mind.

He felt like he was back in middle school and high school again, trying so hard to make it through each day without feeling the need to give up. Now, it was a constant struggle of control and Colby _hated_ it. Like he relapsed.

Suddenly, Sam leaned against his shoulder, mouth slightly agape as he stared out at the people on the dancing floor. Jake and Tara were dancing together and there was a soft smile and glow on their faces that was not caused by liquor or the track lights above. Aaron was dancing with some girl that was there and they seemed to be having a good time. But, Corey and Elton were still a surprise to Colby. As he watched them, he could see what the pair had been talking about his bedroom. They were close together, almost grinding against each other, though it was mainly Corey who was dancing and Elton sluggishly moving with him, trying to keep up with the man bun. It made Colby want to laugh.

Colby leaned back against Sam, placing his head on top of the blonde's and sighing softly. The Alpha could feel every worry practically escape his body when he did so. It felt so much like the night that Sam had crawled into his bed and stayed there with Colby. Soft, warm, and completely at peace. All of which were foreign feelings to Colby, especially after the attack in Witches Forest. But, Sam never came back into his bed after that night. Colby wondered if Sam remembered it and/or regretted it. Colby didn't.

"I wanna dance," Sam suddenly said in a very whiney voice and pulled away from Colby, blue eyes staring the brunette down in a drunken death stare.

"You're drunk, Sam," Colby replied with a small smile.

"Nope, I'm not," Sam shook his head, "I'm just a little tipsy," and then he scooted closer to Colby, wrapping his arm around Colby's, "But, I wanna dance."

"Go ahead," Colby motioned towards the dance floor.

"I wanna dance with you, though," Sam gave a pouty look, one that he usually gave when he was trying to be very feminine in the Trap House comedy skits they posted on YouTube.

Colby refused to let those words go to his brain, into areas where he thought about those spaces between the lines. He instead stored it into the area where he kept the memories of Sam seeming more than just his best friend. He didn't want to think about those unless they happened to slip into his 3 am thoughts when he couldn't sleep. So, Colby needed a distraction.

"Okay, fine," Colby gave in and scooted out of the booth with Sam right behind him, a bright and wide smile of victory on his face.

Music thumped through Colby's body as he moved out onto the dance floor. It felt good the way the bass dropped and moved and spun around Colby like some lover. He paused when he came to an empty spot on the floor between Tara and Jake and Corey and Elton's spaces. Sam came up close to him, leaving some breathing space between him and Colby, and the pair began to dance, feeling the rhythm of the music and the bodies around them. But, the more the music went on, the more Colby wasn't getting the distraction he wanted from his thoughts about Sam. In fact, having the blonde so close to him and moving his body in such a way was igniting the constant 3 am debate in Colby's mind.

And, Colby found it surprisingly enjoyable and warmth spread across his body.

He wanted to pull Sam close, like he had done with so many other girls at this club.

_Why am I thinking this way?_ Colby thought.

Golden eyes flashed in his mind, as well, like a siren going off.

_Mine_, a voice growled in Colby's head.

He shut his eyes to the sight before him, pausing his dancing, and groaned loudly. His thoughts were running wild. Flesh and white fur and golden eyes and red eyes and fingers bruising hips and teeth. _Oh god_, Colby moaned this time. Teeth biting into flesh, marking as his.

_Get it together, Brock!_ Colby yelled at himself mentally and it silenced the thoughts and voices in his head.

When he opened his eyes again, Sam wasn't alone. There was a girl beside him, staring at him with mirrorlike eyes under the club lights. She had flowing white hair that stopped a little below her shoulder but cascaded in soft white waves. Most of the hair was styled to the side, coming down the front of the girls body. It made Colby wonder if her hair was actually white or was it blonde and the club lights made it shine as such. Were her eyes really like mirrors or were they just colored contact lenses? Those eyes stared at Colby before looking around him at the rest of the pack members who had stopped dancing as well, though Tara had a puzzled look on her face at what was going on.

"Come with me, Colby Brock," the girl replied and turned, floating away toward the booth the group was sitting at.

Colby glanced at Sam who seemed a little tipsy on his feet and was slowly moving back and forth to the music again. He moved his gaze away from Sam and to Elton and Corey who gave him a puzzled expression themselves as the mysterious girl. The Alpha decided and moved toward the booth where the white haired girl was sitting patiently.

The rest of the pack followed behind him and, as they got to the booth, settled into their various places. Colby sat next to the girl with Sam beside him. Elton and Corey moved to sit on the other side of the girl, though Corey was tightly smashing his body to Elton's with one hand clamped down on the other man's arm. Aaron sat next to Corey, his eyes never leaving the girl's form and had a look in his eyes of borderline obsession. Jake and Tara took the edge seat with Tara sitting on Jake's knee as there was not enough room for her now with the girl present.

"What do you want?" Colby asked.

The girl simply stared ahead at Jake and Tara, but she didn't seem to be "seeing" them. She spoke to Colby with a airy voice of humor to her tone, "You all stick out like a bunch of sore thumbs, you know? Even with my eyesight, I could tell who you were."

"What?" Colby asked, slightly startled by her words.

If the club was silent and they were the only ones here, then Colby would have been able to hear a pin drop.

"I know who you are, Colby Brock," the girl replied again, not moving her eyes away from Jake and Tara.

But, her words from previously hung in the air of Colby's thoughts for a moment and it suddenly made sense as to why this girl was acting this way and the glazed look in her eyes.

She was blind.

"Yeah, you watch my YouTube videos?" Colby tried to act cool.

The girl smiled softly, "No. I know what you are. I know what you all are. As I said, you all stick out like sore thumbs."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Colby replied.

"Oh?" the girl asked, "Then how come none of the others are responding, save for the human here, but who can blame her? She's confused. But the others are not so."

Colby looked at the others, mainly looking at Jake and Elton, hoping they would give him some insight. Sam leaned back against Colby's shoulder again, eyes falling shut, as drunkenness turned to drowsiness.

"Well, maybe not this Omega anymore," the girl replied, "It seems beer has taken him away from this conversation."

Colby was silent in response but the girl knew. Somehow.

She continued, "You need help, Colby Brock. Your pack needs help, but mainly you. An Alpha is the leader of the pack and a healthy Alpha is a healthy pack."

"Woah! Woah! What the fuck is going on here?" Tara finally spoke up, "What the fuck do you mean Alpha? What do you mean pack?"

The girl laughed a bit, "So innocent. You haven't told her yet, have you, Beta Jake Webber?"

Jake lowered his gaze from Colby's, giving casual glances to Aaron beside him and then to Tara. Colby could practically see his tail between his legs in that moment.

"Jake?" Tara turned to look at him, "What is she talking about?"

Jake didn't move.

"Jake," Tara's voice was strict and dangerous.

Jake looked back at Colby and the Alpha could see in his eyes what Jake was trying to get across. He nodded and then Jake made a move to get up.

"Let's talk outside, Tara," Jake replied in a low whisper.

Colby watched the pair disappear outside the door, worrying lacing his blood. Then it was anger and he snapped back to the girl. His eyes were glowing red. The girl sunk into herself a bit, her mirror like eyes falling shut.

"Who the fuck are you? How do you know? Explain."

"I am what I am. I am Omega. I am Axelle. I knew who you were when you came in," she quickly spoke, "_Please_, do not hurt me."

That line made Colby pause and he seemed taken back by it. He would never hurt anyone, not even a stranger, unless they had done something to him in return. Blindly and out of nowhere, Colby reached for Sam's hand, lacing only their pinkies together under the table. The single touch made Colby calm his anger and his thoughts and the red eyes vanished.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm just-."

"I know," the girl, Axelle, replied, "I should have explained more and done this better. So I should ask for forgiveness from you, Alpha Colby."

Colby didn't like how that title sounded and he made a noise of disgust, "Please, just Colby."

The girl thought for a moment, leaving the group in an awkward silence. It was broken by Elton.

"You said you are an Omega? Are you a-?" Elton stopped midsentence, not quite sure how to continue it.

"I am, Beta Elton Castee," Axelle replied.

"So, there are… others?" Elton asked again.

"Yes, there are," Axelle smiled.

"Really?" Corey spoke up with an interest.

"Others like us?" Aaron spoke next.

Axelle snapped her head to Aaron's face and a small blush appeared on the tops of her cheeks, "Yes, there are, Omega Aaron."

Colby's mind was running again, but they were now on thoughts about this new information. Holding onto Sam's pinkie tightly was helping Colby control what his mind was doing.

"Do you know a Luna by any chance?" Colby asked at last, "Sam and I read this article online-."

Axelle nodded, "Come with me. My sister can help you."


	15. ☽ 11 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48644389358/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

"Is this a good idea, bro?" Elton whispered in his ear as they all climbed into Colby's car.

Jake and Tara were no where to be seen, though Colby noticed that Jake's car was gone and assumed that they can gone off to talk at the Trap House. Corey was in the backseat of Colby's car, cramped between Elton and Aaron. Sam was beside Colby, snoring loudly against the window. Colby could see that the fog appear on the window each time Sam breathed against it.

They were following a small green car that Axelle was driving away from the club and to her sister. Colby was confused as to why they to go see Axelle's sister. She didn't even answer Colby's question about who Luna was. But, Colby had a feeling about this all… that they would _finally_ get their answers.

"No idea, dude," Colby replied to Elton's question and the Beta leaned back in his seat behind Colby.

Then, they made a turn and Corey made a noise of surprise and fear in the backseat. Colby knew what Corey was responding to for they had turned onto a dirt road. The same dirt road that led to the Witches Forest. His fingers white knuckled the steering wheel.

"I wanna turn around," Corey peeped from the backseat.

Colby ignored him, as the voices in his head started to speak very loudly. A cloud seemed to form over his mind and all Colby could think about was that night and how much of it was completely his fault. He could feel his scars on his body tingle as his nerves remembered the pain of claws and teeth penetrating his skin.

"I wanna turn around, now, COLBY!" Corey yelled.

Colby looked up at the rearview mirror and watched as Elton wrapped his arms around Corey's shaking figure, soothing the Omega with soft words that Colby couldn't hear. He moved his gaze to Aaron's, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Colby pulled his gaze away and back on the road.

Then they made another turn. If they had gone right, they would have gone toward the trailhead to where they had camped that night. But, they went left, toward where more of the houses were. Colby felt himself relax just a little bit, knowing they weren't going to the right.

He looked to his right. His eyes traced Sam's figure, who was still sound asleep in the front seat. Colby wanted him awake for whatever was going to happen next. No, Colby needed him to be awake. Reaching over, Colby shook Sam. His gaze fell back on the road and then back to Sam and then back to the road. Sam's breathing hitched for a moment before his eyes opened up slowly and raising his head from the window. A red spot appeared on the side of Sam's face from where he had been leaning against the glass.

"Where are we?" Sam spoke in a sleepy voice.

"We are going to see Axelle's sister," Colby replied.

"Mkay," Sam nodded before his gaze turned to the right, looking out the window at the forest around them, "Holy fuck!" Sam snapped his head to Colby, eyes wide with fear, "What the fuck, Colby!"

"It's okay," Colby soothed him, reaching out to grasp Sam's hand tightly in his own, "It's okay, Sam."

"Why the fuck are we here, Colby?" Sam yelled back at him, eyes darting between Colby's face and the slowly darkening forest outside the car.

Colby really didn't like how the sun was setting on them. It would mean that they would have to drive back to the Trap House through the Witches Forest at night. Fear was settling into Colby's body at that thought.

"Going to see Axelle's sister, as I said," Colby repeated.

"Why?"

Sam was asleep during the time Axelle had been explaining everything, so Colby couldn't blame him, "She's an Omega, Sam. She said she could help us."

"Wait, what…," Sam seemed lost for words.

Colby nodded, "Yeah, man. There's apparently more like us out there. We're not alone."

"Shit," Sam sighed, leaning his head against the window again, and then he groaned, "Fuck, my head."

"You okay?" Colby looked at him worried for a few seconds before returning back to the road, watching as the green car turned into a long driveway. The numbers of the address glistening on the mailbox as Colby's lights passed over them.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "Headache. Think I drank too much."

"Okay, just take it easy, please," Colby spoke softly, giving Sam's hand a tight squeeze. But, when Colby tried to pull his hand away from Sam's to drive, Sam latched onto it harder. Colby glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but Sam was just staring out the window at the woods around them. He ran his thumb over a bit of the skin on the back of Sam's hand in response.

They finally came upon the house. It was a squat little place like a cottage with a river stone chimney smoking on the right side of the building. Vines covered across the façade of it, making the building practically disappear into the forest around it. The gardens around it were growing wildly and lively and vibrantly.

Axelle pulled her car up toward the door and Colby followed, parking his car behind hers. The pack fell out of the red Corolla as Axelle got out of her car. Colby was surprised that she was able to drive, with her being blind, but there was something about her that Colby had a feeling made her be able to see. She could see, but she couldn't look. He wondered how she did it.

"Come," Axelle waved them forward with a soft smile as she walked toward the door.

Colby followed first, with everyone behind him. Corey was latched onto Elton like some lost puppy the whole time. However, Colby couldn't blame him. If Colby wasn't feeling so brave in that moment, he would have never got out of the car in the first place. Sam was close behind Colby, so close to his body, but far enough way that Sam wasn't tripping over Colby's heels. They had let go of each other's hands when they exited the car and Colby wanted to reach over and grasp Sam's hand again.

Axelle opened the door and on the other side was a tall and dark skinned woman. Colby was amazed by the beauty the woman had. It was unearthly practically and the aura she gave off was like a fine wine, intoxicating and full of confidence. She had curly brown hair and thin features. Jewelry decorated every inch of her skin with thin studs going up the curve of ears and five necklaces dripping down from her neck in steady waves. Her fingers had multiple rings, some were simple silver bands and others had stones and shapes that looked like animals. One of them, Colby noticed, was a small wolf with its head bent back in a howl. She wore a deep purple and blue tank top and a flowing black kimono looking shawl that ended at her thighs, which were clothed in green plaid shorts. Her eyes, like deep emeralds, stared at Colby before moving over each of the others behind him. Then, her gaze fell onto Axelle, who was suddenly a lot more smaller in comparison to the dark brunette.

"What have I told you about bringing strays home, sister?" the woman said.

Axelle shuffled under the gaze, "They need your help, sister."

The woman looked back at Colby, "Do they?" she had a tone of humor to her voice as she spoke that Colby didn't quite like.

"The Alpha asked for Luna," Axelle replied to her sister's question.

The woman smirked at Colby, having not taken her gaze away from his face, "And how do you know that name, Alpha?"

Colby cleared his throat, feeling a lot more braver and powerful knowing that his pack was behind him, "We read an article that had the name. The article was extremely helpful to answering some questions about what has happened to us," Colby continued, "We were attacked in the woods here, actually," Colby motioned toward the forest around them, "and infected-."

"No," the woman's smile faded, "You were not _infected_. You were given a gift."

"We were fucking attacked," Elton spoke up with an angry tone, "We were bleeding out on the ground and whatever fucking attacked us made us what we are now," his words made Colby flinch slightly.

The woman looked at the man who spoke and gave a slight smirk, "Ah, the Beta. I was wondering when you would speak up," and the woman looked back at Colby, "Come in, Alpha."

She backed away from the door and walked further into the house. Axelle followed her with Colby and the rest of the others behind. Colby's nose was instantly flooded with the smell of incense as they made their way into the living room, which was very modern looking compared to the rest of the house. As they settled in their respective spots, the woman looked at Colby again. She was lounging across the corner of the sofa with her arm up on the headrest and her leg crossed over the other. There was a power to her that extended beyond her body that made Colby cower a bit.

Instead, Colby's gaze floated across the room and peered down at the hallways away from the dark skinned woman. Candles were everywhere Colby looked and all were lit. It gave the home a comfortable feeling, but it also gave a magic to the air. Colby returned his gaze to the woman.

"Who are you, by the way?"

The woman smiled again, "I am Luna."


	16. ☽ 12 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48498662322/in/dateposted-public/)

(sorry to repost this one again, but i'm running out of ideas for photo edits for this fanfic, so i may just repeat a few here and there when i don't have any others to post)

* * *

The woman, Luna, smiles brightly with a humorous glint in her eye as Colby stares at her with a slightly agape mouth. How were they able to find her? Colby asked to himself.

"So," Luna drew the word out long, her gaze unwavering on Colby's. He was slowly growing more unnerved by each second her green eyes lingered on him, "How did my sister find you? You must have been very obvious for her blind eyes to see you."

"I'm not completely blind, sister," Axelle pipped up from her position sitting at the base of the fireplace, which was flickering behind her like dark figures.

Luna looked at her sister with a look, "I'm aware, sister, but that is not what I mean."

Colby glanced at the small blonde girl, "What _do_ you mean by that?"

Luna returned her eyes to Colby and smiled softly, "My sister has a gift to be able to see the world without actually looking at it."

"So, a seer?" Aaron asked from his seat on the edge of the sofa beside Elton and Corey. He couldn't tear his eyes from the small blonde girl and, if Colby knew Aaron a bit more better, Colby would have swore that Aaron found her attractive.

Luna nodded, "To some, she is that. To our kind, she is simply able to transgress this world as anyone else. Being one of us allows her to have heightened senses, which I'm sure all of you, fine boys, are aware of."

Colby and everyone were quiet, not speaking about what had been growing in their minds.

The brunette woman sighed and rolled her eyes, "How long ago were you bit?"

"About 4 months," Elton replied to her question.

"And you have not noticed any of these heightened senses: sight, hearing, touch, healing?" Luna listed them off.

Colby lowered his eyes, finding sudden interest in the hardwood floor of the cottage and refusing to answer her question, despite having an answer on the tip of his tongue. He could still feel Luna's heated gaze on him. It was both sending his hackles up and sending his tail between his legs. Figuratively, he assured himself.

Luna sighed loudly in annoyance before speaking with her sister, "They really do need our help, sister," Colby didn't hear Axelle respond, "My website only gives a few basics about what we our. There is a lot of history around our kind and around the pack that lives in this area," Luna stood up from seat, bringing Colby's gaze back to hers, "This will require a lot of days here," she spoke mainly to Colby, "And individual interviews with each of you to figure out exactly where you are all at in your transition, understand your pack dynamics, and help you answer any questions you may not feel comfortable with asking anyone else. I hope you have the time, boys."

Colby glanced behind at Elton, who nodded at him. The Alpha turned back to Luna, standing up as well so he was on the same level as she was, "There is one more of us who couldn't come tonight."

Luna nodded, "Not an issue. I assume this means you'll tie yourselves down here for the next few days."

Colby paused for a moment before nodded, "We will."

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

The car ride back to the Trap House was so quiet and it was driving Colby insane. Perhaps it was the tension, rather, Colby thought. Everyone was on edge and not just from their drive out of the Witches Forest at night. Luna's words rattled in their minds.

Colby could feel tears prickling the edges of his eyes and pain swell in his chest. Everything was continuing to fall apart. He never felt more distant from himself than in that moment.

Colby Brock wanted to cry and die and all those little things in between.

He never felt more alive nor felt more dead than in those seconds.

Sam reached over from his seat in the passenger seat and grasped Colby's knee, startling the brunette from his thoughts. Colby glanced over at him with a look that Sam had not seen on Colby's face since they were in high school a few years ago.

"Are you okay?"

Sam's voice was so soft and gentle. Colby felt like he could dive into it and all would be well.

All that Colby did was shake his head slightly in response, whipping a single tear that had escaped from its hold around his sapphire eyes. The grip on Colby's knee tightened before letting go and pressing the power button the radio. The noise drowned out Colby's sniffles so those in the back seat did not hear him.

_Thank you, Sam_, Colby wanted to say as the blonde surfed stations, landing on a alternative and rock station.

Sam knew exactly what to do to make Colby feel better. He always had, ever since high school.

A feeling started twirling in Colby's chest with his pain at those memories and thoughts. Then, a warmth. Spreading across his skin like wind or a body next to his in bed.

About half an hour later, the red Corolla turned into the Trap House driveway. Colby automatically recognized Jake's car parked there and felt the need to go see how the colored haired man was. After parking his car in his usual spot, everyone piled out of it and into the house. Colby never felt so relieved in his life to smell or feel the warm air of the house, despite how much Colby grumbled about the lack of air conditioning.

Elton and Corey dashed up the stairs quickly, with Aaron behind them. Circa and Buddy were like small little shadows beneath the three. Pink fur was like a bullet to Elton's legs and barks of attention echoed all the way up to Elton's room. The Alpha never heard the sound of Corey's large bedroom shutting and could only assume that the Omega disappeared with the Beta.

The two, Omega and Beta, seemed to be spending a lot of time together and even staying in one bed. But, Colby knew that they were basically a couple now or whatever the werewolf equivalency was. _Mates, right?_ Colby mused, _Whatever you call it, they were cute. A very cute couple_, he thought, _Auntie Corey and Uncle Elton finally together!_

The only other lights on in the house were coming from the living room. A light glow from the TV reflected in the windows. There was a hope in Colby's chest that the other Beta would be in there.

"Are you coming to bed, Colby?" Sam asked as he watched his best friend make a move toward the TV room.

He looked back at the blonde, "I need to talk with Jake."

"Want me to come with you?"

Colby nodded, "I think he'll need both of us if something went wrong with Tara," but what Colby really wanted to say was, _"I need you to be with me right now."_

So, the pair walked into the TV room. There on the couch was Jake, eyes shut to the movie playing on the screen. His head rested upon another's. Sapphire eyes landed on the small figure, wrapped tightly in a blanket. Tara was fast asleep under Jake's chin against his chest; her head raising with each rise and fall of his breath.

Colby moved closer to Jake, gently touching the other man's arm with a slight nudge. Jake opened his eyes, as if never was sleeping to begin with, and stared back at Colby. Then looked at Sam behind him.

"Hey," Colby said softly, "How are you?"

Jake smiled softly, his dimples forming in his cheeks, nuzzling his nose into the top of Tara's head. She stirred beneath him and then opened her eyes.

"Hey, Colby," she said in a tired voice. Then her eyes landed on the figure behind Colby, "Hey, Sam."

"Tara, I-," Colby felt like he should say something. Say he's sorry for everything. Sorry for fucking up Jake for her. Sorry for changing him. Sorry for ruining their relationship. Sorry for being a piss poor friend.

"I know what you're going to say, Colby," she replied, and looked up at Jake with so much adoration in her eyes, "But, Jake explained everything to me. I understand why you would keep this a secret. I'm very thankful Jake could explain it to me all. A lot of things make sense to me now about the last few months," she skootched a bit in her seat before continuing, "I want you to know, Colby, that I'm completely okay with what you guys are now. It doesn't change the fact that you all are still my friends and brothers. I still care for you all the same."

Sam placed a hand on Colby's shoulder, giving support to the Alpha, "Thank you, Tara."

She nodded with a soft smile, "Now, can you two scam so we can go back to sleep before I kick you both in the balls."

There was the Tara they all knew and it made Colby laugh a bit, feeling a bit better about himself. The Alpha let Sam pull him away and up the stairs, away from the sleeping couple. Despite Tara's words, Colby felt himself dig further into himself and he moved sluggishly. This didn't surpass Sam's eyes and it worried the Omega a lot more than it probably should have as a best friend.

Colby didn't realize that he was even in Sam's room till he felt fingertips on the hem of his shirt. Snapping out of his mood, Colby looked at Sam with startled eyes.

The sky fell into the ocean.

The confusion in Colby's ocean eyes faded out. A nagging like feeling was pulling at the back of his brain and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the blonde's figure.

That was what he did.

Sam was frozen for a moment in Colby's arms, before relaxing and holding the younger man back just as hard. Small wet spots appeared on Sam's shoulder and he could feel them on his skin through the fabric. Colby was shaking suddenly as tears wracked through him and no amount of Sam holding him was going to stop it.

The blonde sat down on his bed, pulling the brunette with him and spoke in his ear in a whisper, "Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me."

"I can't!" Colby shook. His words barely audible under the sudden onslaught of pain and sadness that overcame the Alpha.

Sam sighed, shutting his eyes, and just held onto his best friend.

It was an hour later, for Sam had stared at the clock by his bed as each minute went by, when Colby's breathing finally evened out and he stopped crying. Sam, slowly, leaned down onto the bed beside him. Standing up, the blonde quickly made work of the other man's shirt, pulling it over his head as gently as he could by lifting Colby's head.

His blue eyes drifted over the Alpha's bare chest, tracing the scars that covered the skin, causing an imperfection. But, Sam didn't think they made him ugly. Rather, they gave a beauty to Colby's soul that Sam had not really seen in anyone else.

Pulling his gaze away, Sam moved to Colby's hands. He took the several rings the brunette always had on off his fingers so he wouldn't hurt himself. Then, he made his way to Colby's belt. His fingers made quick work of that as well, pulling it slowly through the belt loops of the brunette's jeans.

Sam had never done this before to Colby, but Sam didn't mind. In fact he enjoyed it a lot and was happy to be close to the other man. Over the last few weeks, things had been changing in his mind towards Colby, but Sam refused to let anyone but him see it. He had tried when they were at the cabin to shove Colby in the right direction when the Alpha came to talk with him about Elton and Corey. But, Colby was oblivious.

Hands gently moved Colby under the covers.

While Colby slept more, Sam changed into his pajamas, a pair of old sweatpants, and climbed into the bed as well. They hadn't slept like this in a few days and Sam, having been worried that Colby didn't want it anymore, kept his distance. But, with Colby falling apart in the past two hours, Sam didn't feel comfortable leaving the Alpha alone. Plus, by curling up on top of the Alpha's chest, it silenced his own demons clawing in his mind.

The pair slept peacefully that night around each other's arms. And, if anyone had come in to see the duo, they never would have guessed how much pain they were in. All you could see were two guys sleeping together with a look of peace across their faces. That was what Aaron Doh saw as he peeked into the room and he turned around quickly, tiptoeing back to his room.


	17. ☽ 13 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48750911372/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

Bacon, sizzling in his mind and his mouth watering in response, and melted chocolate were the smells that woke Colby Brock up. The first thing he notices when he opens his tired eyes is the bright pink wall and knows he isn't in his room. The second thing he notices, mostly in response to the fact that there was a pink wall in this room, was that there was no body next to his. The third thing he notices is the smiling face of the said body, which Colby was hoping he would wake up next to, grinning down at him so brightly.

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Sam laughed, eyes twinkling.

Colby rolled his eyes and laughed. Slowly, he sat up in the bed. It didn't slide past him either that his shirt was removed, along with his rings, but also his belt, for his jeans hung low on his hips, sliding past the hem of his boxers. Ocean eyes watched as Sam raised a tray up and over Colby's legs, placing it on his lap.

"What's this, Sam?"

Colby peered down at the contents of the tray: orange juice and water, chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon. One of his favorite breakfast meals. Of which, Colby had not had it since the two of them left Kansas so long ago. 

Colby looked up at his best friend, a small smile on his face.

"I know you aren't feeling yourself lately and I know you don't want to talk right now, but I wanted to make you breakfast to help cheer you up. We've got a long day a head of all us with Luna," Sam replied.

Colby looked down at his plate at Sam's words, staring at the pancakes and bacon there. _That's right_, Colby thought, _Luna and her interviews and questions and answers._ He had thought a lot about those answers and questions last night when he was crying his sorrows out on Sam's shoulder. For the past three months, he had so desperately craved those answers that Luna could provide to him. Now, Colby isn't sure he wants those answers. What would Luna even think of him? A worthless and depressed man, constantly lacking control over the raging animal inside of him.

He wants to disappear. Becoming static white noise on a radio which no one bothers to listen and just skips right over. He wants to vanish into thin air.

"Hey," Sam's voice is soft in his ears as he sits down at Colby's knees, one hand on his lower thigh, "Colby, it's going to be alright."

_If only you knew_, Colby thinks, picking a piece of bacon up with his fingers and placing it in his mouth.

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

The fire crackled and popped beside Colby, but it didn't startle him. His mind felt like a wasteland of which he trudged through in search of water endlessly and hopelessly. He simply stared at the wooden floor, waiting for each of his pack members to come back from their individual interviews with Luna. Never knowing what the said interviews consisted of, he only knew of their facial expressions they gave him. Blank poker faces disguising feelings he would never know.

He was confused. Of that, Colby was sure.

Confused about being an Alpha. Confused about being a werewolf. Confused about Sam.

He knew he had to ask Luna about all these things and how to fix himself, but he also didn't know if he wanted to be fixed.

By being broken, he felt the most whole. The closest to being human he has felt a while. It reminded him of his past. That connection with the pain he felt in high school when he met Sam for the first time during band camp was what made him felt human.

If he healed himself, Colby felt like he would become more of a monster.

Pain made him feel human.

Take that away and Colby feared he would lose control of the raging wolf inside of him.

_Shut up_, Colby yelled at himself mentally, hoping to silence the wolf inside of him.

He pulled his phone from his back pocket and began to text the only person he felt comfortable with at the moment. The only person who wasn't giving him problems or reminded him of his little problem.

_Hey Brennan!_ He texted to his friend.

Colby didn't have to wait too long before the other man responded.

_Yo bro! Waz up?_

Colby rolled his eyes at Brennan mentally.

_Nothing much. Was wondering if u r up for another vid?_

Brennan texted back quickly, _Ya man! What were u thinkin of?_

Colby thought for a moment, glad of Brennan distracting him from his current state of mind, _Was thinking of a scary vid. Like calling phone numbers that are haunted and shit. What do u think?_

Brennan was delayed a bit in his response and it slightly worried Colby. It also made the Alpha relapse back into his thoughts. He looked at the entrance of the hallway in Luna's cottage.

Just then, Sam entered into the room and Colby connected their eyes. The blonde paused, staring at the Alpha. Sam's blue eyes were red rimmed and glassy and it made Colby's heart beat faster. A feeling deep inside of him wanted to get up and rush toward the Omega. Scoop the blonde up in his arms and hold him close. But Colby didn't move. Instead, Sam made a beeline for the front door. It slammed shut behind him just as Colby's phone buzzed.

Colby unlocked his phone and he had to reread Brennan's message several times before he could comprehend what his friend had sent him. He was so focused on what had happened with Sam and trying to stop himself from running after him.

_Sure man! Sounds freaky! Text me time and place and Ill meet ya there!_

Colby left Brennan on read and smiled. Glad that he could trust his friend to get his back.

Just then, Axelle came through the doorway Sam had exited through and stared at Colby, "My sister is ready for you, Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm making a trailer for this fanfiction... just wanted to say that I am. Hopefully will be done with it soon! :D <3


	18. ☽ 14 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48807452333/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

Colby walked through the cottage, taking careful glances and notes at what lay before his path as Axelle shuffled behind him, but kept her own pace. The Alpha noticed herbs hanging in corners and candles lit everywhere, giving the rooms a slight glow. There were sigils marked or burned above doorways, which made him slightly worried about their exact purpose, and there were books everywhere. The whole cottage from the front room forward was just filled with hundreds of books. They, obviously, couldn't fit on the bookshelves anymore, so they were stacked in corners and on top of wooden chests or anything else that could be used. Colby even noted a few plants that were scattered amongst the books, but he couldn't tell what kinds of plants they were. He could just see the bit of green leaves sticking out from the piles of books like the plants were pleading for someone to save them before they were lost to the books.

Axelle cleared her throat and motioned toward a room with a closed door. A sigil was burned and chalked over it and, from the research Colby had done for YouTube videos and his own personal curiosity, he recognized it as the sigil of protection, "Here, Alpha."

Colby nodded his thanks to her and watched her leave before he decided to raise his hand to the door knob. _This would be it_, he thought, _the exact moment I decide_. Would he be willing to make that decision?

Somehow, he had already made a decision for he twisted the door knob and opened the door. The action makes him very confused with himself. How did he already know his answer?

The first thing he sees when he enters is that he is in a large study and that it is a lot more organized than the rest of the house. Bookshelves lined the one wall and were filled with little curio's and thick tomes. Splitting the bookshelves in half was a large fireplace built with grey stones and a mantel above it that held two large candelabras, lit and flickering against the river stone mantel. The other two walls were almost entirely windows with a low bookshelf and/or work table beneath it. Those were neatly cluttered as well, but with cauldrons and bowls and hundreds of bottles labeled and stored. In the middle of the room was a large round table with a gorgeous crystal sphere in the middle.

Colby's eyes landed on the figure sitting at the said table. Luna wore a long black dress, which had neckline so low that it was obvious she was not wearing a bra. Colby was a male after all. He was going to notice those sorts of things, but he kept eye contact with Luna, not wanting to offend or disrespect her. Colby wasn't that type of person.

"Hello, Alpha Colby," Luna smiled and motioned with her long fingernails, painted a luminance white like the moon, toward the empty chair beside her at the table.

He walked sluggishly toward her, still uncertain of exactly everything around him. Luna watched him with a steady gaze as he sat down. Those emerald eyes watching him carefully.

"I want you to know that I have interviewed each of your pack members, but I will not reveal what they have told me. Some of their words are only their own and I am simply an ear. In do course will their words, truths, and secrets be revealed to you, so do not tire over it."

Colby nodded, though his curiosity was now sparked further by what the rest of his roommates and friends had said to this woman. Especially Sam. What made him start to cry?

Luna folded her hands into her lap, "Now, I will begin with the interview. But, first, I have some conditions before we continue. I want you to be as honest as you would like with me. We can simply sit here in silence for the next hour if you so chose, though amnesty is greatly appreciated. Every question I ask of you, I want you to respond with only one word. So, be careful with what you choose, Alpha Colby. Do you understand?"

Colby nodded again, "Yes."

"I will give you the same questions I've given each of your pack members."

Colby continue to look at her, waiting for her to ask the first question.

"How do you feel about your current situation? I want to hear only about you, as a werewolf, not as an Alpha to a pack."

Colby understood where Luna was coming from. She simply wanted to know how he was coping with being a werewolf. And, honestly, Colby didn't know how to separate those feelings with what he was feeling as an Alpha for a pack. How was he going to explain that in one word? Colby thought for a moment.

"Monster."

"How do you feel about your current situation as an Alpha to a pack?"

_Easy,_ Colby thought.

"Corrupt."

"Is this because of your feelings as a werewolf or is this based on what you are picking up from your pack?"

"Both."

"Why do you feel like a 'monster,' as you said?"

Colby hummed, trying to think, and he found his gaze drawn toward the fireplace, to the fire dancing and flickering across the logs. There was a destructive beauty to it that Colby admired. He almost wanted to stick his fingers in it and watch the fire dance across his skin. Feel himself ignite and burn.

"Weakness."

"Mentally or Physically?"

"Mentally."

Luna nodded and made a sound of agreement, "These next few questions are personal, Colby, so I do not want you to feel pressured into answering them. Simply stay silent if you do not want to answer. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he nodded again, pulling his gaze from the fireplace and back to Luna.

She clacked her nails together as she asked him another question, "Have you thought about killing yourself?"

Colby stared at her, trying to look in her eyes for anything that might show the opposite of the helpful façade Luna had on her face, but there was nothing. Just as Luna was about to open her mouth to answer another question, Colby answered her.

"No."

She closed her mouth and stared back at him. The two were silent and it made Colby a little nervous about what she was going to say or do. But, more than anything, it made Colby wanted to start crying. Emotions were flooding his body and he blinked a few times to dry his tears.

"What emotions do you feel mostly now?"

"Anger."

"At who or what?"

"Myself."

"Why?"

"Blame."

"For what?"

"Attack."

"To clarify, you blame yourself for the attack on yourself and your pack mates and you are angry at yourself for it?"

Colby sniffled and raised his hand to wipe away at the tears that had escaped his eyes. He really didn't want to start crying in front of a practical stranger, but everything was high strung right now. His chest tingled with the memory of pain from that night and his ears echoed screams of agony. Control was slipping and he wondered if his eyes were beginning to turn red again. They must have for Luna reached out and placed a hand on Colby's knee.

The sudden touch startled Colby and he stared at the milky white fingernails for a moment before his gaze looked up at Luna. Her pointy features were soft and she was looking at him like a mother would her children.

"You are okay, Colby. You are doing well," Colby sniffled again, "Can you continue on?"

Colby nodded.

"Good," Luna pulled her hand away from Colby's knee, "We will return to these questions in a bit, but I have some other curiosities about your dynamics with your pack. I'm aware you do not know much about what it means to be an Alpha nor what it means to be in a pack. Choose your word carefully, Alpha Colby."

He nodded again, looking down at his lap, as his fingers fiddled with the rings on his hands.

"How do you feel about your Beta's? What word do you associate with only those two members?"

"Brother."

"And what about your Omega's?"

"Shield."

"Do you have an Omega?"

Colby whipped his head up to look at her, giving her a puzzled look, and hoping that the look gave the right message. Luna smiled softly and nodded, as if she guessed this would happen. Leaning forward toward Colby, Luna explained, "Every Alpha has an Omega partner. That relationship varies. Some end up with more platonic relationship. And others…," Luna trailed off, but Colby understood.

"Romantic."

She nodded, "In a way, yes. It's a combination of both the romantic and the platonic. A relationship based on mutual trust, support, and love. Those Alpha's and Omega's are bonded in a way that a only platonic relationship could never have. These relationships are already there in the pack before it is even formed. They are much more complex than any pack dynamic and even my research does not fully understand. I have never been in such a relationship. Only those who have know, but because of it's complexity it is hard for them to describe. Some compare it to a soulmate. From what I've understood it, it seems to act like how wolves are in the wild as they only mate with one wolf. I should reword that question better too," Luna thought to herself, "You have an Omega, Colby, and it is someone in your pack," and she paused for a moment before asking the question again, "Who is your Omega?"

Colby thought about this new information and he thought about whether he had that relationship with any of his roommates. He couldn't think, suddenly. Everything in his mind was jumbled and he couldn't think of one person. It was like the person he could think of was suddenly gone from his mind. Like a part of him, the wolf in him most likely, was blocking him, the human, from seeing who it was. The wolf in him was a possessive son-of-a-bitch, Colby thought to himself. A growl escaped his lips and not the human one of frustration, but a much more animalistic sound. Luna leaned forward again and put a hand on Colby's knee again.

"Say the first thing that comes to your mind, Colby."

He shook his head, "No," and growled again.

"Say it!" Luna called to him, "Just say it. You are confusing yourself by thinking so much. That is what happens when you know who it is, but can't admit it. So, say it."

"No!" Colby felt a thousand things rushing through his body. For some reason, he felt the need to let it all go. He lowered his mental shield for a second, letting control go, and saw a thousand images in his mind.

They were flashes of memories and dreams. He could hear laughter and the sound of band instruments and the metallic slam of a locker door shutting and a song by My Chemical Romance echoing in the halls. He could hear a saxophone and screams and so much laughter that Colby could even feel the ache in his cheeks. He could see graffiti scribbled on disintegrating walls and a train coming toward him and a pink wall. He could see blue eyes and golden eyes and white fur and blonde hair. He could feel water running between his fingers which hardened into stone and he could feel his body lifting into the air as he swung himself onto a roof top. He looked behind him, expecting someone to be there, but it was all black. He could feel a hand slipping into his, holding him tightly, and fingernails digging into his skin.

Colby felt himself growl again and it turned into a scream. His face contorted with the emotions he was feeling.

He knew who it was.

_My Omega_, echoed in his mind over everything he was seeing and feeling. The flashes of images in his mind began to form into a face in his mind.

"Say it, Alpha!"

"Sam!"

He screamed his best friend's name at the same time it echoed in his mind and everything fell silent in his mind. A sigh escaped his lips and he slowly opened his eyes, having not realized he had even closed them in the first place. Everything he had seen, felt, and heard in his mind felt so real to him. Glowing red eyes looked up at Luna and the color faded into the normal sapphire as Luna smiled softly.

"There," she said in a voice like silk and it soothed Colby's ears after the noise that was rattling in his mind only a few moments ago.

"Sam," Colby sighed the Omega's name.

And his emotions came flooding back. This time, he raised his hands to cover his face as he began to cry. His back shook with each sob that racked his body. Colby couldn't remember crying this hard.

He didn't hear Luna standing up till he felt a gentle hand on his back, rubbing in small circles and gentle coo's dripping from her lips, "It's okay. It's okay. It's always a bit overwhelming when an Alpha first discovers who their Omega is."

_How could I have been so blind?_ The question was what Colby wanted to say, but it didn't escape his lips, It was so obvious.

Those nights when Sam would slip into his bed were the only nights Colby never had a nightmare. Those mornings when Colby would wake up from the night he would Change and have Sam always beside him. That moment when Sam would not respond to his call when Colby was demonstrating his Alpha abilities to the pack. His wolf knew. His wolf knew before he did.

"Blind," Colby finally said between his sobs.

Luna gave a soft chuckle, "It is only normal, Colby Brock. It is only normal."

It took Colby a good 10 minutes to calm down before they could continue with their interview. That strange calming feeling after having a good crying session was sitting on Colby's shoulder as both a burden and reliver. It was an ache like after a really good fucking, but it still hurt.

Luna returned to her chair beside Colby, folding her hands in her lap again, "Are you ready again?"

"Yes," Colby replied; his throat was feeling a bit sore.

"Good. Now, have you Changed into your wolf form outside the full moon?"

"What?"

If Colby were drinking something at that moment, it would be down the front of his shirt. The question startled him beyond even the Omega question.

Luna chuckled, "You didn't know that did you?" when Colby shook his head, she continued, "We can do that willingly."

Colby opened his mouth to speak again, but couldn't form a single word to convey his utter confusion. Luna seemed to realize this and she smiled and nodded.

"We shall drop the one word response for only this question. I see how confused you are, Colby Brock."

Colby cleared his throat, "Thank you, Luna, and I am really fucking confused by this. I don't understand how you can willingly change into that… thing. My wolf takes control when the full moon comes-."

Luna raised a single finger to silence him, "First off, that is a bit normal for werewolves just freshly turned. With practice and control and changing outside the full moon, you will be able to control yourself. The animalistic side of yourself now is much stronger as a newly turned werewolf, but practice will allow you to be yourself completely. And second off, it is not your wolf. It is who you are."

"But, I can't control _my_ wolf. I hear it in my mind, constantly wanting to take control from me. I'm losing the battle, Luna, with each passing moment. How can it be a part of who I am-?"

Luna interrupted him again, "You are putting bars up in your mind between who you were and who you are now, an Alpha, because you see yourself as two separate beings. The voice you're hearing in your head is not 'your wolf,' as you put it. We don't have that ability to communicate like that part of ourselves. It is your voice that you're hearing respond to you. The voice of the Alpha werewolf Colby Brock. You have to accept the Alpha in you. You have to accept what happened to you and the rest of your pack. Only then will everything made sense. Only then will the healing process begin for not just you, but everyone else. Your pack follows your lead. If they see you are healing, they will as well. Wolf pack dynamics apply exactly to werewolf pack dynamics. You and your pack have a chance, Colby Brock. A very high chance. I would take it."

"I don't know if I can," Colby sighed as he laid his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Remember: Fear is a choice."


	19. ☽ 15 ☾

** _A week later…_ **

The Trap House members took a week off from each other after their interviews with Luna in the Witches Forest. Everyone went to their home towns for that week, except Colby. He had other plans. He wanted to focus on himself for a bit and take Luna's advice, hoping that it would fix his situation.

Her words_, Fear is a choice_, echoed in his brain.

During that week, he spent most of it at Brennan Taylor's house, filming a large amount of videos for both their channels. Despite the burning pit in his stomach when Brennan would pull the #Brolby shit, Colby felt the closest to Brennan during that week than he had ever felt with the other man. Still, Colby could not reveal his deepest secret to the older man.

It was the last day of their week break from each other and Colby had a wide smile on his face at being reunited with his pack mates. The depressive state he was in seemed to vanish in that week, though he still had his moments where the night of the attack came over him and he would just cry. Those usually happened late at night and Colby would just put headphones in and blast music to try and silence his inner demons. He knew Brennan had heard him one night, but the older man never asked him why. For that, Colby was thankful for.

Having that week of returning back to a somewhat "normal" schedule allowed for Colby to heal. It made him realize subconsciously that even as a werewolf and an Alpha, he could still be the Colby Brock he was before the attack. Now, he was still Colby Brock, just a Colby Brock with werewolf abilities.

_Fear is a choice._

As Colby packed his suitcase back up, his thoughts fell back upon his pack members. He was beyond excited to see them and be reunited, but he was worried about one particular pack member. The Omega, Sam Golbach, had been constantly on his mind throughout the whole week. This wasn't much different from the weeks prior. However, there were questions floating in the Alpha's mind now that revolved around the new information and sudden realization that Luna helped him through during his interview.

How would he approach Sam about the sudden change in their relationship with each other?

How would he even begin to describe his own feelings for the Omega?

What were they going to do?

Did Sam know too?

Did Sam want him that way that Colby was now desperately craving?

Were they ready to take their relationship to another level?

During that week, after Colby revealed to himself just how special Sam was to him, his feelings had changed more bluntly toward the blonde male he had known for the past 8 years. They were no longer platonic. Colby found himself, especially late at night when he was having a panic attack, thinking about those two nights in the Trap House when Sam had laid with him and all those other moments before where they had blurred the line between friend and something more. Those glances and touches that just seemed to show there was something else to their friendship. _No wonder the fans carried the #Solby ship on their backs, _Colby thought. He craved the blonde's presence in a way that he could not describe, now. In a way that Luna couldn't either and he understood what she meant by that.

It was a knawing.

It was a craving.

Colby wanted Sam constantly beside him, constantly touching him in some way to know he was there.

But, underneath those romantic feelings, there was something darker in Colby that seemed to echo from the side of his mind where the Alpha wolf sat patiently waiting. Even with Luna's words that the wolf and the human were the same being, Colby still felt like the wolf was a part of him and was waiting to be let loose. Feelings echoed from that side of him that scared Colby. Especially when they revolved around the blonde.

He could remember one time; he had been dreaming and it was really _fucking _good dream.

He had been in his wolf form, running across the woods, much like the other dream he had back in the cabin, and would come across the white wolf. Colby knew it was Sam, now, and when he howled for the white wolf's attention, it looked up at him instantly. The white wolf's (Sam's) glowing golden eyes twinkling at him like stars igniting in the night sky. Colby could remember how he had changed back into his human form, completely stark naked with the full moon above them, and walked toward the white wolf. As he did so, Colby watched the white wolf morph into a blonde male, who was also stark naked. Normally, Colby would have been a bit more bashful and horrified at seeing his best friend's naked ass like this, but Colby knew also that Sam wasn't just his best friend anymore. As Colby paused before the blonde, he noticed it was Sam's body, but his eyes were glowing like his wolf, not like a human's pupil, not those sky blue eyes that were so familiar to Colby. They were golden and glowing. The next thing Colby remembered was himself pulling Sam onto the forest floor.

Even now, as Colby finished zippering his suitcase up, he could see what he was doing to Sam in those moments on the back of his eyelids. Nails scrapping down his back, blissful friction between their groins, and teeth latching onto Sam's neck as the Omega let lose a literal howl of ecstasy. Needless to say, Colby had woken up with one of the worse case of blue balls he had ever had.

Colby cleared his throat, trying to bleach out those wonderful scenes from his dream which he had kept for the shower he got that morning to relive himself, and gripped the handle on his suitcase. Despite the evident arousal that reliving that memory caused for Colby in that moment, his sapphire eyes did not change color. It was becoming easier and easier to control himself. The real test would be the full moon, but it also made him wonder if all his pack mates had made any success in that realm.

He really hoped so.

The Alpha made his way out to his red Corolla. As he unlocked his trunk and put the suitcase in it, he heard the sound of the front door opening and the soft footsteps of Brennan Taylor come toward him. The front door did not ever make noise, but, with Colby's hearing, he could hear a lot. That did not always come in handy. Especially when Brennan brought a girl over a few days ago and Colby could hear them going at each other all that night.

Colby shut the trunk and turned to look at the other male. A bright smile spread across his face, "Thank you, man, for letting me stay. It truly helped me."

Brennan smiled back at him and wrapped his arms around him, holding the Alpha tightly, "Any time, man! Any time! _Mi casa es tu casa_! Aye?"

Colby squeezed back, patting the other man's back lightly before letting go. As he got into his car, he flashed Brennan another bright smile, and began to back out of the driveway. This time, as Colby drove back to the house he had called home for the last few months, he drove straight for it and made no detours. He blasted his favorite punk rock bands from his speakers and the windows were down. The wind ran its warm fingers through his hair as he belted out the lyrics he knew by heart.

Everything felt good to Colby and he hoped, as he neared closer and closer to the Trap House, that so would everyone else.


	20. ☽ 16 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the last chapter was so short, I wanted to post another! So double chapters this week! And double chapter next week too!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49060309912/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

Colby was the last of the Trap House roommates to return back to their home. He exhaled a sigh before grasping the doorknob tightly and turning it. A million images flashed in his mind as he wondered what exactly would happen when he stepped through the threshold, but nothing would prepare him for what was going to happen.

Taking his first steps into the house, Colby breathed out another sigh, before shutting the door behind him. There were a few moments of complete silence with no one in sight. The Trap House had an eerie silence to it like it was about to come to life. Then, suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere, a blonde head came sprinting around the corner from the kitchen and crashed right into Colby's arm, causing the Alpha to drop his suitcase onto the floor.

"Colby!" Sam cried out happily as he wrapped his arms around the brunette.

The Alpha, as it was instinct, wrapped his arms around the Omega and held onto him tightly, burying his face into Sam's neck like he always did. Colby inhaled Sam's familiar scent. The pair held onto each other so tightly that, if they were not werewolves, it would have hurt and possibly broken something. Colby heard a soft sigh escape from Sam's lips in his ear and it made the Alpha smile against the skin on Sam's neck.

"Hey, Sam," Colby replied quietly so only Sam would hear him.

Suddenly, from down the stairs came several bodies, and Colby raised his head from Sam's neck to look at them. Neither the Alpha nor the Omega, made a move to detangle themselves from the other. At the sight of the four men in the middle of the hallway, Colby smiled at them.

"Hey, guys," he said to them.

All four men rushed at the pair and wrapped their arms around the two. Jake, who was always a child at heart, managed to simply just crash into them like giant bowling ball and Colby suddenly found himself at the bottom of a huge pile of limbs and crushed by several hundred pounds of werewolf muscle.

"Oof! Fuck! Guys!" Colby was laughing, a noise that he hadn't heard himself make since before the attack, "Good to see you too, bothers!"

Everyone was laughing at that moment and Colby never felt so happier. He was bright and cheerful and so was the rest of his pack. What Alpha wouldn't be happy right now?

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

That night, every single pack member and their significant others were in the Trap House in front of the TV. It was a night to enjoy the reunion of their little family. Simply bask in the fact that all seemed well.

On the smaller sofa was Aaron and Axelle, who Colby didn't know would be over and was quite surprised to see her and was even more surprised when he saw Aaron give her a hug and slight to kiss to her cheek. _When the fuck did that happen?_ Colby thought.

On the much larger one was Jake and Tara, cuddling together underneath a shared Pokémon print blanket. The pair seemed to be completely unfazed by the fact of Jake's status as a werewolf. The sight made Colby happy.

Next to them was Elton and Corey, who simply leaned his head against the Beta's shoulder. In Elton's lap was a large bowl of popcorn, which he fed himself and Corey, though the Omega usually got a much larger mouthful of the buttered snack. Corey's face was a bit greasy from it and his lap was littered with little particles of popcorn. They both seemed to be doing well, too.

Colby side glanced each couple and gave a small smile before turning to look at the body next to him that he was sharing the love sack with. Sam was leaning toward Colby, but the pair had about a foot of space between them, which was occupied currently by another bowl of popcorn and the begging faces of Buddy and Circa. The Omega was so entranced with the movie on the TV screen that he didn't notice the Alpha staring at him. And that was okay for Colby, as it allowed for him to give into his feelings for a few moments.

With the couples around them, newly found and still together, it nonetheless made Colby crave what they had. It made the Alpha want to stand up and move himself, settle behind the Omega's body, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Hold him as the movie played and eat popcorn with Buddy and Circa patiently watching for a single morsel. It seemed to domestic to Colby that it slightly frightened him, after having no one for so long, but it made him excited.

In the flashing lights of the movie on the TV, Sam's face was silhouetted by color and the twinkle in his eyes made him appear unearthly. All Colby wanted to do was reach out and kiss him.

_Damn_, Colby thought to himself, _Two months ago I would have hated myself for that thought_, he continued to stare at Sam and the way his jaw sloped up into the perfect shell of an ear and high cheekbones, _You were right, Samuel. I guess the werewolf gene in us does boost what had always been there._

As the movie concluded on the screen, the couples each stood up and stretched, yawns escaping from everyone's lips. Sam had passed out a long time ago and was snoring softly against the love sack. A sight that made Colby melt. Blonde hair fallen into his eyes and Colby desperately wanted to reach out and brush it to the side.

Suddenly, Axelle came up to him with a small smile on her face, "Alpha Colby."

He snapped his head up to look at the blind girl, "Hey, Axelle."

"I wanted to let you know that my sister expects everyone to be at our cottage tomorrow morning. She wishes to see how each of you are fairing and to give some information about the werewolf pack around L.A.," and there was a pause as Elton and Corey sluggishly moved past Axelle and Colby. The Alpha watched them go, waiting until their forms disappeared up the stairs before returning to look at the Omega girl, "She especially wishes to speak to you, Alpha Colby."

Colby knew better than to question what Axelle said, knowing that he would only end up with more questions and more confusion. Instead he nodded, "Tell Luna she should expect us."

Axelle smiled again before walking out of the living room and into the hallway where Aaron was patiently waiting. Those few minutes, Colby watched the pair. He noticed how Aaron kept his hand on her waist as he walked her toward the door and he noticed the flirtatious glances that Axelle was giving Aaron. Obviously, the pair were together and Colby wondered how it suddenly happened. But, he didn't disagree with it. They made a cute couple.

Colby turned back to the sleeping form on the love sack and gave a sigh. He knew Sam would hate to sleep on this, after hearing many complains from him when they first moved in, so Colby leaned down and scooped the blonde up in his arms. Despite how they were both the same size and weight, Colby was able to lift the Omega with ease. Being a werewolf, after all, did have its perks.

The Alpha carried his Omega up the stairs and through the darkened hallways before pausing outside his and Sam's respective doorways. A question was whirling in his mind about where to put Sam. The Alpha in Colby wanted to open his door and curl up with the Omega in his bed.

_Den_, that voice came again, sounding much like his own, as it tried to correct the term.

_Right, den_, Colby stopped trying to fight that voice in his head.

Despite the Alpha craving to have his Omega in his den, Colby knew that they had to talk about their new situation and didn't want to freak Sam out when he woke up in the morning to discover the Alpha beside him. It wasn't the first time they slept together in the same bed, but Colby knew that their relationship had changed. There had to be small steps now, especially if Colby wanted them to be more than just friends. He didn't want to frighten Sam away.

Instead, the Alpha nudged open Sam's door, flooded by the scent of the Omega that left Colby's mouth salivating. He walked over to the Omega's bed and placed Sam's sleeping form into it, raising the covers over his body. The Alpha licked his lips as he looked down at Sam's face and he noticed that his K-9's had elongated a bit more than they usually were, so he looked like he had two sets of fangs.

_Well that was new_, Colby thought to himself, never knowing they could do that.

Colby swallowed loudly and turned to look at himself in the mirror that Sam had leaning against the wall. In the darkness of the Omega's den, Colby could see his eyes had begun to glow red. The Alpha had to get out of the room or he would forever regret what his wolf wanted him to do.

_Not yet_, Colby told himself as he exited Sam's den and dashed into the room opposite, _Not yet. We must wait. If you want Sam so badly as your Omega, you need to be patient._

Colby's wolfish tendencies were not so patient.


	21. ☽ 17 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this puppy today, but here we are!  
Also, double posting of chapters next week (forgot about this chapter existing, though it holds important information for plot development).  
And holy shit is this fanfic turning into slow burn and a long one. lol. I hope y'all don't mind!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49064933466/in/dateposted-public/)

[[GIF FORMAT VERSION]](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/be-a-wolf-colby-brock-820274062)

* * *

It had taken a bit of time to get everyone in the Trap House up and ready to leave again for the Witches Forest, but they arrived just on time. For some reason, that fact, made Colby's heart calm down a bit. Like he didn't want to let Luna down. Like he cared what she thought, despite having known her for the equivalent of three days.

They pulled into the familiar cottage driveway and, when they stepped out, Colby felt like he was at another home. It felt awkward feeling that, considering what happened to them all in the forests around this cottage, but it did feel like another home to the Alpha. As the pack walked up to the cottage, Colby glanced at Sam, pacing himself with the Omega. He wanted so badly to reach out and grab the blonde's hand in his own, but Colby just watched it dangle there between the two.

Elton raised a hand to knock on the door. Corey was behind him, as he always was. As Colby watched the pair, he began to understand what Elton and Corey were talking about when they came to his room. The sight of Elton and Corey made Colby realize that this was what he and Sam would be too if everything went well.

"Alpha Colby," Luna answered the door with a bright smile.

Colby snapped his head to the female in the doorway and nodded to her, "Luna."

The woman wore a red plaid skirt and fishnet stockings matched with a black halter top. From her neck was five necklaces, all with small little charms on them. Colby recognized some as witch symbols: the pentagram, sigils of protection, but others were general, like the wolf. As Luna backed away from the threshold and allowed for Colby's pack to enter, Colby saw Axelle come rushing in from the other room and literally jump onto Aaron, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

The two shared a sweet embrace that made Colby ache for something that he couldn't have… not yet, at least.

"Oh god," Elton groaned at the sight, grabbing Corey and pulling him into the living space of the cottage, "Not again."

Sam laughed from beside Colby and followed after Elton, "I think they're cute."

"Thank you, Omega Sam," Axelle replied as she pulled away from Aaron's lips.

Colby watched as the Omega looked up at the other Omega with a look of pure love and adoration. Aaron held onto Axelle tightly as he walked them both over to the couch.

"Yes, yes, yes, they're cute," Luna clapped her hands together, motioning for everyone to settle into spots.

Colby's gaze landed on Sam, who sat on the end of the sofa. The spot next to him was filled by Jake and jealousy filled Colby. That was until he found himself suddenly placing a leg up on the arm of the sofa, leaning against the back of the sofa. Colby settled into the spot, his wolf quite proud of the fact that he was close to his Omega. Sam gave him a curiously raised eyebrow and a quick glance over that the Alpha didn't notice before returning his attention to Luna.

"So, everyone," Luna smiled as she settled into a rocking chair, crossing her legs, and clasping her hands together, "I'm glad to see happy smiles and jokes on everyone's lips, but, as my sister has told you all, I do want to speak to you all individually again. Before I do that, I want to give a history lesson."

Jake made a sound of disgust, "You had me at history."

Colby laughed and leaned over across Sam, reaching for Jake and ruffling the top of his brown hair. Jake turned to him and gave him a teasing glare. Sam, however, was simply trying to remember how to breathe. Not because Colby was crushing him, for he wasn't, but because the Alpha was close to him, smelling so delicious… mouth-watering… like fine chocolate and champagne… _Stop it, Sam_, he thought.

Luna rolled her eyes at the Beta and Alpha, "It will be short, Beta Jake, but you all need to know about the world around you so you can all protect each other."

Colby leaned back in his spot, crossing his arms, listening carefully to what Luna was going to say.

"As you all know, you are not alone in this world. In fact, there is a very large pack in L.A. at this very moment. It consists of hundreds of members. So large, that even I do not know the exact number."

"Do you and Axelle belong to this pack?" Elton asked.

Luna paused for a moment and Colby swore he saw fear in her eyes, "We did… A long time ago… But, not now. That's a story for a different time," she quickly added.

She clearly didn't want to talk about it, and went right back into her little history lesson, "This pack is dangerous for they are lead by an Alpha named Lucian Ethelwulf. He isn't from here originally and is not the first Alpha of this pack. He came here from Romania about 50 years ago when his first pack was killed by hunters there. He was vengeful and wanted power. So, when he came to L.A. he discovered the pack here already, who had an Alpha already named Benjamin Orel. He was a kind Alpha and respected each of the members of the pack, no matter what they're status was. Unlike Lucian.

"He came to Benjamin, asking to join his pack. Benjamin accepted in his good nature. But, Lucian was power-hungry. He had a plan and set his eyes on the daughter of the Alpha, who also had her eyes set on him too, but in a different way than Lucian. She thought he was a good man and had planned to mate with him for she had grown to care for him deeply, but he showed his true colors on the night of Blood Moon Feast. It is a festival that werewolves celebrate when the moon is the most powerful," Luna explained further, "That night, as Benjamin was having a little too much to drink, Lucian struck him down in front of the whole pack. He killed the Alpha.

"You see, when an Alpha kills another Alpha, the survivor takes the place of the killed as the top Alpha, much like wolves in the wild do. So, Lucian gained control of the pack and got exactly what he wanted. He corrupted everyone he could and turned them to his side. The daughter of the old Alpha ran away with one of her closest friends to a cottage in the middle of the woods, placing protection spells on it to keep Lucian and his pack from hunting her down. To this day, Lucian continues to hunt her down and make her his mate, for by tying the two of them together would Lucian gain complete control over the pack. There are still several in his pack who must submit to Lucian as he is Alpha, but do not have complete trust in him.

"Lucian follows the Old Ways, which are from the Old World. It is very much based on a monarchy where the Alpha's word is the Law and any who disobey him are killed. He has a very powerful inner circle of Beta and sub-Alpha werewolves that follow his every word. They are who you all must be careful with. With how easy it was for Axelle to find you all, I would not be surprised if they know who you are already."

"What do you suggest we do?" Corey whispered, not sure of himself and his question.

"Nothing," Luna replied, her hands clasping together with a clang of her rings, "If they know who you all are, you should run."

"We don't run," Colby ordered. The words falling from his lips before he could catch them.

Luna looked at him with stern eyes, "You're going to wish you had run, Alpha Colby. Lucian isn't like any other Alpha before him."

Colby was silent as her words and looked away from her gaze, finding interest in how Sam's hair was more wavy than actually straight. Small blonde curls rested at the base of the Omega's neck. He wondered if the hair was softer there.

He wanted to reply with, _I'm not any other Alpha either_, but the words died in his throat. Sometimes the rebellious teenager came through that he always was.

"Now, that is it for a history lesson," Luna stood up and Jake gave a sigh of relief, which made the curly-haired witch smile a bit, "So I will be starting the interviews. Alpha Colby?"

He looked back at her.

"You first, please."

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

Colby returned to the room with the crystal sphere and the bookshelves with their curiosities. Instead of sitting at the table, Luna sat down gracefully on the edge of the fireplace. Raising a finger, she hithered him to come closer to her.

He lowered himself onto the slight ledge of the fireplace. His body was blasted by the heat coming from the flames, but it was comforting. It wrapped around him like a warm blanket, like a hug. Luna raised her other hand and moved it toward the fire. With utter fascination, Colby watched as she placed her fingertips into the fire, flames licking at her flesh.

Yet, she did not burn.

Every moment Colby spent with this witch made him even more confused about who and what exactly she was. She clearly had magical abilities, but she also had wolfish characteristics that made her more werewolf-like. Was she even a werewolf or simply a witch with knowledge of the werewolf world? Who even was Luna? What was her past? Why was she living with Axelle in the middle of the Witches Forest?

"The rules apply to this conversation, Alpha Colby," Luna said, interrupting his 30 questions, "One word only for your answers. Then, we can have a conversation afterward about any questions you may have that we do not answer in this interview session. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Colby replied, continuing to watch the flames dance across her fingertips and her rings.

"How do you feel now about being a werewolf?"

"Powerful."

"How do you feel about being an Alpha?"

"Accept."

A smile spread across Luna's face, but Colby wasn't watching her face.

"I'm glad to hear this," Luna pulled her hand from the fire, which made Colby look at her. Watching as those emerald green eyes practically caught on fire with the glint of the flames in them, "You have not had any moments where these feelings have changed?"

A fallen look appeared on Colby's face, "Night."

Luna nodded, "That is normal, especially with the horror I'm sure you and your pack went through when you were bit," and she glanced at the door behind Colby for a moment before returning her gaze to him, "And what about Omega Sam?"

"Hopeful."

"You haven't told him?"

Colby shook his head, "Worried."

"About what?"

"Friendship."

She nodded, "And have you had an incident with other people that aren't your pack? Met anyone who may be a werewolf? I know I mentioned with your pack that there are others, but I want to know if that pack has found you. At least, best to your knowledge, do you think they know you?"

Colby shook his head again, "No."

"Good," Luna smiled, "You will meet them. I know that and I want you to be prepared for when you do, Colby. Lucian isn't going to take kindly to a new Alpha near him that he cannot control. Don't let him, Colby, take that control from you. You are more powerful than you know."

"How?" Colby asked.

"Because you are an Alpha with a pack that is close together. That connection you all have is something that Lucian never had and never will."

Colby nodded.

"I do not have any more questions, now, as you have answered them in a fashion that I am quite content with," Luna smiled at him, "So, I want to hear from you. Do you have any questions?"

Colby gave an awkward chuckle, "I do have a lot of questions and it's funny you should ask about Sam 'cause they're mainly about him."

"Oh?" Luna's fingernails clacked against the river stone fireplace.

Colby laughed a bit, looking away from her. He felt a bit like his younger middle school self crushing over a girl and talking to his friends about her at the lunch table, "Yeah, it's just that I'm not sure how to go about confronting him about this all. It's a sudden change in our relationship and I don't want to lose him as a friend either. He's been my best friend since forever and is everything I have. Those feelings extend beyond just the Alpha werewolf in me. But those feelings coming from that side of me that are wanting him as my Omega are confusing me too.

"Last night, Sam had fallen asleep in the TV room and I carried back to his room. During that time, my teeth changed so I had two sets of fangs and were a bit longer than they are usually now," he opened his mouth to Luna and pointed to his K-9's and the set of teeth behind them to show her the exact ones. He shut his mouth to continue his worry, "I don't know what that means either," Colby laughed again as he realized be had been venting, "I have a lot of confusing thoughts, Luna, and I'm not sure what I should do."

Luna laughed lightly, "It's completely alright, Colby. This is normal. And, as for how to approach Sam, that is entirely up to you. You know him better than I do and I cannot reveal what he said to me during my interviews with him to even tell you if he feels the same."

He groaned and put his head in his hands, "Great."

"But do not fret, Colby," Luna reached out and touched Colby's head gently, "What you are feeling is what you as an Alpha werewolf would feel toward their Omega. You are wanting to mate and claim your Omega. That's why your teeth extended. Are you aware of how werewolves mate?"

A blush appeared on the Alpha's cheeks as he spoke softly, "Is it different from normal sex?"

Luna smiled and patted his head softly, before getting up from her spot next to the fireplace. Colby watched as she traced the books on the shelf with her fingertips, searching for the right book. When Luna did, she made a sound of excitement and pulled the thick tome from the shelf. As she walked back to Colby, she motioned for him to take it, "This will help you with the visuals and explain it to you. "

Colby took the book from her hands, "Why can't you tell me?"

He opened the book, running his fingers over the pages, and catching glimpses of pictures and text that were highly evocative. A warmth was blossoming in his groin and in his chest.

Luna smiled, "Because for wolves and werewolves, the mating and claiming process is a highly personal one where one does not talk to others about."

Colby gulped, closing the book, and looking back up at her, "Oh I'm sorry if I offended or-."

Luna laughed, "You didn't, Colby. As I said before, you are a new werewolf and I want to help you and your pack. But, I also want this process to be highly personal for you and for Sam. Now, is there any other questions you have?"

Colby thought for a moment, his fingertips riding over the leather-bound book in his hands, "I don't think I do anymore."

"Good," Luna stayed standing before him, folding her hands in front of herself, "I think it is time for you and your whole to talk to each other about your situation. That will be the final medicine to heal you all. You must have this talk, Colby. It will be useful that all of you know what is going on and how you rest in each other's minds now as a werewolf pack."

"Okay, we will," Colby promises, standing up from the fireplace and slowly making his way to the door.

"Oh, and Colby, before you go," he froze at Luna's words and turned back to her, "I want to see you and your pack one last time before you all move on with your lives as a werewolf pack. A week from the full moon, I want to practice transforming into your wolf forms, so the full moon transformation is less painful for you all."

A lot of thoughts and feelings crossed Colby's mind as she said that. Was he ready to _really _become a werewolf? That thought of transforming into the very thing he was now put a bit of fear in him. He kept thinking that all these steps he was taking were the final ones for him to accept. That just stepping into Luna's cottage and be willing to talk to her would be enough for him. But, it really seemed that the transformation itself would be the final step.

He nodded, "I'll make sure we are all here. Thank you, Luna, for everything you have done for us. I truly appreciate it."+

Luna smiled at him softly, "You are welcome, Alpha Colby."


	22. ☽ 18 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since this chapter is so small, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, which is SUPER LONG

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49064932741/in/dateposted-public/)

[GIF VERSION](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/moon-child-sam-golbach-820274277)

* * *

Luna watched as the new Alpha and his pack left her house, piling into the red Corolla and driving away. There was something about that new Alpha that Luna didn't quite understand. His aura was different. It was blue like the sky for that small second after the sunset before night overcame the world. Colby Brock was not like any other Alpha Luna had ever met and she had met a lot.

"Do you think he is the one, sister?"

Axelle came up beside her, fingers slipping into her hand.

Luna scoffed a bit and turned around to face the small blonde girl, "I know he is the one, my sister. You must have faith," she raised her hand to Axelle's fallen blonde hair and brushed it to the side behind her ear, "Now, go fetch my Book of Shadows. I need to restore the protection spell on the house."

Axelle nodded before dashing off down the hallway.

Luna turned back to the window, peering down the long driveway where the red Corolla had disappeared.

"You have to be the one," Luna whispered to herself.

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

Red eyes, glowing and sharp, peered out of the brush, watching the cottage carefully. As the red Corolla drove out of the driveway, a row of teeth snarled from the brush. It could smell the other werewolves in that Corolla and it made the creature want to maul and destroy. The large wolf backed away and shut its eyes. Its body contorted and transformed and soon a tall man stood naked in the woods.

The man's eyes (one brown and one like the sky) were drawn to the soft glow coming from one of the many windows of the cottage. A female figure stood there and the man recognized her. A wide smile spread across his face.

"You'll be mine, Luna. You will," he promised to the night and the quarter moon above; his voice was thick with a East European accent, "Your new Alpha toy will be at my feet and you will be beside me, as you were always meant to be, as you still want me."

And the man leaned back and let loose a howl. The blur between man and wolf coming together for one single moment as it reverberated and ignited throughout the Witches Forest. The sound was echoed by smaller howls further off. Then, the man ran off into the woods and silence fell upon it all.


	23. ☽ 19 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on my last chapter! I love reading them and hearing what you guys think will happen and you're own little theories. It's honestly such a great feeling! I hope you guys like this LONG chapter!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49130323236/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

The basement smelled wet and old and perhaps as if something had died down there, but Colby didn't want to think about that thought too much. Who knew what Luna did down here? So, instead, his mind went to the talk that he needed to have with the rest of his roommates and, most importantly, Sam.

_Oh Sam_, Colby thought as his blue eyes glanced over the blonde head in front of him, leaning against the wall of the old basement.

He was still unsure about how to approach everything that had changed between them all.

A few lightbulbs hung down around them, but they didn't show much. With his heightened senses, Colby could see old stone walls as the basic structure of the house, a bit moist from excess water, and cobwebs dangling from the wooden floor above them. One side of the basement held about 7 trunks. All stacked in various towers and overlaying each other. Upon closer inspection, Colby could make out initials on the sides of them: B.O., and Colby wondered who they belonged to and how Luna had them. Maybe they were a family members?

On the other side of the basement, however, the space had been transformed into a large cell with thick bars about the width of Colby's arm from floor to ceiling. The floor was stone and dusty and a bit damp as water pooled in the valleys.

His blue eyes went back to staring at Sam in front of him, feeling the urge to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist and rest his chin in the crook of Sam's neck. It was getting harder and harder for him to control himself around the blonde. Several times over the past few days, Colby had gone into what Aaron termed "horny madness." But, it wasn't just a matter over the fact that Colby hadn't got "his rocks off," rather it was the fact that he now knew who his Omega was and, since he was going so long without claiming his Omega, it was driving the Alpha in Colby insane.

Yet, Aaron wasn't wrong with Colby's "horny madness." He _was_ acting like he needed a good fucking. A good fucking from the blonde Omega.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Luna spoke up from the center of the room.

She drew Colby's gaze away from Sam. This evening, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, and a band shirt that was a size too big so it fell off her one shoulder to reveal her bare shoulder. The light made it look like silk, like smooth chocolate. Her emerald green eyes were on fire as they drifted over each of the people in the room.

No one was making a step forward till Elton cleared his throat and did so. Corey made a sound of disbelief, but kept it back as he simply watched the older man. Reluctantly, Corey let go of Elton's hand.

Luna smiled brightly, "Like a true Beta would," and she motioned to the cage, "Please step in, Beta Elton."

Colby watched as the older man walked into the cage and Luna shut the door behind him, locking it. The metal clang rang out in the basement. Elton's eyes observed the area he was in before returning to the lock on the door and then swooping up to stare at Corey. Colby watched him nod and mouth, 'It's going to be okay, Core," and Colby heard Corey make a small whimper noise.

"Alright," Luna clapped her hands together, "The first time changing willingly into your other form is quite difficult so I don't expect any of you to get it on your first try. It takes a lot of energy out of you, as well, so if you start feeling light headed, let me know. Now, Beta Elton, I want you to close your eyes," and Colby watched as Elton did as such, "And focus on your breathing. Focus on your heartbeat. Focus on the sounds of dripping water."

Everything fell silent except for those sounds and even Colby would admit it was soothing.

"Beta Elton, I want you to picture the one thing you treasure the most in this world. It could be a person, place, an animal, a memory, an item. It has to have a deep connection with you," Luna continued, taking a step toward the cage. Once a few seconds had past, Luna added, "Do you have it?"

Elton nodded.

"Good," Luna replied, "Now, let go of your control. Let it go."

Not even a split second later, Colby watched in utter horror and fascination as Elton's form contorted and in the place of the larger man was a wolf. It was brown, like tree bark, with little bits of white and grey and red sprinkled along the tips of the fur. Its form heaved as it caught its breath and then it looked up at them all. Blue eyes were glowing within. A snarl formed on its face and it charged at the cage.

Everyone, except Colby, jumped and backed up a few steps. This made Sam slam into Colby's chest and Colby, instinctively, grasped Sam's waist, holding him there. Sam turned around and his cheeks had a slight blush on them, but Colby didn't know if it was because of the light. The blonde mumbled an apologize before stepping away from Colby.

"Easy, Beta Elton!" Luna yelled out as the brown wolf yelped after hitting the bars, "Remember your treasure!"

The brown wolf snarled again, snapping its jaws at Luna.

The witch turned to look at Colby, "Alpha, I believe you are going to need to persuade Beta Elton to remember his treasure."

Colby nodded slowly and walked toward the cage, a bit weary about the brown wolf, but his Alpha wolf was not fearful of it. It was more the case of what the wild thing inside would do to the rest of his pack and the mayhem that would result.

Luna came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Use your Alpha power. It's the only way sometimes during these first few tries."

"What about me, then?" Colby whispered back, "What about me when I turn and there's no one here to help me?"

"Your Omega, Alpha Colby," then Luna was gone from his ear.

Colby turned back to the brown wolf in the cage, who was furiously pacing back and forth snarling at the others behind him. It didn't take long for Colby to feel that rush in his veins and his eyes began to glow crimson red. The brown wolf snapped its head to Colby and stopped growling.

"Elton," Colby called out to the brown wolf, "It's me, Colby."

The brown wolf cocked its head to the side and watched as the Alpha shuffled forward, finding courage, to grasp the bars and kneel down.

"Elton," Colby said calming, "Remember your treasure."

"Elton," Corey whimpered behind Colby, suddenly.

It caused the brown wolf to snap its head to the voice and, in that instant, Colby watched as those blue eyes died down. They were no longer glowing, though they still were blue. Like blue topaz.

_Alpha_, a voice echoed in Colby's mind and he jumped back from the bars startled, as it sounded so much like Elton.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jake yelled, as he was echoed by a few other curse words from the rest of the pack.

Luna gave a giggle as she came up behind Colby to rest a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Colby. You have established the mental link between you and your pack. It allows your pack to communicate with each other without speaking."

_Elton_? another voice called out in Colby's mind, a voice that sounded much like Corey's.

Colby looked back at the Omega, who was staring hopefully at the brown wolf, and was much more closer to the cell than before.

_Corey_, it was Elton's voice again.

Colby snapped his head back to the brown wolf, "How are you feeling, Elton?"

The brown wolf looked at the Alpha and trotted over to him. A large nose lodged itself in between the bars in front of Colby and then a long pink tongue slipped out of its muzzle to stick out at Colby. Laughter echoed behind Colby as they watched Elton tease the Alpha's worriedness.

The brunette rolled his eyes and reached out to boop Elton on his large nose. Elton pulled away from the bars and sneezed.

"Great job, Beta Elton," Luna came up to the cage, fingertips itching to unlock it, "Will it be okay if I let you out now? You can stay in this form or change back. It is up to you."

Elton nodded his huge head and, when Luna unlocked the door, Elton went flying out of the cage toward Corey. The Omega fell to his knees and pulled Elton into his arms. The brown wolf licking kisses across Corey's face, the Omega was laughing and trying to pull Elton away. Yet, knowing Elton, he never gave up on teasing and having fun with Corey.

"Greatttt!" Aaron replied, "Now we get to see them make out in their wolf forms too!"

Colby laughed, standing up from his spot on the floor beside the cage.

Luna clapped her hands again, "Alright, who's next?"

Jake stepped forward, crossing his arms, making the stripped shirt was wearing bend in odd shapes like some optical illusion, "I would like to give it a go."

Luna motioned for him into the cage and Jake followed in. Though, of course, Jake had to make some side joke about it all which cracked a laugh out of anyone including Elton, who was still in his wolf form and his laugh sounded more like he was choking on air. Corey leaned against the wall beside him, his fingers running through the brown wolf's fur.

Luna shut the door behind Jake, "Alright Beta Jake, the same goes for you. Think of the most important thing to you. Focus on your breathing. And when you're ready, let everything go."

Jake nodded and shut his eyes.

A few moments later, Jake fell to the ground, body breaking as it reformed to its new form. Unlike Elton, Jake was taking a bit longer to Change and it was painful watching him. A scream let loose from Jake's mouth. Colby rushed forward toward the bars, his protective nature as an Alpha coming through him in that moment.

"You can do it, Jake," Colby whispered to him gently.

Jake cried out again and this time the Change took effect. His cry changing into a howl of pain as Jake's stripped form disappeared and in his place was a reddish wolf. Like wet clay, soft and smooth and comforting to the touch. Colby smiled as Jake raised his head and the blue glow disappeared instantly.

_I'm proud of you, Jake_, Colby told the red wolf.

Jake bowed his head and stepped toward Colby. Gently, the red wolf gave Colby's fingers a lick before turning toward the front door, looking up at Luna with a pleading look. Colby smiled at Luna, nodding, giving her permission to open the door.

Luna turned to lock and allowed Jake to step out.

"Whooo! Jake!" Aaron gave a cheer and a bright smile at his friend.

Sam joined in, "Way to go, man! You did it, brother!"

Colby watched as the Omega cheered the Beta and felt both jealous and happy at the same time. It was odd thinking about jealousy with Sam, especially when Sam would hang out with their roommates. But, here he was thinking about it.

"Well done, Jake," Luna replied before turning her gaze to the Omega's left in the room.

Colby kept his eyes on Sam for a moment longer before looking at Jake who went back to his spot before and sat down on his hunches. His red tail wrapping around his body.

"Thank you, Omega Aaron," Luna suddenly said, causing Colby to snap his head to the Omega walking toward the cage.

Axelle stepped forward to stop Aaron from going into the cage. She raised up on the tips of her toes and placed a gentle kiss on Aaron's lips. The moment was intimate and soft and it made Colby ache in ways he hadn't felt in ages.

"I'll be right here, Aaron," Axelle said in a small voice.

Aaron nodded and went into the cage. Luna locking it behind him as he went.

Suddenly, Axelle fell to the ground, but the moment her hand hit the ground, a small white wolf stood in her place. Its features were thin and feminine and, even with the golden glow of an Omega wolf shining through her eyes, there was that glaze of someone who was blind. The white wolf walked toward the cage, her yellow eyes watching Aaron carefully.

"Alright, Omega Aaron. Once again, close your eyes and focus on the sounds in this room. Think about what you most treasure in this world. Then, let everything go."

Aaron sighed and rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck as he tried to focus. A few minutes went by and Aaron hadn't moved. Colby was just about to shift his eyes and speak to Aaron when the Omega fell to the floor. Aaron's shift went so much smoother than the others and the moment his hands hit the floor, a smaller grey wolf stood in his spot. Outside the small window of the cage, a raven cawed and landed on the small ledge outside. Colby cocked an eyebrow at the bird.

Axelle gave a yip of celebration as she shuffled forward to stick her nose into the cell. Aaron trotted forward, eyes like yellow crystals, and gently touched Axelle's nose with his.

_Baby,_ Aaron whispered soothingly.

Everyone in the room cringed and yelped at the sudden word.

_Aaron_, Colby scolded teasingly, _Careful, my man. We can hear you._

Aaron chuckled at him and pawed at the floor.

Luna rolled her eyes and opened the door, allowing for Aaron to step out and join Axelle. The small white wolf was a bit more excited than Aaron and tackled the grey wolf to the ground. Aaron yapped at her and rolled Axelle's form into the hard floor beneath them. The two were quite precious and it made Colby's heart melt at the sight.

"Next!" Luna's voice rang out.

Corey went next and Colby was really worried about him, as he was so reluctant about their werewolf status. Yet, Elton walked up beside Colby and kept his eyes trained on the Omega man. Colby could feel Elton's anxiety through the aura he was giving off beside him.

_He's got this, Elton_, Colby told him, making sure that their conversation was only between them.

Elton sighed. The stress falling from his shoulders and his head lowering a bit before returning to his normal position. Colby didn't know what that all meant, but he kept his questions to himself.

Corey looked at Elton with wide brown eyes, "Elton… I don't know if I can-."

_You got this, Core,_ Elton's voice finally rang out.

Corey shook his head.

What followed, Colby wasn't sure what was spoken about, but he could see the two were silently talking to each other through their mental link. Finally, Corey gave a loud sigh and shut his eyes.

Luna cleared her throat and began, "Okay, Omega Corey. I see you are starting. Just reminding you that you need to focus yourself and think about the thing you love the most in this world. Once this is done, let go, but keep in mind the thing you love the most."

Corey nodded and Colby could see how reluctant he was. Colby was truly worried he was going to hurt himself more than Jake would have.

Yet, the Omega surprised Colby. For in less than a minute, Corey had shifted. The yellow glow was in his eyes and a snarl was on his lips. In Corey's place was a wolf that was a mixture of reds and browns and whites and greys. It's teeth were sharp and porcelain white and it clawed at the ground. Hackles standing up on its back in a threat posture.

Elton barked sharply, which was backed by a loud voice in Colby's head, _Corey! Focus!_

Corey growled again at Elton, but it tethered out as the golden glow disappeared, leaving them clear and yellow. As well, Elton's posture changed to a much more happy one as his tail began to wag. The mix colored wolf walked slowly toward the door, as Elton jogged over to him. Luna was weary about opening the door, but Corey was showing no signs of the raw animalistic nature of his wolf coming out. So, she opened it.

The brown wolf didn't even wait a moment before tackling the mix colored wolf to the ground and slobbering the other's face.

_Elton! Elton! Elton!_ Corey was crying out and laughing as his "boyfriend" attacked him with kisses and licks.

_Keep calling my name like that and I'm going to have to do more,_ Elton's voice responded, a hint of lust and humor in his tone.

"Oh God, please no," Sam whined before laughing.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, ELTON!" Colby teased, laughing along as well.

"Alright, Omega Sam and Alpha Colby," Luna smiled at the two, "Who is next?"

Colby's laughter faded as he found his gaze drifting to the Omega. He was so worried about how this would go. He hadn't even had a chance to talk with Sam. How was he going to be able to handle this? How was he going to be able to handle Changing and relying Sam, who had no idea (according to Colby) that he was the Alpha's Omega?

Yet, Sam made the decision and stepped forward, stopping before Colby and saying to him, "Colby, I'm going to need you for this."

It was all he said as he turned and went into the cage. Luna locking the door behind him. Colby was frozen there for a moment as he tried to comprehend exactly what Sam just said. In other words, Colby literally felt his mind "explode."

"The same, again, Omega Sam," Luna spoke softly to him, in a way that was entirely different from the tone she had with the others. It was curious to Colby and made him wonder exactly what Luna knew about Sam from those interview sessions, "Close your eyes. Image the most valuable thing to you in this world. Focus on your breathing, your heartbeat, the sound of others in this room with us."

Colby kept his gaze locked on Sam's body when the Omega shut his eyes. His heartbeat was fast in his ears and his whole body was tense. Like, just one more second, and the Alpha would spring up. And run toward the Omega in a single heartbeat.

"When you're ready, let go of everything," Luna ended.

Colby waited, patiently.

_Colby_, a voice echoed in the Alpha's mind and he rushed forward, grasping the bars tightly. The sudden move startled everyone in the room, as the voice only was speaking to the brunette.

_I’m here, Sam_, Colby responded.

Sam sighed and Colby watched as he collapsed to the floor. His body contorting as the Omega tried to shift into the wolf form. It was like seeing Jake turn, for Colby, but it was so much worse. Colby couldn't do anything as he watched Sam's face pinch in pain. A scream let lose and it reminded Colby so much of the night they were bit. Memories were flying past Colby's eyes and he could feel all those mental barriers he put up around that night come crashing down. Tears were threatening to spill from Colby's eyes. It was just painful memory that was lingering everywhere.

A hand came up to grasp Colby's shoulders and he snapped his head. Top lip curled back in a small snarl as he did so, but it died in his throat when he saw it was Luna.

"Calm, Alpha Colby. Your Omega needs you."

Colby returned back to Sam and he sighed, trying to control his own breathing and his mind.

_Sam_, Colby called out gently,_ Sam, listen to my voice_.

_Colby_, Sam's voice was shaking and a scream was again echoing in the cage.

_Let go, Sam_, Colby soothed.

_I can't_, Sam screamed again, his body flipping as his spine bent awkwardly, trying to take the shape of a wolf.

_Yes, you can, Sam_, Colby replied, _I know you can and you know why?_

_Why?_ There were now tears falling from Sam's face as the pain continued.

_Because you're my best friend, _Colby sent a wave of adoration through their link, _You're my everything…, _Colby paused, wondering if he should say those on his tongue, but the Alpha wolf in him seemed to have other ideas, _My Omega._

Sam gave one last scream of pain, but as he did so it turned into a howl. A beautiful and clear noise echoing from the cage that made Colby shiver. The blonde's body gave one more painful contortion and then there was a white wolf laying on the floor in the cage. As Colby stared at the face, he could see a black scar running down the white wolf's face over its closed eye and down its cheek. The same scar Sam had on his face. It's eyes were shut for only a few moments, before they opened. Golden light peered out from them, staring straight at Colby.

A feeling of adoration and excitement went through Colby as he stared into those golden eyes he had seen in his nightmares and dreams since they were bit.

Sam was always the one.

The white wolf got up from the floor and pattered over to Colby, staring at him with those golden eyes. It cocked its head and gave a bark, which made Colby jump.

_Sam?_ Colby asked as he raised a hand toward the white wolf, _Is that you?_

The white wolf began to snarl a bit as the hand came closer, but it didn't move away. Neither did Colby. He inched forward more and his finger tips came into contact with the white fur. In that moment, Colby watched as the golden light disappeared from the white wolf's eyes, leaving that yellow crystal color that the other Omega's had. Yet, Colby could see in those eye, that slight glint that was uniquely Sam's.

_Colby!_ Sam's voice was loud and it startled the Alpha a bit.

A wide smile spread across Colby's face, as he continued to pet Sam, _Hey, man! How are you?_

_It's weird, but it feels great, _Sam replied.

Colby laughed, feeling the waves of childlike giddiness roll across Sam through their mental link. Colby also realized that he had not been able to send emotions to the other pack members till now. He thinks it has to do something with the connection he and Sam have.

_Your turn, Colby! _Sam yelled giddily as he practically pranced over to the door.

Colby stood up, continuing to laugh, as he watched Sam behave like some puppy.

"Well done, Omega Sam!" Luna praised him as she opened the door to let him out.

The Alpha watched as the white wolf bolted for the red wolf, playfully head butting Jake in his ribs, making the pair fall to the floor.

As the two played, Luna raised her hand to Colby. There were silent words on her lips, but he knew what she was asking. He took the few steps into the cage with ease and gave a loud sigh.

This was the moment.

This was the moment he would truly accept who he was.

And it scared the absolute shit out of him.


	24. ☽ 20 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48754135282/in/dateposted-public/)

**Lucian Ethelwulf (Original Male Character) Aesthetic Moodboard:**

* * *

_Breathe, Colby, breathe_, he kept telling himself as he shut his eyes.

Everything was so silent around him as he tried to focus on his breathing and the sounds in the room. The thud-thud-thud of several heartbeats and the slightly quicker rhythm that Colby had no idea who it was coming from. There was also the soft sound of birds singing outside that would occasionally go silent and pick up again. The epic of a songbird calling for its mate over the course of several hundred feet. Nature and its beautiful sounds always had a way of making Colby calm down ever since he was little. It was soothing and he felt his body relax under the sounds.

He was lulled into a trance-like state.

Once he did that, Colby remembered the next step: _Let everything go. Drop your control. Let it flow_.

_How DA FUCK am I gonna do that?_ Colby fired back at himself.

But, it seemed easier than he thought.

For the moment he asked that question, there was a black cloak that came over his vision. It felt like his soul had separated completely from his body. Everything hurt. A harsh ache spreading across his body and he wanted to scream.

Everything was so dark and black around Colby and it was like he was in an empty room, and the pain seemed to echo. He heard the sound of heavy breathing and then there was red eyes, peering out from the darkness. They stared at him, predatory and dominant. Colby could feel the blood lust within those crimson eyes. Was this what the other felt and saw when they looked at him? A wild animal, unhinged, and ready to snap.

_Colby,_ a distant voice echoed from the black, _Colby…_

It sounded like Sam.

The brunette found himself, suddenly, running through the darkness, searching for the blonde male, but there was nothing except black swirling around him.

Those red eyes chasing after him. Always a few feet away, but never close enough and never far enough away. The soft sound of claws digging into the ground crackled around him.

"SAM!" Colby screamed.

_Colby, calm, _the voice came again.

It was definitely Sam.

_You got this._

Colby whimpered, turning around in his spot and suddenly a large gust of wind came straight through him, knocking him off his feet. He shut his eyes as his body crashed onto the floor. His breath leaving his body for a moment.

"Sam," Colby cried out.

When Colby opened his eyes, his vison was flooded by white light.

Then, there was a growl.

It echoed across the room he was in causing Colby to snap his head to the right, his blue eyes wide as he found a large black wolf staring back at him. It's eyes were red and glowing, much like what Colby saw in the mirror when he lost control, much like those animalistic eyes he saw only a few moments ago staring at him from the darkness.

He sat up, trying to desperately crawl away, but his back came in contact with a patted wall. Colby's eyes flew across the room around him, taking in everything as quickly as he could. It was a patted room, one that asylum's and mental hospitals had for their patients that would harm themselves. What is this place? Colby wondered, Is this what the inside of my mind looks like?

The growl came again and Colby snapped his head back to the wolf that was slowly stalking toward him.

_Colby,_ Sam's voice came again, _Please, Colby_. _Not yet, not yet_.

Colby's chest heaved as fear coursed through his veins when he saw the black wolf pause less than a foot away from him. He could feel the wet air coming from its muzzle and that dominant gaze was making Colby want to curl into ball.

_My Alpha,_ a shiver ran over Colby's body as he heard those words, _please._

The black wolf tilted its head as it stared at Colby, like it had heard Sam, before it snarled again, taking a snap toward the human.

Colby didn't flinch.

He just stared back. His breathing calmed and he found himself raising a hand toward the black wolf.

_My Alpha_, the words came again, vibrating the brunette's body.

_Omega_, Colby wanted to say back.

The black wolf's snarl silenced the moment Colby's fingers touched the black fur and there was a loud crack, like a lightning strike hitting the ground at his feet. The vibrations went straight through Colby's body and everything went white in his vision.

The light disappeared from his eyes and he found himself in the basement of Luna's cottage, again. He was much closer to the ground now and he could see a white wolf staring at him from the other side of the cage, a look of fear and hope (an odd combination), glowing in those yellow eyes.

_Colby?_ Sam's voice echoed in his mind.

He looked down at himself, but found a pair of large black paws instead of his hands. Something _thumped _loudly behind Colby and he glanced around to look at his butt. There a long black wolf tail lay moving slightly on the dirty floor, balancing his wolf body. Colby returned his gaze back to the white wolf, knowing it was Sam, recognizing those eyes and that scar and the slight bit of Sam's human features-- the way Sam carried himself-- within the creature.

_Yeah… It's me… I think I'm okay_, he responded, taking the words carefully and making sure that only Sam knew his response.

Those words he spoke settled in his mind and Colby felt a wave of happiness roll over him. The last of the weight on Colby's shoulders seemed to fall away. He had done it!

A wolfish smile appeared on his muzzle as he looked at Sam's wolf form.

Sam was right. There was a sort freeing feeling.

Sam gave a loud bark to Luna and, if Colby hadn't known what Sam's status was, it was very close to an Alpha's-- a dominant and clear bark. Colby pushed it to the side in his mind, placing it under the characteristics of an Alpha's Omega.

Colby turned toward the door, walking toward it. It opened a few seconds later. Colby didn't hear Luna's words of encouragement. He was far to focused on the fact that he had done it. He had transformed. He had accepted fully. He was here with his pack.

An Alpha werewolf fully.

A nose nudged at Colby's stomach and he snapped his head, about ready to snarl, but he found himself staring at Sam again. The white wolf's ears were pressed against his head and he was starting to lower himself to the ground. But, Colby twirled his head, making a teasing noise toward him. The white wolf raised back up to his normal height, his ears perked up, and a soft smile spreading across his muzzle. The movements were a suggestion of unspoken caring and unspoken forgiveness and unspoken lines were drawn in that moment between Sam and Colby that their wolves knew to cross.

_Way to go, Alpha!_ Colby heard Elton cry out.

He turned his gaze to the larger grey wolf, who was only bigger because of the fact he was older than the rest of them. Colby smiled at him.

_I can't believe it, Beta,_ Colby replied to him.

"Would you all like to go for a run, now?" Luna's voice interrupted the gathering in her basement.

Colby turned to look at her, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Luna walked over to the back door of the basement, "Go for a run, Alpha Colby, with your pack. There's never a feeling like it in the world, especially for the first time after your first transformation," she unlocked the door and shoved it open. Colby could see a grass patch slope up as it came up onto the ground level, "Axelle will go with you all so you don't get lost."

Colby walked over to the door, sniffing it curiously. He was weary a bit, but he felt Jake nudge his rear, forcing the Alpha out the door. Colby snarled a bit a the Beta's actions, but it was silenced a few seconds later. He raised his head and sniffed the air. All Colby could smell was the pine trees and the occasional scents of animals around the cottage. The black wolf turned to look at the pack behind him.

_Let's run!_ He cried out.

From the basement door burst his pack. Axelle and Aaron were first, laughing as the pair raced off into the forest. Elton and Corey went next, though Elton would run into Corey every few hundred feet causing the pair to fall to the ground. They would wrestle for a few moments before standing back up and run off behind Axelle and Aaron's form. Jake nodded to Colby before dashing off after them.

Colby turned to look at the white wolf that was still standing in the threshold of the door. His heart was hammering in his chest. He had basically just admitted to Sam about who he was to Colby a few moments ago, but Sam seemed oblivious to the whole thing. Maybe Sam didn't remember it. Maybe he did and just chose to ignore it. Either way, Colby trudged carefully around Sam and would have to until he talked to Sam more explicitly. There was a part of Colby, and not just the wolf side, that was a bit more excited for that talk than he would have liked to admit at the moment.

_Ready, Omega?_ Colby asked.

The white wolf snapped its head to Colby and gave a gentle nod before taking a step out of the house. Sam paused beside Colby's form on the grass slope up.

Colby lowered his head and placed it under Sam's for a few seconds. It was like a hug almost. One that Colby meant to give encouragement. Then he lifted upward so he rubbed up against Sam's chin and over his scar. That movement was meant to be more affectionate and Colby hadn't really realized what he had done, but Sam didn't seem to mind.

_I'll be right beside you_, Colby whispered softly to him.

In their mind link with the pack, they could hear the packs laughter and howls of happiness. Colby wanted to feel what they were feeling for himself, but he wouldn't move without Sam.

The white wolf nodded and sent Colby a wave of affection through their mental link.

Then, suddenly, the pair were off running.

A blur of black and white as they sprinted through the forest, following the scents of their pack members. Colby never felt anything like this before. The wind running its fingers through his fur. The dirt and pine needles crunching beneath his paws. The comfort of his Omega beside him.

His tongue fell out of his muzzle as he ran, panting as he sprinted, jumping over fallen tree trunks and dashing under low brush. Sam was running in front of him, turning past pine trees and pouncing onto large rocks before jumping off in a graceful arc of white.

_BETA! ELTON! BETABETABETABETABETA!_ Corey's voice was screeching across their mental link and Colby heard the sound of crashing somewhere close in the distance. Corey wasn't screaming out of fear, for his tone was humorous. It was the same tone Colby had heard on many an occasion on TFIL videos when Elton made Colby do something he didn't want to do, but Corey later discovered he liked it a lot and wasn't about to let Elton get away with the victory.

Colby made a little laugh and couldn't possibly imagine what was going on between the pair.

_You guys coming?_ Jake called out to Colby and Sam.

_Almost there, Beta,_ Colby replied to him.

_Oh good, thought you guys were making out or something_, Jake teased.

Sam laughed, _You would know if we were, Beta._

Colby was taken back by Sam's words, but kept those feelings to himself.

Suddenly, the Alpha and the Omega dashed through the last low brush and came into a little clearing. Colby's pack had stopped here to catch their breath. The Omega walked a head of Colby, which was exactly how it was meant to be with their pack dynamics. The Alpha always came last, as he had to watch everyone and make sure they were each okay.

_The love birds are here!_ Aaron cried out from his spot beside Axelle.

Colby saw he was giving the small white wolf a tongue path and it seemed that Axelle was quite enjoying it, for her eyes were shut. Beside Aaron was a large black raven, pecking at its meal. The sight made Colby curious. What was up with the black ravens around Aaron?

_You're late, OMEGA!_ Jake teased, who was trying to pick up a giant stick on the ground, but it was obviously a few inches to big for the Beta to pick up. The sight made Colby chortle.

Aaron rolled his eyes at the Beta.

_This feels amazing, Alpha,_ Corey replied.

As Colby came up to sit down beside Sam, he turned to look at the rust wolf, who was laying down, stretching his front paws. He saw the large grey wolf behind Corey's form, who was trying to place his paw down on Corey's tail, but Corey kept moving it.

A smile spread across Colby's face again, _It does, Corey._

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

Colby stood up, turning around to look at the spot where he and Sam just came from. He snarled and raised his hackles, moving a bit forward so Sam was more behind him. The wolf in Colby was ready to attack and Colby was right there with it.

A dark figure emerged from the brush. It was a tall man with a thin beard on his chin and dark eyes, but they were two different colors. One was a dark brown and the other was a sky blue like a cloud color than the pure blue sky. The figure wore a crimson shirt and deep brown leather jacket, matched with a pair of dark navy jeans ripped at the knees. A smirk appeared on the figures face when his gaze landed on the black wolf.

Colby growled, taking a step forward to show this was his authority.

"An Alpha," the man replied, there was a hint of an heavy accent to his voice as well, "How about you and your pack turn back and we can talk face to face?"

Suddenly, Axelle jumped in front of Colby. Her hackles were up as well and her tail was in between her legs. She snapped at him. The move startled Colby and he stepped backwards.

The man stared at her with that same smirk.

The two seemed to be talking and Colby wondered what they spoke about. But, the only way they would have been able to understand each other was if they were close pack members. That realization startled Colby more.

The man looked back to Colby, "So you're the new Alpha."

Colby snarled low, his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Lucian."

_Oh no,_ Colby thought to himself.

"And it would be my honor if you and your pack would join me at the Blood Moon Feast a month from now. Just come here to the Witches Forest and you will find me," and then the man was gone.

He just disappeared.

Colby lowered his hackles slowly, not sure if the man would return.

Axelle turned slowly around, her head bowed, as she stood in front of Colby. The Alpha stared her down and the more he stared at her, the more she sunk into herself more till she was flat on the ground.

Aaron stood up, _Hey! Alpha, it's okay. Whatever she talked to Lucian about was nothing_.

The Omega stood next to Axelle, but his head was bowed as he showed Colby respect.

The Alpha growled low.

_Alpha_, it was Sam who broke Colby's anger, _calm, please._

The white Omega came up beside him and gently nudged Colby's stomach. Turning to look at Sam, Colby felt the frustration and confusion and anger he was feeling sooth away.

_We are returning back to the cottage and then we will head back to our den, _Colby spoke strictly to his pack, _We all need to have a long talk_.


	25. ☽ 21 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
Little filler chapter, but necessary plot development for the Trap House pack! MORE SLOW BURN!!! Muahahahahha!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49060085451/in/dateposted-public/)

Sam Golbach Lockscreen [[download](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/Sam-Golbach-Lockscreen-3-803194380)]

* * *

After returning back to Luna's cottage and shifting back to their human forms, Colby discovered, to his horror, that the Change did not return their clothes, but thankfully Luna gave them all extra sweatpants and shirts. Colby shoved the question of why she had the male clothes to the side and why she didn't tell them about this discovery, as Colby didn't really care or want to know the answer to them.

It was an awkward moment in the basement of the cottage with six male werewolves sitting down with their legs and arms tightly held to the lower sections of the bodies, freezing their asses off, while they waited for Luna and a chortling Axelle to return with some clothes. Colby tried to ignore the fact that everyone around him was naked (especially Sam) and the fact that Corey and Elton seemed to be eyeing each other and moving closer. Thankfully, Luna and Axelle came back with an armful of clothes quickly before anything escalated between the Omega and the Beta.

The Change back to their human forms was surprisingly a lot less painful than the first turn. Bones still snapped and realigned themselves, but for Colby there was no running through the darkness in his mind. Luna said that was to be expected and that, with time and practice, the Change would seem like nothing; that Colby and his pack would soon find themselves morphing into their wolf forms with ease any time they could.

After a few more awkward moments of the pack getting changed and a few of them seeing pieces of their naked asses that they didn't particularly want to see (Colby mainly blamed Jake for that), the Alpha motioned for his pack to leave, to return to his car, but he stayed behind for a second with Axelle to talk with Luna. He had to tell of the events that happened in the woods. Anger was still coursing through his veins at Axelle, a confused anger that he wanted resolved.

"I'm sorry, Alpha Colby-," Axelle tried to speak, her glassy eyes pleading him.

Luna's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion behind her and glanced at the tall brunette Alpha in front of her, raising an eyebrow.

Colby sighed and ignored the small blonde girl. He had no idea what her mission was with Lucian, but he was losing trust in her now. He turned to look at Luna, "We had an incident in the woods, Luna."

"What happened?" she spoke with genuine worry.

"Lucian found us," Colby continued, "And he invited my pack to the Blood Moon Festival next month. But, your sister here," Colby motioned toward her and the small blonde girl crawled into herself a bit, "Spoke to him."

Luna turned to Axelle, "What did he say, my sister?"

Axelle kept her head down as she spoke, "He wanted to know who they were, my sister. I only said that he was an Alpha and this was his pack. That was all, I swear."

Luna placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I believe you, my sister-."

"Woah, woah, woah," Colby interrupted them, "We just fucking met Lucian and you're sister fucking spoke to him, which means she's part of his pack? And you're all like this?"

Luna gave him a slight pointed glare, not quite appreciating his angry Kansas tone, "You knew you were going to meet him eventually. You're time has come. Go to the Blood Moon Feast. Find out what he wants from you. Lucian always has another motive."

"No!" Colby yelled, "No! I'm not doing that! I need to protect my pack. I can't just walk us all in there! And you didn't explain why Axelle is part of Lucian's pack!"

Luna sighed and shut her eyes. Raising her fingers, she pressed them to her temples gently. She was quiet for a few moments before opening them, "There's history between Axelle and I with Lucian, Alpha Colby-."

"What history?" Colby growled, "I thought I could trust you-."

"And you can!" Luna snapped at him, her green eyes flaring and Colby swore there was a tinge of red in them, but maybe he was imaging things. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, keeping his ground, waiting for her to continue, "But, that history is personal and I'm not telling you anymore of that. Just know that Axelle and I are with you and your pack. I've told you enough, Alpha Colby," he was quiet in response and Luna sighed, letting her anger go, "But, you have to go to the Blood Festival and your pack must be there. Lucian will expect it and I would not anger him. At least, not yet."

Colby nodded, "Fine. Would you be willing to come with us, then? I would feel better personally if someone who knows Lucian and knows the ways of werewolves would be there in case something were to happen."

Luna was quiet for a moment, staring into Colby's eyes unblinking. She was searching for something, but Colby had no idea what. It wasn't like he could bring what she was looking for forward into his eyes, so she would say yes. Yet, apparently, she did find whatever it was.

"I will."

"Sister, no. You can't. Not after last time-."

"Thank you, Luna," Colby smiled gratefully at her, ignoring the pleas on Axelle's face and wondering what she meant though, "I know we all greatly appreciate everything you have done for us."

Luna nodded, though there was a solemn and depressed look on her face. Yet, when Luna looked up at Colby, he swore he saw some fear too. Why would Luna be afraid of Lucian?

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

The Alpha had butterflies erupting in his stomach as sat down on the black leather sofa in the Trap House. This sofa was symbolic in their house for it was only ever used for serious conversations. It wasn't the most comfortable sofa in the world either, for if you wanted to lay back you had to slouch and your feet would come up. So, truly, it was meant for only short serious conversations… and the occasional prank (like Colby's girlfriend prank and Corey's pregnancy prank with his ex Devyn)… and the couples that ended up making out on it during their parties at the Trap House…, but that was it.

The group sat on this said sofa. It was Elton and Corey, who had his head in his hands, and Jake and Aaron beside them. Jake was on his phone, lounging so low on the sofa that he was texting on his chest with his neck bent at an awkward angle. Sam was the last one on the couch and took the end piece. Soft blue eyes watched as the Alpha entered and those butterflies practically seemed to disappear in Colby's stomach, but that had nothing to do with the fact of what Sam was to Colby, now. Sam always made Colby feel more confident in himself, ever since they first met.

"It's time, everyone," Colby said softly as he grabbed a folded chair and placed it in front of the couch so the pack was in front of him.

Elton sighs, "Nothing could prepare me for this. This shits scarier than meeting my manager when I get another trespassing ticket."

Colby snickered a bit before his eyes landed on Jake, who was still texting away, "Yo, Jake!"

The Beta didn't move or even acknowledge Colby's presence, but he knew the Beta was playing with him.

"JAKEY!" Colby yelled in a very girly voice.

The Beta made a humming noise, but that was it.

"My sunshine and daffodils," Colby said in the same tone again, a smile spreading across his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Colby watched Sam shift uncomfortable and saw no smile on the blonde man's face, despite how many times Colby had called Jake nicknames in the past and pulled a laugh from the blonde's lips. Colby even had to admit, it was making him uncomfortable too, but it was a habit and his wolf knew he wasn't being serious.

"What the-," Elton laughed that shriek he made when he was having too much fun.

"My arse hole," Colby changed his tone so it sounded more stereotypically gay, "needs a special cleaning, sir."

Jake looked up at that, "Huh? Someone need an ass cleaning?"

Elton burst into uncontrollable laughter, even bringing a slight giggle out of Corey who had looked up at what was taking place. Aaron was even laughing, which was sometimes hard to do. Sam, however, was silent. Was he okay, Colby wondered…, but he pulled his thoughts from it. He didn't want to linger on his thoughts about Sam because he would start overthinking about how he was going to approach the other man. So, Colby returned his brain to Jake.

"You ready, man?" Colby laughed, "Important conversation about to happen."

Jake smirked, "So was I, dude. Texting Tara to come over tonight to get some," he lifted his hips up and made small hip circles.

Colby covered his eyes quickly and laughed, "Oh god, no."

As the laughter faded from everyone's lips, Colby cleared his throat.

"Alright, as Elton said, this is probably one of the most difficult things we will ever have to do together," Colby said, "And I want everyone to know that this conversation will help us become better. What happened to us that night is something none of us will ever forget. We will have nightmares about it, if we are not already," a mood, dark and sullen, had fallen over the pack in that room, "But we need to talk about everything that has been going on. Now, I'm not asking for us to confess our feelings and deepest emotions or anything that was spoken about in Luna's interviews. But, I want to have a conversation about what happened, what has happened, and what will we do about it," Colby paused, waiting for anyone to speak up, "Does anyone want to start?"

"It sucked _ass_ finding out we were werewolves," Corey was the first to respond to Colby and he gave a slight chuckle, "I know you all know that I was not thrilled about this sudden events and, in fact, my mental state fell after that," Corey's tone changed as it became more solemn, "It was really bad, guys," his head fell and he sighed before reaching next to him and grabbing Elton's hand, "But, with Elton's help mainly and all of your unspoken support that I could feel," he smiled to each of them, "I feel much better. Luna spoke to me about these issues I have and my confused feelings for Elton, especially," raising his clasped hand with the older man to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to them, "But all is so much better now."

"So, what are you and Elton, exactly?" Sam asked and then raised his hands up in defense, "Not that I'm asking for a label or anything. But, what are you guys?"

Elton laughed, shifting in his place and running his fingers over Corey's hand, "Well, we haven't really spoken clearly what we are," he kept glancing at Corey to make sure he was okay with what he was saying, "But, Luna said we were werewolf mates."

Colby perked up more at this, knowing that he and Sam most likely had the same thing, and he was curious about how they were handling it all. He didn't see Aaron give him and Sam a curious look, though. Aaron, though, was wondering what the pair had was similar, after he saw them lay in the same bed together.

"Which, basically, are like a couple," Elton described, "But much more complicated. Like, its tied with our pack now."

Corey nodded, "It's much more than just us dating."

Colby smiled softly at the pair, "Well, I'm glad it finally happened."

Jake, Aaron, and Sam burst out into laughter, while Elton only gave a small giggle. Corey just looked at Colby utterly confused.

"What's that supposed to me, bruva?"

Colby let a quiet laugh slip from his lips for a moment, "Uncle Elton and Auntie Corey, it's destined!"

Sam rolled back onto the sofa more as he laughed hard. Jake was just a giggling mess and Aaron was doing that awkward laugh and running his hands through his hair.

Corey blushed deeply and glanced at Elton. The older Beta leaned over, cupping the side of Corey's face, and connected their lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Jake squealed like a little girl as he squirmed away from Corey, who Elton was pushing into Jake. The younger Beta ended up practically crawling into Aaron's lap. Sam, though, was still laughing his ass off and tears were forming from the joy he was feeling. Colby found himself laughing too at the sight.

"Oh! Oh! OH!" Jake cried out, turning from mock horror to sexual noises, "Oh yes! Please, more, Uncle Elton!"

Elton pulled away completely from Corey, his unique laughter echoing now and a deep blush appearing on his own cheeks. Corey, however, had an upset look on his face as he turned around and gave Jake a small smack to his arm.

Of course, Jake being Jake yelled out like he just be tasered.

"What _DA FUCK_, COREY!" Jake yelled.

"No one gives Uncle Elton more," Corey scolded him, "No one, except Auntie Corey!" his expression changed to a very precious and cute Corey, batting his eyelashes like a little girl.

Colby rolled his eyes at the Omega. He felt so free and breathless in that moment as he watched his pack play out in their normal roommate shinaggins. It was like their night in the woods never happened.

"What about you, Colby?" Sam's voice interrupted his thoughts and pulled Colby away from the sight of Corey leaning into Elton, latching their hands together.

Colby turned to look at Sam, connecting their eyes. Blue peering into blue and Sam saw a lot in that gaze. Things that Colby probably didn't mean to show him, but Sam saw it: desire, love, a plea of desperation, a call to disappear into the woods again, a howl of finding something once lost.

"It's weird, man," Colby finally answered Sam's question, and all those things Sam saw in his eyes disappeared, "I never would have imagined myself in this position."

"Yeah, Colby," Elton replied, giving the Alpha a look of sympathy, "I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"Being an Alpha, there's a lot of power," Colby nodded and continued, "And I thought I would never get control. Luna helped with that. Plus, she answered questions for what it means to be an Alpha. All the responsibility and power. I hated how much control I had over you all during those first few weeks-."

"You're telling me," Elton interrupted with a laugh, "I'm so used to being the Uncle in this house that to have someone basically dethrone me felt so odd."

Colby laughed too, "Yeah, that was the weirdest out of it all. But, I feel much better about who I am now and who I can be to all of you, too," he nodded to them, "I don't want you guys to think of me any differently, now that we are werewolves and I'm the leader. I'm still your brother."

Jake leaned forward and placed a hand on Colby's knee, which the Alpha didn't even realize he was bouncing up and down. The Beta gave the Alpha a wide smile, dimples forming in his cheeks, "You will always be our brother, dude. No matter what has changed between us and how we have new dynamics with each other. We will always love you, Colby."

A soft smile appeared on Colby's face and he placed his hand on top of Jake's and gave it a squeeze, "Thank you, Jake."

The Beta nodded and leaned back into his seat.

Colby then asked the question to him, "What about you, Jake? How are you and Tara handling this all?"

Jake burst into laughter, head thrown back, "Oh Tara's liking my wolfish nature a lot more than I thought."

The sexual innuendo hidden under his words made everyone in the room groan.

"Stop thinking with your dick, Jake!" Corey yelled.

"Yeah, JAKE!" Aaron emphasized the Beta's name more.

"Goddangit, JAKKE!" Sam pulled the name out more and laughter echoed from Colby's lips.

"Okay, okay, okay," Jake waved them off with a giggle, "But, seriously, it's much better now with me, too. I feel closer to you guys-."

"Don't say that after talking about Tara," Aaron moaned out.

Everyone in the room gave a laugh or was groaning again.

Jake was the loudest, turning to Aaron and giving him a look of shock, "Wow, dude, didn't think you could catch a gay joke if it smacked you in the face?"

Aaron smacked him in the arm instead. Once again, Jake cried out like he just was shot.

"AARON!" Jake yelled, "THAT HURT!"

"Good!" Aaron yelled back at him.

"But, truly," Jake continued, connecting eyes with each of the pack members, "I mean it. Y'all are no longer really my brothers in the frat sense, but my family."

Corey leaned over and wrapped an arm around Jake's form, "Awww, we love you too, Jakey Poo."

Suddenly, Aaron mirrored Corey and wrapped his arms around Jake too, murmuring "Jackey Poo" in his ear. Elton and Sam bookended the little group hug, leaving Colby out. He just watched as the five men gave a group hug to the squirming Jake Webber and was trying so hard not to snort with laughter.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Jake yelled, pushing everyone off of him, "Enough with the gay jokes. God! I'm never talking to any of you guys again about my feeling!" Jake began to pout, his lips pushed together to emphasize his point.

"What feelings?" Aaron poked fun at the Beta.

That made Jake pout even more, but it was short lived and a soft smile appeared on the Beta's face.

Colby shook his head before turning his attention to Aaron, "What about you, Aaron? How are you doing? What's going on with your relationship?"

"I really want to know how the fuck that happened, man," Sam spoke up next, looking at Aaron with a look of disbelief, "That was so fucking fast."

Aaron gave a small chuckle, "Well, things are going pretty good with me… and my relationship with Axelle. But, ahhh…," Aaron paused and ran his hand through his hair again, "Luna explained something to me… about my status as an Omega," and Aaron looked at Colby, "I'm not a normal… Omega, Colby," the Alpha cocked his eyebrow up at him, "Ravens."

"What?" Colby asked, still confused.

"Ravens, Colby," Aaron explained, "They are always around me. That's a sign of having the same gift that Axelle does."

"So you're a seer, you're saying?" Coby wondered.

Aaron nodded, "Something like that, but yes. Axelle and I connected over that and we began to see each other more. We have a lot in common and she's really sweet… and hot," Aaron lowered his head and a deep blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Awwww," Corey cooed and began to sing-sang, "Aaron and Axelle… sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh my god, Corey," Aaron laughed and rolled his eyes, "But, yeah that's my story really. I've accepted who I am and… yeah… Axelle and I are going strong… I…," he paused, "I love her."

"Awww," Corey cooed again, but his voice was sincere this time.

"I'm glad to hear that, Aaron," Colby told him, "Truly. I rarely talk to you anymore, man, and I'm so happy to hear things are going well and you have Axelle."

Aaron smiled softly at Colby and nodded, grateful for Colby's words.

"Well!" Elton cried out, slapping his thighs before he stood up, "I think we cleared everything and I'm very much wanting to go to bed," and took a glance at the Omega beside him, "And preferably with my Corey," a groan resounded around them and Elton continued, "So, if you all don't mind, boys, I'm gonna take my Core to bed," and Elton didn't hesitate as he rounded on Corey and scooped the Omega up into his arms.

"ELTON!" Corey screamed out.

Colby, Aaron, Jake, and Sam all laughed as they watched Elton carry the Omega up the stairs and continued to laugh as the Omega cried out the Beta's name all the way to their bedroom. A comfortable silence fell afterward in those moments, but there was buzzing in Colby's ear. It was the unshakable feeling of what the hell was he going to say to Sam. He had to say something, now, or he would never be able to again.

"Hey, Sam?" Colby asked in a shaky voice.

The blonde turned to the Alpha with a soft smile, "Yeah, man?"

"Can I talk to you?" Colby stood up, "Up in my room?"

Sam nodded and stood up, as well, "Sure."

As Colby turned and began the long walk to his bedroom, the Alpha could feel every inch of his skin ignite and butterflies returned to his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick and he honestly had never felt this scared about talking to someone since he was in high school and asked a girl to go out with him. The two reached Colby's room and, as Colby closed the door behind Sam, he never felt more scared in his life.

_Well, here goes nothing_, Colby thinks.


	26. ☽ 22 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
Thank you to everyone who had commented on this story. I haven't had a chance to respond to them, but I have read them and they all make my day and keep me writing, so thank you!
> 
> I've caught up with myself on posting chapters and writing them (I've always liked to have, at least, 5 chapters written ahead of what I've posted), but I've been sick and busy. I hope I can get the next chapter finished before next week; it will be a little bit of a holiday present for y'all. If not, I'll post a little author's note to update everyone on the situation. Fingers crossed I'll get it done! I rushed to edit this chapter quickly, so hopefully I got almost all the errors. Sorry if I didn't!
> 
> Taking a small break from Colby's POV and switching to Corey's. I'm also withholding the desirable Solby Moment we all want for one more chapter, because I'm cruel lol… anyway, on with the story! Enjoy a steamy NSFW +18 Eltorey moment instead!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49239087862/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

As the pair disappeared up the stairs, Corey continued to yell his mate's name, but each time he opened his mouth it seemed to lose its ferocity. Corey rarely had to yell at his mate and actually mean it anymore. Despite the past few years of knowing the older man and then going through the up's and the down's of that friendship, Corey loved Elton in a way that he could not describe and had not felt with anyone he had ever dated.

Elton was like the missing piece of Corey's soul. As if God had placed him on this earth to only ever be loved by Corey, like God had done for Adam and Eve in the beginning. Corey's religious mind adored that comparison. He was so lost and unsure about the world around him until Elton appeared in his life, filling it with adventures and fun and laughter. Now, Elton was the center of his life… of his world… of his whole universe. He set it aglow with radiant sun, bringing life to the barren landscape within Corey's soul and heart.

As Elton shouldered through their room, which once was only Corey's, and shut the door with his foot, Corey leaned into the crevice of Elton's neck. His nose pressed into the sharp lines of the older man's neck, taking in the scent there that was an intoxicating mix of chocolate and coffee and spice. It was warmth and comfort that spread across his body as he took in Elton's scent, which Corey now knew (thanks to Luna) was the scent that the wolf in Elton gave off.

"I love you so much, Elton," Corey whispers gently.

The Beta leans his head against Corey's and whispers back, "I love you so much, Corey."

Suddenly, Elton drops the younger Omega onto their bed and Corey gives a soft grunt as his body lands into the pile of covers. The bed smells like a combination of both his and Elton's scent and Corey loves it. Makes him feel safe. Makes him feel whole.

Elton leans over, placing a hand on either side of Corey's body, and gives a sharp smirk. Corey closes the distance between them, about to press his lips against Elton's, but the Beta dodges it each time. The Omega whines and tries to kiss his mate again. Once more, Elton moves out of the way and gives a soft chuckle.

"Go get your coat on, Corey," Elton whispers softly against Corey's lips.

"Why?" the Omega whines, trying again to kiss his mate.

"I want to take you somewhere special tonight," Elton replies.

Corey stares into Elton's brown eyes for a moment, searching for something, and it doesn't take Corey long. Elton's eyes are filled with love and adoration. A smile spreads across Corey's face.

"Kiss me and I will," Corey smirks; he knew how to get his way with Elton, even before the Change, when the Beta pulled his pranks and told Corey to do things he never imagined himself doing.

The Beta surges forward and presses his lips against Corey's, who closes his eyes and raises his hands to Elton's chest to curl around the older man's shirt. Corey moans as Elton pours everything into the kiss. The rough stubble of Elton's beard caresses Corey's skin and sets his heart racing. Everything Elton does makes Corey feel like he is falling in love for the first time.

But, just when things were getting a bit steamy in Corey's mind, Elton pulls away and stares down at the Omega.

"Go get your coat, Core," Elton purrs.

Corey smiles softly and leans up to press another quick soft kiss to Elton's lips. He rolls to the side and off the bed. Making his way to the chair in the corner of the room, he picks up his coat and pulls it onto his body. Turning around, he catches Elton pulling his on, watching his muscles shift under his shirt for a few seconds, before walking to the Beta.

Elton smiles brightly at Corey and grabs his hand, pulling the Omega practically out of the house. Corey finds it a bit suspicious how quiet it is in the house at that moment, but Corey pushes it to the side. For all he can think about is Elton and the way Elton breathes and the way Elton is alive beside him at every moment. Even before their night at the Witches Forest, Elton was always there for Corey. The Omega can't help but run his thumb over Elton's hand in a motion that was meant to show just how much the Omega cared for the Beta.

The Beta grabs his keys from the dish beside the door and the pair leave the Trap House, making their way to Elton's car. They slide into their seats, buckling up, and for those few short seconds Corey lets go of Elton's hand, but, the moment Elton turns the car over, Corey grabs Elton's hand.

There is never a moment that Corey isn't touching Elton in some way. Perhaps it’s the trauma of what happened in those woods a few months ago. After all, Elton was the one who was beside Corey during the moment that the wolf attacked them all. Elton was the one who grasped Corey's hand tightly as their flesh was torn. It was Elton's screams that still echoed in Corey's nightmares. But, Corey was also always such a tactile person, hugging his friends and giving them high fives and shit like that. It's why he got the nickname of "Aunt Corey" or "Mama Corey." Either way, it wasn't like Elton minded how touchy Corey was at times. Corey thinks Elton is a bit like him in that way and is comforted by the touch of someone else, especially when the night comes and the nightmares arrive like a hurricane in his mind.

Corey's staring at Elton again. Giving him those eyes that are wide with love, but with disbelief too.

Elton glances at the younger male before returning his eyes to the road and gives a small laugh. He tightens his hold on Corey's hand more. Elton knows what Corey is feeling. It isn't something new to the pair.

"Where are we going, Elty?" Corey purrs as he looks at the front windshield, watching as the lights become fewer and the houses become less frequent.

"A surprise, Corey," Elton whines, "Patience!"

Corey pouts, "No."

"Oh, you'll like this surprise," Elton winks at him before returning his focus back to the road.

The Omega tightens his hold on Elton's hand and pouts a bit, listening to the music coming from the speakers. It’s a soft and romantic song, a bit cliched in some ways, but Corey found himself humming along to it. It spoke of falling in love and the type of love that was deep and unreal, like a shooting star.

"_we're falling like the stars_," Corey heard the Beta's voice sing softly, _"falling in love._"

The Omega stared at the Beta, watching as those lips formed words that sang softly in barely a whisper. As the Omega continued to stare, the more he felt like he was falling in love with the older man again and again. Never was there a moment when Corey did not feel this way.

Suddenly, Elton turned off of the road they were on into a small parking lot and Corey looked away from Elton and out the window. The foothills soared above next to them as the sun was starting to set behind the car, setting the mountains on fire in a blaze of red. Cottonwood trees towered over them, marking where a stream was flowing down from the foothills.

Elton unbuckled himself and pulled away from Corey to step out of the car. The Omega followed shortly.

"What are we doing here, Elton?" Corey asked, closing the car door.

"Come," Elton only smiles softly and holds his hand out to his mate.

Corey doesn't wait a second before stepping forward and grasping Elton's hand. The Beta begins to drag the Omega basically down the path toward the small wooden bridge that goes across the creek. The trail is beautiful and has a mystical aura to it as the sun sets, lighting everything in a golden color. The more Elton brings Corey even further into the woods, the more Corey begins to worry and the more his curiosity is sparked.

Then, Elton stops short and Corey runs into his back with an _oof!_

Elton chuckles before maneuvering Corey to stand in front of him.

Corey's mouth drops.

"Holy shit…," he dozes off.

The forest ends at a sheer drop off into the L.A. basin below. But, out from it, Corey could see the whole city laid out before him and even the twinkle of the Pacific Ocean winking at him beyond it. Everything so orange and blue with the sun like a giant orange orb in the setting sky, barely touching the ocean.

Elton steps behind Corey, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist, and nestled his chin into the juncture of Corey's neck.

"This is so fucking gorgeous, Elton," Corey mumbles, "How the fuck did you find this?"

Elton chuckles, "My secret."

Corey rolls his eyes, "Keep your secret then."

Elton runs his nose up Corey's neck to the scent glands underneath Corey's ear. Over the course of the past month, Elton has been feeling the urge to bite down on them and, after his conversation with Luna, he knew what it meant now-- _mate, mine, mate, mine._ That was what the purpose of this date was to be, but Elton wanted to approach it with a more romantic standpoint. Corey was more than just a casual fuck and more than just a partner and bestfriend. Corey deserved better.

"I love you so much, Core," Elton whispers softly, "You know that, right?"

The Omega smiles and places his hand on top of Elton's, leaning back into the Beta's warm chest, "I know."

"Even before the Witches Forest," Elton admits, "I've always loved you. I hated it when we had that big fight back in the Trap House two months in to us living there. It broke me so much. I'm so glad we could move forward from that and I'm so glad to be holding you right now, right here."

Corey sniffles a bit at his words.

"Are you crying?" Elton chuckles a bit, pulling away from Corey's neck to glance down at the Omega.

The younger man turns to look up at Elton with slightly glassy eyes, "Allergies, Elty."

"Uh huh," Elton rolls his eyes and then presses a kiss to Corey's forehead, eyes falling shut.

"There won't be enough times where I say how much you mean to me," Corey whispers softly, "You were there for me during my darkest times and you've been here for me since the day I met you. I can't ask for a better lover, a better person, or a better mate."

"Mate, huh?" Elton smirks.

Corey shoves at him gently, "Shut up, you."

Elton laughs, "You are the perfect mate for me. I don't deserve you."

The Beta stepped away from Corey, grasping his hands, and felt his heart thudding in his chest as he lowered down onto one knee. Corey stared down at him with wide eyes, unsure as to what Elton was doing.

"What are you doing, Elton?"

Elton laughs again and stares up at Corey with a wide smile, "I know we've already told the pack about our status as mates, but I wanted to ask you properly," and he cleared his throat, "So, ummm… Corey Scherer…"

"Yes?" Corey sniffles again.

"Will you be my mate? Will you allow me to claim you as my mate, as my one and only, for the rest our time on this Earth?" Elton spills it all out, finding courage racing through his veins with the way Corey is looking at him like he put the stars in the sky.

Corey sniffles again, "Yes, yes, you perfect idiot. Yes."

Elton rises off the dirt and grasps Corey tightly by his hips, bringing the Omega against him. Corey's hands land on Elton's chest. Then, their lips are pressed against each other. Brown eyes fall shut as Corey looses himself to the feeling of his soon-to-be-official mate kissing him passionately. Elton's fingers dig into Corey's hips, desperately trying to get the Omega closer, even though there is barely any room for either to breathe.

Corey is the first to pull away, his chest heaving, and leans his forehead against Elton's.

The Beta places a soft kiss to Corey's lips again before pulling away.

"Can I claim you, now?" Elton asks, "I don't know if I can go another day without you."

Corey nods, "I know. I can't either. I read the book Luna gave you and I want you to claim me fully," and he tilts his head to the side, baring his neck in submission to the Beta, "I want you to mark your Omega."

Elton's eyes flash a dangerous blue and a low growl escapes Elton's lips, "Fuck…Omega…"

Corey hears the voice and feels Elton's grip tighten on him. He practically goes weak in the knees, as his eyes flare in a small golden light, "Beta…," he moans and shuts his eyes.

"Down," Elton growls at the Omega, who listens and falls to his knees before the Beta.

But, the Beta falls to his knees too and presses his lips against Corey's, feeling his teeth elongate a bit in his mouth more than usual. His body pushes against the Omega's till Corey is laying flat on the ground with his Beta leaning over him. A thigh is pressed deliciously against Corey's crotch and the Omega can't help but grind down against it. Corey feels so wanton and so out of control, but he and his wolf were in the same in that moment. It wasn't just Corey's "Omeganess" that was unwinding within him. Corey was too. And with the look Elton was giving him, Elton was in the same situation.

Fingers found their way to Elton's shirt and Corey tugged at it, wanting to just rip the piece of clothing from the Beta's body, but held himself back. Elton pressed into Corey more, not moving their lips away from each other.

"More," Corey whined against Elton's lips and it barely came out as a word, but rather as a moan.

Elton moved back from Corey, hands pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it to the side into the dirt. As bare skin was revealed, Corey sat up and pressed kisses to the Beta's toned stomach, muscles contracting under the Omega's touch. Heat was spreading across Corey's body, igniting him in flame. Brown eyes, glowing blue, closed and fingers found their way into Corey's hair, the manbun falling apart from its hold. Corey traced Elton's sternum down to his navel and whispered his tongue over the line of skin above Elton's pants. The teasing was driving Elton crazy.

"Fuck," he whispers, biting his lower lip.

Corey, fortunately, is impatient and his fingers latch onto Elton's jean's zipper and pull them down, letting them fall at a pool at Elton's feet. The Omega leans forward and presses open mouthed kisses to the growing bulge in Elton's briefs. A hiss falls from Elton's mouth as he feels the warm wetness of Corey's mouth against his cock. The fabric of Elton's briefs is colored darker in spots from Corey's mouth, but also from precum.

Corey's hands run up Elton's thighs and latch onto the edge of Elton's briefs. As he pulls the last piece of fabric down, he stares at Elton's hard cock, observing it for a few seconds before looking up at Elton with a bashful look. The Beta knew what the look meant and he nodded, giving permission.

The second Corey's lips touched the tip of Elton's cock, the Beta's head fell back. Brown eyes set a glow with Beta blue fell shut and lips fell open in a silent 'O.' His finger tips ran up Corey's neck to his brown hair, where he lightly began to pull on the strands, resisting the urge to grasp Corey's head tightly and take control.

The Omega's tongue lapped at the bottom of Elton's cock, running along the vein, creating another moan to escape his lips. Corey bobbed his head slowly, wanting to feel every ridge and valley on Elton's cock. Precum dripped onto Corey's tongue and he swallowed it. The movement contracted his mouth around Elton.

The Beta was moaning softly above Corey. Lips closing and teeth biting the flesh of his bottom lip as he moaned. A twinge of a small smile on his face as Elton was lost in the peaceful oblivion of Corey's mouth.

The Omega sped up the movement of his head, back arching with each thrust. His hand came up to grasp Elton around his base and use his fingers to pump as his mouth worked the head. The added grip made Elton groan louder, mouth falling open to an 'O' again.

"Fuck, Core…," Elton groaned with a bite to his bottom lip.

The Omega continued to work, flicking his tongue up along the slit of Elton's cock and taking the precum down his throat and sucking gently causing a suction around the head. Fingernails dug sharply into Corey's head and he couldn't help the groan that escaped him. The vibration went straight through Elton's cock.

"Shit…," Elton's chest heaved as lust went through his system, "Stop, Core, stop. I'm gonna…"

Corey let go of his hold on Elton's cock, letting his saliva coat it, "I want you, Beta."

Elton reaches down and caresses the side of Corey's face, running his thumb over the Omega's cheekbones. Corey leans into Elton's touch, shutting his eyes, and relishing in how Elton feels. That he is here in front of Corey and wants him and not just a friend or simply for sex, but as his companion through life, his mate.

"Take your clothes off," Elton's voice is low, but it is so sure.

A rush of adrenaline runs through Corey's body and reaches for his t-shirt, not taking his eyes off of Elton. His brown eyes are glowing gold and filled with such desire and love. Elton hasn't seen this look on anyone before Corey. All his other ex's never did this. It just made Elton more sure of what he was doing with Corey and what exactly he was asking between the two of them.

Corey tosses his fallen shirt somewhere near them and fingers blindly work his way down to his jeans, plucking the button and unzippering them. Before he loops his fingers through the jeans, Elton is down on his knees again. The Beta's hands land on Corey's knees and the Omega just stares at him.

"Lay back," Elton orders in that low voice that rumbles in his chest and is shooting sparks of want through Corey.

The Omega listens and falls back onto the dirt ground, his jeans falling below his ass. Elton runs his hands down Corey's thighs and takes the jeans from Corey's hands and pulls them down his legs. It's agonizing the way Elton does it, fingers running along Corey's skin as he takes the pants away.

Corey has to remind himself how to breathe.

"Fuck," he whispers, "Please, Beta."

Elton pulls them off with Corey's Yeezy sneakers, placing them in a pile near them, knowing Corey would get rather upset if his Yeezy's got dirty or ruined, even if Elton was planning on fucking the hell out of him.

Leaning forward, Elton's body slides between Corey's thighs, and he begins to press soft kisses to the soft flesh of the inside of Corey's left thigh. He never gets close enough to the spot where Corey desperately wants him, but the delicate and intimate feelings from the kisses Elton is pressing to the inside of his thigh is making Corey purr.

"Elton," Corey sighs, "please."

The Beta's fingers slid under Corey's boxers, brushing over Corey's hardening cock before sliding south and feeling the warm and wetness beginning to leak a bit from his hole. Elton remembered from the book Luna gave him and Corey that it was called "slick" and Omega's produced it when they were aroused. Corey hissed and purred as Elton slid a finger over his hole.

"Fucking hell, Elton."

His lips trailed over Corey's clothed cock and stopped at the other man's navel. His tongue swirled around, making random shapes and letters on Corey's skin. As Elton did not, he slowly pushed one single finger into his hole to begin stretching it out to fit Elton's girth.

Corey moans loudly, hips bucking up a bit against Elton's finger. The Beta moves his finger in and out of Corey's hole slowly, but his hips are increasing speed.

"So impatient," Elton hums humorously against the Omega's stomach, pressing soft kisses to the flesh.

"Another," Corey practically orders him.

Two fingers enter Corey and he whines loudly. Elton begins to scissor his fingers inside of the other male, loving the noises that are falling from the Omega's lips and cannot wait till he is deep inside him and hear what other noises Corey makes.

"You sound so beautiful," Elton murmurs, running his tongue along a deep white scar.

Corey's sigh shutters as he does so. Pain memories vibrate across his skin from the spot, but the soft attention Elton is giving to his scar he received from the night they were attacked is making it a good pain.

"Another," Corey whispers, "I'm ready for you."

"Not yet," Elton says, though his cock is aching between his thighs, and he slowly adds another finger.

Corey's body clamps down on the three fingers in his body and he hisses as he tries to adjust himself.

"Told you," Elton chuckles, placing a kiss on Corey's stomach, before making his way down to the fabric line.

Corey whines and tosses his head back and forth like some rabid dog, "Elton… Beta…"

"Almost," Elton sighs.

An open mouthed kiss is placed on Corey's clothed cock.

"Beta…," Corey sighs, "Beta…"

Elton can't handle it anymore-- he wants Corey too much. His teeth are arching in a way that he hasn't felt in awhile. He craves Corey beneath him. His cock hammering into the Omega and his claim mark on the Omega's scent gland.

The Beta pulls away from Corey completely, taking his boxers away as he sits up on his haunches. Corey whines and bites his lower lip. His legs fall apart, an open invitation for the Beta to enter him.

Lowering himself down, Elton holds his cock to Corey's slick hole and pauses, teasing the Omega a bit more. His lips press to Corey's chest and then his neck and then whisper against the Omega's lips.

"You ready?" Elton asks gently, not wanting to hurt the Omega, even though the Beta wants to just thrust in.

Corey nods, looking up into Elton's glowing blue eyes, "Yes, I'm yours, Elton."

The Beta sighs and kisses Corey at the same time he enters him. The warm burn in Corey's hole is welcomed and his brown eyes, lit gold, are wide with desire for a few seconds before they shut. Corey throws himself into the feeling of Elton kissing him softly and the slow burn of Elton's cock entering him.

Elton takes both of Corey's hands and grasped them, lacing their fingers together. He latches them onto the dirt ground on either side of the Omega's head, locking him in place. Corey's stretched open beneath him: knees holding Elton's hips tightly, lips biting and kissing at each other, and chests heaving as desire and love bloom within. Using his hips, Elton slowly sinks down all the way till he bottoms out inside of Corey.

Elton pauses his attention against Corey's lips and stares down at him, bottom lip trembling a bit. It's so much, just feeling himself so deeply within Corey, and then the way Corey is looking at him right now. It's that same look from earlier-- one of complete love and adoration. Corey wiggles his hips a bit, which settles Elton practically even further into Corey.

Elton gave a shaky but pleasurable breath before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Corey's. Their breaths intermingled and their noses caressed gently in loving manner. Elton, also, took that moment to feel every inch of Corey's naked body pressed against his and the smell of a dirt intermingled with the smell of their sex and scents sitting in his nostrils.

It's a smell that Elton will never tire of.

"Move, Elton, please," Corey sighed against the other's lips.

A small chuckle escaped Elton's lips for a moment before he pressed his lips gently against Corey's again, at the same time he slowly began to move his hips forward and up. The Omega moaned into Elton's mouth as the Beta's cock slid out of Corey till only the tip of cock was inside of him. His moan grew loud as Corey was sheathed back onto Elton.

Elton set the pace at a slow one, which was driving Corey absolutely insane. He wanted the Beta to just take him, plough into him, make the Omega sees stars, and have bruises along his neck, chest, hips, and back that wouldn't leave for days. And, most importantly, feel that bite mark on his neck.

Each drag of Corey along his cock was intoxicating and each thrust was pulling the most delicious sounds from Corey. Elton's hips snapped up harshly and Corey would whine, the veins in his neck pulling taunt. Lips were rough against each other like they were tyring to breathe the other end. And Corey just kept whining and whining. Elton's elongated teeth grazed along Corey's bottom lip.

Elton gasped, pulling his lips away from Corey's, brown eyes glowing Beta blue. Corey opened his golden eyes, blown wide by absolute ecstasy. The Beta's hands let go of Corey's hands above his head and Corey wrapped them around Elton's neck, fingers latching onto the thick hair at the base of the Beta's head. Elton ran his hand along the side of Corey's face, like he had done so many times in videos, but this time he meant it. The Omega purred and leaned into the hand, hips bucking up into Elton's as they continued their steady rhythm of flesh slapping. Elton moved his hand down Corey's face and then to his neck where his fingers trailed there for a bit, so delicate that the Omega felt shoots of pleasure running down his spine.

"Elton!" Corey cried out, shutting his eyes and tossing his head back again.

"I'm close," Elton whispered, eyes falling shut.

"Elton," Corey's voice was so soft that the Beta could feel it caress his skin beneath his jaw and it made him shiver.

The Beta sighed, snapping his hips into Corey at a faster pace, feeling his climax coming.

"I love you."

The words escaped Corey's mouth before he could pull them back in again, and Elton was back kissing him again.

But the kiss, which held so much in it and left Corey's lips a tad swollen, didn't last long. Corey cried out again, his nails digging into Elton's shoulder blades.

"Fuck! Beta!" Corey yelped, "Claim me, please!"

Elton moved his lips down to the Omega's neck, kissing and licking the scent gland behind Corey's ear. The Omega's unique scent ran over Elton in waves and his teeth grazed it, causing Corey to snap his hips up.

"Mine!" Elton cried out, suddenly, hips snapping forward as Corey's thighs tightened around Elton's hips.

Teeth bite down on Corey's scent gland and the Omega whined, feeling his seed spill across their stomach's and his hole clutch tightly around Elton's pulsing cock. Pleasure ran over their bodies in waves and it was hot, heated, and deliciously beautiful. The Omega saw blackspots dance across his eyes at the combination of the Beta's seed in his hole and the Beta's claim mark on his neck.

The claim mark hurt like a bitch, especially as Elton shifted a bit. The movement made Corey's hips shift up a few inches and his muscles ached for a bit. Then, the claim mark began to throb more as Elton bit down even more impossibly harder on Corey's neck.

"Yours," Corey sighed, golden eyes falling shut as his head rolled to the side.

Dust blew up as Corey breathed hard out of his nose onto the ground. Exhaustion and the pink afterglow of a good fucking were taking over his veins. His hand ran up Elton's taunt back and into his hair where he thread his fingers through the dark strands, caressing the Beta's scalp.

The pair stayed like that, Elton still balls deep inside Corey and still biting down hard onto Corey, for a few more minutes. The sun had basically set around them, but Corey could still see Elton clearly when he pulled away from his neck. Those brown eyes that Corey loved so dearly were no longer glowing blue; they were back to their normal color. Slowly, Elton pulled out of Corey, which made the Omega hiss a bit at the sudden loss of heat and the girth stretching him out.

"You okay, mate?" Elton asked, stretching his leg muscles out.

Corey smiled softly, looking down at his lap, as he closed his legs, feeling a bit of Elton's seed escape from his hole, "Yeah…," and then a moment later, "I like the sound of that."

"Sound of what?" Elton paused from his searching for their clothes and passed the Omega his pants and Yeezy's.

"Mate," Corey answered and placed a hand over the claim mark on his neck. It was still tender and Corey carefully traced the indents of Elton's teeth that created two crescent shapes in his skin.

Elton smiled too, "My mate."

Corey stood up off the ground and leaned forward to Elton, "My mate," he answered and pressed his lips softly to Elton's.


	27. ☽ 23 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a bit of a blood play in this. I've added it to the tags, as I wasn't planning on it till it just… happened lol, but (as I said in the beginning of this book) here comes some breeding kink, ritualistic sex, blood, etc. 
> 
> AN:  
I'm actually a little bit proud and happy of how this came out. I planned it out (for once) and typed up notes on what exactly happens between an alpha-omega versus an beta-omega versus an omega-omega relationship. I was so worried about typing this chapter up cause I knew so many of my readers were looking forward to it and totally didn't want to let you guys down. 
> 
> not really edited, sorry if there's some mistakes!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49065147367/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

The air in Colby's room is thick.

Thick with the Alpha's scent (which is driving Sam a bit insane).

Thick with the high tension between the two werewolves.

Thick with confusion.

Colby had to remind himself that this was necessary to the both of them and, despite the times that Sam had denied his feelings for Colby, the Alpha knew that they had changed. Part of him wondered if this talk would have still happened if the night in the Witches Forest had not happened. He doesn't linger on that too much, however. He wants to focus on the present. 

Fingers, absentmindedly, play with the rings on his fingers. 

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Sam's voice is calm and it gives Colby a bit more strength. 

"I... uhhh," Colby bites his lower lip and lowers his gaze from Sam's, "I wanted to... talk about us."

Sam crosses his arms across his chest, though it isn't a defense position, but merely something to do with his arms, so he stops shaking. Colby can't see it, but Sam is equally as nervous as he is. Even so, Sam is a bit surprised that the Alpha can't hear his heart going _thump thump thump thump_ at a crazy pace in his chest. 

"What about us?"

Colby clears his throat, "During our first transformation at Luna's... we... uh... said some things..."

Sam takes a step toward Colby, "Like what?"

Colby glances at Sam, their eyes connecting for a minute, "The whole Alpha... Omega... thing..."

Blue eyes widen for a second, "Oh," the Omega falls to the Alpha's bed, sitting on the edge of it, and the scent of the Alpha soothes Sam. 

Colby looks down at his rings, twirling them around his fingers, "Did you mean it all? Cause-."

"Yes," Sam answers right away.

Sapphire eyes snap up to meet sky blue and Colby feels like he is falling for his best friend all over again, "Really?"

His tone is hopeful and not angry, which makes Sam more confident as he nods, "Yes."

"Okay...," Colby says, running a hand through his dyed hair and biting his bottom lip, "Great... Awesome," and he begins to laugh a little, looking up at his best friend, "Fuck, this is so awkward for me."

Sam chuckles a bit, "I know."

Colby falls to his knees before the Omega and places a steady hand on Sam's knee, "Oh, god, no, please don't think I mean it that way."

The Omega only stares at the Alpha with a puzzled expression. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat and his mind giving a resounding, _Fuck_, Colby continues, "I don't know what was going in your sessions with Luna, Sam, and I don't know how much she talked to you about this... but, uhhh... Alpha's have like... their own Omegas," Colby felt so awkward trying to explain this all to Sam, but the more he talked, the more he felt pressure coming off his shoulders, "And, soooooo... uh... they're like mates, basically..."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked with a raised blonde eyebrow. 

The Alpha stared at Sam intently, trying to show just how much he meant to Colby in his stare, "You're my Omega."

A shiver ran down Sam's spine and a shaky sigh escaped his lips at Colby's words. It was blatantly obvious that the words affected Sam. Colby exhaled loudly. 

"You knew?" Colby speaks low.

Sam sighs again shakily, "I knew something changed between us, dude. Especially after the attack, but I wasn't entirely certain. I tried to get you to talk about. Remember?" he asks, "In the cabin?" and Colby nods, thinking about the questions Sam kept throwing his way when they were researching about themselves, "Well, Luna didn't explain it well to me. Just said that some... _things_ were going to become practically instinctive, but I had my theories around this all," a quick smirk appears on Sam's face, "You know me, Colbs."

Colby nods and stands up. He does know Sam. He knows him _so fucking well _and sometimes even better than himself at times. But, this is a moment where Colby knows nothing he says will help Sam. The Omega watches him carefully, wondering what he is doing. The dyed brunette walks over to his desk and picks up a thick tome. Sam studies the book carefully as Colby walks back over to him and hands it over to the Omega, "This may help you."

The cover is made of thick leather and there is no obvious title on it, but, as the Omega opens it up, he begins to see exactly what it all entails. There's drawings of the sexual nature, but there's also drawings of eyes and tails and the tendons in a neck. It's like an anatomy book, but Colby closes it gently on Sam's fingers before he could continue exploring it. 

"I want you to know, Sam, that this is your choice, as much as mine. I've made mine already, but I want you to decide for yourself. Whatever choice you make I will respect it. You are my best friend," he kneels again before Sam on his bed, "We've been through everything together since freshman year. I love you so much, man. You've changed my life more than once. We will always be this way," and a soft smile spreads across Colby's face, "Sam and Colby versus the world, right?"

Sam laughs a little, as there is emotion in his voice, "Yeah, always."

Colby nods and there's a pause between them as they bask in the glow they have around their friendship before he speaks again, "I'll leave you with the book. Take all the time you need," even though the Alpha wolf in Colby is basically clawing to have the Omega, but Sam doesn't need to know that, "Let me know when you want to talk more about it."

He stands up and turns, about to walk out the door when Sam's voice stops him, "Colby?"

The Alpha spins around to look at the Omega, "Yeah, man?"

"Thank you," those words were a lot and Colby knew everything he was saying 'thank you' for behind them.

A soft smile spreads across Colby's face, dimples forming in the corners of his cheeks when he gets extremely happy, "Of course, Sam."

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

The cereal tasted like sawdust in Colby's mouth, but he shovels another spoonful into his mouth and chewing loudly. He peered down at his phone, checking his social media and searching for other places to possibly go for another Sam and Colby series. It was time to get back to YouTube. 

Yet, Colby couldn't focus. 

How could anyone blame him? 

It wasn't the lateness of the hour.

His heart was racing and his mind was spiraling, as his possible-future-mate was sitting upstairs (probably still on _his_ bed) reading the book he gave and deciding their future together. Colby kept having to tell himself, to tell the Alpha wolf in him, that whatever Sam decided would be final. As the book stated, Colby, nor Sam, were going to die if the latter decided not to become the Alpha's Omega. It was just that the Alpha wolf in Colby was desperate for the Omega. And, it mainly had to deal with the fact that Colby's feelings for Sam had changed completely. Before, Colby cared for Sam like a brother and, sure, there were times where that line became blurred and Colby wanted to be more. But, this was all Sam's choice. 

While Colby's mind was preoccupied with his hopefully soon-to-be mate, his fingers danced across the screen and Colby found himself staring at apartment buildings in the downtown L.A. area. Colby wasn't sure what landed him here, outside of the fact that they would all have to find some place else to stay as their contract was ending in a few months here at the mansion that had become the Trap House. Colby saved several options to his phone and, ironically, they all were new complexes that had several apartment suites not taken right next to each other. The choice on that matter would arrive shortly and Colby didn't want to pressure his pack into this while they were still new to everything. 

He shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Colby needed to keep himself occupied, both physically and mentally, until Sam was ready to talk with him about this. His teeth were aching in a way that they hadn't done so since the night he put Sam into his bed; the cereal wasn't helping much with that like Colby had hoped. His body was like an electric bass, throbbing with utter need. If Sam didn't decide to be by Colby's side as an Alpha's Omega, Colby had decided he was going to go out, maybe contact one of his female friends, and see if they were in the mood for some "bumpin'-and-grindin'." But, that was his last resort. 

Needless-to-say, Colby's mind was all over the place, trying to create Plan B's, C's, D's, E's, and F's to anything that were to happen in the next few moments. He would look back later on this moment and realize that this was one of the most life changing events in his life. He didn't realize it now, as he was eating his cereal, but it was. 

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

**1:28 AM**

That is what the clock read when Colby finally heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Everyone had gone to sleep, including Elton and Corey, who came back into the house with a warm glow about them. Corey practically pranced over to Colby and pulled his shirt collar down to reveal an angry red bite mark that was healing quickly. Colby smiled, knowing what had happened, and congratulated the pair officially. As Colby watched the two mated werewolves walk up the stairs with a glow of love around them, the Alpha in him was desperately craving the same with its Omega. The wait was exhausting and it made Colby more nervous as to what was going to happen. Then, the footsteps came. 

If Colby's heart could beat faster, it would, but right now he was practically about to go into cardiac arrest. 

_God!_ Colby cried out mentally to himself, _I care for him so much..._

The blonde Omega appeared in the kitchen, holding the thick book in his right hand at his hip. Blue eyes, like a clear summer afternoon in Kansas, connected with Colby's. Sam was completely poker-faced. 

"Colby," his voice was low, as he made his way to the other side of the kitchen island away from the Alpha.

Colby stared at the Omega, itching to just reach out and touch him and make sure that he was here. 

"I read the book."

The Alpha didn't want to say anything; he just wanted to hear what Sam was going to say. 

"Everything makes sense now," a smile (one that only Colby ever rarely sees and one that is only meant for Colby) spreads across Sam's face, "Between us, I mean..."

"Does it?" Colby smiles too (one that Sam rarely sees and one that is only meant for Sam).

The Omega nods, "This situation, under..._ normal_... circumstances, would have been more difficult to approach you about..."

A scoff, "Tell me about it," a teasing roll of the eyes is added. 

There's a chuckle from Sam's lips, "Yeah...," he runs a hand through his hair and then fixes it, a habit he is starting to pick up when he gets nervous, "I... uhhh... I've cared for you... more than a friend," he quickly adds, "And... I... uhh... I've had for awhile, I think."

"You've decided?" Colby glances up at him through heavy eyelashes, pink dancing across his cheeks. 

Sam nods, not taking his gaze away from Colby's. There's heat blooming, "I have. I will."

The words come so quickly that Colby, at first, doesn't hear it and, then, it registers.

"You what?" Colby's gaze keeps its heat, but his eyes widened-- the part of him that thought Sam wouldn't decide.

Sam walks around the counter, a hand falling onto the granite top. Fingertips trace gently over the smooth surface as the Omega saunters toward him. Everything about Sam in that moment looks... _fuck_, Colby thinks. 

"I know," Sam smirks as he comes to stand before the Alpha. 

_Shit,_ Colby realizes he said that through their mind link and, thankfully, the rest of the pack is asleep and doesn't hear Colby. 

The hand on the counter lowers to grasp Colby's dangling at his side, "I want to be your Omega."

Colby's hand tightens around Sam, "Are you serious, Sam?"

"Never been more sure in my life, Colby," a smile, wide like the sun, appears on Sam's face as he closes the distance between them. 

There's barely breath between them, "I can't believe this is happening."

The two laugh, light giggles and wide smiles. 

Sam leans his forehead against Colby's. His nose nuzzling into Colby's gently and watching as those sapphire eyes fall shut. A shaky breath tickles across Sam's lips.

"It's always been you, Colby," Sam whispers like it's a lost dream. 

The hold on Colby's hand tightens and Sam nestles into Colby more.

"Can I ask you a question, Sam?" Colby asks, opening his eyes to peer into Sam's again. 

Up close, Sam's eyes look like the color of the sky as Colby presses his face into the airplane window to look out at the horizon of clouds. Sam's eyes are like all the good in Colby's life. A spark in the darkness of his universe. 

"Yeah," Sam replies, almost breathless. 

"Can I claim you... tonight?" Colby's voice drops halfway through, a last minute panic despite the last few minutes of them talking to each other. 

"Yes," Sam's other hand comes up along Colby's face and into his blue hair, before draping it around his neck, "Please, Alpha."

A growl escapes Colby's mouth, low and almost like a purr, and he tightens his hold on Sam's hand again. This time, he pulls Sam away from the counter. A celebration is singing in his veins as he grabs Sam. Crimson ignites in Colby's eyes as the two dash up the stairs. No matter how cliched it may sound, Colby never thought the distance between the kitchen downstairs and his bedroom upstairs was so far apart. 

They didn't make it too far when Sam basically pushed himself into Colby, pressing him into the wall of their hallway. Colby's eyes were wide and flashing crimson red before returning to sapphire blue. Sam could see he was having a hard time controlling himself and so was Sam, but he needed to clarify a few things quickly before they both became too lost in their desire and feelings toward one another. 

Sam leaned in close to the Alpha, till only breaths were between them, "I know the book said for me to be on my hands and knees, but I'm not that type of person-."

A smirk appeared on Colby's face as he heard Sam's words, "I know you're not."

Pressing his forehead gently to Colby's, Sam continued, "Can I ask to be on my back or something? At least, for now..."

Colby's eyes flashed red, thinking about Sam eventually being on his hands and knees in front of the Alpha, before controlling himself and nuzzled into Sam a bit, "Of course," he whispers softly. 

Sam smiles and closes his eyes, "And Colby?"

"Hmmm?" Colby hums. 

"Don't hold back."

Crimson appears again and Colby surges forward, capturing Sam's lips with his. It's their first kiss and _fuck..._ Colby wants more. If Sam was a drug, Colby was fully addicted now. The Omega is soft and hard against him, something that is uniquely masculine versus the softness that girls had. Colby wonders if all of Sam feels that way. He pushes against Sam's lips with an urgency that mirrors his craving. The Alpha wants to swallow the Omega. 

A bit of teeth nips at Colby's upper lip and he growls low in his chest. Hands latch onto Sam's hips, pulling him flush against him. Colby can feel a bump in his hip and he enjoys the friction of someone pressed against his own growing bulge. He's aching in a way he hasn't before. It's probably his hyped Alpha sexual drive, Colby reminds himself, connecting to the thick book he had given Sam. 

Sam's fingers run into Colby's brunette hair (more brown than blue and, honestly, Colby needs to dye it again) and yank at the strands at the base of Colby's neck. Colby pulls away from Sam's lips, no matter how much he just wants to keep kissing the blonde and keep him hear against him. The Alpha wolf in Colby can only think, _mate... claim... mine!_

Lips trace down Sam's jaw and his nose nudges the Omega's head upward as he places open mouthed kisses to the skin. Sam's mouth is open in a slight swollen 'O' and eyes are glowing gold, lazily opening and closing, not quite deciding whether he wants to watch Colby do things to his body with that sinful mouth of his or just focus on the feeling. The hands on Sam's hips tightened and, as Sam bucks his hips up into Colby's, the Alpha lifts him with a strength that Colby hadn't had before they were all bitten. One leg wraps around Colby's hips and his ass and the other latches to Colby's thigh, keeping Sam locked against Colby's frame and the friction between their jeans is delicious. 

Sam moans softly as Colby changes from pressing kisses to Sam's throat to full licks and nose nuzzles. The Omega knows that this is part of what Alpha's do, even beyond the mating process. Colby is scenting Sam, taking him in and placing his own scent upon Sam's skin. Sam wouldn't deny it was highly arousing to him. 

As Colby scents Sam, the Alpha moves them away from the wall of their hallway and down to Colby's room... _nest_, Sam thinks and likes how it will be his soon, too, though the pair will have to talk about that later. Sam just wants to continue with that thought and how it makes the Omega wolf in him purr and roll over onto his back. He never really understood why he was an Omega; he was always the braver and more reasonable one out of their group (an Alpha or a Beta in the human sense), but Sam enjoyed in a bit of masochist way how it was practically stripped from him. 

The pair burst in through door and Colby slams it shut with his foot. As they make their way to the messed up bed (with the same pillows and covers that Sam remembers Colby coming to L.A. with him with), Colby pulls away from his nuzzling and licking to Sam's throat. Hands shift so one is sliding up Sam's back, along his spine, and the other grips his ass tightly. The Alpha peers at the Omega's glowing golden eyes, loving how they shine and are so filled with the desire that they are both feeling. 

"Can I admit something to you, Sam?" Colby whispers with a tone that is buried in his throat.

He nods as Colby lowers him down onto the bed. His legs part to take the Alpha between them. Collapsing onto the Omega, Colby fingers slid under Sam's shirt, touching the smooth skin and hard muscle there. More licks and nuzzles are placed to Sam's throat, outlining his Adam's apple and the strong lines that lead down to his chest. 

"You are my stars," Colby stains Sam's skin with his words, making his way to the spot beneath the Omega's ear on his left side, "You are my stars. And I don't want my night filled with complete darkness anymore."

A shiver runs through Sam's spine at Colby's words, but it may be due to the lavish licks Colby is giving to the Omega's scent gland. It's actually both, Sam's mind settles on. 

His hands slid down Colby's chest and wrap around his waist, slipping under the Alpha's shirt. Nails lightly sting as they scratch Colby's sides. 

_This all feels almost too good to be true_, Colby thinks. 

"Colby," Sam's sighs, unable to understand the emotions he is exactly feeling.

The next thing Sam hears is the sound of ripping cloth and then there's a cool breeze creeping its way up his chest. He hisses and arches his back as Colby rips his shirt apart. A small part of Sam mourns the loss of the shirt, but it doesn't last long. 

"I want you," Sam bites his bottom lips, "I want you so bad."

"Say it," Colby whispers as he makes his way down Sam's chest, placing quick open mouthed kisses to the skin and hair there, "Say it, Sam."

"My Alpha," Sam arches his back again into Colby's mouth, "My Alpha. Please."

"Say it," Colby says with an authority to his voice that would have made anyone in his pack bend to his will, but never Sam. Perks of being the Alpha's Omega, Colby adds, but Sam listens to Colby's order of his own free will. 

"Claim me, my Alpha," Sam cries out, "Fucking hell! Claim me!"

Colby's fingers make quick work of Sam's jeans, and he leans backwards onto his legs to rip them down the Omega's legs, boxers and all. It's a sight that Colby knows he will never forget: Sam naked on _his _bed... Sam naked in his _nest_... so ready to be _claimed_.

"Sam," Colby caresses Sam's hips before leaning down and pressing soft kisses to the blonde's stomach. 

The Alpha's teeth begin to ache and they thud in his mouth like the pleasure riding through Colby's cock. _Claim _and_ Mate_ are like mantra's in Colby's mind. He craved Sam like a cool glass of water on a hot day. 

Fingers run through Colby's hair and the Alpha can feel the Omega trembling against him. 

"Stop teasing me," Sam hisses through clenched teeth.

Colby chuckles as he makes his way lower to Sam's cock, pressing kisses down it as it hardens beneath his touch, "So impatient."

Sam groans, snapping his head forward to peer down at Colby, watching in utter fascination as the brunette takes him in his mouth, "Fuck!" he cries out at the warmth and wetness, wanting nothing more to buck his hips up into it, "I'm the impatient one?" Sam is trying to be a bit angry, but he isn't truly, "Like you weren't-," and he hisses as Colby runs his tongue along the underside of his cock. _Bastard_, Sam thinks. 

_You like it_, Colby responds, sending a wave of flirtatious adoration across Sam's skin. 

A smirk appears on Sam's face, but he continues with his words, "Like you weren't trying to control yourself down in the kitchen earlier. I could smell you all the way up here."

Colby hums, enjoying the bit of dominant streak within the Omega. 

Sam moans low and bites his lips, not wanting to be so noisy in a house full of other werewolves, who are sure to be hearing the pair right now. 

_Stop thinking_, Colby interrupts his thoughts.

_Make me_, Sam hisses back, desperately wanting the Alpha closer. 

Colby lets go of Sam's cock with a wet _plop_ and sits up, hands latching onto the edge of his shirt. Yet, Sam beats him to it, rising with an inhuman speed. The Omega does the same that the Alpha did to his shirt and rips it from his body. The Alpha lets loose a sound like a purr and his chest heaves. 

Sam stares at Colby's chest, though it isn't exactly a new sight for the Omega. Rather, the scars that zig-zagged across his skin catch Sam's attention. They are milky white against the L.A. tanned skin and utterly imperfect. Leaning forward slowly, Sam's fingers softly stroke over the pairs of scars that run down Colby's lower stomach and hips and into the tight black jeans he is wearing. Lips, like soft flower petals, press to a few of the scars around Colby's belly button. The Alpha's stomach twitches under Sam's gentle intimacy to his scars and he exhales shakily, as his hands fall to Sam's hair and stroke the fine blonde strands. 

"Beautiful," Sam murmurs against his skin, "Imperfect perfection," each word is said with a ferocity that Colby swears they are tattooed across his scars, "Strength."

The Alpha wolf in Colby twitches impatiently at Sam's words, enjoying how even when Colby is scarred the Omega still sees strength and beauty. 

"Sam," Colby sighs, closing his crimson eyes, "I wanna..."

"Take me," Sam pulls away, looking up at the Alpha with wide golden eyes.

The brunette looks down at the sight, connecting their eyes. Colby traces his fingertips down Sam's jaw to cup the side of his head, lightly stroking the blonde's chiseled cheek bones. In response, the Omega shuts his golden eyes and leans into the steady touches of the Alpha's hand. 

"Are you sure you want this, Sam?" Colby asks because even though he heard Sam say it again and again, he needs to be certain. This moment would forever change them. 

Sam snaps his eyes open to connect with Colby's again, "If you ask me again, Colby," a smirk appears on his face, "I'm gonna throw you down on the bed and take you myself."

Colby pulls his hand away from Sam and latches onto his jeans, undoing the button and unzippering them, "Promise?" a cheeky smile. 

Sam rolls his eyes, watching as the Alpha stands up from his bed and drops his jeans and boxers to the floor, kicking them to the side. As soon as Colby does so, Sam reaches out and snatches Colby's arm, dragging the Alpha back onto the bed. Colby falls on top of Sam with a loud_ oof_ and a creak of Colby's bed, which sounded like it was about to break. Sam laughs a little, which is echoed by Colby. 

"Come on, my Alpha," Sam smiles up at Colby. 

Colby connects their lips again and lowers his hips against Sam's. Their cocks brush against each other and Sam makes a high pitched noise in the back of his throat. It's such a loud noise that goes straight to Colby's cock causing the brunette pulls away, staring at the blonde with an amused smile. 

"Did you just-?"

Sam throw his head back, "Oh my fucking God, Colby."

His tone is teasing and it makes Colby smirk. 

Sam just _whined_. 

The Alpha leans down and captures Sam's lips in his again, bucking his hips to land more forcefully against the Omega's. There's that noise again coming from Sam and Colby growls in response. He wants to hear it again and again, knowing he is the only one to pull that sound from Sam.

"Look at you," Colby whispers against Sam's lips. 

Sam presses one more kiss to Colby's lips before pulling away, sliding his right leg up to curl into Colby's hip, "What?"

"You're so beautiful," Colby responds in such a tone that sounded like he was reciting a pagan prayer and he spoke so softly that he only wanted his "god" to hear his words. Colby's lips press gently against Sam's cheek, over the scar that mars his pale skin and his cheek, kissing the blonde's eyelid and the eyebrow where the scar ends till he reaches Sam's hairline. 

"I'm not," his god answers. 

"You so are," Colby's hands come to cup the side of Sam's face, a thumb running over the scar on Sam's cheek again, "My beautiful Omega."

Sam nuzzles into Colby's hand, "Yours."

"Mine," Colby growls and lifts himself from Sam, kneeling between his thighs. He brings his right hand to his lip, crimson eyes glowing, and peers down at Sam, "You ready for the next step?"

Sam nods.

Quickly, Colby slices his thumb on his sharp K-9, blood seeping out of the wound in seconds. The smell of iron floods the wound and Sam's eyes flash brighter gold. Leaning back over Sam, the Alpha swipes his bloody thumb over the Omega's forehead, leaving a deep crimson stripe there. Colby remembers from the book what he is supposed to say. 

"I give you my blood, my bond, my faith, my whole. You'll never know pain or hunger or the cold."

He then lowers his thumb to Sam's lips, drawing a stripe down the center of them to end in the center of the Omega's chin. Colby continues the last of the ritual. 

"As an Alpha and the Alpha of my pack, you will be my Omega. This promise and oath I shall never break."

Colby brings the thumb up to his lips again and sucks on the wound gently. A slight sting is all that is left and when Colby brings his thumb away, it is already healed. 

"Your turn, Sam," Colby replies when Sam just lays there beneath him with a blended look of complete adoration and love, but one that also was saying 'that-was-the-sexiest-fucking-thing-I've-ever-seen-you-do-and-I-want-you-to-fuck-the-hell-out-of-me-now."

Sam slowly brings his hand up to his mouth and follows Colby's actions by slicing his thumb open on his sharpened K-9's. Instead of reaching upward for Colby's face, Sam settles on his chest. Gently, he begins at the top of the brunette's chest and makes a circle about the size of his whole hand. As Sam does so, he recites his lines from the book.

"I give you my blood, my bond, my faith, my whole. I'll never know pain or hunger or the cold."

The blood chills Colby, but there's a scent to it beneath the iron that is something uniquely Omega, uniquely Sam. A quite rumble settles in Colby's chest at their scents on each other and soon-to-be mate marks.

"As an Omega, I will be the Alpha's Omega. This promise and oath I shall never break."

Colby doesn't wait a minute longer and he leans down and claims Sam's lips with his own. It's a brutal kiss filled with teeth and tongues and nips to lips. Sam can feel Colby's fangs bite at him gently and it makes him ache on his neck to feel his mate mark on his skin. Fingers trace along Sam's hips and whisper against his leaking cock, but Colby doesn't stop there. He continues down and Sam hisses at the sensitivity of Colby's fingers landing on his hole. That's when he feels it. A warm feeling of desire.

"Shit," Colby pulls away from Sam's mouth, crimson eyes staring into golden eyes, when he feels the slick coming from Sam.

"Fuck me," Sam moans out, bucking his hips against Colby's hand.

The Alpha doesn't wait much longer and presses a single finger into Sam's hole, enjoying the 'O' that Sam's lips make as Colby does so. Lips trace along Sam's chest and Colby slowly begins to work Sam's hole open more, adding a second finger soon. The two fingers slide into Sam to Colby's knuckles and there's a bit of instinct now that floods over Colby as he begins to scissor them. Sam bucks his hips against Colby's fingers, incoherent words falling from his lips. Moans, sighs, and grunts escape Sam. A bite to his bottom lip.

Slick soaks Colby's fingers as he moves out of Sam and, when he adds the third finger, Sam basically melts into a pool in his hands. It's a tight fit and Colby groans against Sam's chest, wondering how tight Sam is when Colby is inside of him. But, Sam's hole gives and Colby begins to thrust his fingers in and out.

"Fuck," Sam moans, hands gripping the sheets beneath them.

The scent of Sam is intoxicating to the Alpha and Colby's cock twitches impatiently between his thighs.

"Sam," Colby sighs as he pulls his fingers out of the Omega and he wraps his hand around his cock. The slick from Sam's hole coats it, along with the precum leaking. 

"My Alpha," Sam throws his head back, baring his neck to Colby.

He tries to control himself at the sight, just wants to slip into the blonde and slam into him as the Alpha bites down on that throat. That fantasy can wait for another time. Colby has to remind himself that this is their first time; this is the moment that neither will forget; this is when they become mates.

Slowly, Colby leans over Sam again and presses the tip of his cock to Sam's entrance. Letting go of his cock, Colby works his hips forward and his lips fall to Sam's throat again. As he slips into the Omega's wet hole, Colby's tongue works at Sam's throat, licking upward and nuzzling in the hallow. A moan vibrates along Sam's collarbones as the Omega hisses. There's a slight pain as Colby's cock gently fits into Sam, but pleasure is building more. Everything is intense for Sam, more intense than he had ever felt with someone before. 

"Move," Sam sighs, golden eyes glistening. 

Colby listens and pulls out till only the tip lies at the entrance. Then, he snaps his hips forward, bottom out in a single thrust into Sam. 

"Fuck!" Sam cries out, hands grasp Colby's shoulder blades.

"You okay?" Colby looks up at the blonde with worried crimson eyes.

"Do that again," Sam orders the Alpha.

Colby rolls his eyes teasingly and does it again.

Quickly, they find a rhythm. As Colby thrusts his hips forward, Sam bucks his to meet the Alpha half way. Warmth continues to pool in Sam's groin and he urges the Alpha to continue with scratches down his back and thighs digging into his hips. The wounds heal quickly and Sam is left with a new canvas to mar with his fingernails.

Colby leans back and hands latch onto Sam's hips. As he thrusts again forward, he lifts Sam upward, taking control of his movements. Sam gasps at the sudden change in angle. His hands grasp Colby's hands on his hips, suddenly very aware of the cool rings on the brunette's hand and the cock sliding into him that feels like he splitting his body open. A possessive growl escapes Colby's lips as he grips Sam's hips tightly in a bruising grip and snaps his hips forward. That's when Sam feels it.

"Holy-," he doesn't finished the sentence.

Colby's cock seems to be swelling at the base, where he is slamming against Sam's ass. The Omega knows from reading that this is a knot and only Alpha's have it. Shamelessly, Sam was curious about it and he focuses his attention on it. The knot is hitting Sam's entrance and has yet to swell enough to start catching it. 

Another growl comes from deep in the Alpha's chest and Sam arches his back as another thrust goes straight up his spine. Every nerve is on fire in him. 

"Alpha!" Sam cries out, shutting his eyes.

A growl-like grunt echoes another thrust deep into Sam. The Omega can feel the knot swelling. 

"My Alpha," he sighs and opens them. 

Gold clashes with crimson and Colby falls back on top of Sam. Lips grasp Sam's in a soft kiss. The Alpha's hips are resorting to shallow thrusts now, but each snap of Colby's hips is like Sam stuck his finger in a socket. Arms wrap around the Alpha's shoulders and the Omega holds him to his body. The two rock against each other in blissful ecstasy. 

"Mine," Colby growls against Sam's lips. 

"Yours," Sam echoes. 

"Only mine."

The Alpha pulls his lips away and they trail down Sam's cheek to his throat again, finding himself drawn to the spot beneath Sam's ear. The rich smell of Omega and Sam floods Colby's senses and all he can think now is _breed.... Breed... breed... mine... my Omega_. 

_Only yours, my Alpha_, Sam echoes in his mind and Colby knows the words he was thinking were through their shared mental link. 

_Breed_, Colby thinks. 

"Claim," only one words seemed to be falling from Sam's lips now. 

The Alpha feels his knot swell fully and Sam cries out as it locks inside him. Everything is so tight and warm and wet around Colby and he can feel the cord about the snap in his groin. With the knot locking Colby inside of Sam, the Alpha is resorted down to shallow and quick thrusts and Sam tries his best to bounce back with them. 

"Fuck!" Sam cries out. The Alpha's cock hitting his prostate at just the right angle.

_Mine!_ Colby growls.

_Close... so close,_ Sam whimpers back to him.

Then there's that whine again and Colby is lost. He snaps his hips forward and his mouth opens, fangs pressed into Sam's scent gland and bites down... hard! Sam lets out a high-pitched moan and legs lock tight around Colby's waist. His seed releases from his cock between their two bodies. All he sees is just white as he climaxes; his hole clenches around Colby's knot and cock.

Colby growls against Sam's skin as he bites down harder on the scent gland as he climaxes, too. His cock releases his seed deep into Sam and he presses against his Omega, desperate to keep as much skin touching as possible.

In that moment, Sam is flooded with emotions that cannot possibly be his. A silvery thread ignites in his mind where he feels the connection he has with Colby and it is vibrating softly. A flood of love and peace runs over Sam from the silver thread and he knows that it is Colby's emotions he is feeling. As mated werewolves now, they can feel each other's emotions, so Sam sends back through the thread his own emotional tidal wave of respect, passion, and overall adoration for Colby in that moment.

Colby sighs into Sam's neck in response.

The high from their mating leaves a warmth across Sam's body and he unclenches his arms from around Colby's shoulders. A shaky hand slides down the sweaty back. The Alpha is still latches onto his Omega's neck and his knot is still locked inside of Sam. 

_Mine_..., Colby purrs against his skin. 

Sam smiles softly, petting his Alpha on his sweaty skin, _Yours always, my Alpha._


	28. ☽ 24 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49310404248/in/dateposted-public/)

If you haven't checked it out, I just made and posted the trailer to this fanfic [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sftdVsxYJaw)

* * *

Colby hasn't let go of his hold on Sam since his knot settled down and he was able to split from Sam, who gave a slight wince at the movement. The Alpha had his leg thrown over Sam's and an arm wrapped around the Omega's waist. Skin against bare skin, a bit sweaty from their recent activities. Fingers, absentmindedly, stroked Sam's hip. It was obvious that Colby was being a bit possessive and that was normal from freshly mated werewolves, especially an Alpha and his Omega, but Sam wasn't exactly upset at it either. It was hard describe the feeling he got when he was so close to Colby like this; it was like a drug high, bubbling up in his chest. Mirroring the Alpha, Sam's head was leaning against Colby's and his arm was wrapped tightly under and around the Alpha's arm to rest against his back. Fingertips lightly traced the 'X' tattoo between the Alpha's shoulder blades.

Crimson eyes were gone and in their place was those deep blue eyes that Sam could see on the back of his eyelids when he closed them ever since they first met so long ago. A familiar and comforting sight that Sam would never tire of. He could stare into those eyes and always find something worth exploring.

Sam sighs and nuzzles his nose against Colby's, "I wish we were at the cabin."

"Why?" Colby croaks, his voice a bit sore from all the growling he had been doing when they mated.

"I wanna run with you," he answers.

In any other circumstances, the words would have been odd, but for two werewolves it meant so much more.

Colby smiled softly and nuzzles back into Sam, creating a trail along his cheek to his jaw and down his throat to the red bite mark under his earlobe. It still hurts a bit, but its overpowered by a warm throb, "So do I, my mate."

Sam hums at the word, "Am I going to stay here with you now that we're mated and all?"

Colby tightens his hold around Sam, which makes Sam crack a laugh, "Yes."

"Okay, okay, okay, Mr. Bad Wolf," Sam teases, "I'm staying."

Colby laughs and loosens his grip, raising his head to peer at Sam again, "Sorry. I lose myself sometimes."

Sam caresses Colby's back, "It's okay. I don't mind," and then smirks, "The wolf in me likes it a lot."

A devilish grin appears on Colby's face and he tightens his hold around Sam again, "Oh does it now?" he lowers his head again to press a kiss to the bite mark on Sam's skin.

A moan slips from Sam's lips, "Yes," he sighs.

Colby begins to lick at the bite mark, running the tip of his tongue over the ridges his teeth caused, and then presses an open mouthed kiss to it, "I can't wait till you mark me, my mate."

Sam whines, nails digging into Colby's back, and the Alpha feels his Omega's cock twitch against his thigh, "Fuck."

Colby growls low in his throat, ignoring the slightly gravel to it, "Oh fuck yes, I can't wait."

☙☽🐺☾❧

Aaron and Jake pulled their shared earplugs from their ears, giving a listen to the sounds within the house. When all they heard was silence and the soft snore of the rest of their packmates, they turned to each other with a sigh of relief. Aaron returned to his game on Fortnite, staring intently at it with golden lit eyes. Having inhuman abilities made him a great deal better at the video game and Aaron used it to his advantage occasionally, though he more used it when he had a series of bad playouts.

"Damn, I'm glad that's over," Jake sighed, looking back down at his phone, sending a heart emoji and wolf face to Tara.

"Relieved, too," Aaron replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen, "I was wondering when they would start to realize it."

Jake looked up at Aaron with startled eyes, "You knew? I didn't even fucking knew and I've known them longer than you have," then quickly added hearing his tone, "No offense, Aaron."

Aaron waved him off and then gave a curse as his character fell off the map, "Remember, Jake, seer here."

"Righhht," Jake elongated the word and then returned to his conversation with Tara, "Hey, Aaron?"

"Yeah?" Aaron replied.

"With all this mate stuff happening in this house, do you think it could happen between a normal human and a dog human or would the dog human infect the normal human?"

Aaron took a moment to think as his character respawned, "I would think it would be similar. Didn't Luna answer this for you?"

Jake shakes his head, "Too busy trying to deal with my own demons, dude."

Aaron nods, "Yeah. Well," he continues, "Maybe ask her since she knows everything."

"Aren't you a looker, Aaron? Or whatever…"

"Seer," Aaron corrects him, "And yes, I am, but I'm still trying to understand my powers, Jake. I may be 'all-knowing'," he does air bunnies as he says it, "But I don't know everything, dude."

"Alright, alright, alright," Jake puts his hands up in mock surrender, "I'll ask Luna."

"You wanting to mate Tara, dude?" Aaron asks the questions now.

Jake is silent for a moment, "Maybe."

Aaron an hear the Beta's smirk, "Ask Luna. Then ask Tara if she wants it."

They lapse into a quite pause and Aaron curses every once in a while as Jake types away loudly on his phone, not having silenced it. Suddenly, Aaron cries out in pain, dropping his game controller and clasping the side of his head. Jake shifts over to him, placing a hand on the Omega's arm.

"Aaron! Aaron!" Jake shakes him slightly.

But just as quickly as the episode was, it's over and Aaron stops screaming all at once. He only stares at the floor for a moment, blinking slowly, before looking up at Jake beside him. The Beta notices that his eyes are a bit glazed over, but the look fades.

"Dude, are you alright?" Jake's eyebrows crinkle together.

"Yeah," Aaron replies, "I… uh…"

"What, man?"

"I just saw us all dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo cliff hanger!!!! *evil laughter* till next time my dear readers! and thank you so much for the 101 kudos!!! I'm so happy to be above 100 in the new year. And, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! I hope 2020 is better for you than 2019 and 2018 and 2017 and the whole 2010's put together!


	29. ☽ 25 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't think I was going to get this chapter done on time, but all is good. This is a bit rushed. Sorry for errors!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49327846793/in/dateposted-public/)

[[GIF VERSION]](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/I-ve-lost-control-werewolfsolby-825946709)

* * *

It's bright and early when the Trap House pack wakes up, no longer in the mansion they called second home, but in the cabin they had been in every night of the full moon since they were bit. The cabin was what their inner wolves knew as their first home, their first pack house, their first den. There was a comfort within those walls that none of them could ever describe. A literal home was created in that cabin in the woods for those six werewolves.

This sudden decision to go to the cabin, without little warning, was made by Aaron, who had asked to go to the cabin for the weekend to escape L.A. and YouTube pressure and the pack agreed. It was more for their mental health and sanity as YouTubers that they chose it rather than anything else. And Sam was quite happy, still craving to have that first run with his mate in the woods around their cabin.

The first day in the cabin was normal, as if none of them had werewolf tendencies. Sam and Colby grabbed their room , as they always did, and set up their necessities. Once done, they settled into brain storming ideas for their next series on their joint channel, though it was hardly brain storming and more just an excuse for Sam to lay his head in Colby's lap as the Alpha stroked the blonde strands in complete silence, staring into each other's eyes. Elton and Corey had disappeared into their own room and were not seen again till dinner time, looking slightly disheveled. However, Aaron and Jake were speaking to each other in hushed voices in the living room. The seer Omega werewolf was sketching radically on a notebook as Jake glanced at it and then back up at Aaron with questions pouring from his lips. Ever since Aaron's vision, Jake had been trying to get as many answers as he could from the seer Omega.

That following morning, it was a different matter.

Colby wanted to run and do a perimeter search; his Alpha wolf inside him craving to make sure they were truly safe, though Colby partially blames Sam for wanting to watch a horror movie together before going to bed. It's around 5 am and the sun is just starting to ignite the sky. Colby can see it turning a navy blue through the open window of the cabin and glances down at the sleeping Omega in his arms. Sam is so peaceful like this, a sight that Colby hasn't really seen on his face since they were all bitten and is glad to know of it. Yet, the Alpha wolf cries to go out into the woods in Colby's mind and he listens. Shaking the Omega, Colby whispers in his ear, trying to wake him up. Sam sighs and moans, raising a hand to clutch at Colby's wrist, pulling the Alpha's arm under him, coddling it. The Omega falls deeper into the mattress and Colby shakes him again. He cries out in annoyance before cracking an eye open.

"What, Colbs?" Sam's voice is low and groggy as he tries to wake up.

"Come on a run with me," Colby states, pulling away from the Omega and taking the covers with him.

Sam whimpers and crawls into himself as the warm covers and the Alpha's body heat suddenly disappear at once. He is blasted with cold air that makes his skin crawl with goosebumps, "COLBYYYY!" he whines out.

"Come on Sam," Colby smiles brightly, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and an old XPLR sweatshirt from his side of the dresser. He glances back as he pulls on his pants to see Sam staring at him with sleepy eyes, sprawled out practically naked (save for a pair of tight boxer-briefs) on their bed.

Sam sighs, "Why me?"

Colby throws the XPLR sweatshirt at Sam, thinking he would look better in it anyway (though it is mainly his Alpha wolf that wants the Omega to be covered in his scent more-so-than-anything), "Makes me feel better knowing you're beside me."

Sam chortles a bit, "If I didn't know what age we were, I would say we are an old married couple."

Colby laughs, leaning down to grab one of his 'Take Chances' hoodies, a pale blue color, "You mean we weren't an old married couple before all of this?"

The Omega rolls out of the bed like a ball of limbs and sits up, staring out the window, and pulling Colby's sweatshirt over his chest, "I guess we're an old _old_ married couple now."

Colby responds by throwing Sam his sweatpants, "Then-- here's your pants, honey!" he sing-songs to the Omega.

"Don't forget your rash cream, love!" Sam fires back, turning to look at the Alpha and gives a wink, referencing the time at one of their meet-and-greets where they had to say what the last text to each other was.

Colby bursts into laughter as he places his rings on his fingers, "Well, I'm gonna go get some breakfast going."

Sam snaps his head to Colby in a startled expression, as the Alpha rarely ever cooked breakfast for anyone and usually just grabbed a Pop-Tart. Why was Colby making them breakfast? Sam wondered. Is he sick or something? But, Colby was already out the door of the room and Sam wasn't exactly complaining when he walked into the kitchen to find a cup of hot coffee and a bowl of cereal at the kitchen island. A Colby Brock breakfast indeed.

☙☽🐺☾❧

The woods were lovely at this time of morning. Calm and serene and able to shatter at any given moment. Not a single animal was awake yet for it was that time of the morning where the night creatures were falling back asleep and the morning creatures were yet to have awaken. The only sounds were that of an Alpha and his Omega closing the door to their cabin and walking away from it.

"We have to go see Lucian, Sam," Colby tells the Omega, kicking a driveway stone and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Are we ready for this, though?" Sam asks.

He shrugs, "I don't know if we'll ever be, but we gotta."

Sam nods, "Be careful, Colbs."

The Alpha smirks and shoves his shoulder into the Omega, "You know me, Sam."

A roll of blue eyes and Sam replies, "I do, so be careful."

Colby wraps his arm around Sam's waist and brings the Omega closer, "I will," his tone is more serious this time.

Leaning upward a bit, Sam presses his lips to Colby's, hands cupping the side of the Alpha's face. It's a soft kiss, a more 'you're-here' type. Colby pulls away first and grabs one of Sam's hand, pressing a gentle open-mouthed kiss to the palm of it.

"Let's go for that run, now," Colby replies with a smile on his face.

Sam nods and reaches for the hem of Colby's sweatshirt he is wearing. The two begin to undress and leave their clothes in a neat pile near the driveway of their cabin. Colby bursts off into the woods before Sam realized what happened and caught the last image of Colby's bare ass disappearing behind the trees. The Omega chuckles and he can feel the happiness from Colby through their mating link. Without a second to spare, Sam runs off behind his Alpha, bare ass gone.

He catches Colby's scent quickly and continues to run after him. A bit surprised at himself, Sam notices that his reflexes are much quicker than he used to be. He jumps over fallen trunks and bounds over dips in the ground like they are nothing. Much like an over confident Alpha would... perhaps the mating bite did something to him...

A flare of pain flows through the mating link and then there's a rabid joy that follows. Sam has a feeling that Colby shifted, so he comes to a stop and focuses on that part of him that triggered the Change in Luna's basement. His bones break and shift and a light whimper escapes his lips.

_Mate, okay? _Sam hears Colby in his mind.

As he opens his golden eyes, Sam sees himself closer to the ground and he shakes his body to rid himself of the last of the shift. He sends a wave of affection back to Colby.

_Good,_ Sam replies.

Then, he is off again, following his mate's scent. His white form bounds over rocks and over small ravine's. All he can feel is the wind he creates as he sprints running through his fur. The world goes silent around him.

Sam finds himself suddenly in front of a small creek and slows down to a walk. Coming to the edge of the water, he leaned down and sniffed at it, making sure there wasn't any toxins or poisons within it, but it seemed clear. So, he took a drank. The cool water soothed his body.

A growl, deep and low, interrupted Sam's thoughts and he looked up. On the other side of the creek was black wolf, large and demanding, with piercing red eyes. The growl disappeared and was replaced by a friendly expression and a wagging tail. Sam yipped at the black wolf, wagging his own tail.

Colby pranced over to Sam. His paws soaked in the creek water, but the Alpha didn't particularly care. He had his eyes on Sam. And only Sam.

When Colby got to Sam, he leaned down and placed his head under Sam's, lifting upward, nuzzling into the Omega's head. Sam made a purring sound and shut his eyes, tail wagging softly.

_What you were craving? _Colby asks.

_Yes_, Sam sighs pulling his head away from Colby and giving his Alpha a lick.

Colby smirked, red eyes twinkling, and gave Sam's muzzle a long lick, _Good_.

Sam leaned into Colby as the Alpha began to lick at his ear, giving him a tongue bath. It felt good and soothed him like a warm massage. His tail wrapped around his hind leg.

Then Colby stopped and took a step back. Sam's eyes opened and he stared at his mate, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Colby gave another lick to Sam's muzzle and then that smirk was back again on his face and the emotions he put out made Sam scared, but in the way that thrilled him.

_Run_.

Sam didn't wait a single second and burst off in a streak of white into the forest. The Alpha gave a few more seconds, tail swaying slowly behind him, and back legs itching to pounce forward. Then, Colby took off after his mate, following Sam's scent.

☙☽🐺☾❧

"You can't just tell me nothing, bro," Jake hissed a bit, but the edge in his voice was barely there.

Aaron rolled his eyes, looking down at the drawing in his hands, "I wish I knew more, Jake, but this is literally what I saw in my dream."

He hands the drawing over to the Beta once again. It's like a elementary school drawing with five wolfish figurines lying on the group with squiggly lines coming from them. Standing on top of the wolfish figures was a larger figure that was definitely more wolf than human and large red eyes. Jake stared at it.

"Fuck," Jake sighed and tosses the drawing on to the coffee table, leaning back on the sofa.

"We need to go to Colby, Jake," Aaron placed a hand down on the drawing on top.

Jake stared up at the ceiling, trying to tell his brain that his was the best interest of the pack to keep it from Colby and that he shouldn't trust Aaron's dream, but Jake's stomach was telling him otherwise. He had to go with his gut feeling.

"I really don't want to tell him, Aaron," Jake huffed.

"Why?" Aaron cocked his head to the side, leaning back into his seat on the couch, "He's our Alpha, bro."

"Exactly!" Jake raised his hands in frustration, "As a Beta, I don't want to place pressure on him."

Aaron shook his head, "Yes, that's right, but you also have the job to tell him when we are at risk!"

Jake sat up, staring at Aaron with a look with would have sent any werewolf six feet under, "But you don't even know if your dream was a vision or not, Aaron!"

Aaron growled a bit, a flash of yellow in his eyes, "I have good faith in it, Jake, and so should you."

Jake barred his teeth, showing off the extended fangs in his mouth that was meant to be a threatening display to the Omega, "Do not tell me what I should faith in, Omega. You don't know shit. You're visions could just be false images."

And just like that Aaron was up at his feet and threw himself at the Beta. A punch was thrown to Jake's face and pain seared across it. Jake snarled and head butted the Omega in the face sending Aaron back into the sofa. Rising off his spot, Jake growled and jumped onto Aaron, straddling his hips, and sending a punch to Aaron's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JAKE!"

Corey's voice shrieked across the room and the next thing Jake knew was that there was a set of legs around his waist, a chest pressed to his back, and arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was flying. Corey had jumped onto the Beta's back and thrown him into the coffee table, breaking the wooden piece of furniture. At the same time, Elton pinned Aaron down onto the sofa, keeping the snarling Omega in his place.

"Let me go, Corey!" Jake growled, clawing at Corey's arms around his shoulders, leaving bloody scratches on the Omega, but Corey wasn't budging.

"Calm down, Jake!" Corey hissed back in his ear.

And, as if things couldn't get much worse, the front door opened. Everything paused as the werewolves took in the shocked expression that slowly turned into a very angry Alpha. Colby and Sam had walked in and were planning on taking a much needed shower to cool off from their run, but the sight before them quickly changed their plans.

"What… the… hell?" Colby asked slowly.

Sam walked in, moving toward Elton and Aaron with a confused expression, as Colby closed the door behind them. The Alpha slowly walked over to the mess of limbs that was Jake and Corey. The Omega quickly stood up and lowered his head to Colby, though Jake huffed a bit from his position curled up on top of the broken coffee table.

"What's going on?" Colby demanded, turning his attention to Elton and Aaron too.

Aaron was silent and simply stared down at the Beta on the floor. Colby followed his gaze and returned his attention to Jake, who slowly sat up, wincing a bit. That was when Colby saw it, the drawing on the floor beneath Jake. Swooping down, Colby grasped it and stared at it. The tension in the room at the moment was high and all that could be heard was Jake's shaking breathing.

Colby broke by looking up at his pack, staring at each of them (except Sam) with a commanding look, "What the fuck is this?"

Aaron stepped forward and cleared his throat, giving Jake a side glance before looking up at Colby, "I had a vision, Colby. I saw us dying at the hands of Lucian," the Alpha swallowed the lump in his throat, "Jake was with me when I received it the night you and Sam mated-."

"Hold the fuck up!" Corey cried out and stepped between Colby and Aaron with his hands raised. He turned to the Alpha, "You and Sam mated?"

Colby glanced up at the blonde, who was staring at the floor, but, Colby sent out a wave of affection to him through their mind link, and Sam looked up at the Alpha, "We are," and he raised his hand up to Sam.

The blonde smiled softly and walked toward Colby, grabbing his hand, and coming to stand at the Alpha's side. Their hands grasped together tightly between them, "But, Colby's only claimed me yet. I haven't done the same to him," and Sam bent his neck to the side, revealing a pale crescent shape on his neck that symbolized Colby's mate mark on him.

"Woahhh!" Corey stepped forward toward Sam, "Yours is so cool, Sam! It looks like the moon," and then he bent his neck to the side, "Mine looks like star constellations, right?"

Colby smiled at how interested his mate got into Corey's mark at that time, but he had to stay focused on the situation at him. So, he turned back to Aaron, "What about your vision again, Aaron? And what the fuck does it have to deal with the fact that Jake is sitting in the middle of a broken coffee table with Corey's arms around him?"

Aaron winced a bit, and Jake gave a growl from his spot, teeth barred in threat, "I don't trust his visions."

The Alpha snapped his gaze down to his Beta, "Why?"

Jake glowered at Colby a bit, but pulled his eyes away, "You know how I am, Colby. I'm highly skeptical of this type of hocus pocus," and if realizing what had happened, Jake's eyes widen a bit and he turns to Aaron, "Dude, please, it ain't your fault. I'm sorry I attacked you like that. I don't blame you. You're still my baby bubba, but it's this vision gift you claim to have that I'm skeptical. I just don't believe in the unexplained and paranormal and shit like that, bro."

Aaron nodded slowly, but his gaze wasn't looking at Jake. He rubbed at his cheek, where a bruise was starting to bloom under the skin. Jake saw this and more guilt went through him, so he stood up and walked over to the Omega. Without a single pause, Jake wrapped his arms around Aaron and hugged him. It took the Omega a minute to realizes what was happening before wrapping his arms under Jake's and hugging him back too.

Colby turned to Corey with a look of confusion, _What the fuck is going on with Jake?_

Corey only shrugged before moving over next to Elton, who curled his arm around his mate's figure and pressed him closer to him. Sam squeezed Colby's hand in reassurance. But, he was so troubled by it all.

_Everyone, please leave Jake and I for a moment,_ Colby sent out a message to his pack, except Jake.

Leaning forward, Sam pressed a gentle kiss to his jawline and his nose nuzzled a bit there, inhaling the Alpha's scent, before letting go of Colby's hand and walking off with Elton, Corey, and Aaron into the kitchen the next room over. Jake snapped his head up at the sudden movement of his pack before looking back at Colby with a puzzled expression.

"What the fuck…?"

Colby sighed and sat down on the sofa closest to Jake, "What's going on with you, Jake? You were fine and all at the Trap House."

Jake lowered his gaze from Colby and shrugged, "I don't know, dude."

Reaching out, Colby grabs Jake's hand, "You an talk to me anytime you want… you know that, right?"

Jake nods and sighs. There's a moment of pause and Colby can see that he is thinking, perhaps choosing between whether to talk with Colby or not. That's when Jake practically breaks down, "Dude…," he looks up at the Alpha with a glassy expression in his eyes and there is a flash of blue in the brown eyes Colby knew well, "It's like puberty all over again. My emotions and anger are just snapping."

Colby frowned at Jake a bit, "It's okay."

"I wish Tara was here, honestly, dude," Jake whined a bit, "I don't think I realized how much she means to me," fingers wound through Jake's almost brunette hair and he yanked on the strands a bit, "I think I'm in love with her, Colby."

The Alpha smiled, "Are you wanting to mate with her, Jake?"

The Beta nodded slowly, "But I'm so confused and I think I'm snapping at Aaron right now because of my hyped and confused emotions."

"I think that is definitely part of the reason," Colby lowered his head a bit.

Jake nodded again, "Yeah," he sighed and then gave slight chuckle, "Never a single answer to anything is there?"

Colby laughed, "Never."

Jake inhaled and exhaled loudly, "Well, I better go beg forgiveness from Aaron again. I feel like shit for what I said and did still."

"And get an ice pack for that bruise," Colby poked gingerly at the small red mark on the Beta's cheek.

Jake nodded and stood up. As he did so, Colby watched him go and the Alpha's worry for his Beta increased with each step away from him. It seemed like everyone was good after their talks with Luna and finally figuring their shit out, but it would seem some people were still fighting demons. Colby wondered, however, if these were older demons than the ones birthed in the Witches Forest. The Alpha knew he had his own.


	30. ☽ 26 ☾

_Let's go for a run_, Colby jumps up from his spot on the couch next to Sam, startling everyone, as they were deeply watching the TV.

Sam smiles brightly, finding himself adoring and aching for the moments where he is running through the woods, especially with Colby, and stands up beside him. He nods to his mate in agreement.

"At least wait till the movie ends, _please_!" Corey begs.

"I think a breath of fresh air will do us some good," Elton furrows his eyebrows at his mate, "And we can always hijack Colby's Netflix to our computer."

The Alpha glares at the older Beta.

Corey smiles brightly, "Okay!" and he wraps his arms around the Beta, burring his nose in Elton's neck.

Colby held back from putting a smile on his face when he saw the pair. In some ways, there was so much drastic shit that happened in the past few months that some things probably shouldn't have happened so soon, like the mating between Corey and Elton and even Colby and Sam. It was a bit unhealthy to be in a relationship so soon, but Colby could tell that the events in the Witches Forest had heightened what may have already been there. Was it still unhealthy then?

Aaron and Jake were out the door, by the time Elton had made the "deal" with his mate, and Sam wrapped his arm around Colby's waist as the pair stood up and walked outside. The Beta and the Omega were already stripped and dashed off into the woods, disappearing into the foliage. Colby was so glad that he didn't need to see more of Jake's and Aaron's respective asses than he already had. Elton and Corey began to undress themselves and Colby turned his head away when he saw Elton give Corey a look over. 

Sam laughed and turned so he was looking at Colby, giving the other mated pair some privacy, "I _really_ do not need to see that."

"Wants some bleach, babe?" Colby smirked.

With a flirtatious smile back, Sam answered, "Only if you take some with me, love."

"ALRIGHT, _edgelords_!" Corey cried out with laughter as he dashed off behind Elton into the woods, "Come on!"

Colby stared down at his mate and leaned forward to press his lips against the blonde's softly. The Omega closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, practically feeling his breath be taken away in the single touch. When Colby pulled away, Sam peered into the sapphire eyes, "What was that for?"

Colby sniffled a bit, "Just because."

Sam closed the distance between them again and kissed Colby lightly before pulling away, blue eyes turned gold, "Let's run, Colbs."

☙☽🐺☾❧

The woods were silent for only a moment before a loud howl resounded across the forest floor. Then, it was echoed by a slightly more distant howl. The howls were a pure sound. A noise that couldn't really be described but only heard in that moment. Silence followed shortly afterward. It seemed like the whole woods were tensing up for the next move. The sun was twinkling through the shaking leaves above and no animal made a sound. 

There were predators in these woods around the cabin.

Suddenly, the whole woods were lit up once again with the sound of wolves howling. A clear noise that vibrated in the Alpha's soul, awakening it. This was Colby's pack: running through the forest, tackling each other to the ground, and letting go of the howls so desperate to escape their throats. It wasn't a full moon yet, but it was coming soon and Colby knew that he would need to go to the Blood Moon Festival soon, but for now he was fine with just laying beside Sam and throwing his head back to the moon and howling with his mate. 

He needed to relax!

The white wolf rolled over onto his back next to Colby and yipped, getting Colby's attention. A little chuckle escaped Colby's muzzle and his black form stood up, stepping over Sam with a paw on either side of his shoulders, and looking down at him. Sam's tongue fell out of his muzzle and he stared up at the Alpha with a rather silly look on his face. His tail wagged in the dirt underneath him. 

Colby growled low in a teasing way as he lowered himself to nuzzle his nose into his mate's neck for a minute, tail wagging behind him slowly, before he snapped his head to the side to headbutt into the side of Sam's head. The Omega barked sharply in response, spurring on Colby. White paws pushed against Colby's black chest and he fell to the ground with Sam threw himself on top of the black wolf, pinning the Alpha to the ground. Colby didn't waste any time in twisting out from Sam's hold, making the white wolf fall down into the dirt with a loud _umpf! _beside him, and placing his paws on Sam's shoulders, practically slamming his head down on Sam's stomach to keep him there. The white wolf whined and twisted a bit under Colby's pressured body, but there wasn't much give. Large crimson eyes stared down at the white wolf's face and Colby's tail wagged back and forth behind him, patiently waiting for Sam to realize he had lost this game. 

_Fuck, you're heavy,_ Sam groaned in their mental link. 

Colby only chuckled and, when Sam stopped squirming and simply lay there on his back with his mate on his stomach, Colby raised his head up and began to give Sam a tongue bath. White fur stuck up around Sam's upper stomach area and the Omega didn't have the energy (or better said, didn't want to even move) to get away from Colby's attention on him. 

Howls rose up in a chorus around them from the rest of their pack and Colby began to make a purr sound in his chest as he was grooming Sam at the sound. Never had Colby felt more closer to his best friends, his brothers, his roommates, than in that moment. Underneath the howls, through their pack mental link, Colby could hear the sounds of laughter and all seemed good in their world... at the present moment. 

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

Later that night, as the pack were returning to their beds to sleep, the Alpha and his Omega were still awake. Colby had gone out that afternoon, with little word to Sam (who was worried the whole time) and did not return until after dinner. Since then, Sam hadn't really left Colby's side. The same could be said for the scene in their shared room. Their room was illuminated by a small bedside light (which didn't give off much) and two laptop screens pulled together. Colby had his arm around Sam's shoulders, as they were leaning against the headboard of their bed with their laptops on their laps next to each other. Sam's hands were occupied. One with the laptop and the other with a blanket he had found in the cabin that no one was using, but was so incredibly soft. Colby had laughed when the Omega had brought it into their room, dragging it behind him on the ground. 

_Sam paused in the middle of the room, grasping the white blanket tightly in his hand, "What?" he asked when he saw how much his mate was laughing. _

_Colby shook his head and held his hand out to the Omega, craving to have his body next to his, "Nothing, Sam."_

_The Omega raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed, throwing the blanket onto it, and proceeding to spread it out. Not a second later, Sam clumped it up into a ball and placed it neatly by his pillow. But, clearly he didn't like that either, and unfurled. Colby dropped his extended hand, knowing this was going to take a few minutes. The Omega folded the blanket again to make a small pillow and laid it next to Colby's body. This time the Alpha cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked, watching as Sam bit his bottom lip in concentration. _

_Colby gave a sharp laugh, breaking Sam's attention on the white blanket. Sam raised his head to look at his mate and put his hands on his hips, "What, Colby?"_

_The Alpha shook his head and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the Omega's lips, "Do you know what you're doing?"_

_Sam bit his bottom lip again as he looked down at the white blanket, "I'm nesting, aren't I?"_

_Colby chortled, "Yeah, you are, love."_

_A bit of a blush appeared on Sam's cheeks and he lowered his gaze from Colby, embarrassed, "Are you okay... with this?"_

_Colby nodded, smiling brightly, and reaching out to grab Sam's waist, pulling him tightly against the bed, "It's adorable."_

_Sam answered by hitting Colby in the arm._

The Omega nuzzled into the side of Colby's neck, placing gentle kisses to the skin there, wanting desperately to mark the Alpha there. _Mine_, Sam purred in his mind to himself. There was a scent on Colby's skin, however, that Sam didn't particularly like, or understand what it was, but it spurred on the Omega wolf in Sam more in a way that Sam hadn't really felt before. It was almost... _jealousy?_

"We should really focus on what we're gonna do for our next video, Sam," Colby hummed, shutting his eyes, and trying not to get too lost in how Sam felt against him, so safe and so warm and so much like home. 

Sam only nodded, but continued to nuzzle against Colby more. 

The Alpha tried to focus on his laptop, which showed a Word Document with ideas to do for their next series, "What if we return home, Sam? Continue with this paranormal origin idea? Do you have anything from the jewelry factory that we could use as the reason for the paranormal attachment?"

Sam hummed and stopped his attention on Colby's neck, resting his chin in the crevice there, "I think I have an old tool box that I found there that we could use. I'll double check with my mom if it's still in my room."

Colby smiled softly, resting his head against Sam's, "Will be nice to return home and spend some time with our families and get to see the old Sam and Colby room."

The Omega sighed happily, "Yeah. I like this idea. I think we should do it."

Colby nodded, "After the Blood Moon Festival, we can plan more of the details out and see if our families are okay with it and if Jake and Corey will come."

Sam tightened his hold around Colby, "I don't want you to leave, though."

A chuckle escaped Colby's lips, nuzzling a bit into Sam's hair, inhaling the shampoo smell that lingered there. He understood what Sam meant by that -- the Omega didn't want to have to return to their separate beds and, with returning home, it would mean separate buildings (despite the fact that they were about a 15 min walk from each other's childhood homes), "We would have to tell them about us, Sam."

Colby was referencing their parents, whom they hadn't told about what happened in the Witches Forest or the fact that the pair were mated. 

"Not like they would be surprised about it," Sam murmured, remembering all the awkward looks and almost unwanted conversations he had with his parents about him and Colby. 

The Alpha rolled his eyes, "Truth to that."

Sam inhaled Colby's scent again sharply. Confusion fell over Sam at the smell. He really didn't like how Colby did not smell like him. Something... or somebody else's scent was all over Colby. _Where had he gone?_

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

_"Run. Run like you've never had before. It won't be enough. I'll find you. Don't think I won't. No matter what you do I will find you. I always know where you are at, Colby Brock. Always."_

The Alpha inhaled sharply and loudly as he sat up in the bed. The covers fell down from his chest to reveal his lightly tanned and scarred skin heaving in the light of the almost full moon outside. His heart pounded in his chests like he had just ran a mile. But, those words were echoing in his brain. They felt so real...

A hand ran up Colby's back to his shoulder blades and slowly began to revolve around them, soothing the tense muscles. Sleepily, Sam mumbled behind his mate's back, "What's up, man?"

Colby sighed, lowering his head and pressing the palm of his hands to his eyes, "Shit."

Sam hummed and pressed his forehead to Colby's shoulders, "Tell me, Colbs."

But he didn't want to and shook his head, "Sam...," he turned around and wrapped an arm across Sam's upper stomach, falling on top of him back on their bed. Sam's blanket was between them. 

"Shhh," Sam murmured and ran a soothing hand over Colby's figure, which began to shake, "You're okay."

_Fuck_! Colby wanted to cry and curl up into a ball and never let anyone speak or touch him again... except for Sam. 

"You're okay," Sam's voice was becoming less coherent and Colby could hear the sound of sleep within it. 

"Go to sleep, Sam," Colby whispered, tightening his hold on Sam's body.

"Mkay," Sam tiredly replied, not quite aware of what he was saying with how tired his was, and his head fell to the side as his body rested in gentle slumber. 

Yet, Colby was a different matter. Blue eyes stared out the small window in their room, into the forest, and his brain replayed the words in his mind. He tightened his hold more around his mate's body. It had to simply be a nightmare he had, but it felt so real...


	31. ☽ 27 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the collage below represents their outfits for the Festival. Also, question for my readers, I'm trying to keep Sam's character as close to his real life persona as much as possible, while also making him an Omega, which has the track history of making characters submissive. So, would you say Sam is submissive in this fanfic? I know I had a few moments with him and Colby that made him a bit more submissive, but I don't want him entirely submissive, since he really isn't that type of person in real life. This chapter is also a bit rushed, so I'm sorry if it seems that way! Thanks!

Colby Brock stared at himself in the mirror again, much like he had so many weeks ago in this exact position--shirtless and tracing the scars on his chest. Except, this time, he was doing the reverse and dressing himself. He wore only a pair of his black dress pants and was bare foot before the bedroom mirror. Pain memories flashed in Colby's mind as he traced his scars, as if it was his own claws were digging into his flesh again. He had accepted what had happened, but that didn't mean that the memories simply disappeared. Colby stopped having nightmares as frequently as he was when he mated with Sam, as if the Omega was blocking all that negativity from the Alpha like his own personal dream catcher. 

"I don't think we need to dress fancy for this, Colbs," Sam interrupted as he practically barged into their room from the bathroom, an arm full of his ties. He was also shirtless and wore only his boxers in the slight chill of their cabin. 

The Alpha looked up in the mirror at the entrance of his mate and shrugged, "I'm not sure what to expect for this, Sam."

And then, through the mental link he had with his pack, Colby asked, Hey, did anyone hear from Luna or Axelle about what to wear tonight?

_Damn, bro, a little warning next time, will ya?_ Elton replied and Colby rolled his eyes. 

Aaron answered, _Yeah, Axelle said normal clothes are cool._

_Oh thank God!_ Sam cried out and turned around to head back into the bathroom.

Again, Colby rolled his eyes, but at his mate and his fingers undid his nice dress pants. He gingerly stepped out of them, careful not to drag them on the ground and walked over to the closet to hang them up to keep the folds and dirt away from them. In just his boxer-briefs, he walked over to the dresser and began to rummage through his clothes. 

Sam exited the bathroom and froze when he saw his half naked mate leaning over the dresser. 

"I can hear you salivating, Sam," Colby smirked, as he grabbed a black shirt and a pair of ripped jeans from the dresser and stood up, turning to look at the blonde. 

Sam walked closer to Colby, a tongue peeking out to lick his lips. A low growl, possessive like, came from the Alpha at how _hungry_ Sam looked at that moment. The blonde raised his hand to cradle the side of the Alpha's face. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Colby's, teeth nibbling at Colby's bottom lip. His fingers ran through the brunette strands, pulling the Alpha closer. 

_Well...when you walk around like that, it's hard for me to resist you_, Sam whispered through their mental link. 

_Don't resist_, Colby answered back, dropping his clothes on the floor and gripping Sam's hips. 

The Omega groaned against Colby's lips and turned them, pushing against the Alpha's body to move toward the bed. Colby felt his legs go out from underneath him when he hit the bed and Sam didn't stop as he stepped between Colby's legs. Teeth nipped at flesh and Colby's tongue darted out to take a little taste of Sam's lips. Sam groaned, beginning to grind his hips down against Colby's groin. 

_Fuck_, Colby moaned out at the feelings washing over his body. 

Sam moved his lips away from Colby's and made his way down the chiseled jaw. The Alpha's mouth was agape and slightly swollen and soft pants escaped from his parted lips. But, Sam was set on moving down farther. Open-mouthed kisses were placed down Colby's neck, sucking on the tanned skin. Light pink flowers bloomed there. 

Hands ran up and under Sam's light grey shirt. Fingertips caressed and gripped at the Omega's back, bringing his hips down against Colby's. The Alpha shivered and goosebumps rose from his skin.

"Sam," Colby sighed, bottom lip trembling. 

_Want you so..._, a pause, fucking..., another pause, _bad_, Sam moans.

One of his hands falls into Colby's hair and yanks on it softly, while the other strokes the bare skin of his hip. The Omega wolf in Sam is just purring at having its mate beneath him, so ready and willing to be marked. He craved his Alpha like that one last shot of heroin. Sam could feel his fangs aching and they felt so pronounced in his mouth. 

_Yo!_ Corey's voice screamed through pack link. 

"FUCK!" Colby cried out as he sat up quickly, grabbing the covers on the bed and pulling it over his junk. 

Sam whined, leaning off of Colby, licking his lips, trying to get rid of hallow feeling in his mouth. 

_We need to go, Colby, Sam! Where da fuck are you?_ Corey continued, his voice echoing in their brains. 

_Shhhh, Corey,_ Jake groaned, _They're fucking. Don't interrupt them._

_Oh yeah,_ Sam smirked, moving away from Colby, who jumped off the bed to grab his fallen clothes and run into the bathroom to change, _And he was fucking me real good._

_TOOOO much information, bro, _Aaron replied. 

_Can't get enough of my big, fat, coc-, _Colby laughed. 

_NO!_ everyone, except Sam, interrupt the Alpha.

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

Colby stepped out of his car looking like some literal edgy, emo god. He wore a pair of black ripped jeans with the pockets emphasized by silver zippers and around his hips was his favorite Gucci belt. Matched with it was an equally black and equally tight shirt topped with a red plaid flannel. Around his neck was a chain necklace. His hair was messy and fell into his eyes. 

Those sapphire eyes looked at the cabin, smiling as the door opened and a small blonde girl dashed out of it. She flew into Aaron's arms. The Omega was also dressed well with a pair of black skinny jeans and black-background floral shirt that hugged his chest the right way. Axelle jumped up and wrapped her legs around Aaron's waist, hand draping around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Colby turned to look at his mate getting out of the car on the passenger side. Sam's gaze connected with his and soft, unspoken words of devotion trembled between the pair. Sam was dressed edgy too with black skinny jeans, too, and soft grey shirt. On top of it was a leather jacket and silver chain around his neck. There was a wild look in the Omega's eye, something that just completely screamed power. Yeah, Colby was hella turned on by it. 

"Good evening, Alpha Colby," Luna's voice drifted over them. 

Colby snapped his head to look at the female and smiled, "Hello, Luna."

She had a bright smile on her face and wrapped her arms around the Alpha, pressing a kiss to his cheek. A small growl escaped Sam's lips, but it was quiet. Luna chuckled and looked at the blonde, "I'm no threat, Omega Sam."

The blonde kept his gaze steady and nodded, "I know...Sorry, Luna."

She moved over to Elton, Corey, and Jake. The older Beta had on a pair of blue jeans and a deep navy, long-sleeved t-shirt. On his head was a pair of sunglasses (which he took off and tossed back into the car) and a baseball hat. The Omega had on designer sweatpants and a designer sweatshirt striped orange, white, and black. The younger Beta wore pastel pink pants, with matching suspenders hanging down from his hips, and his "NO NAME" brand on his shirt. Luna greeted each of them with a hug and a kiss to their cheek. 

Sam came around the car and stood next to Colby, reaching for his hand and gripping it tightly. The pair leaned back against the red Corolla. 

Luna turned to look at the pack with another one of her smiles, "It's good to see you all and to see you looking so happy," her gaze lingered on Sam and Colby's joined hands before giving them a knowing look. 

Colby smiled proudly and raised their hands, pressing a kiss to the back of Sam's hand. 

Luna laughed, "Well, we should probably get going," and she began to walk into the woods, before pausing and looking back at the pack, "Being late wouldn't be good for your image."

Colby made the first move, following Luna into the woods. 

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

The pack were walking through the woods and, with each step, Colby felt his heart beating faster. Sam knew this and hadn't let go of holding his mate's hand. But, he stepped closer to the Alpha, and sent warm thoughts of encouragement to him through their unique mental link. Colby replied by sending an image of them in their wolf forms and the black wolf nuzzling into the side of the white wolf's neck. The blonde purred.

Colby and Sam were leading the way with Elton and Corey behind them. Then, Aaron and Axelle, who were laughing loudly. In the very back was Jake and Luna. When Jake glanced up to Colby, he nodded, understanding why he was talking to Luna. 

"It's difficult," Luna spoke softly to Jake, "To talk to a human about these sorts of things, Jake. It really does matter on what she thinks on the matter. You can't force her. She can be your mate even as a human."

Jake nodded, "So, there's nothing in the wolfy world about this? Rules and shit I should know before I ask her?"

Luna barked a laugh, "No. Lucian would have told you something else, with his Old Ways view, but the modern werewolf age is okay with it as long as she... or _he_... consents to it."

"Alright, thanks, Luna!"

The witch nodded with a soft smile, before it seemed to fade and she glanced around her almost fearfully. 

"You're scared," Jake commented, noticing the look. 

Luna snapped her head to the Beta, "No."

"You are. I can see it. Why?" Jake pushed. 

"Old memories, Beta Jake, that is all."

"You and Lucian have a past, don't you?"

Luna kind of stares at Jake in shock, but she is ignoring his question and simply says, "There's more to you than meets the eye, Beta Jake Webber. I can see why you are a Beta more clearly now. Alpha Colby is lucky to have you."

☙☽🐺☾❧ 

The pack walked another ten minutes before they came across signs of Lucian's territory. Colby could smell the differences, as well as seeing it. There was an energy in the ground that was old and it made Colby want to turn around and run back his turf. Sam ran a finger over Colby's hand. Was it to comfort Colby or to reassure Sam? Perhaps a bit of both. 

Luna lead their little entourage with Colby a few steps behind. A tall figure came out from behind the trees, blue eyes glowing, and a soft snarl on the figure's lips. Luna kept going, but Colby paused, taking a step in front of Sam and snarled back, red eyes flaring. The figure with the blue eyes saw and automatically kneeled down, bending their head to the side, and a hand revolved around it, down their neck. Colby raised an eyebrow at the sight before continuing to walk forward cautiously and deeper into the woods. 

Soon, there were torches being lit, creating a path for their pack, and, in the darkness, Colby could see glowing eyes. He really wasn't liking this and wanted to turn around. 

"We're close," Luna whispered. 

Colby nodded. 

He began to hear distant drums and, as they walked, they got louder and louder. Figures danced in front of the flames of the torches and glowing eyes peered at him. Like the tall figure they first met, they fell to the ground and bowed their heads. A hand ghosting down their neck. 

"What are they doing, Luna?" Colby asked in a soft voice. 

Luna slightly slowed her step to be more at pace with the Alpha, "It's a sign of respect from Beta's and Omega's to any Alpha."

"Why does my own pack not do it?" 

"For the reason that they are your pack. They respect you. They don't need to do it all the time."

"Then, why didn't you do the same when you met me? You're not my pack."

"Because I'm a Luna. I bow to no Alpha," she smirked and kept walking. 

_Wait... what?_ Colby puzzled, "What does that mean?"

Luna just gave him a knowing smile. 

The drums were loud now and Colby could smell wood smoke. With the help of his enhanced vision, Colby could see a roaring bonfire up ahead. Around them, figures walked toward. It was a variety of people from different sections of society. Colby could see those who worked and those who were business men and those who wore designer clothes. As the pack entered into the opening in the woods with the large bonfire, people began to turn their heads to them. There was a mix of eye colors and Colby noticed that those with the glowing eyes of a Beta and Omega bowed to him. Those with the crimson of an Alpha stared him down and Colby glared at them. 

Sam's hand squeezed his tightly and stepped closer to his mate, not liking how everyone was looking at them. 

Suddenly, the drums stopped and all Colby could hear was the crackle of the bonfire. The werewolves around them fell silent, until there was the sound of slow clapping. It sent Colby's teeth on edge. 

The crowd around them parted and Colby's eyes flashed dangerously red. Lucian appeared, clapping slowly, with a smirk on his bearded face. He wore a long leather trench coat and a pair of black dress pants, but that was it. In the lowlight of the bonfire, his bare chest glistened and Colby could see a few small tattoos peeking out from the pants and the trench coat.

"Alpha Colby," Lucian smirked and tucked his hands into his trench coat, "Welcome!" and then softly added, "I almost didn't think you would show up."

"Almost didn't," Colby bit back, immediately wanting to keep his mouth shut. 

Lucian barked in laughter, his gaze falling upon the blonde figure beside Colby. A glazed look appeared on his eyes and he licked his lips. Colby pulled back his top lip and pulled Sam behind him. Lucian returned his eyes to Colby and scoffed, before looking at the others. Then, his eyes widened. 

"_Draga mea_," Lucian's lips whispered and raised his hands toward the curly brunette female standing behind Sam and Colby. 

Luna kept her ground and stared at Lucian with a look that would have sent anyone six feet under. 

"Came out of your little house in the woods I see," Lucian took a step forward, "Finally came to your senses?"

Colby raised an eyebrow at their little exchange and, out of the corner of his eye, he could Axelle getting ruffled by Lucian's words. Aaron had an arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her from pouncing. 

Luna raised her chin, "My senses have been clear for a while now, Lucian, and my answer is still no."

Lucian took another step forward and the pair were less than a few inches apart. The older Alpha raised his hand again and gently caressed Luna's cheek with the back of his hand, "_Draga mea_, you wouldn't have said that so long ago."

Luna growled, top lip curled back, and emerald eyes flashing, "But, you had yet to kill my father and destroy my life. I was naïve."

_Oh, fuck_, Colby's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. 

Luna was the women in her story she had told them. Which meant, as Colby's gaze fell upon the small blonde girl in Aaron's arm, that Axelle was the childhood friend that Luna had run away with it. Luna was the daughter of Benjamin Orel, the original Alpha of this territory, and those trunks in her basement with the initials "B.O." were her father's. She was the rightful heir of this pack... not Lucian. But, that also meant that Luna had loved Lucian a long time ago. That was why she was so fearful to come here... _Shit_, Colby felt bad when he put the connections together in his mind. He had practically forced her to be here and he may have just put her in danger. 


	32. ☽ 28 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to quickly put this out for y'all, cause I wanted to post this Wednesday, so I forced myself to write (despite me going through a bit of a rough patch right now-- i'm okay). I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter (even though I forced my creative juices on this one) just because of Lucian's and Colby's interactions mainly and Sam's response to it all. 
> 
> Things are spicing up and more tension is building. It will all fall in place, or out of place, soon! 
> 
> I'm thinking I have maybe another 10 chapters max left of this story and I'm debating about whether to have a really long epilogue or just write a short sequel (but we shall see how it all goes later on)
> 
> Anyway, I need to stop rattling and little you all get off with the chapter! :D

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49548098378/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

"Enough of these greeting necessities," Lucian smirked as he took a step back from Luna, who lowered her head and wasn't looking at any of Colby's pack. The other Alpha turned to look at Colby, "Come, Alpha Colby. Let's speak of other things. Join me at my spot and let your pack enjoy the simple pleasures I have to offer on this beautiful night of the Blood Moon."

Colby was silent, knawing on the inside of his cheek.

"Please, Alpha Colby," Lucian stared intently at him, a crimson flash in his eyes, "I insist. No harm will come to you or your pack tonight. I promise."

Colby turned to his pack members and slowly nodded to them.

_Be careful, Colby_, Sam whispered in his mind and, then let go of his hand, joining Elton and Corey, as their group walked over to the bonfire.

Lucian smiled and began to walk toward his spot. The young Alpha following him slowly behind, feeling empty without the comfort of his pack close to him. Drums began to beat again and Colby could feel them thump through his body like the bass in a club. Fire tingled across his skin. His senses were on very high alert; something was wrong about this all. Yet, all he could hear was Luna in his mind saying this was supposed to be and in the best interests of them all.

Lucian lowered himself down onto a pile of furs, which Colby could smell the thin traces of blood underneath and knew that they were real animals that had been slaughtered. The hairs on Colby's arms stood up. Lucian smirked and patted the spot next to him.

"Sit, Alpha Colby," and he slowly sat down on the furs, ignoring the rough texture to the furs that felt an awful like dried blood.

Suddenly, a small blonde girl with glowing Omega eyes approached the pair. She was scantly dressed and barefoot as she kneeled down beside Lucian, raising her chin up and baring her neck to both of the Alpha's. In her hands was a tray with two crystal wine glasses filled with a crimson liquid that definitely didn't look like wine. Lucian reached out and touched the small girls lips with a single finger before grasping both cups. The girl flinched away and Colby watched her go, desperate to join her in an attempt to escape this.

Lucian turned to Colby and held out the wine glass, "A toast, Alpha Colby."

Sapphire eyes turned to peer at the crimson of Lucian's. He hesitantly took the glass and his nose was immediately flooded with the smell of blood. Glancing at Lucian, Colby controlled the bile that threatened to come up the back of his throat, "To what, Alpha Lucian?"

"Peace," Lucian raised a perfect eyebrow, "between our two packs."

_Lucian always has another motive_, Colby remembers Luna telling them and he cocks an eyebrow back at the other Alpha, "How so?"

A slight scoff escaped Lucian's lips, a finger tapping against the wine glass of blood, "Not to matter, Alpha Colby. Let's just toast to peace."

Colby really didn't like this and kept his glass even with his lips, watching as Lucian clanged his glass against Colby's before bringing to his own lips. The blood smeared across the crystal and a bit trickled down the side of Lucian's jaw. Sapphire eyes stared at Lucian's intently and knuckles turning white as Colby gripped the glass stem in his fingers. Lucian licked his lips and then raised his hand, a slight shake of a finger.

"To show my good nature," Lucian whispered, leaning forward, and placing the hand on Colby's knee, "Here is a small gift."

Another hand, soft and thin, wrapped around Colby's neck, and he quickly snapped his head to the side. A small and thin boy (perhaps 18, but it was hard to tell) pressed his body up against Colby's. Sparkling green eyes and dirty blonde hair and sharp cheek bones ignited onto the boys face as Colby took in his form. Fingertips danced across Colby's throat and dived into his hair, tugging on the brunette strands. The boy draped his legs across Colby's landing on the Alpha's lap, caging the brunette beneath his bare legs.

Colby squirmed a bit in his place, trying not to touch the boy's naked waist.

Wide sapphire eyes turned to Lucian and tried to politely nudge the boy off his lap, "While I… uhhh.. Appreciate your thought in your… uhhh.. Gift, I can't."

Lucian smirked, glancing away to look at the rest of Colby's pack, who were busy talking to each other, "Oh, I know about your little mate. Quite the piece of wolf flesh you snagged yourself. I'm sure he won't mind sharing with you," he scooted closer to Colby, causing inherently for the younger Alpha to freeze. The boy's eyes glistened gold and leaned close to Colby's ear, never touching, but just gracing his skin and would have driven him crazy, but Colby felt frozen in his seat with a feeling like fear, "After all, Alpha Colby, you are the Alpha of your pack," Lucian's voice was thick with dominance, "You can be whatever you want," Colby stared at Lucian, finding himself drawn to those hypnotizing eyes, "You can have whatever and whomever you want," the boy's fingers ran down the plaid shirt Colby was wearing, parting the shirt to trace over muscles covered by a thin black shirt, "You can say whatever you want. Just give into it, Alpha Colby," the boy's nose nuzzled into Colby's neck, "I know you want to."

_Sam!_ Colby cried out mentally, blinking softly as he found himself breaking from the deep gaze Lucian held him in.

A low growl answered Colby's call.

The small boy was thrown off of the Alpha's body and Colby pounced up. His sapphire eyes snapped to crimson and his hand reached out to grab his very angry, blonde, Omega mate. Sam's fingers dug into Colby's hand, but the Alpha didn't care. Waves of affection came across Colby's mind as he felt Sam's emotions in that moment. The blonde understood what had happened, but the protective nature of his Omega genes were going into overdrive.

Top lip curled back, Sam growled at the small boy, who whimpered and crawled away. Despite the power radiating from Sam in that moment, which was a major turn on for Colby, the Alpha wasn't sure if the boy was more afraid of Sam or what Lucian may do to him for not completing his task of arousing the new Alpha.

Colby turned to Lucian, who rose off the ground. Eyebrows were pinched together and lips frowned. Red ignited like flames in Lucian's eyes.

"I would not have done that if I were you," Lucian snarled.

Luna came running up behind the pair, "What happened?"

"Broke the treaty, Luna," Lucian snapped at her, "_That's_ what your precious boy toy did."

Colby snarled and rushed forward, but Jake and Elton jumped onto him, pulling him back. Sam tightened his hold on Colby's wrist, trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"The Alpha's Omega attacked my pack member without reason-."

"You seduced my mate," Sam hissed.

Colby clutched Sam's hand tightly, telling him to try to calm down. Anger rushed between the pair mentally till neither knew who was more angry.

Lucian scoffed, "I did no such thing. I simply offered Alpha Colby a gift, which he refused completely," and then purred, "How very unkind of a visitor to do in another's home."

Luna sighed, "Please, Lucian."

The older Alpha snapped his head to the side and smirked, "Say it again."

The female werewolf's eyes flashed green, "No."

"Say it," he purred, "I like it when you say my name like that, Luna. Reminds me of when we first me," and he raised his hand to trace Luna's jaw, "Remember?"

Luna snapped her teeth at him in answer, top lip curled back. Despite having touched a nerve, Lucian seemed unfazed by Luna's anger. He turned his attention away from his former lover and back to Colby. A smirk appeared on his face again.

"Do you know what this means, Alpha Colby?"

Colby stared down Lucian, giving him a glare that would have seen anyone six feet under. Crimson eyes peered out from fallen dark fringe.

"You're mine, bitch," Lucian sneered.

Jake and Elton curled their lips back, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Suddenly, Lucian rushed forward, inches away from Colby's face, "Unless you submit to me, Alpha Colby."

A low growl rumbled in Colby's chest, but he kept his heated gaze with Lucian.

Then he was stepped back from the younger Alpha, "But I'm a caring Alpha, so I'll let you have some time to think, Alpha Colby. You will have till the next full moon. When the moon is highest in the sky, I expect you and your pack in your wolf forms standing before me, giving me your allegiance."

"Fine!" Colby snapped.

He spun around, gripping Sam's hand tightly in his, and began to walk away from the bonfire and the hundreds of gazes watching him leave with Elton, Jake, Corey, Aaron, Axelle, and Luna trailing behind them. Hatred spun across the pack and Colby never in his life ever felt this much hatred toward someone so much before. The heat of the fire disappeared quickly and the coolness of the woods engulfed them all. Silence vibrated where the drums once sounded.

The pack returned back to Axelle and Luna's house, but there seemed to be a mutual agreement to not want to return home quite yet. As Luna opened her cottage door, Sam stopped in his tracks, causing Colby to freeze.

The Alpha turned to look at his mate, "What's wrong, Sam?"

The Omega's eyes flashed gold and there was so many emotions spinning in his eyes at that moment that Colby couldn't identify them all: anger, lust, love, sadness, "Come with me, Colby," his voice was thick and low.

Colby nodded and allowed his mate to drag him back out into the woods, leaving their pack in the cottage, safe and content for the present moment.


	33. ☽ 29 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for what is basically porn lol. sorry this is a few weeks late, but better late than never! Thank you for all the love on this book and all your comments! Enjoy this hot mess!

A gentle breeze began to flow through the air, caressing Colby's jaw like a lover, before disappearing behind the bushes and tall trees. The bonfire smoke was strong in the air and it was a constant reminder of Lucian's power. Colby hated that Alpha with so much passion, but there wasn't anything that Colby could do about it. He would have to submit to the older Alpha and there was a part of Colby's mind that wondered if Luna set him up as such. Yet, Luna's words from a few weeks ago didn't add up with it. She wanted him to be better than Lucian... was this all just a big mind fuck? Colby pushed those thoughts to his side. He didn't want to deal with them quite yet. 

Instead he focused on the tight grip his mate had on his hand to calm his nerves and his panicky breathing.

"Sam," Colby softly said as his mate led him into the woods. He wondered what his best friend was up to and needed. But, a moment later, Sam twisted around and shoved the Alpha against the nearby tree. The bark creaked with the force and Colby felt all his air leave his lungs. 

"Wha-?" Colby tried to speak, but was interrupted by Sam pushing himself against the Alpha and crashing their lips together roughly. 

Hands fumbled, gripping Sam's hips tightly and sliding up his back. Finger nails grazed pale skin, leaving red lines. Colby moaned against Sam's lips, desperate to bring the Omega closer.

"Mine," Sam growled, as his lips traveled down Colby's neck, taking nips at the flesh of his throat. 

Sharp stings of pain followed in Sam's wake and Colby bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes, tipping his head back against the tree Sam had pinned him against. 

Sam was overcome by a possessive nature that echoed in his brain with his Omega wolf. After seeing that ridiculous petite blonde drape himself over Sam's mate, he wanted to mark Colby completely. He wanted to let the whole world see who Colby belonged too. _My Alpha_, Sam hissed to himself as his lips latched onto the scent gland beneath Colby's ear. His tongue darted out to lick at the center of the tight ring his lips created on his neck. 

Colby snapped his eyes open, glowing crimson and filled with the Blood Moon above them. Lips were parted in a silent mantra of Sam's name. 

Fingers slipped into the waist band of Colby's jeans, quickly unbuttoning and zippering them. Boxers and jeans fell to the ground at Colby's feet. Cool air caressed Colby's thighs and he inhaled sharply. Sam traced the inside of the Alpha's thighs with dainty touches, goosebumps appearing behind his trail. 

"Sam...," Colby sighed. 

The Omega unlatched his lips from Colby's neck, watching as a deep pink circle formed on the scent gland. He smiled in satisfaction, which Colby caught and practically melted at the sight. The Alpha was making his Omega feel good and nothing would ever feel better (outside of sex with his Omega) than that. 

"Down on the ground," Sam ordered his mate.

Without hesitation and with a hint of wanton anticipation, Colby pulled his flannel and black shirt off, tossing them on the ground. His necklace remained around his neck. The cool metal soothing and grounding Colby in that moment. Sam smirked at him before following suit, dispersing of his own clothes quite quickly. A pile of designer clothes sat at the base of the tree, merging together till it was hard to tell who's outfit was who's. 

Sam fell to his knees before Colby, leaning down to press an open kiss to the Alpha's toned stomach, and Colby's hands fell into Sam's blonde hair, messing it up and pulling on it softly. The Alpha bit his bottom lip in an effort to not moan. The blonde raised up a bit from his attention on Colby's stomach and smirked down at him. Throwing his legs onto either side of Colby's hips, Sam sat on Colby's lap; his ass ground down against Colby's cock and Sam enjoyed the twitch of it against his ass. 

"Fuck, Sam," Colby groaned.

His top half rose off the ground, suddenly, and Colby latched his hand onto Sam's neck, yanking the Omega down. The Alpha kissed his mate, moaning against the other's lips, and Colby's rings left sharp and painful indents on Sam's neck. Sam whined against Colby, bucking his hips to grind back down against Colby's cock. Despite how much Sam was enjoying the possessive nature Colby was under in that moment with the nips to Sam's bottom lip and fingernails digging into Sam's scalp, Sam remembered that he was the one in control... at least for now. So, Sam pressed his hands against Colby's chest and, with his werewolf strength, slammed the Alpha's body back into the forest floor. A loud thud resonated and Colby looked up at Sam with a dazed look.

Leaning down, Sam's lips press a gentle kiss to Colby's slightly swollen ones before sitting back up. One of his hands reaches behind his body and fingertips trace his hole. Slick lightly coats his skin at just the gentle touch and Sam's hand falls down to Colby's cock sticking up along Sam's inner thigh. He wraps his slightly slick hand around Colby's cock. The swollen head tickles the insides of Sam's inner thigh, sending shivers up his spine and Sam feels arousal spike. His hold flutters around nothing. 

"Sam," Colby mumbles, hand thrown back against the forest floor, baring his neck to Sam. 

The Omega purrs with pleasure and lets go of his hand around Colby's cock to tease his hole again, slipping two fingers into it. He scissors himself in preparation for more pleasure to come. 

When Sam drops Colby's cock, the Alpha snaps his head forward, rising a bit off the ground. Neck, shoulder, and biceps strain and tattoo ink rolls with the muscles keeping the Alpha up. Crimson eyes want and need as they watch the Omega pleasuring himself on top of Colby. It is a sight that Colby has engrained on the back of his eyelids now and will always remember. 

"Look at me, mate," Colby's voice is low and dominant. 

Sam whines and bucks his hips against his fingers; his cock bounces with him. Desire-blown blue eyes peer up through long eyelashes at Colby and the moment they connect with crimson, golden light ignites in them. The whine turns into a snarl and Sam pushes the Alpha back down on the ground. 

Colby growls a bit, bucking up against Sam's body to test the Omega's strength, but the Alpha in Colby knows what Sam is doing and keeps himself where he is at. Arousal strums through Colby at the thought of what is about to happen. 

Sam slips another finger into his hole and the sinful sounds that begin to resonate from him draw a light blush to Sam's cheeks. A light moan lingers on Sam's lips. His slick begins to coat his inner thighs, mingling with the wetness of Colby's cock nestled there. 

The Alpha growls again from his position underneath his Omega. The pair no longer were really speaking, but resorting to animalistic noises and relying upon the deep connection they have now. Feelings of desire and love run between the two mentally and Colby is sending images of himself rubbing all over Sam. 

The Omega whines, pushing the tip of his fourth finger into his hole, though it only goes to the first knuckle. A bit of pain shoots up his spine, as his hole was not quite ready for another finger, but Sam is growing impatient at his body. All the feelings, all the images, all the Alpha's Omega need flowing through Sam is like raging wildfire. It also does not help that his Alpha is twitching beneath, so ready to be marked and mated. 

Fingers slip out of Sam's hole and it twitches at the sudden emptiness it finds itself with. Yet, Sam reaches down to grab a hold of Colby's cock again. His body shifts forward a bit, as he angles his body to be in a more comfortable position. The Alpha growls and bucks his hips upward, desperate to get inside of his Omega. Sam teases the both of them for a second longer by twirling the head of Colby's cock against the entrance of his hole, but it was truly only a second. 

The Omega slid down his Alpha's cock. His slick and Colby's precum helping to ease the way. For, only a moment later, Sam seated himself fully on Colby, whining. Sam's hands pressed down on Colby's chest again, keeping the Alpha there. 

Colby growled, teeth barred a bit, as he craved to just flip the pair over and drive into Sam. 

Sam raised his body up, as he lowered his head down to the same level of Colby's. Pressing his lips to Colby's, Sam then lowers his body back down, sheathing Colby once more. He snarls against Colby's lips and picks up his pace. Sam's fingers wrap around Colby's neck, placing pressure against his breathing tube, making the Alpha's mouth drop open wide and crimson flash. Sam smirks and pants at the sight. 

His mate was so willing and so desperate and so fucking incredible beneath him. 

Sam could feel a growl frantically trying to escape up Colby's throat, as it tickled along the inside of his palm. The Omega raised up again and slowly sank back down on Colby's cock and Sam could not resist the high pitched moan that escaped from his lips.

Colby began to thrash under Sam, bucking his hips up against the Omega's. It was a lewd effort to try and flip the Omega off of him. Hands and fingernails clawed at Sam's hips, sides, and shoulders, leaving bloody lines along the pale skin. Sam hissed and cried out with the slight pain, but kept his hold on Colby's throat and cock despite how badly he just wanted to curl into a ball. 

He remembered reading in that book, when Alpha Omega's claim their mate, it is not exactly as romantic as one would think and it is not exactly what it would be like when the Alpha claims their Omega. That book had entailed that the Alpha always wants to be the dominant one in the relationship and that the Alpha's Omega had to prove themselves worthy of matching the Alpha's dominancy during the time that the Alpha's Omega claimed their Alpha. Though the book didn't state this explicitly, Sam could read between the lines of what that also meant: The Alpha's Omega is selected out of all possible mates because the Alpha sees that Omega as being worthy of being next to him/her, being worthy of leadership, being worthy of protecting the pack if the Alpha was gone. 

Colby chose him for a reason and Sam had to prove it to himself now-- as an Omega and as Colby's mate and as Colby's best friend. 

Sam lowered his head down to Colby's and pressed a harsh kiss to the Alpha's lips, feeling the vibration of a growl run up along his palm and along his lips. The Omega bit at Colby's lips in retaliation and he rolled his hips, pinning the Alpha to the ground again. His body tingled with each movement against his mate. 

"Mine," Sam growled back at Colby against his lips, snapping his hips upward and slamming back down onto the Alpha's cock. 

Sam sent images of his view of the moment when the petite blonde boy was rubbing up against Colby and the emotions he was feeling in that moment. He wanted Colby to be reminded of who Sam was and what Sam wanted. A whimper escaped Colby's lips and the tight hold Colby had against Sam's hips lessened. That didn't stop Sam from his tight hold on Colby. 

"Mine," Sam hissed as he pulled away from Colby's lips, leaning over the Alpha, bucking and rolling his hips faster. 

"Mine," Sam cried out with moan as Colby's cock hit just the right spot inside of him, sending fireworks across his vision. 

"Mine!" he kept repeating it till his lips were numb from the word. 

Colby's cock began to swell at the base and another whimper comes from the Alpha's mouth. Black dots swirl around Colby's crimson eyes as Sam presses harder around his throat. Desire shoots through his body like a bullet. The Alpha wolf in him still wants to put up a fight and is growling in the back of his mind, but Colby finds himself feeling more like he is in a horny and angry rut. Like he had a bad day and just needs to let himself masturbate furiously. Yet, the fact that Sam is here and above him and just... taking him... is sending Colby into a deep horny frenzy that even his Alpha wolf wont deny. 

Sam leaned back down to Colby's face and nuzzled his nose against the brunette's face, inhaling his scent, and rubbing his own against him, "Mine Alpha," he suddenly snarled into Colby's face. 

A light tremor shook through Colby's body and he snapped his hips up to get some more friction. He just needed Sam to go a little bit faster-- _YES!_ Colby hissed to himself as Sam, suddenly, picked up his pace. 

Sam huffed loudly and inhaled sharply as he tried to catch his breath. The swelling of Colby's cock at the ring of his hole was sending pleasure through his body. He was getting so close!

The Omega pressed a soft kiss to Colby's sharp jawline and licked a line down to the Alpha's throat slowly, tasting and inhaling the sharp scent he found there. Teasingly, he clenched around Colby's cock, enjoying the sharp and high-pitched inhale that echoed in his ear. Hesitantly, the hand around Colby's throat unclenched and trailed up to the Alpha's hair, but Colby didn't move away. 

"Mine," Sam's voice dropped an octave as he licked at Colby's ear, nipping at the lobe, and taking the piercing in-between his lips to twirl before giving the red skin a kiss. 

Colby shut his eyes and tossed back his head, letting lose a howl that was neither human or animal, but something in-between. 

Sam growled in response and clenched around Colby's cock the same time that his orgasm rocked through his body. Waves of heat ran over him and his eyes flash bright gold. His teeth bite down hard on Colby's neck, right below his earlobe. Fingers yanked on dyed-brunette strands, keeping the Alpha from moving his head except in the position it was in: neck bared in submission, desire and lust and love flooding his system, and a orgasm rocking through his body. 

The Alpha's knot swelled completely inside of Sam, locking the Omega with his mate, as his seed spills into the other's channel. Black dots danced across Colby's vision and the connection Colby had with Sam inside of his mind sparked and swirled. 

Sam's body goes slack above him and Colby takes the opportunity to wraps his arms around Sam's waist and toss the Omega onto the forest floor beside where Colby was laying. The Alpha rises as the Omega falls and rises up on his knees, taking the Omega closer, sliding his knot into the blonde's channel more. Hands clutch on the Omega's hips, holding him gently. Colby purrs into Sam's ear, nuzzling as much as he can with the Omega still latched onto his neck. 

Blood swirls across Sam's tongue and his channel flutters around Colby's cock and his own cock lies spent between the two of them. A warmth of pleasure and love runs over Sam like a truck and it makes him unlatch his sharp teeth from Colby's neck. Blood drips down his teeth and his chin, creating a single line of crimson down his neck. Iron lays heavy on his tongue. The Alpha quickly runs his nose along Sam's jawline and down to his neck where Sam's own mate mark lies. A tongue darts out of a mouth and carefully runs over it, taking some of his own blood in his mouth. The side of Colby's teeth, a single elongated K-9, slides dangerously over the mating mark like a knife. 

"Mine," Sam sighs, running a hand up Colby's naked side. 

A shiver rocks Colby's body and he shakily exhales. 

"Yours."

It's the first time Colby has spoken since the beginning of their little, hot-as-fuck make out session. Colby didn't think he would be able to talk after the things Sam just did to him. 

Sam hums happily in response. 

Colby rises up onto his elbows and looks down at Sam. A soft smile spreads across his face; his eyes are loving crimson color. Sam's eyes sparkle in gold and his own smile appears. The Alpha lowers a bit and nuzzles his nose against his Omega's. 

"I love you so much," Colby whispers. 

Sam hums again. 

"No matter what happens in the next few weeks, Sam," Colby continues, his words caress Sam's lips, "I want you to know that. You are my light, Sam. Always have been in my life since the day we met. There has and never will be another like you."

The Omega responds by closing the small distance between them and kissing the Alpha. Sam's hands wrap around Colby's back, pulling him till their chests touch. Sam opens his mouth and Colby tentatively takes a taste with his tongue-- deepening the kiss. Moans escape Sam's mouth and, if he wasn't spent, he would have moved to turn this into something more. Yet, the feelings Colby gets from Sam through his actions and through the connection is enough for Colby to know that Sam is feeling just the same way as Colby is. 


	34. ☽ 30 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVVEEEE!!! Sorry for how late this update is, but everything is crazy for me right now, though I expect everyone is just as crazy as I am with the current state of the world right now. Anyway, here's this slightly filler chapter. I based it around the TFIL video: We Adopted A Wolf (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12mlZJCWEkE&t=422s). One important question is mainly answered in this chapter -- where was Colby going without the pack and Sam and what was the smell that Sam had sniffed from Colby? on with the chapter! enjoy my lovelies! <3<3<3 
> 
> next chapter is a doozy, so enjoy this fluff for now :D the next chapter may take me a bit to write up, so i most likely wont have it done for next Wednesday (I'm sorry!)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49747783658/in/dateposted-public/)

[[GIF VERSION](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/One-lifetime-with-you-werewolf-solby-836983440)]

* * *

** _A few days later…_ **

Colby Brock had a secret.

He had been keeping it for awhile now from his pack and, most importantly, from his mate. It hurt him a lot to do so, especially since he always told Sam everything ever since they met. But, he was beginning to wonder if they were going to figure it out and he was thinking that maybe Sam, at the very least, knew something was up with him. Colby started noticing this when his mate started nesting and scenting all over their shared room, ever since day one of Colby Brock's secret. Like, he was covering up another scent, which Colby knew was his secret all over him.

The Omega kept bringing back to their cabin random shit he found and Colby honestly found it so fucking adorable. Sometimes it was fluffy pillows and blankets from YouTube trips to Target with his ex-girlfriend (Katrina) or others in their friend group. Sometimes it was random blankets the Omega found in a thrift store when he went with Xepher, who wanted to find something cheap to get Griffin as a surprise. Sometimes it was just yards of faux fur from the craft store when Devyn pulled him along to get some supplies.

It all just ended up in their shared bed back in the cabin and, when the pack went back to the Trap House in LA a few days after the Blood Moon Festival, the large fluffy bomb would be packed in its own suitcase. Then, it was dumped onto Colby's bed, as the pair were no longer sleeping in their separate beds-- it wasn't like the other pack members cared anyway. Their combined scent just seemed to be part of the various cloths now and Colby would admit it only to himself, but he would sometimes snuggle into the furs and inhale Sam's scent when the Omega left their nest (for it really wasn't a "proper" bed anymore) to go work on editing his personal YouTube channel videos in the other room.

Yet, all the nesting paraphernalia made Colby really fucking hot at night and, so he began to sleep in just his boxers for the first time since the attack in the Witches Forest, as he had been hiding his scars on his chest, and like he had during the summer when their air conditioning wasn't working. It was fucking November and Colby was in his boxers and that was it! He shouldn't be doing this already! Yet, the way Sam would just curl into him and wrap his arms around him and nuzzle and sigh happily in a soft possessiveness made Colby just melt.

_Damn werewolf body heat_, Colby would curse and clutch at Sam's body anyway.

Anyway! Back to the secretive-secret-with-a-capital-'S' Secret that Colby had… it was time to reveal it to his pack members.

"Pack trip time!" Colby called out to Jake, Elton, Corey, Sam, and Aaron and, less than a minute later, the werewolves were clambering over each other to race down the stairs. Colby tried not to laugh at the site.

"Where are we going?" Jake raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A surprise," Colby smirked and turned on the ball of his feet and out the door.

The pack shared a look before following after their Alpha.

☙☽🐺☾❧

"What's up, guys?" Elton rose up off the ground from his kneeling position in front of the camera, "Today, we are here with Sam, Corey, Colby, Jake, and Aaron," he named the members off as they stood around the camera, each person nodding or doing some "cool" move, "But, where exactly is here?" he turned to look at Colby with a raised eyebrow.

Colby smiled brightly and stepped forward, turning to narrate to the camera and then back to his pack and then back to the camera as he spoke, "Well, I have been missing from the Trap House lately, as I'm sure y'all have noticed," Colby caught the raised eyebrow and felt the slight stirring of anticipation and anger that Sam held, "So…," he smirked and gave the camera a side glance before spinning around. Raising his hands up into the air, he gave slight jazz hands to the sign on the side of the building, "Here is what I've been doing!"

Elton sprinted to grab the camera, picking it up off his tripod, spinning to get the shot behind Colby of him before the sign.

Sam's eyes widened as he took in the sign and Colby felt all the anticipation and anger slip from Sam's body, replaced with amazement and adoration. Colby turned to look at his mate with a smile. Aaron, Jake and Corey came up to Colby and patted him on the back, giving him encouragement, but Colby had only eyes for Sam in that moment.

Elton turned the camera away from Colby to his own mate, who took a step toward the sign and was asking Elton to take pictures of him in his new Yeezy's with it.

"Do it for the 'gram, Elty!" Corey teased and did one of his infamous dance moves, hitting The Woah.

"You were really here?" Sam asked softly, honing in Colby's attention to only him.

Colby smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, "Yeah," and he turned to look back at the sign on the building.

It large letters that covered half of the small shack was the words: _WOLF MOUNTAIN SANCTUARY_.

"Colby!" a middle-aged woman stepped forward from the shack, arms open wide and a large smile on her face. She had a slight accent to her voice, though Sam had no idea where exactly the accent was from. Simply dressed, she wore a pair of blue jeans, hiking sneakers, and a sanctuary t-shirt with an image of a wolf on it with large glowing yellow eyes.

The Alpha let go of his mate and embraced the middle-aged woman, "Mags."

"Didn't think you would be back so soon?" the woman, Mags, pressed a kissed to his cheek.

Sam's top lip curled back, but he bit his tongue. He was just being overprotective; he had to control himself.

"Soon?" Corey questioned, overhearing their conversation, "You mean-."

"Yeah, man," Colby turned to them, "I'm serious. I've been volunteering here for a few weeks."

_And it doesn't bother the wolves that you are… well, you know?_ Corey asked back through their mental link so they all heard.

Colby shook his head and smirked, "You will see."

"Showing around your mates, Colby?" Mags asked, running her eyes over each pack member.

Colby laughed, "Something like that," and his tone quickly changed, "Was wondering if we could give us some time with Spirit and the newbie?"

Mags smiled brightly with a twinkle in her eyes, "I'll have to be with you, as is policy, but there shouldn't be a problem."

"Do we get to pet the wolfies?" Jake asked in a childish tone and pouty lip.

Aaron shoved the Beta a bit with smirk, "We get to pet more than just the wolves-," and then he seemed to have realized what he had said. He looked at Colby with a wide-eyed expression, "Oh, I wasn't supposed to know that."

Colby chuckled, "Keep it to yourself, Aaron, till later."

"I hate secrets," Elton grumbled, throwing an arm around his mate's shoulders and aiming the camera toward Mags to ask her a few questions.

☙☽🐺☾❧

The pack entered the chain link pens and were all, save for Colby, hesitant around the wolves. The Alpha took lengthy steps forward toward one of the wolves and kneeled down, bowing his head. Sam cocked an eyebrow at his mate, before watching as the one wolf, a large brown one, seemed to bow its own head. Then, Colby stood, eyes flashed crimson so fast that Sam barely caught it.

"He has such a way with the wolves here. All of them love him as if he was one of their own," Mags whispered to him, "We are very lucky to have him."

Sam smiled softly, feeling love swarm over his body and he projected it toward his mate. He was so very proud of his mate for helping these wolves, though there was a side of Sam that was a bit pissed that Colby didn't tell him sooner. Warmth responded to Sam's emotions.

"The Alpha is okay with us being here," Colby told his pack.

"Oh my God," Jake's voice was low in comedic disbelief, "That's a fucking wolf."

Elton giggled as he turned to the camera to Jake, "Yes, Jake, that's a fucking wolf and it will rip your head off."

Jake glared at Elton teasingly, "What a way to go though!"

Aaron shoved the Beta in the shoulder, whispering, "Irony."

Suddenly, Colby sat down on the table, turning his back to the Alpha wolf, and shut his eyes. The laughter died down around them as the pack observed their Alpha. A gentle breeze was in the air, ruffling the top of Colby's completely brunette hair. Sam watched in absolute fascination as the Alpha wolf stood up and walked over to Colby, paws gently scraping the dirt in a dominant stature. The animal jumped up and paused next to Colby at the same time the Alpha werewolf opened his eyes.

_Fuck_…, Sam thought as he took the pair in.

Colby smirked and raised his hand out beside him. In an instant, the wolf turned more playful and headbutted Colby's hand. The brunette lowered his head to the wolf's and nuzzled into the neck fur. The Alpha wolf retaliate by yipping up at Colby's nose. With Elton filming the whole scene in front of them, Colby gave a faked looked of shocked expression, though he knew that the wolf would never wound him.

"Woah!" Colby chuckled, looking up at Sam to see his expression, before looking at the camera in Elton's hands.

"Damn dude!" Aaron echoed as the rest of the pack gave light laughs.

Colby stood up from the Alpha, "Come sit down with him," and he watched as his mate took a step forward before anyone else, but Sam was hesitant.

The blonde Omega paused as the Alpha raised its head to look at Sam. Yellow eyes peered at him like they could sense everything about Sam, all his wrongs and his rights and imperfections and perfections. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sam took the last step forward, taking the seat where Colby once was. The Alpha wolf pulled back its upper lip and silently snarl, but Colby snapped forward, placing a hand on Sam's knee and gave a light snarl back. The Alpha wolf ignored Colby and looked down at the pile of dog food that Mags had brought to them; the noise that Colby had made seemed to have slipped past her.

_You okay, Sam_? Jake asked, making sure everyone in the pack could hear their conversation.

Sam exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding, _Yeah_… _just not expecting this… especially from me. _

_It's because you're an Omega,_ Colby responded, leaning away from the Alpha wolf, but keeping his hand on Sam's knee, _but I let him know you're mine._

A rumble of pleasure came from Sam at that and a gagging sound from Jake.

_Oh god, not here,_ Jake choked.

Colby laughed, giving Sam's knee a slight caress and then taking his hand off of his mate.

The Alpha wolf raised its head again to Sam, staring at him with large yellow eyes.

"Can I sit down on the other side of him, Colby?" Aaron asked.

The brunette looked at Mags with a raised eyebrow and Mags nodded, with a slight smirk to her face that Colby knew was filled with mischief. As Aaron took careful steps forward, Mags' hand fell into the silver bucket of dog food, and Aaron sat down on the other side of the large wolf. Then, Mags slid her hand onto his lap, leaving a small pile of dog food behind. The wolf pounced on Aaron immediately, grabbing the food.

Aaron squealed like a little girl, inhaling sharply, and fear reeked from him.

The rest of the pack burst into laughter. Sam's cheeks dimpled and he clapped his hands at the visual humor.

"Didn't see _that_ coming, did you, Aaron?" Elton wheezed as he got a close up shot of the wolf going for its last helping of the dog food on Aaron's lap.

The seer Omega inhaled sharply again, raising his arms and beginning to flail them, "Shut. Up. Elton," he injected with each inhale.

Mags laughed and winked at Colby, before putting the silver bucket down, and placing her hands on her hips. She looked at the boys messing around with a shake her head.

"Alrighty!" Aaron scooted out from next to the wolf, "I'm done!"

"My turn!" Jake jumped up and down like a little kid, raising his hand.

Colby took a step back from the his mate and the wolf, knowing Sam would be safe, and that everyone in the pack was better knowing that the wolf treated them like equals. The wolves could sense what and who they all were; they were not just _like_ equals but were equals.

Just as he did step away, he felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket, seeing that it was a text from Brennen on his screen, whom he had barely heard from in a few weeks. Colby kind of felt guilty for acting weird last time they were together, but at the same time he realized that what he had been going through was traumatizing and he was trying to understand it all. Plus, it didn't help that he had some Alpha priorities that came first before YouTuber Colby priorities, namely: calming the pack, claiming Sam, and "negotiating" with Lucian. He needed this time, but Colby still felt guilty (the part of him that cared for others, that cared for Brennen).

His face scrunched up as he read Brennen's message and Sam saw this. The Omega became worried, but kept his composer, knowing that Elton was filming them with the wolf still. He kept a close attention at the thread between him and Colby, waiting for any emotion that signaled that Sam needed to step in.

"Look at those eyes," Jake mused and Colby barely heard him, "Do you guys not see your souls?"

Corey howled, careful to not actually bring out the wolf inside of him, but teasingly did the noise. Elton laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world, but love sometimes does that to you too.

_Hey bro! Long time since we talked! Want to grab Tender Greens some time? Catch up and all :D_

Then another message a few seconds later.

_You’ve been awfully quiet, Colby._

To conclude the conversation, Brennen ended with a kissy face emoji and:

_Call me!_

_Shit,_ Colby thinks to himself and his heart sinks.

_Are you okay, Colbs_? Sam's voice interrupts Colby's thoughts and the Alpha snaps his head up.

His mate stepped away from the wolf, looking at Colby with careful eyes. Everything was moving slowly in that moment. Colby's chest went tight and his throat closed up and his mind closed in.

Sam felt the feelings Colby had (the panic, the tension, the anxiety), though Colby honestly was so frozen he went numb to them himself, and he reached forward to wrap his arms around Colby's figure.

_Breathe_, Sam caressed Colby's back, easing the tightness in the muscles, _Focus on my heartbeat, Colby._

He was having a panic attack.

Sam began to thump Colby's back with his heartbeat to try and get the Alpha to focus on the rhythm. And, it began to work. Colby's breathing calmed and he buried his face into Sam's neck, inhaling the Omega's scent… so comforting and so much love and so what was home.

When Sam felt Colby's heartbeat slow and his body relax, he pulled back to stare into the sharp sapphire eyes he knew so well. A hand carefully cupped the side of the Alpha's face, _Tell me what's wrong?_

_Brennen,_ Colby said and a flash of anger spread across Sam. It made Colby give a slight chuckle, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to the inside of Sam's wrist, _Jealousy doesn't suit you, Sam_, the Omega's face scrunched up in response, dropping his hand from the brunette's face, but Colby kept going, _He wants to meet up and talk. He's thinks there's something wrong with me. He's going to figure us out, Sam._

_Calm, Colbs_, Sam felt Colby's heartbeat rise a bit, _It's okay. Text him back. Say you'll meet up with him. But, think about the positive. We've got the new apartment complex to take a look at with the pack this weekend, so wait till after that. Focus on the happiness of getting a proper pack house._

Colby smiled softly and leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against Sam's, _Thank you, Sam. You always know how to make me feel better._

Sam practically purred against him, _I love you_.

_I love you__,_ Colby replied.

"If you two love birds are done!" Elton interrupted their moment, "Mags is bringing out the other wolf you wanted to show us."

Colby snapped his head up to the pack, seeing Elton and Corey smirking at them, while Aaron and Jake poked at each other. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled away from Colby, walking back over to the bench they had gathered around.

"Right!" Colby cleared his throat and pocked his phone, reminding himself to text Brennen back later, "Well, here is the surprise."

"Oh thank God," Elton groaned, "But wait… what exactly is the surprise?"

Colby smiled brightly as Mags brought out into the pen a light brown wolf with softer yellow eyes than the Alpha. He could tell automatically when Colby first met the brown wolf that it was an Omega. It had been abused in a college dorm and barely trusted anyone… till Colby walked into its pen.

"We're going to name this Omega," Colby answered his older Beta.

"NO!" Corey exclaimed, his mouth agape in an 'O.'

Mags laughed as she brought the Omega up onto the bench, placing some more dog food on it.

"Baby Bubbba!" Jake whined in a fake voice.

"No!" Colby laughed and laughed even more when Jake pouted.

"What about Tiffle?" Sam pipped up.

"Tiffle?" Aaron cocked his head, though he knew already what was happening from before and what they were going to name it. He didn't want to get into it. He had learned that from Axelle-- sometimes it was best to not say anything and let time play out.

"Yeah, like Elton's channel," Sam explained, "T.F.I.L, but a name version of it."

"I like it!" Elton smiled brightly.

"Of course you would," Jake teased, "I still think Baby Bubba is beautiful name."

"God help Tara when you name your first child," Corey fired back, but Jake just smiled brightly till his eyes were practically closed.

Yet, all Colby could think about with that comment was the conversation he and Jake had about Tara and his feelings. A tiny bit of worry flooded his face, but he quickly put back on the YouTuber mask when Elton swung the camera toward the wolf again.

"Tiffle it is!" Elton sounded like a kid on Christmas.

Suddenly, the wolves started to howl. One by one they threw their heads back and let loose a sound that could set anyone's soul on fire. A pure sound that is hard to describe unless you were in that moment and had felt the vibrations of a wolf's howl through your body.

It made the whole werewolf pack and Mags go silent. The pack snap their heads toward the wolves howling around them, feeling that urge in their veins to join in.

The Omega they just named Tiffile began his own song loud in the pack's ears.

Corey brought his hands to his mouth and howled like a human would mimicking a wolf.

Colby turned to look at his Omega, staring at him intently as he howled.

Then, Aaron joined in, hands cupped around his mouth.

Sapphire eyes snapped to the other Omega.

Elton turned to Jake with a wicked smile and the pair echoed Corey and Aaron.

_Howl, Colby_, Sam's voice responded before the Alpha's Omega joined in with the fun.

The Alpha couldn't resist at that point. But, he didn't just howl like a human. His legit howl came from his voice. Colby threw his head back and closed his eyes. His wolf clawed within his mind and body, climbing out of Colby's throat, and so desperate to be let loose fully.

Mags smiled softly when she heard Colby's howl under all the noise. She wouldn't tell him, but she knew what he was and what the rest of his friend's were. Her family had always been close with wolves… and… others.

Sam's voice changed to his howl to, unable to resist the urge to howl with his mate. The others, however, continued their human-howls, hiding their Alpha and his mate under their obnoxious noise.

The wolves around them began to filter out and the pack slowly fell quiet.

"Wow," Mags pretended to wipe a tear away on her cheek, "I've rarely seen that happen."

"That was…," Aaron faded out as he caught his breath.

Every single pack member had a wild glint in their eyes. An adrenaline rush ignited in them all. It was the urge to change and just run with these wolves, but damn was it exhilarating.

"Fucking amazing," Corey finished for him.

Sam walked over to Colby and wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing the Alpha in close to his body and letting Colby rest his head against his. A soft smile was on Sam's face.

"I hope you guys forgive me," Colby exhaled, letting go of all the intense feelings he had a few seconds before.

"For what?" Elton turned to them, putting the camera down so they could all speak to one another normally without YouTube.

"For hiding this," Colby nuzzled a bit into Sam.

"There's nothing to forgive you for, Colby," Corey replied.

"This was an amazing gift, bro," Jake smiled.

Colby sighed happily, "Thank you, guys."

"But, you got to promise us something, Colbs," Sam's voice was light and the Alpha turned to look at his mate, "Don't hide something like this again from us."

Colby laughed, "You'll be the first person I tell, Sam."


	35. ☽ 31 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. But, we have ~3 chapters left of this story! Whoo!!!!  
And, can I just say? All the new Trap House 2.0 footage is hitting me in all the feels. I feel like Sam and Colby are much closer than they wore in the apartment complex, like I'm noticing more "flirty" moments between them that were not as common in their apartment complex era, or is this just me? Anyway! On with the fic!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49770797256/in/dateposted-public/)

<strike>[shhhh… don't upset the Alpha *wink wink*]</strike>

* * *

The next day after their trip to the wolf sanctuary was an interesting time for the Trap House pack. It was about two hours before the full moon was going to rise above L.A., and tonight was going to be a bit different. As always was usual, they would have all packed up and gone to their cabin. Yet, for the first time since they were attacked in the Witches Forest, they would be away from each other during the full moon.

Elton and Corey were going to stay in the Trap House, as Elton had some things to still do for his nonprofit (Send It). Corey didn't want to leave him and wanted to stay. After a little spat between the mates and Corey pouting, Elton finally gave in to letting his Omega mate stay with him.

Aaron wanted to go spend his night with Axelle, so he left earlier that morning to spend the day with her. None of the pack had any worries about the pair, considering that they would be in Luna's cottage.

Sam and Colby planned to have their own night in the cabin in the woods. Colby made everyone promise before they parted ways to text him or Sam that they were safe and to do the same again the morning after. Even though Colby was going to be worried about all of his pack members during this night, he wasn't going to let it get in the way of all the plans he had for him and his little mate.

The last of the werewolves was Jake and his plan was simple.

It was date night for him and Tara.

And, with Tara's curiosity of werewolves now, she wanted to see the process for herself.

The Beta jumped in his car and drove to his girlfriend's house. The whole way there he was strumming his fingers against his steering wheel. Thoughts were running a million miles per hour.

His hyped emotions and anger that he had felt a few weeks ago seemed to leveling out, and he was starting to think that it may have something to do with opening up to Tara.

After telling her about everything, she became so fascinated in their lives, more than she had before. Tara played 50 questions with him instead of just doing whatever they were trying to do for date night. Despite how annoying it got at times, Jake found relief in being able to just tell her everything.

He had fallen for her hard, if it were at all possible to fall more in love with someone you already had fallen for, and they had only been together almost 2 years. She knew him so well and he knew her just as equally well. They were a match made in heaven, practically.

That was why tonight's date night was going to be different.

Jake pulled up to Tara's apartment complex, parked his car, brought his overnight bag with, and made his way up the stairs. Approaching Tara's door, he knocked obnoxiously like he always did and she answered a few moments later.

"Jake!" her smile was wide and intoxicating as he took her in.

She wore a short, pleated, leather skirt with a short chain around her hip and a grey cropped top with a Spongebob design on it. That was it, though, and Jake could tell she had a hard day with how she was dressed, with lack of makeup, platform shoes, chains and all. Jake stepped forward and dropped the bag on the ground inside. He quickly brought the shorter girl into his arms, holding her tightly to him, and his chest rumbled to try and soothe her.

"What's up, babe?" he whispered softly, inhaling her scent to calm himself.

Tara sighed and Jake could feel all the stress leave her body with his touch, "Rough day."

"Want to talk about it?"

Tara shook her head, "Nah, I'm okay. Just glad it's date night," she stepped back and looked up at him with another wide smile.

Standing up on her tiptoes, she reached to press a kiss to his lips. Usually, Jake would raise up on his heels to annoy her and her short stature, but he knew better than to do that. So, he met her and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her up against him.

A few seconds later, Tara pulled away and leaned her head against chest, shutting her eyes, "I'm so glad you're here."

Jake smiled, "How about we get some Chinese and watch some Spongebob before tonight?"

He had to wait for the perfect time to ask the question on his lips.

"Sounds perfect," Tara sighed happily, plopping back down onto her apartment floor when Jake let her go.

☙☽🐺☾❧

Sam and Colby arrived at their cabin with an hour to spare before the full moon rose. The Alpha dropped his bag on the sofa in the living area and raised his arms above his head, exhaling loudly. Sam closed the door, locking it securely behind them, and placed his bag next to Colby's on the sofa before coming up behind the brunette and wrapping his arms around his torso. His nose nuzzled into the back of Colby's neck and long his shoulders and the Alpha leaned back into his Omega's embrace. Lowering his arms, fingers clasped around Sam's against his stomach.

"What is this quietness?" Colby teased, shutting his eyes, and just letting his body go over to Sam.

"Ecstasy, honestly," Sam responded back jokingly.

Colby hummed, rolling his head back onto Sam's shoulder and turning, pressing a kiss to the side of Sam's face.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam laughed when Colby did the action, running his fingers over Colby's stomach.

The Alpha hummed again happily, "For the first time in a very long time, I'm at peace."

"No more emo Colby?" the Omega winked.

Colby barked in laughter, stepped away and out of Sam's arms, making his way to the kitchen, "Nah, emo Colby is always going to be here. You're stuck with him, Sam," and he disappeared into the other room, probably to scavenge for any leftover snacks.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't want to have it any other way," he mumbled and actually meant what he said.

He joined Colby in the kitchen a few moments later, after dropping both his and Colby's luggage in their room. His blue eyes drifted over Colby's form as the Alpha leaned up to grab a hidden box of Cheeze-It's that Jake must have tried to hide from the rest of the pack and then forgot about it -- as was typical of Jake. Yet, Sam couldn't help but stare at the stretch of Colby's body and the peek of rolling muscle under skin as the thin black long sleeve t-shirt he was wearing slipped off his shoulder. With the unkept and windswept brunette hair on his head, Colby looked like he just had the most mind-blowing sex ever and damn did the Omega's desire spike.

_I can smell your arousal_, Sam, the sudden voice of his mate snapped him out of his thoughts.

He jumped in his spot slightly, _Fuck me_.

Colby spun around in his spot fast with a smirk on his face, as he slowly approached the Omega, "I can do that."

Sam felt his cheeks heat up slightly but he smirked back at the Alpha, raising his head up to look the other more square in the eye, his dominant streak coming out, "Not what I was going for, but I'm not complaining."

Colby licked his lips and his eyes flashed crimson. In the few seconds between the other side of the kitchen and the entrance area Sam was in of the kitchen, Sam stared at Colby with flashbacks to the sight he had when they were at the Wolf Sanctuary yesterday, looking like a fucking god damn buffet with all the dominant hot ass werewolf Alpha vibes throbbing off of him. God damn, Sam thinks and eyes zero in on the mating mark on Colby's neck, just barely there and matches Sam's own, _This is all mine._

Colby slams Sam into the wall beside the kitchen door. Pelvis bucks into Sam's groin, grinding into him. A hand holds Sam steady on his hip, but the other is wrapped tightly around Sam's neck, holding the Omega to the wall. Colby's lips find Sam's and their rough and loving against him. Sam moans against Colby's mouth, fingers digging into the Alpha's scalp, and grinds his pelvis against the other's slowly. His movements have purpose and it isn't just about getting fucked.

"Colby…," Sam pulls his mouth away and sighs against Colby's lips, as his eyes fall shut.

"All the filthy things I want to do to you right now," Colby caresses his nose with Sam's, "But the moon is rising, love."

☙☽🐺☾❧

Tara braced herself, with one hand on the door knob and the other against the bathroom counter. This would be the first time she had seen Jake turn, but even though Jake had told her all about how the Change was getting better for him, it still didn't make the sight less pleasurable for her. Jake sat in the bathtub, hands clenching his legs, as he felt the moon's pull in his veins awakening the beast within.

"I wanted to ask you something Tara," Jake fought off his Change for a few seconds longer, gritting his teeth as he stared up at his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Tara replied softly.

"I love you, you know?" Jake grimaced and groaned as he tried to control the seizure-like movements his body made.

Tara smiled, "I love you, too, Jake."

"Can I ask you something?" Jake bit his bottom lip with his K9, which broke the lip. His tongue snuck out and licked the blood droplet away. The wound healing in seconds.

Tara watched in utter fascination, "You just did," she smirked.

Jake rolled his eyes, but his laughter turned to a groan. His fingers dug into his skin, "I don't have much longer, Tara, so I need you to answer this quickly."

She stared at him with wide eyes, just taking him in, curious as to his question.

"Be my mate, Tara? Be with me? I can change you into a werewolf?" the questions just flowed out of his mouth and Jake's chest heaved as he said them all and tried to control his wolf.

Tara continued to just stare at him with her wide eyes, not quite believing what she was hearing from her boyfriend's mouth.

He whimpered as pain scorched up his spine, "Tara!"

She rushed forward, landing on her knees next to her bathtub, and raised her hand to her boyfriend. But, she froze. Jake looked up at her with glassy eyes, a pleading look within them.

"I don't…," he inhaled sharply, "know…," and exhaled, "how much…," a whimper and he bit his lip again, "longer…"

"I know," Tara exhaled loudly and gently touched the side of Jake's face. His skin was sweaty and cold to the touch, but she didn't miss how his eyes flashed blue and fell shut. A shaky sigh escaped Jake's lips and he licked at them to clean the blood once again.

"Please," Jake opened his eyes, now a glowing blue, and stared at Tara, "Tell me quickly."

Tara nodded, tears escaping from her eyes, and she smiled, "Yes."

Jake laughed happily, but it turned into another whimper, "Really?"

She nodded more enthusiastically and wiped the happy tears from her eyes, "Yes!"

Jake rushed forward, grasping Tara's face in a bruising grip, and kissed her. Tara gasped at the feeling, though she felt desire run through her system. Jake had never been so passionate with her like this, for he was more of a sweetheart when it came to love, even when they had sex, but this was… Tara wanted more.

Suddenly, Jake's fingers scratched at the back of Tara's head and she cried out, pulling away from her boyfriend. Jake yelped, falling back into the bathtub. His body contorted painfully. Tara fell to the tile floor, watching as her boyfriend changed in front of her eyes.

Jake screamed as his spine snapped and, then, a large red wolf stood in the bathtub where he once was.

She stayed silent as the red wolf shook its massive head and stood up. Opening its eyes, Tara saw they were Jake's, but they were crystal blue. They stared at her and she stared at them and everything just came crashing down on her.

Tara began to cry, having never seen how painful the transformation was. Just seeing how much pain Jake was in made her want to take it away from him, so he never had to again. The wolf carefully stepped out of the bathtub, but it just stared at Tara for a few moments. It's blue eyes unblinking.

The pair sat there in Tara's bathroom like that.

That was how Tara spent the last hour of her human life.

☙☽🐺☾❧

A black wolf curled around a slightly smaller white wolf on a large bed covered in piles of furs and random blankets. The nest was warm and soft and smelled like the combined scents of each other. Colby was so happy in that moment. Nothing could come in the way of that, not even his intrusive thoughts about Lucian and his threats or Aaron's dreams about them dying.

He nuzzled into his mate's fur, sniffing a bit, before giving the spot a long lick. Sam whined and rolled over onto his back beside Colby with his paws up in the air. Colby chortled at the sight and gave his mate a long lick up his cheek, over his scar.

_Have I told you how much I love you?_ Colby mused, being the hopeless romantic that he was.

Sam laughed and flipped back over to his stomach, looking at Colby with glowing golden eyes, _You always tell me, Colby_.

_Clearly not enough_, Colby joked, leaned forward and giving Sam's muzzle a loving lick.

Suddenly, Colby gasped in pain; his claws digging into the nest. The white wolf whined and crawled forward, placing his paws on top of Colby's and sticking his nose into his mate's face.

_Colby? What's wrong? Talk to me. Talk to me_, Sam's worried face cut through the pain Colby was feeling.

_Something's wrong_, Colby replied, catching his breath as the pain disappeared.

☙☽🐺☾❧

Tara screamed as Jake's teeth sunk into her wrist and his claws dug into her hips and chest. His body pinned her flailing body down. The tile floor of the bathroom began to flow with small rivers of blood, pooling in the crevices between the tiles, staining them.

The red wolf whimpered as it let go of Tara and she groaned in pain as fresh air flowed over her wounds. Gently, Jake began to lick them and Tara cried out in pain again, slapping her boyfriend away. Jake took that as a sign to stop and crawled over to lay around her head in his own way of trying to hold her.

Tara continue to cry through her pain and Jake tried to comfort her as much as he could, but as the hours went on the more Jake began to realize that something was wrong. Jake could feel Tara's body temperature dropping and a sheen of sweat was on her forehead. He whimpered softly, hoping Tara wouldn't hear how worried he was becoming now. Her eyes fell shut and she continued to moan lightly in pain and her body shook slightly. Placing his head in the crevice of her neck and shoulder, Jake held her and all he could think about was how he desperately needed his pack in that moment and how much he wished Tara would be okay.

☙☽🐺☾❧

The sun rose the next morning over L.A., igniting the world in a dull pink color. It was like cotton candy, delicious and sweet and soft. Clouds were like lemon sugar spun and pulled in light strands across the pink sky. Everything was silent, including the Trap House, until Colby and Sam walked in the door.

Elton and Corey were standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall across from each other and staring down at the ground. It was a peculiar sight that made Colby so worried for so many reasons: Elton and Corey were not near each other, they were silent, they were not looking at each other…

"Elton…," Colby spoke, but his words trailed off, as he closed the door behind him and Sam.

Corey was the first to look up and dashed over to him, "Fuck, Colby, come quickly!"

The Alpha looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow before allowing the other Omega to pull him down the hallway. Colby dropped his bag on the floor as they did so. Elton and Sam followed slowly behind them. Neither Alpha nor Omega had no idea what the fuck was going on.

Yet, the moment Colby entered the living room, his heart dropped… no it practically stopped.

There on the sofa was a very pale and sickly Tara with one of Jake's thick blankets wrapped around her. Her boyfriend was sitting at the one end with her head in his lap. Colby stared at him in shock. His eyes were red-rimmed and watery, but he wasn't crying… anymore, at least. He looked tattered and tired, wearing the same clothes he had seen the other man in yesterday-- torn and ragged from the Change.

"Fuck…," was all Colby could say as he rushed forward, kneeling down beside Tara and Jake.

He raised his hand and help the back of it against Tara's head. She was sweating and hot to the touch. That was when Colby saw her arm, laying beside her. A mix of emotions fell across Colby and he didn't exactly hide it from his pack. But, one became more powerful over any of the others… anger.

Reeling, Colby whipped around and grabbed Jake, throwing him off the sofa, and onto the floor. Tara's head slid from Jake's lap to the sofa, but she was out. Crimson eyes glowed brilliantly as Colby let loose his anger on Jake, snarling loudly with his K-9's extended threateningly.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JAKE?" Colby growled, slamming the Beta back down into the ground.

"Colby…," Jake whimpered as the Alpha raised his fist, prepared to hit the Beta.

But, he was stopped as Elton grabbed Colby's hand and wrenched it behind his back, twisting his body around. Colby snarled and was about to throw a punch right into Elton's face when Sam stepped in, grabbing Colby's fist in his own palm and held him there in midair.

"Colby, please," Sam tried to get his mate to calm down.

The Alpha's chest heaved as he took a breath in and the crimson calmed in his sapphire eyes. He let go of the tension in his body, allowing Elton and Sam to let go of him, and then he turned around to look at the broken Beta on the ground. Jake was crying again, as he kneeled beside Tara's form, holding her unhurt hand in his own and pressing gentle kisses to it.

"Jake," Colby's voice was more softer than before.

The Beta glanced up at the Alpha with a sad expression, whimpering, "I'm sorry…"

"What happened?" Colby approached the Beta carefully.

"I wanted to turn her into us," Jake answered so low, tears laced in his voice, "I wanted her to be my mate. She wanted it too, Colby," he whined, "But, something's wrong. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her, Alpha."

There was a silence in the room as Colby took in all that Jake said and his gaze drifted over to Tara and the angry bite wound on her wrist and the claw marks on the rest of her body. This definitely wasn't normal. When everyone else in the room had been attacked, they healed in a few hours… never to be the same again. But, this?

"Tell me you know what to do, Colby," Jake turned on him quickly, gripping Colby's shirt tightly in his fist and shoving the Alpha backwards, "Tell me!"

Colby stayed silent, letting the Beta take out his frustration, anger, and sadness.

"TELL ME!" Jake roared, tears streaming down his face, "I can't lose her!"

Colby exhaled, shutting his eyes and thinking of what they can do. He placed his hands on top of Jake's shoulders and Jake fell into Colby, crying on his shoulder, and just held him. A few minutes later, Colby finally said, "We should take her to Luna, Jake. She may know what to do."

Jake exhaled loudly in his ear and stepped away from Colby, wiping away his dried tears. He peered down at his sick girlfriend on the couch and nodded, "Alright."

Sam came up beside Colby with his head hung low and grasped Colby's hand tightly, "We'll carry her to Colby's car for you, Jake."

The Beta only nodded and watched as Sam, Corey, and Elton stepped forward toward Tara.

☙☽🐺☾❧

It was later that afternoon when Luna, Aaron, and Axelle found themselves in the living room of the small cottage with a pale and sickly Tara being carried into the room in Jake's arms. As soon as Colby entered the cottage, Luna narrowed her eyes at him and dashed over to him. The pair stood off to the side as the rest of their group cluttered around Tara and Jake.

"What the fuck happened?" Luna hissed between her teeth.

Despite her tone, Colby kept his composure and responded, keeping a careful eye on their group, "Jake apparently wanted to make Tara his mate and asked her if she wanted to be changed and be his mate. She said yes and Jake tried to change her, but she's not going through the process. I didn't know what to do, Luna…"

The witch turned to look at the sick human girl with a puzzled expression, "I've never heard something like this happening before."

Colby snapped, grasping Luna's wrist tightly in his hand, "You can help her, right?"

Luna looked up at Colby's sapphire eyes, slipping her arm from his grip with ease, "Be calm, Alpha Colby. Your pack needs you, as I do not know what may happen to Tara. I don't even know if I can help her."

"Is she...?" Colby faded out, and swallowed them.

The look on Luna's face said enough.

Colby inhaled sharply and observed how Luna strutted over to the sick girl, falling to her knees, and raised her hand above Tara's chest. She mumbled some words and twirled her fingers, doing some spell, but Colby couldn't tell what it was she was actually doing. As quickly as she was there by Tara's side, Luna had stood up, but Jake stopped her, stepping into her pathway and peering down at her with pitiful and teary eyes.

"Tell me she's okay?"

Luna smiled softly, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder comfortingly, "She'll be okay."

It was a lie. Colby knew that. He could sense it on her, but Jake was so blind by his rage and sadness not to see it. He took the words at face value. But, Colby knew why Luna said it. An unstable Jake was not a pretty picture. His fight with Aaron some time ago was proof enough of that.

Luna stepped away from the small group and back to Colby, but she only raised her hand and beckoned him away. Colby followed her back down the hallway and into the room he had grown so familiar with over the past few weeks. Closing the door behind him, Colby turned and was very confused when he saw Luna dashing around the room to various books.

She looked like a madwoman. Hair flying around her shoulders and fingertips dancing across spines. Her green eyes were on fire, racing across book titles. The fire crackled in the fireplace, shots of sparks spewing from the white timber.

"Luna…," his words faded out.

"Tara is spiking a fever," Luna was beginning a rant, something she did when she was so focused on stuff, "Maybe if we break the fever, we can begin her transformation. Or!" Luna ran over to grab another book, "Maybe she has a curse on her," and she slammed the book down on the table with the crystal ball, rocking it, before snapping her head up at the Alpha, "What's her heritage, Alpha Colby?"

He was so taken back by this version of Luna that he stumbled over his words, taking careful steps forward, "I… uhhh… Persian? I don't know."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him again before running back over to the fireplace, "There's a belief about the Evil Eye in Iranian mythologies. A curse, of the sorts," she continued on her rant, flipping through pages, "Malevolence comes to those the Evil Eye gazes upon…," she paused and read a few lines in her book, "Nope!" and tossed the book to the side.

"LUNA!" Colby slammed his palms down on the table.

The witch paused, taking in a sharp breath, and looked up at the Alpha.

When Colby saw she wasn't going on more rants, he sighed, running a hand through his hair and then collapsed down onto the floor. All the strength leaving his system. Luna was by his side in an instant, a gentle hand against his forehead and cheeks before nodding, as if understanding what he was silently saying. She sat down on the floor next to him, leaning her head back against the table.

"I'm sorry about your friend," she whispered.

"Yeah," he sighed and leaned his head back too.

The pair were silent, listening to the crackling of the fire, and the silent echoes of the cottage. But, Luna broke the silence.

"You're special, Colby," she said, "You'll figure this out.

He shook his head, "I'm not."

"You are," she replied with more force, "And not just because of your pack. You have something special in you. You were meant to be an Alpha werewolf."

"How can that be when I can't even protect my own pack?" Colby turned his head to her, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping an arm around them.

Her green eyes stared into his sapphire ones, "Greatness comes within. You can't just have it. You are a great leader to your pack. You wouldn't be here at my house if you weren't as such. An Alpha unlike any other before; never would there be one as powerful if you never were born. You'll figure out why Beta Jake's mate is sick and your pack will be safe."

Colby sighed and turned away from her, "What the fuck am I supposed to do about Lucian? He's the real cause of our problems here…"

"You'll know," Luna only replied, "You'll know."

A laugh escaped Colby's lips, "Yeah. Uh huh. Like I'll know where my pee-pee went bye-bye for the winter."

Luna cocked an eyebrow at him and Colby laughed, shoving the matter to the side.

There was a moment of silence between the pair. The only sounds were the crackle of the fire, the heavy heartbeats of the werewolf's in the cottage, and the soft, weak rhythm of a dying human girl.

"You're a wolf, Alpha Colby," she continued, "Be a wolf."

☙☽🐺☾❧

So much was running through Colby's head. He had to get out of the cottage and so he went for a walk through the woods, always making sure he could see the billowing smoke of the chimney. Sam was with him… well, not physically, but in his mind Sam was with Colby.

_If you need me, I'll be right there_, Sam sent a wave of affection his way, _Always_.

Colby was thankful that his mate was giving him the space he needed, but was there in his own way if Colby needed him. It made the wolf in Colby purr with happiness of how loving and understanding his mate was.

Lucian was constantly on Colby's mind right now and what would happen with Tara.

What was he going to do about either situation?

Luna's words echoed in his mind, _You're a wolf… be a wolf_ and,_ fear is a choice_.

She had such utter faith in him that it scared Colby. She made him feel like he was some demigod sent to save the world, but Colby never had much faith in himself. Ever since he could remember, his confidence was low and he constantly degraded himself. There was just nothing special about him… a white emo boy from Kansas. So many others deserved what he had been given and he honestly wished he could give it to them. He was a piss poor werewolf and even more disastrous Alpha.

He couldn't beat Lucian. He couldn't even try. He didn't even know how.

And Tara?

He had really low hopes she would survive this.


	36. ☽ 32 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad for me to say that I don't want this story to end? Lol, I have honestly enjoyed writing this so much and it makes me so sad to see it come to an end. There is only three more chapters (including the epilogue) till the end! 
> 
> I've been getting some fanart for this work, which makes me cry happily cause I've never had that done to one of my fics before like this, so thank you!!! I want to share it with everyone, so I'll be making a page dedicated to the fanart of this fic. If you made some (digital art, moodsboards, digital edits, etc.) and would like for me to share it, send it to me on Tumblr (@goddess-of-time-and-magic) or to my email (xxthewhiteravenxxinstagram@gmail.com). 
> 
> Even with this story coming to an end, I'm debating about making this a "series" and just add on small drabbles of moments in the lives of the werewolf!Trap House in this world, but this is up in the air. 
> 
> I also want to add a page with all my notes I took on this world, so you guys can see just how in-depth it goes lol beyond what I wrote about XD (let me know if you guys wants to see this).
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and general love for this fic. It honestly does keep me writing! <3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49843128497/in/dateposted-public/)

"every wound will shape me  
every scar will build me  
THRONE"

* * *

"Come with us to the apartment complex, Jake," Colby folded his arms across his chest and peered down at his sick friend, watching as her chest rose softly and slowly in deep slumber. Despite the pale complexation on Tara's skin, she appeared so peaceful. Colby refused to look up into the eyes of his Beta, for he did not want to see the pain that was surely going to be there, "Get some air with us. Luna and Axelle will watch her and call me if anything changes."

Jake wrapped his arms tightly around Tara, eyes red and tired, and the thin trickling of a beard on his chin from the lack of his own personal self-care. His eyebrows furrowed together and Colby was glad to see that he actually tried to think about it.

"You need the break, Jake," Colby unfolded his arms, raising his gaze of Jake's, and extended his arm out to the Beta, "Please?"

Jake stared up at him with sad eyes, glazed and blood-shot. If Jake did come along and the relator asked questions about his physical state, Colby had already come up with a plan to say he had lost his pet dog or something died. Better than the alternative that Jake was on drugs or some other substance.

Suddenly, Jake stood up, grabbed Colby's arm and held it tightly. An action meant to show gratitude and strength.

"Yes, I think that would be good," his voice was rough and dull and mono-toned.

Colby smiled brightly in encouragement, "Let's go, then. The pack is outside in our cars."

☙☽🐺☾❧

They arrived at their possibly new apartment complex later that afternoon, meeting up with the realtor who smiled so brightly at them that it made Colby slightly unnerved. She folded her arms across her chest with her clipboard and phone and stared at Colby the most with bright hazel eyes. All Colby could think was that maybe she was trying to figure out where she had seen them before. He was pretty used to that look on people's faces: either they outright knew him or they had seen his face from possibly appearing on their suggested on YouTube. Yet, that smile, all teeth and tongue! Colby felt like prey underneath it.

"Mr. Brock, I assumed?" she raised her hand from her chest towards him.

He placed his "Colby Brock, YouTuber" face on and extended his hand, shaking it. The smell of flowers flooded his heightened werewolf senses and he listened closely to her heartbeat-- it was steady. Instead, he nodded with his own smile, "Yes."

"Here to check out apartments 689 through 693, correct?" she looked down at the clipboard in her hand.

"Yep!" he agreed quickly.

"Alright, follow me, gentlemen," she turned on the ball of her feet and made her way to the elevator, "We'll do a room tour first and then I can show you the rest of the amazing features we have to offer here."

"Sounds great," Colby nodded, before turning to his pack and motioning them forward.

Aaron and Jake (with his head bowed) walked forward behind the lady with Corey and Elton and, lastly, Colby and Sam brought up the rear. While Corey and Elton were handsy with each other, Colby kept a few inches between him and Sam. He had no idea who this lady was and he didn't want her to think anything about him and Sam, if she did know who they were. Neither Alpha or Omega were quite ready to let the world know… if they were even going to do that in the first place. They had agreed to continue to simply be Sam and Colby, the infamous best friend duo on YouTube.

_Are you doing okay, Jake?_ Colby asked through their mental link as they entered the elevator, crowding near each other in the small car.

Jake was standing behind Colby and, slowly, leaned forward to place his forehead against Colby's shoulder blades for a few seconds before leaning backwards against the wall of elevator.

_We'll be done here quickly,_ Colby replied, taking a glance to his left at Sam.

** _BING!_ **

The elevator door opened and the lady stepped out, making a sharp turn to the left. She didn't even make sure they were following. She just marched straight forward.

As the rest of the pack walked out, Colby's eyes drifted over the walls. Some of them were white and others were a dark grey-purple color. There was highlights of green, too. But, overall, is was a rather typical modern apartment complex interior. Colby liked how it made the complex seem so _normal_, like no one would have guessed that several million-plus subscriber YouTubers lived here.

The lady stopped by one of the rooms, number 693, and pulled out a single key from her pocket. Instantly, Colby's nose was flooded with blood… iron…. And his mouth ached. Sapphire eyes widened a bit. _What the hell was that?_

_Do you smell that? _Elton's voice came through their pack mental link.

_Blood_…., Corey nodded.

_I have a bad feeling about this…,_ Aaron mumbled beneath his breath.

Jake sighed loudly and Colby could feel the anxiety crawling up the Beta's throat. It wasn't anxiety about the sudden smell of blood, but rather, as his mind was always thinking, about Tara.

_It could be nothing_, Elton tried to reason.

_Or it could be something_, Corey injected.

"Room 693, boys!" the lady opened the door with a wide smile.

She held the door open as the pack members went in. As Colby went past her, she stared at him, her head moving with his body. Her tongue slipped from her mouth and she licked her lips. In her eyes, something predatory came out, a flash of crimson reflected in the hazel.

"Excus-."

Just as Colby was going to confront her about it, something hit him in the back of the head. All he heard was Sam screaming his name. Then, everything went black.

☙☽🐺☾❧

"Hellooooooo."

A familiar voice echoed in the dark haziness of his mind, as Colby tired to gain consciousness.

Then, something was tapping at his face, flicking against his cheeks.

"Waky waky Alpha Colby!"

He moaned in pain as a dull thudding overcame his senses. Trying his best, Colby blinked. Black dots swam across his vision. Again, he willed himself awake.

"Come onnnnnn!"

The voice whined and then growled, inhuman and wolfish.

"This damn brat…," the voice roared.

Colby groaned in pain again. His senses coming to him and his vision becoming clear. Something was wrapped around his wrist and something hard was pressed up against his back. It felt like rope around his hands with the way it cut into his skin… burned into his skin. He hissed lightly as his hands moved. But, then, fingers were grasping his tightly. He squeezed back, desperate to just feel something and know what it was.

"Give him a few seconds, Alpha," a female voice joined, sounding a lot like the relator lady, "I may have given them too much wolfsbane."

"Too much!" the first male voice screamed, "No shit, bitch!"

The sound of slap echoed and then the female whimpered.

Colby exhaled loudly, blinking his eyes rapidly, and they flashed crimson as his wolf took over his body. A growl escaped from his lips as his vision cleared and he took in the sight before him. The familiar large Alpha was leaning over a fallen female body, who was actually the relator lady. She clutched the side of her face and peered at Colby with glowing crimson eyes.

"Lucian!" Colby hissed, his fangs bared and snarled, and his brunette hair fallen into his face.

The Alpha smirked as he looked over at Colby, "Welcome to the land of the living, Alpha Colby."

A groan came from behind him and Colby snapped his head around at the familiar tone of voice.

"Fuck," the voice continued.

"Ah, I'm so glad your mate is joining us," Lucian chuckled.

"Sam," Colby sighed.

"Colby?" and then another moan of pain.

"Look around you, Alpha Colby," Lucian motioned around them, "Look at your pack."

Colby raised his head to the left, first.

"Look at what I've pulled you down to," Lucian began to laugh.

There were two stakes to the left of Colby. Tied back-to-back to the one nearest him was Elton and Corey. On the other side was Aaron and Jake, tied in a similar position, and both were beginning to wake up too.

Sam groaned again from behind Colby and the Alpha tightened his fingers around his Omega's. Then, he turned to his right. _There_ was a huge surprise.

Tied to another stake beside Colby and Sam was Luna, but with her was none other then Brennen Taylor. Luna was starting to wake up, too, but Brennen was completely awake. His green eyes stared at Colby with confusion and panic.

"Colby-!" Brennen cried out.

"Quiet!" Lucian snapped, flaring his red eyes at the only human in the group.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Brennen screamed, his legs shaking as he tried to scamper away but to no avail. The ropes tightened their hold on the YouTuber.

"No!" Colby growled, snarling again at Lucian, "Let them go, Lucian!"

The other Alpha laughed, "Oh, no. I don't think so," and he leaned forward extremely close to Colby, "Let's have some fun, Alpha Colby. Shall we?"

Colby snarled lightly, top lip curled back in defiance.

☙☽🐺☾❧

Night had fallen above the Trap House pack. Stomach's grumbled from hunger pains, as Lucian refused to feed them in the hopes of breaking the pack. Yet, they were strong and refused to succumb, despite the second-guessing their Alpha was starting to think about.

Suddenly, two small Omega male's came from the woods around the group tied to stakes, drawing their attention. In their hands were torches and they approached a large pile of sticks that sat in front of the group a few feet away. Lowering the torches to it, the wood ignited in flames. Orange and yellow flickered and danced.

Warmth bloomed across the small clearing they were. The moon, almost a full moon, glowed above them. Owls and other night creatures scurried and flew around them. So many noises clouded Colby's mind.

"What are we gonna do, Colby?" Sam ran his fingers over Colby's in their tight grasp between their tied bodies.

"I don't know, Sam," Colby sighed, leaning his head against the pole between them.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Aaron cried from behind Jake.

Elton look up a him with stern Beta voice, "No, we're not, Aaron."

"Is anyone going to explain to me WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK is going on HERE?" Brennen growled in frustration.

"When we get out of these ropes I’m going to purposefully rip your body to shreds," Luna groaned from behind the human, "Human or not. You're so damn annoying and pitiful."

"See!" Brennen cried out, ignoring Luna's last words, "See!"

Colby sighed, looking over at his friend, "It's been complicated."

"Try me, Colby!" Brennen snapped, "Cause I sure as hell ain't going anywhere!"

"Hey!" Sam growled, golden eyes flashing with possessiveness, "Watch it, Brennen!"

"We're werewolves, Brennen," the Alpha finally replied, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

There was a moment of silence before Brennen snapped, "No! Definitely nope!"

"It's true!" Colby growled, rolling his head in frustration, "We are!" and he sighed once more, "We were attacked the night we went to do the Witches Forest Series."

"But that was like… what? Several months ago?" Brennen sputtered.

"Yes."

"What the HELL, Colby?" Brennen yelled, "You stayed over at my house-."

Sam growled low in his throat at the thought of his mate being in another male's house. Gold flashed in his sky blue eyes dangerously.

"And you never told me?"

"How could I?" Colby snapped, "You would never have believed me. You don't believe me now!"

Brennen hmphed at the Alpha's words, "Well, Sam's hissing and growling at me with his weird golden eyes. This Lucian asshole keeps calling you Alpha. You're being a fucking grump, by the way, Colby. And I was literally kidnapped from your guys house, which is an absolute disaster. When you guys were out, there were wolves running around us. So, I honestly will believe anything right now."

The saltiness in his voice would have made McDonald's fries blush.

Colby lowered his gaze to his lap and everyone was silent, save for the crackling of the bonfire.

"So, since I'm the only one here who doesn't seem to know what the fuck is going on or why the fuck I'm here… what the fuck IS GOING ON?" Brennen cried out, breaking the silence, and tugging at the ropes again. Luna hissed at the human as the ropes pulled on her wrists.

"Lucian wants our submission," Elton replied.

"Ohhhhh, Beta Elton," Lucian's voice cut through the fire crackle.

Colby snapped his head up to look at the large Alpha standing next to the bonfire. The shadows of night cradled the Alpha gently and the orange light of the fire flickered across Lucian's rough jawline. A single brown eye and a single sky blue eye stared out from the dark fringe. A single flash of red signaled Lucian as the Alpha, but Colby kept staring, refusing to lower his gaze.

Lucian strolled forward with his trench coat swirling around him. His eyes zeroed on Colby.

"I want more than just your submission," Lucian kneeled down before Colby. His hand raised and single finger traced along Colby's jawline. His nail dug into Colby's skin, breaking it, and a single red line of blood appeared. The younger Alpha's sapphire eyes flared crimson and he snapped his jaws at the older Alpha. Lucian chuckled at Colby's actions and stood up, "Untie him."

Suddenly, two werewolves rushed toward Colby; one was a woman (the relator lady) and another was a young male. They came at Colby so quickly that the Alpha didn't realize he was untied till the two werewolves were dragging him from under his arms across to Lucian by the bonfire. Sam cried out for the Alpha and so did the rest of the pack, yelling to take them instead of Colby.

The Alpha yanked on the werewolves, but they growled at him, flashing crimson eyes, and held him tightly to their bodies.

Lucian threw his trench coat off to reveal his bare and pale skin chest and the black trousers. Then, he turned around, facing the scrambling Alpha forced to his knees. Colby stared up at Lucian with a hard glare.

"I'll ask you one more time, Alpha Colby," Lucian said so carefully, "Will you submit to me?"

"Never," Colby growled.

Lucian laughed, "I had a feeling you would say that."

And he pounced forward. The moment his body hit the ground, a large black wolf stood there. Claws dug into the dirt. Hackles up on the wolf's back. Saliva dripped from bared fangs. Bloodlust and hunger for dominance echoed in crimson wolf eyes.

Colby stood his ground, staying on his hands and knees, and stared intensely at the wolf. Hate vibrated between the pair. Yet, Colby didn't change into his form.

Lucian snarled, snapping his jaws at Colby, but the Alpha didn't move.

Then, Lucian surged forward, grabbing Colby's arm in his jaws and dragging the Alpha onto the floor. Colby cried out in pain as his shoulder felt like it just about torn from his socket. Lucian didn't let go of his hold and rolled his head back and forth, throwing Colby like he was ragdoll. Blood dribbled down Colby's arm from wound.

"COLBY!" Sam cried out, feeling his mate's pain.

Colby hissed at the familiar feeling of teeth and claws digging into his flesh. Lucian let go of his arm and pounced onto Colby. Streaks of blood appeared on his clothes and across his arms, marring his skin once again.

Yet, Colby allowed Lucian to just rip him apart and his screams made his throat raw. The black wolf snapped his jaws onto Colby's shoulder making the young Alpha scream in pain again. The large head shook and Colby clawed at Lucian's shoulder through the thick fur. Despite how much Colby wanted to shift into his wolf, he just didn't have the fight in him. Even with Sam screaming his name. Even with Jake crying loudly in his ear. Colby knew he wouldn't win. Just knew it. Yet, he would rather die than submit to someone like Lucian.

Finally, Lucian let go of Colby, dropping the young Alpha on the ground. Colby smacked his head on the dirt and groaned in pain. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, focusing on the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat and the streaks of pain going through his body. Tears ran down his cheeks. When he opened his sapphire eyes again, Lucian had changed back to his human form, naked and chest heaving as he stared down at Colby with a look of anger and disbelief.

Suddenly, Lucian began to kick Colby. Each hit going straight to Colby's diaphragm and the breath left his body.

"Useless!"

Another hard kick and Colby cried out.

"COLBY!" Sam screamed for his mate.

"Pathetic!"

Another hard kick.

"Pup!"

And everything went black.


	37. ☽ 33 ☾

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49770266983/in/dateposted-public/)

** _ <strike>Mess with an Alpha's Omega and you will regret it </strike> _ **

* * *

The sun rose above the dying bonfire; the blaring sunlight, coming through tree limbs, shined bright in Colby's face like a flashlight, practically yelling at the Alpha that is was a new day. Lazily, he blinked awake, becoming more aware of his surroundings. For a second he was hoping to wake up in the cabin with Sam beside him. Yet, Colby wasn't lucky enough for that.

Behind him, Sam had his head against the Alpha's shoulder and their fingers were locked together still. Colby's head was hanging low and, as Colby exhaled, he felt blood flake and crackle around his nose and mouth. He groans as his body soars with pain. The wound in his shoulder is healing, thankfully due to his werewolf abilities, but its numb as it heals. His shirt sticks to dry blood in his wound, tearing away from his skin when Colby moans. The stain in his shirt, Colby knows, wont come out later-- a constant reminder of the torture session Lucian put him through.

_Alpha_…, a voice enters Colby's thoughts.

He looks up to his left and sees Jake staring at him with sad eyes, _Beta…_

_You okay, dude?_

Colby exhales and lowers his head, running his fingers over Sam's, _Hurt a lot._

_I bet. You took a nasty hit, brother_, Jake replied.

_How are you? _Colby looked back up at Jake.

The Beta shrugged, _Hurting too, but in my own way._

_I'm sorry, Jake,_ Colby sniffled.

_For what?_

_For not fighting back like I wanted to. For not getting you back to Tara._

_Yeah, well, you are my Alpha, Colby,_ Jake smiles softly, _I would do anything with you and for you. You are my brother till the end._

Colby sniffled again, _Thank you Jake. _

_You know,_ Jake had a tone of nostalgia to his voice, _when I first met you, Colby, I thought you were the most annoying douchebag I had ever met._

Colby sputtered with laughter, _Yeah._

Jake laughed a little too, _Learned rather quickly not to judge a book by his cover. Now, you're the most annoying douchebag of a best friend I could have ever asked for._

Colby snorted and winked at him.

The two were left in silence. Only the gentle occasional crackle of the dying bonfire was in the air. Softly, songbirds began their tune .

Colby leaned back into Sam, feeling him start to stir at the movement. Jake's words echoed in Colby's mind, but there was that constant nagging that he should just submit to Lucian, no matter how much he hated that other Alpha. Lucian would keep torturing him and Colby would keep healing. Lucian doesn't want Colby dead, so Colby knows he will do anything to break the other Alpha. At that thought, Colby realizes that could mean hurting his pack and hurting his mate. Perhaps he should just give up. Dying wasn't the answer-- that was a cop out-- he knows that now. And, Colby couldn't just leave his best friends and family, nor his mate.

Suddenly, Sam inhaled sharply as he woke up like he was startled awake. Colby sent a wave of affection to his mate and ran his fingers over Sam's again. He tried his best to calm him down.

"Shit," Sam sighed and he looked around him, talking to himself, "Fuck, we're still here."

"Yeah," Colby replied.

"Colby," Sam jumped a bit at his mate's voice, "Oh thank God you're awake," Colby smiled and sent another wave of affection to Sam, "How are you feeling?" Sam was worried of course. Who wouldn't be after seeing their best friend, partner, and mate get tossed around on the ground like a ragdoll?

"Sore," Colby laughed a bit, "Desperate to get out of here."

"We will," Sam ran his fingers over Colby's.

"How?" Colby cocked an eyebrow, "We're roped together and all."

"Well, Axelle isn't here," Sam noted, "Maybe she'll get help or something."

"I think we're on our own, Sam."

The Omega sighed and hung his head in defeat, "Trying to be optimistic here, but yeah."

Colby squeezed his hand tightly, "I appreciate the positivity right now, love."

Sam sent the intense feelings of love through their mate link and Colby felt his body grow with warmth and fuzziness.

_I love you_, Colby imagined them howling up at the moon together.

The sigh that escaped Sam's mouth was one of need and of nostalgia, _I love you._

_No matter what happens to us now, _Colby added.

Sam squeezed the Alpha's hand, _Nothing will happen, Colbs._

_Please, Sam_, Colby whined.

_Alright,_ and he sighed again, _I love you no matter what happens…_, and quickly added, _though it won't._

Colby rolled his eyes and squeezed Sam's hand once more, _Thank you, my mate._

The Omega leaned back against the pole into Colby as much as he could in response.

☙☽🐺☾❧

The sun was high in the sky when the pack saw signs of Lucian and/or his pack. Several petite female Omega's walked over to each of the pack members, holding a glass of water and a piece of bread in their hands. Colby watched them with a hard glare. The small blonde female closest to Colby came toward him and kneeled before him, turning her head to the side and baring her neck at him in respect and in submission. Colby saw her neck was marred with scars that overlapped each other and a few resemble mating marks, but there was just such a collage of them on her skin that it was hard to tell. She looked at him, staring into his eyes with light green ones. They were soft and sad and like they would shatter with a single touch.

"Drink, Alpha Colby," she said in a weak voice, bringing the cup to his chapped lips.

Despite how badly his tongue wanted to sneak out and take a sip of the water, he held himself back and simply stared at her.

_Don't drink anything,_ Colby told his pack.

Even though Brennen wasn't part of the mental link, he seemed to get the hint. Luna, too, who just stared at the red head kneeling before her. They seemed to know each other as the red head smiled softly at Luna.

The blonde before him sighed and Colby saw tears form in her eyes, "Please, Alpha Colby, he'll hurt us."

"Who?" Colby cocked his head to the side with a heavy voice.

The blonde shook, "Alpha Lucian."

The Alpha in front of her growled lowly, "No, he won't."

The blonde shook her head, "He will," she began to sob, "Please, Alpha Colby."

Colby stared at her for a few moments before giving in and latching his lips onto the edge of the glass. The blonde slowly lifted it with loud sniffles, calming her breathing, and allowed the Alpha to drink. The rest of his pack followed shortly after, taking much needed swallows of the water to wet their parched throats.

The blonde Omega girl pulled the glass away, basically half-drunk already, and brought the piece of bread to Colby's lips. He took a bite out of it, recognizing it as a sourdough bread of some sort, and swallowed it. His stomach growled at the sudden appearance of food in his body.

Colby, and the rest of his pack (including Brennen and Luna), devoured the bread and water like… well, like wolves. Everyone was ravenous, enjoying the food and water in their bodies, even if it wasn't enough. Just the little bit was enough to hold them for now.

The Omegas got up from before each of the pack members and walked away. The blonde girl nodded and smiled at Colby, "Thank you, Alpha," she mouthed to him and turned around to join the other female's.

☙☽🐺☾❧

Lucian returned to the tied up pack later that night. The relator lady was draped on his arm and looking at him with a look of adoration. He smiled at her and caressed the side of her cheek, before unfolding her arms from their hold on his own biceps. Then, his attention was all on Colby. The smile on his face turned to a more sinister one.

"So, Alpha Colby," Lucian walked toward him slowly, a foot stepping in front of the other like he was balancing on a line.

Colby raised his head to stare up at the older Alpha, sapphire eyes unwavering.

Lucian smirked and kneeled down before the brunette, raising a hand to Colby's wounded shoulder and pressing into the wound. Colby's face scrunched up in pain and he whimpered, "How are you feeling this fine morning?"

"Fantastic," Colby grunted through clenched teeth.

A laugh drippled down from Lucian's lips, "I'm so glad to hear," and he slapped Colby's wounded shoulder heavily, making the Alpha whimper in more pain.

"Leave him alone, Lucian!" Sam growled from behind his mate, muscles clenched to make himself seem more powerful.

The older Alpha laughed again and turned to Sam, raising a hand to run along the Omega's chin, "Maybe I should just play with you a little bit, Omega."

Sam snapped his jaws at Lucian, almost biting the Alpha's fingers. Lucian glared at the Omega, thoughts drifting across his mind of ways to get the Omega to submit to him with ease and break this dominant streak in him. Lucian, after all, liked his Omegas silent and seen and not heard.

"No!" Colby snarled, "You take me before you take anyone else."

Lucian turned to look back at Colby, "Well…," his hand slid down between Colby and Sam ever so careful, "If you insist," he growled deeply; quickly grabbing the ropes around Colby's hands, Lucian ripped the Alpha way from the stake. The ropes wrapped around Colby's waist snapped from the force, bruises blossoming across his ribcage, and he hissed at the pain.

"NO!" Sam howled.

The pack screamed with the Alpha's Omega, watching helplessly as Colby was dragged away.

But, suddenly, Colby's eyes flared bright red and he snarled, spinning his body around in Lucian's grasp. Leg's connected with the back of Lucian's feet, making the older Alpha fall to the ground with a hard _oompf! _Colby sat up, hissed with his fangs bared at the other Alpha, and pulled his hands apart, the rope ripping apart with ease and falling at his knees.

The female Alpha that had kidnapped the pack jumped forward, revealing her beautiful caramel-colored wolf. She was poised, about to protect her Alpha when Lucian snarled at her, "The bitch is mine!" she bowed her head in response, keeping an eye on Colby.

Lucian quickly was on his hands and knees. Red eyes glistening and snarled back at the younger Alpha, "You shouldn't have done that, pup!"

Looking at Colby, you could see in his eyes that wolf and human were one. Something had changed in Colby in those few seconds. Was it the threat Lucian made against Sam? Was it the screams of pain from his pack? Was it just Colby's wolf finally agreeing to be one with Colby? Was Luna's words ringing in his ears, _fear is a choice?_ Who knows! But, all that matters, was that Colby hadn't felt this whole since him and Sam first moved to L.A. all those years ago and away from the middle of Butt-Fuck, Kansas. He just knew that he had to protect his pack above everything else that ever mattered to him. He couldn't just sit by and watch everything fall apart. Colby had to take this chance.

"Careful who you call a pup, Lucian," Colby snarled animalisticly.

His eyes shifted to a the stake he was tied to, catching Sam's attention, watching as hope surged through those glowing golden eyes. Colby ran for the stake. Sam leaned away from the wood, preparing himself for impact. The Alpha used the stake as a platform and, as he jumped off of it, he flipped his body. His spine snapping in midair. Colby landed on four black paws. Saliva dripped from his muzzle as he growled at the older Alpha. Hackles rose up on his back in a threat posture.

_YES! _The pack cried out in cheer.

Lucian didn't waste a single moment either. He threw his body forward and transformed into his own form. The only difference between the two black wolves was that Lucian was slightly bigger because he was older. Yet, both were black and had crimson eyes and fighting for what they wanted.

The two stared at each other, sizing the other up in that moment.

Colby always wondered why Lucian's form looked familiar… but, now, seeing the other female Alpha's form, he realized where exactly he had the seen their wolf form's before. His crimson eyes widened and he stepped backward away from Lucian, who seemed to notice this and shook his head from side-to-side in laughter.

Images of the night in the Witches Forest flash before his eyes.

_Colby holds onto Sam like he is a life-saver and he is alone at sea. Yet, Sam is just as equally holding onto him. They had just been reunited, after Colby ran off to find out what the black shadow was. Fog was drifting in heavier over their mountain and rain was like a distant memory to their senses. _

_"What the hell was that?" Corey cried out as a howl echoed across their camp. _

_Colby glanced at Sam, their blue eyes connecting. There was no denying the fear in either of their minds. All Colby could think about was saving Sam and keeping him safe._

_Then, a large black wolf with crimson eyes ran out of the darkness right at Colby. The ghost hunter fell to the ground, pulled out of Sam's embrace again. The wolf tore Colby's skin apart, blood seeping into his clothes. Jaws clenching down around Colby's throat till he was practically choking on his own blood. Claws ripped the tanned skin and the Kingdom Heart tattoo was marred in streaks of blood. A scream died in Colby's throat. _

_Another wolf dashed out at Sam, the two falling into a pile beside Colby and the black wolf. Sam's screams seared onto Colby's brain, forever cursed to have nightmares of that sound. Claws and teeth marred the blonde's pale skin, barely missing his left eye and leaving him with a scar that would never go away. The brunette shoved the wolf off of him and rolled over. Sam's hand found his in the filthy grass. Blood squished between their skin as they clenched tightly, panting and crying in pain._

_The black wolf returned, biting down the back of Colby's neck, ripping the brunette from his hold on the blonde. Fingers dug into the dirt in a desperate attempt to pull away, blood dribbled down Colby's lips. Yet, the wolf flipped his body, forcing Colby to stare up at the black wolf in fear, feeling like he was dying, which he was. Those crimson eyes stared down at him and that was the last thing Colby saw before he died that night. The next morning he would be reborn again as an Alpha werewolf._

Suddenly, a deep voice entered Colby's thoughts and it made him tremble in fear, _I made you, Colby… You are my pack. Don't think I can't destroy you_.

_You…,_ Colby replied in uncertainty.

Lucian laughed through their mental link, _Yes, Colby._

_YOU!_ Colby growled, anger rushing over him, and he ran at the older Alpha. Crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

Lucian snarled, raising his claws, and slashing across Colby's face, making the younger Alpha fall to the ground from the force.

"COLBY!" Sam screamed, echoed by the pack who yanked at their rope chains in an attempt to help their Alpha.

Colby's chest heaved as he looked up at the older Alpha. Three deep scratches marred his face over his muzzle, blood dripping down into his mouth. Yet, crimson eyes were hard and angry as they peered at Lucian.

Once again, Colby raised up on his paws and charged. Lucian dodged him, but what Lucian didn't expect was Colby to whip around. This time, the young Alpha hit his mark. Jaws clenched down on Lucian's paw hard enough till Colby heard a crack. Lucian howled in pain and turned to bite down on Colby's shoulder. Colby released his hold on Lucian with a yowl and collapsed to the ground once again. He could smell sweat and blood in the air and he knew it was his.

Lucian snarled, _Whimpering pup._

His chest heaved as he stared over Colby.

_Unworthy piece of--_.

Then, suddenly, Colby growled and snapped up at the older Alpha, jaws clenching around Lucian's throat, silencing him. Within seconds, Colby jerked and a crack resounded. Lucian's eyes froze and Colby thoroughly enjoyed the fear within them. Yet, Colby stilled. The crack he heard was enough to know that there was damage done to Lucian's spine.

"NO!" the female Alpha cried out, falling to the ground in sorrow.

Colby unclenched his jaw from Lucian's shaking body, letting it drop to the ground. Nerves rattled Lucian's wolf form and he blinked lazily as his body curled up from the damage done to his spine. There was definite spine damage done, but not enough to kill the Alpha wolf. Colby didn't want that.

He licked his lips. Blood was thick on his tongue, addicting almost. Something feverish igniting in Colby's body at the sight and taste.

_You think…_, Lucian's voice was weak, _that you can… beat me…_

Colby growled, lowering his head down to Lucian's level, making the other Alpha see his blood on Colby's teeth, _I think I just did._

_No…,_ Lucian hissed, raspy, _this is just the beginning… I will… kill… every single… one… of your… pack…_

Colby ignored him. He didn't need anymore of Lucian's lies. Colby had heard enough from him.

Instead, Colby focused on returning to his human body and his spine snapped, transforming. In a few seconds, his body was on all four's on the dirt. The sun beat down on his naked skin, warming it and caressing him. His wounds appeared on him, ugly and vicious; battle scars that would ache in his bones for the rest of his life. A bite mark, surrounded by deep yellow bruises, was on his shoulder from last night's torture session. Across Colby's ribs were red ropes burns from when Lucian ripped his body from the stake with Sam. His chest was covered in the pale scars of Lucian's attack on the Trap House in the Witches Forest. But, his face had changed the most. Three deep scratches went across his right cheek and up his nose to his left eye. They would heal and leave dull thin lines-- of, which, Sam would remind him of his own and how they were an official matched pair.

Lucian's female Alpha just stared down at the two, returned back to her human form (though she was naked now), like she knew what was about to happen. She refused to move from her position or help her Alpha. Her hazel eyes flashed red and her head cocked to the side.

Colby whipped the blood away that dripped down his chin from the scratches. He stood up slowly, whimpering a bit at the pain in his body from his wounds and the ache of sitting on the ground for so long. Sapphire eyes connected with sky blue and Colby began to walk toward Sam.

_Fucking pussy Alpha,_ Lucian hissed again, _You think… you know… everything…_

Colby kept his eyes trained on Sam, but paused.

_Your pack… will leave you…., you worthless… Alpha_, Lucian's threats were so empty, but Colby was getting tired of hearing him talking.

Suddenly, Colby turned and rushed at Lucian, falling to his knees beside the black wolf. A hand reached forward and grasped Lucian's throat tightly, but it wasn't meant to block air. It was a deadly promise.

"I want you to remember," Colby growled, his face so close to the other's that the Alpha could see his reflection in the wolf's blown iris'. His teeth and lips were snarling and his Alpha eyes glowing so brightly in their terrifying crimson color, "the next time you see my face or think my name or _even_ bat an eye to _anyone_ in my pack that these jaws will and _can_ crush your throat. I will not _hesitate_ to pull your vocal cords out from between your teeth and watch as you _choke_ on your own blood. Do not mistake my mercy for forgiveness or weakness. This is a simple reminder of what I can do to _you_," and the Alpha snapped his jaws at the black wolf, carefully avoiding actually biting into him.

Lucian _whimpered_.

Colby stood up, dropping the wolf on the ground, watching as the Alpha fell into himself more on the ground.

Something swirled inside of Colby in that moment, an unknown power, an unknown connection. In the corner of his eye, Colby watched as the female Alpha fell to the ground on her knees. She swirled her hand around her head and down her neck. Her head bent back in look of complete submission.

_Alpha._


	38. ☽ 34 ☾

*moodboard edit at the end of the chapter, as I don't want to spoil the chapter*

*listened to Cry Little Sister from The Lost Boys while writing this lol even though it isn't part of the soundtrack for this fanfic, I'm gonna link it lol*

* * *

Sam crashed into Colby's arms, holding the other male against him in a tight hug, as soon as Colby released him from his rope prison. The Alpha buried his face into Sam's neck, as he always does when they hug, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from the wounds Lucian gave him. He is so warm and comforting that Colby just feels himself relax completely. It doesn't help either that Sam begins to stroke the back of Colby's head, fingers pulling on the small hairs on the back of his neck. Sam wants to kiss his mate in that moment, but all he can do is just hold him. Neither knew when they would have had a chance to do that again. So, just holding the other was enough to know they were alive and would be okay.

"While you two are having a Solby moment, could one of you tear yourself away to untie one of us," Brennen Taylor's voice interrupted them, "Then you can go back to hugging each other and all."

Colby rolled his eyes at his other friend and pulled away from Sam, about to walk toward Brennen when the human practically screamed in terror, making the Alpha freeze.

"Fuck no! Not you, Colby!" Brennen turned to look up at the sky, "I don't want to see your junk so close to my face."

The Alpha hadn't realized he was butt-naked and quickly covered himself up, cupping his family jewels as best he could, with his hands, a light blush dancing on his cheeks, "Sorry, dude."

Sam laughed, leaning to press a kiss to Colby's bare and uninjured shoulder, his fingers dancing across Colby's lower back, before stepping forward to untie Brennen. The human quickly jumped up when the Omega did, stretching his legs, when the rope fell from his body. Sam made quick work of Luna's tied hands, as well, and the female werewolf stood up too, massaging her bruised wrists. Brennen turned to look at Colby with a raised eyebrow, stepping toward the brunette.

"So, an Alpha?"

Colby nodded with a wide smile, "Never thought in a million years, huh?"

Brennen put his hands on his hips and shook his head with a light laugh on his lips, thinking about all their memories together of the young brunette giving off such "bottom" vibes, "Never."

"I wouldn't get much closer to a naked Colby, Brennen," Elton pipped up as Sam untied him and Corey from their shared stake.

"And why's that?" Brennen took another dramatic stepped forward toward the Alpha, turning to look at the Beta.

"This Alpha's got a possessive mate," Colby smirked as he watched Sam stand up and flash his golden eyes teasingly at Brennen.

"In other words…I'll bite your dick off, Brennen, if you take another step toward Colby," Sam smirked, his K-9's peeking from his lips.

The smile faded from Brennen's face and he took a step backwards from Colby, "Right… right… sorry, bro….," and he swallowed loudly, watching as Sam walked back over to Colby, letting Elton and Corey untie Aaron and Jake. Obviously, Sam didn't quite trust the human to keep his fingers off his mate. Brennen continued to observe as Sam came up beside Colby, carefully looking over the Alpha's injuries with careful touches. Sam attempted to wrap his arms around Colby's waist, "Wait.. You're serious?"

Colby nodded, moving his body to stand behind the Omega and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist; Sam gave an annoyed sigh when the brunette moved behind him, using Sam as a human shield to cover his 'man parts', "Yes. Sam's my mate… my romantic partner, my partner-in-crime, my everything, my-."

Sam chuckled at all his name's to Colby, interrupting, "It's complicated, Brennen. The correct term is werewolf mates…But, I guess the human equivalency of it would be… I don't know-- husband?"

Colby laughed, pressing a kiss to the back of Sam's head, "So weird to hear you say that."

Sam hummed happily, leaning back into him, "Well, we did always say we were practically married to each other in interviews."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"DAAAAMMNNNN!" Brennen exclaimed with a loud clap of his hands, sounding like some fangirl, interrupting the silence, "You really are banging each other?"

Colby blushed, burying his face in the mess of blonde hair, and Sam laughed, dimples in his cheeks and his eyes sparkling.

Then, suddenly, something dawned in his mind, a realization, a hope, sparking like a candle in the night in his mind. Colby's face froze like he was a deer in the headlights of vehicle on a dark road. Sam noticed and the smile faded from his face as he turned to look at his mate. But, Colby bolted off into the forest like a lightning bolt.

"COLBY!" Sam cried out, giving chase to his mate, confused and worried as to the abrupt departure of the Alpha.

The whole pack became so confused at the sudden actions of their Alpha and their Alpha's Omega, but they followed a few seconds later.

_What the fuck, Colby? _Elton cried out.

Colby's chest heaved as he ran through the woods, the branches and leaves snapping against his bare skin and against some of his injuries. But, all he could think about was getting to Tara.

_Colby!_ Sam called for him mentally, _Where are you going?_

_Tara,_ Colby replied.

_Tara?_ There was Jake, _Is she okay? What's going on?_

_I have to get to her,_ was all Colby said.

He bounded over rocks and fallen trees, sniffing out the trail he knew back to Luna's cottage. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear Sam running behind him a few seconds behind. The rest of the pack, including Brennen who was trying his best to keep up with his supernatural friends, were loud behind Sam's sounds. Nobody changed into their wolf forms. They just ran.

Their forms were a blur as they raced across the forest floor.

And no one from Lucian's pack stopped them.

Colby smelled the wood smoke first before he saw Luna's cottage. But, when he did arrive at the small building, he burst through the door. Axelle had been walking back from the kitchen with a new washcloth and she screamed when she saw the Alpha. Immediately, she dropped to the floor and bent her neck in submission to him. Yet, Colby paid her no attention and marched over to the couch in the living room.

In all his naked glory, he knelt down beside Tara. Raising a hand, he touched her forehead. Still so hot! Colby's heart thudded loudly in his ears.

Sam burst into the room a few seconds later, making Axelle scream again and drop the bowl she was hiding. She knelt to the ground again and bent her neck in submission to the Omega. And, so much like his mate, Sam paid her no attention and walked over to his best friend. His chest heaved as he caught his breath.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

Colby replied but was interrupted, "I know how-."

Jake came through the door next, with the rest of the pack following behind. Brennen took the rear, falling to his knees in the doorway, desperate to catch his breath, and his weakened body tried to keep some last strength in him. Jake rushed over to Colby, kneeling beside him and clutching Tara's hand within his. Luna, Elton, Corey, and Aaron watched closely behind them. The small blind Omega caught her own breath from being scared to death by Colby and Sam and knelt down at Tara's head, placing a cloth on her skin to cool her down.

Colby turned to Jake, grabbed his shoulder tightly, "I know how to save her, Jake."

The Beta turned to her with wide eyes, "Really?" and then added with urgency, "Well do it!"

The Alpha turned back to Tara and gently grasped the hand that Jake was holding with the Beta's bite mark swollen and red. The Beta held it tighter for a moment longer, leaning down to press a kiss to the skin, before letting go. Colby nodded and gave Jake a soft smile. Slowly, he brought the small female Youtuber's wrist up to his mouth. His fangs extended and glistened with saliva. His lips brushed Tara's skin softly for a few seconds. Then, he bit down hard over Jake's mark.

Blood flooded Colby's senses and Tara screamed underneath him. Her limbs flailed-- her first movement in 24 hours since Jake bit her. The Beta held her legs down while Axelle tried to get a grip on her other arm. But, before Axelle could do so, Tara gripped Colby's hair tightly in her fingers, yanking the Alpha's head. It only made Colby bit down harder on her flesh.

"Shit!" Brennen cried out from behind the group, "What the fuck are you doing, Colby?" he rushed forward to stop his best friend, but Elton wrapped his arms around the other man's arms and held him back.

"He's helping her, Brennen," Aaron spoke to the man, trying to calm him down.

Brennen just stared at the sight before him in confusion.

"Jake bit her to turn her into one of us," Corey explained, "And it didn't go so well."

Brennen nodded slowly, trying to understand what was going on and watching in utter horror as the petite woman flailed under Colby's bite.

Then, just as quickly as it happened, Colby pulled away from Tara, who continued to scream and thrash. The Alpha stared down at her, watching as her body rolled under Jake's and Axelle's weight. Crimson eyes glowed suddenly and Colby inhaled sharply. A shiver ran through his mind, like after eating ice cream fast, a sharpness that made Colby blind mentally for a few seconds.

The others must have felt it too because they all, including Axelle, cried out in their own ways.

"What the fuck is that?" Corey whimpered, clutching his skull.

"It's starting," Luna replied.

Colby turned to look at her, crimson meeting blazing emerald green, "I was right."

She only nodded with a soft and proud smile.

"What do you mean?" Jake cried, doing his best to keep his girlfriend and mate down on the sofa without injuring herself.

Colby stood up, pulling one of the blankets off of Tara's body and wrapping it around his waist to cover himself up. He stood tall above their group, staring down at Tara on the sofa. He could see it-- the rolling of muscles and the slight extension of K9's in her mouth, frozen in a mid scream.

"She's Changing," Colby replied, "My bite saved her."

Jake turned to his girlfriend, moving up her body to hold her waist down, wanting to be close to her and comfort her during this time-- being what Jake couldn't have the night he was Changed. Sam came up beside Colby, standing tall next to him like an Alpha's Omega would. The others, except for Brennen and Luna, moved closer to the sofa, and Brennen tried to see what was going on, but they were tightly clustered around Tara's body.

Axelle leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Tara's, whispering words under her breath. Jake laid more fully on her body, trying to keep her still. Colby and Sam kneeled down next to each other beside Tara; the Alpha laid his hand on her shoulder tightly, pushing her body into the sofa, as the Omega pulled Tara's bitten arm away to let her hold onto his hand. Her fingernails dug into his hand, reminding Sam so much of the night he changed and of Colby's hand in his. Elton and Corey each placed a hand on Colby, Sam, and Jake's bodies, closing their eyes and breathing in, letting instinct take over. Aaron came up behind Axelle, laying his hand on the young Omega's back-- a raven croaked in the window loudly.

The feelings that moment were so high for the whole pack and all they could feel was that spike of cold going through their pack link, a welcoming comfort.

Brennen just stared in awe at the group, leaning toward Luna, "Care to explain what's happening, gorgeous?"

Luna gave a look of disgust at how close he was and a took a step to the side, "Tara is Changing and becoming a werewolf. Her pack, right now, is giving her strength to continue the Change, as the Change can kill someone if the pack is not careful. But, through this, they are also accepting her into the pack. Think of it as another werewolf ritual."

Brennen nodded, "There sure are a lot of werewolf rituals."

"Oh," she gave a light chuckle, "This is just the beginning, Mr. Taylor."

☙☽🐺☾❧

"Thank you for everything, Luna," Colby smiled brightly, putting his hand out for the female werewolf to take.

Yet, Luna pushed it to the side and slammed the Alpha into a hug. Colby whimpered a bit when she hit his healing wounds, but hugged her back equally as hard. She patted his back gently, "You never have to say thank you, Alpha Colby. It should be me who says thank you. You did after all do what you were destined to do and so much more. You helped me avenge my father's death. You saved so many lives that were beaten and broken under Lucian's power. You made your pack stronger. And, most importantly, you proved to yourself that you are an Alpha, even without the wolf inside you."

Colby smiled brightly, thinking back on the past few months and how crazy they had been. He was so ready to go back to normal…_ or as normal as it meant for an 20-something-year-old Alpha werewolf YouTuber living in Los Angeles._ As he thought he smirked mentally, _Wow… my life story has turned into some cliched Wattpad werewolf fanfic. _

The two pulled away, Luna pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know," he mused, "But, I will always be in your debt, Luna. Not just for what you've done for me and for my pack, but our new Omega, too," he nodded to the sleeping figure on the sofa.

Luna turned to look at the other room and nodded, "Tara will be safe. She has a very good and pure pack to be her strength, now, that she did not have before."

"And a mate who won't leave her side," Colby teased, watching as Jake turned to look up at his Alpha from his position at Tara's head-- running his fingers through her hair.

Luna laughed, returning her gaze to Colby, "They'll be safe here with me."

"Come on, Colby!" Sam yelled at the Alpha from outside, standing on the rim of Colby's red Corolla and staring at him from over the roof.

Another laugh came from Luna, "Speaking of mates not leaving your side-."

"Yeah," Colby rolled his eyes, mentally sending Sam an image of him flipping him off.

_HEY!_ Sam responded with a laugh.

And the image turned to Colby whipping around, pulling Sam to him by his neck, and deeply kissing him.

"Well, I better go," Colby said with a clearing of his throat, ignoring the desire throbbing through his body at that image, and nodded a goodbye to Luna, before leaning into the living room again, "Keep me posted on Tara, Jake."

Jake did a mock salute to the Alpha, before returning his attention to his soon-to-be mate, running his fingers through her hair as she slept.

Colby turned and made his way to the red Corolla.

After fighting over who would drive for a few minutes, Colby finally gave in and allowed Elton to drive. It was only because it was three against one and all three of the werewolves argued that Colby was still healing from his wounds and that he was in no position to drive. So, Colby crawled into the back seat, Sam nestling into his side. The two held each other tightly, just basking in the fact that they were alive and well.

Slowly, Elton (with Corey backseat driving beside him) pulled out of Luna's cottage, going back on the dirt road through the Witches Forest.

The light was fading in the sky above them. The sun setting once again on the forest that Colby so feared. Yet, when he stared out the window, he found he wasn't afraid anymore. He was Colby Brock, Alpha werewolf first and always. It was who he was and nothing could be done to change that. Nothing could come in his way.

"Lucian was the one who attacked us that night," Colby stated as they drove out onto the highway heading back toward the Trap House.

"Really?" Corey turned around to look at them.

Sam pulled away from Colby to look at him more head on with one raised eyebrow, "Is that why we could hear him in our mental thingy we have together?"

Colby nodded, "He was our Alpha, not me."

Elton peered at him through the rearview mirror, "Well, not anymore he isn't. You're our Alpha now, Colby."

Colby turned to look out the window again, draping his arm over Sam's shoulders to bring the Omega closer to him. They stayed that way, watching the world pass by. A few minutes later, Elton was exiting the highway onto a side road. He slowed down abruptly, making Colby snap his head to the front of the vehicle. Ahead of them, on the other side of the road was a police car, which had pulled over a small silver Sedan vehicle.

As they drove past, Colby watched as the police officer (an older male) knelt to the ground. The person in the Sedan bowed their head in the front seat. Both raised their hands, revolving them around their heads and down their bared necks. In their eyes, a flash of blue signified the police officer as Beta and the flash of gold in person of the car said Omega.

"Did you see-?" Sam snapped his head to his mate's, raising his eyebrow.

Colby looked at Sam and nodded, a smile appeared on his face. He leaned into his mate and gently kissed his lips. Corey made a noise of disgust in the front seat and Elton giggled, giving his Omega a twinkle in his eye. Sam just smiled against Colby's lips.

The Alpha did not need Luna to tell him what that meant. He knew. Colby dethroned Lucian.

Along the side of the road, people began to kneel down, bowing their heads and baring their necks. Flashes of blue, gold, and crimson echoed across the L.A. neighborhood, a gentle whispering of _Alpha_ and _Alpha's Omega_ nuzzled against the pack link. It was all a sight that could never be described properly.

All Colby knew was that he was Alpha over them all now.

_What about Aaron's vision, Colbs?_ Sam asks as he pulls his lips away from Colby, understand why the others were submitting to the red Corolla.

_What about Aaron's vision…,_ Colby thought to himself, staring back out the window.

The seer Omega had envisioned them dying at Lucian's hand and yet here they all were alive. _Well…_ Colby thinks, _not entirely._ They are not the same people they were before their attack in the Witches Forest and they certainly are not the same people after Colby dominated Lucian. Perhaps they did die. Just not in the physical death kind of way.

Aaron, technically, would not be wrong, then. Lucian had won in his own way. They did all die today-- died a second death… or a third death if you counted the night in Witches Forest.

When the sun rises tomorrow morning and Tara joins them as an Omega werewolf, they would all be reborn.

Because of these events... they all were given a second chance to be better… be their better selves.

_Remember… fear is always a choice_, Colby let his thoughts flow through the pack mental link, _Never let it control you… or your life is no longer yours._

* * *

Tara is going to be a light grey wolf-- almost white, and she is an OMEGA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that is left is the epilogue! (and a few additional chapters of fanart, notes, and little oneshots based in this world). Thank you as always for all the love on this fic! Means honestly so much to me! I'm gonna cry *starts crying* Thank youuu!! <3


	39. ☽ epilogue ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm so sad that this is the last chapter, but it's a good sadness and even more so since today is my birthday and I'm finishing one of my favorite fanfics I've ever written. I will be posting some important information (stuff about surprise additions to this fanfic), so continue to look out for those! This isn't the end of the Trap House Pack.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49942335606/in/dateposted-public/)

** _Three Months Later..._ **

They were back in their home state of Kansas, trying to film their "Origin Series" on YouTube, giving possible answers as to all the paranormal activity they claimed happened to and around them. But, that wasn't their only reason. It was time to tell their parents about what had happened to them. Yet, so much more happened to them during this trip.

It began in Jake's house in Wichita, Kansas, with its hot sun and rolling fields of corn, which of course they all ran through as a little joke. After the night at the bridge with the demonologists, Jake became figitiy. It wasn't because of the danger of the paranormal as they stated in their video, for that was more a coverup. It was because he was newly mated and his Omega was a few weeks away from her first heat. Colby knew the characteristics of an anxious mate very well, as he did after all go through Corey's first heat with a very needy and confused Beta in the middle of Chipotle.

Secretly, Colby couldn't wait till Sam's first heat, but he knew that for an Alpha's Omega the process was different and not as recurring as a normal Omega's. But, here Colby was, losing track of his thoughts, getting lost in Sam's eyes and the taste between his thighs.

"What if… it's not the places we are going to, but it's us? Cause every place we go to, something happens," Colby plucked at the strings on Jake's furniture.

Suddenly, Jake's phone vibrated and Alpha, Omega, and Beta sat up more straight in anticipation. Jake pulled his phone out, taking note that the caller ID was Tara, and answered it, getting up off the couch as he did so.

"Tara, babe, what's up?" Jake walked into the kitchen, wanting some space between him and his Alpha.

Sam leaned forward, keeping an ear open on the conversation in the other room, but kept his eye trained on Colby's hunched figure, "I hate doing this."

Colby nods, "I know. We should just ask him afterwards."

A few minutes later, Jake returned with an anxious look on his face, tossing the phone back and forth between his hands, "I'm gonna have to quit right now, guys."

Colby stood up, abruptly, startling Jake a bit, "Is your Omega in heat?"

Jake nodded with a lick to his lips, lowering his gaze, "I'm sorry-."

Sam stood up to, reaching out to place a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Don’t be, Jake. We can't control when things like this happen and we need to start treating it like it is normal, which it completely is. If you need to go, don't apologize, brother."

Jake smiled before turning to look at Colby, asking for his position.

Colby exhaled loudly and nodded, "Go, Jake. Tara needs you more than we do. Sam and I will figure something out."

Grateful as ever, Jake thanked him and said, "You always do."

Then, Jake was gone from their video and Sam and Colby left to go to their home in Kansas City. Sam's heart was thudding in his chest as Colby drove them home. He was honestly so scared for what was going to happen. Feeling this, Colby reached over and grabbed Sam's hand, squeezing it.

"We'll be okay, Sam," Colby replied, "When haven't we been?" Sam scoffed and Colby even laughed at the irony of his own words, "Okay, perhaps not that, but we've always succeeded where others were meant to fall."

Sam nodded, bringing Colby's hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of it, noting the fading scars of rope burn around his wrist.

Suddenly, Sam felt his pocket vibrate and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Quickly, dropping Colby's hand, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Looking at the ID, his anxiety increased.

"Hello?" Sam answered the unknown caller ID, training his eye to look at the road ahead, watching for any deer that may jump in front of them.

"Sam!" the voice, which sounded so familiar to him, resounded in their rental car.

Colby cocked an eyebrow in confusion at the voice.

"Who is this?" Sam asked carefully.

"Nate, dude!" the voice came again.

A smile spread wide across Colby's face, "Nate?"

"Nate Hardy, man!" the voice responded.

"Holy shit, brother!" Sam began to laugh as happiness echoed in his body at hearing one of his childhood friend's voices.

"Yo, Nate!" Colby called out from his side of the car, "So weird, man! You came up as No Caller ID!"

Nate laughed on the other side of the line, "I'm just a deranged wack stalking y'all."

They all chuckled and Colby sighed loudly, making them all fall silent (including Nate), "What's up, man?"

"Well, I heard you were back in our old stomping grounds, saw your Instagram Story-."

And that was how Nate joined their video, but there was another reason Nate was here, too. Sam and Colby don't know it, now, but they will soon.

Continuing on their long drive to Sam's house, the Omega couldn't stop shaking, taping his knee with his knuckles or his finger tips drumming a beat out on the steering wheel. Colby could feel the anxiety on his mate and he would be lying if he said he wasn't in the same state of mind. So, the Alpha reached over and grabbed his mate's hand, grasping it tightly. The touch calmed Sam down a bit.

An hour later, Sam pulled into the driveway of the house he had grown up in-- the house Colby could even say he grew up in. Night had fallen on Kansas City and the neighborhood was quiet except for the sound of crickets and the occasional rustle of leaves as a creature of the night moved. Sam's house was dark. Only the front door light was on and the light glow of the kitchen. Sam smiled as he got out of the car and stared up at the place he had called home for so many years.

Colby grinned seeing his mate so happy, and inhaled the familiar air of the Kansas City suburbs.

The Alpha moved to the trunk of the car and, opening it, grasped a large black duffle bag from the mess of camera bags that held his and Sam's clothing and essentials for the next few days. He lifted it onto his shoulder before slamming the trunk shut, making Sam jump about six feet out of his skin. The Omega turned to glare at his mate.

"Really, dude?" he snarled a bit.

Colby just laughed, enjoying the flustered look on his mate's face, as it was helping cover up Colby's own anxiety of what was going to come in the next hour.

Suddenly, Colby heard the sound of footsteps and the front door opening. He snapped his head up to the house. Sam burst off into a full on sprint for the figure standing in the doorway. Arms wrapped around the figure tightly and a flood of happiness fell from Sam in that moment.

Colby smiled at the sight of Sam hugging his mom tightly and walked up to the front door. He heard the sounds of a heavier footstep come up behind the pair, knowing it was Sam's father. In the background, Colby could hear the sound of a snoring cat, knowing it was the same damn one that almost tried to attack Colby when he first came over to Sam's house so many years ago. Since then, Colby and that damn cat didn't exactly get along, keeping distance from each other. Now, in a deeply morbid sort of way, Colby couldn't wait to see the damn cat again and let it see exactly what happened to its arch nemesis.

"Colby," Sam's mom called to him.

And then the Alpha was swept up into the familiar arms of his mate's mother. Her light blonde hair-- with a slight shine of grey to it-- tickled his nose and he held back the urge to sneeze. She pulled away from him, staring at him with the same blue color eyes that her son had, and smiled softly at Colby. Raising her hand, she cupped his cheek, giving him a once over to make sure he was okay. A bit of anxiety ran through Colby's system, waiting for her to notice the scars on his nose, but with the low light she didn't see anything.

"It's so good to see you, dear," her smile widened with love at Colby.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Golbach," Colby smiled back at her just as much. He always did see her as a second mom.

"Come in, boys," Sam's father motioned them in, "I don't want to let these damn mosquitoes into the house."

The group shuffled in through the door and Sam's mom told them to go up and get settled before coming back down. She leaned into Colby's ear, watching as Sam dashed up the stairs to the second floor, "I'll make some hot coco for you both when you come back down."

Colby's stomach, as if on que, grumbled and Sam's mom laughed, "Maybe some popcorn or something too. Lord knows you boys never get enough to eat in L.A.," and shook her head in laughter as she and Sam's father walked back into the kitchen.

Colby exhaled, feeling the anxiety fall back on them. Licking his lips, he followed his mate's steps, taking the oh-so-familiar route to Sam's room. As Colby made his way to Sam's room, he glanced at the walls. Nothing had change, obviously. There was still pictures framed up on the walls of little baby Sam in his diapers walking across the carpet and pictures of Sam at his 5th birthday party. There was still pictures of Sam in his band uniform or running track or clips from his swim records. There was still pictures, further along the wall, that included Colby: random pictures of the two of them at band camp or at the mall, snippets from newspaper articles when they started getting famous on Vine. There was nothing really recent, but Colby was glad of that.

He froze as he came to Sam's doorway, staring at the bottom corner of a picture frame. There was an image there, stuck into the wood frame of Sam and Colby that the Alpha had never seen before till now. The pair were obviously much younger, perhaps around 13 or 14 years old, and had both fallen asleep on the couch (the same couch that was downstairs in the living room presently). Their bodies were close together with Colby's head having fallen under Sam's and an arm carelessly thrown across Sam's stomach. It was such an intimate picture that Colby should have remembered it, but he didn't.

"I love that photo," Sam came up beside him, taking the black duffle bag from Colby's shoulder.

The Alpha turned to look at the Omega and smiled, "I've never noticed it before now."

Sam shrugged and smirked, "You were never tall enough to see it till now, Colbs."

A teasing growl escaped Colby's lips and he flew at Sam, fingers tickling the Omega's side. Sam laughed, moving backwards to escape his mate's fingers. The black duffle bag fell to the floor and Colby blindly pushed Sam back onto his small twin bed. Sam groaned as he fell onto the mattress and wrapped his legs around Colby's waist, pulling the Alpha down on top of him. Arms wrapped around Colby's back, pinning his arms down, and Sam stared up at the Alpha with a victorious look.

"Gotcha," Sam smirked proudly.

Colby narrowed his eyes down at his mate and smirked, "You're lucky I'm so tired from the car ride and filming today and craving the promise your mom just made to me of her infamous coco and popcorn, or you wouldn't be leaving this bed till tomorrow morning."

Sam laughed and closed the distance between them, lips finding each other blindly. Eyes fall shut and the Omega loses himself within his Alpha's touch. A hand rises to dig its fingers into Colby's scalp, tangling in the thick brunette hair (highlighted crimson) at the base of his skull. Colby moans into Sam's mouth, bucking hips forward to grind down into the juncture of Sam's.

_We should really go get that coco_, Sam mumbles through their mental link.

Colby groans again, attempting to pull away from his mate, though the Omega grips harder on the red hair and wraps his legs tighter around Colby's waist.

_I want my hot coco though,_ Colby whines trying to get away from his mate's hold.

Sam grinds his pelvis upward, feeling himself start to get slick at the hard cock he rises to touch. Colby growls into Sam's mouth, hands repositioning themselves on either side of Sam's shoulders, and rises upward onto his hands and knees fully. Sam hangs off of the Alpha with a more deadly grip. A few seconds later and Sam drops the few inches onto his bed, which groans underneath the sudden weight.

Staring down at his mate, Colby laughs at the sight of Sam pouting up at him. Golden eyes glisten up at him with love and lust. An ache echoes in Colby's mouth and his teeth elongate more, including the set behind his K-9's. The Alpha wolf growls low and his crimson eyes flash.

Sam raises his head slowly, baring his neck to Colby, and his whole body throbs with desire at the sight above him. He used to be on the line about whether he liked the Colby's new dyed hair-- _the used tampon look_ that Colby termed it, growling furiously at him in the privacy of their new apartment room after coming back from the salon. But, now, as Sam looks up at him with the shitty lights of his old bedroom igniting a halo of crimson around Colby's head and the crimson within Colby's eyes, all Sam could think about was his mate drilling him into his childhood bed.

"I want my hot coco," Colby pouted, pulling himself out of his mate's embrace, trying his best to cool himself down from wanting to fuck Sam hard into the mattress.

Sam groaned as he sat up, giving Colby a whining look, "You and your damn hot coco."

As soon as the two fixed their physical appearance as much as they could, they returned back to the kitchen where Sam's mom was busy holding the whipped cream container above two hot coco's. The sweet swirled as Sam's mom placed it carefully on the hot drink. Sam's father was at the long oval dinning table, reading a book. His glasses on the tip of his nose as he looked down at his book.

Sam's mom hummed and, as she placed the whipped cream down on the counter, she turned. The minute her eyes connected with her son's face she screamed. Her eyes widened and her husband sat up abruptly at the sudden noise. Hands covered her mouth in horror as she stared at her son's face.

"Sam!" she cried, rushing forward and grasping her son by his face.

Fingers ran over the scar on his face and Colby ignore the flare of pain that ignited in Sam's emotions when his mom looked over him, seeing him properly in the light of the kitchen. She turned to look at Colby with a question on her lips, but then she cried out again in horror. Rushing to Colby, she did the same that she had done with Sam, running her finger over the scars on his own face.

"Colby!" she had tears in her eyes as she stared at the Alpha.

Sam's father peered down at his son with a raised eyebrow and a look of concern on his face, "Sam…"

The Omega turned to look at the Alpha and Colby nodded, "You should probably sit down, Mr. and Mrs. Golbach."

Sam's mom looked at Colby for a few seconds, before nodding slowly and joining her husband at the dinning room table, "What's going on, Sam?" she asked, studying her son's movements as he came up fully beside Colby. Their hands itched to hold the other, but they both knew they needed to explain a few things first.

Sam cleared his throat, taking a glance of support to his mate before returning to his parents, "Well… ummm… we had an incident at the Witches Forest series we did…"

"What?" Sam's mom shrieked, "That was months ago!"

Sam nodded, "I know…"

Colby could see he was struggling with how to deal with this and sent a wave of affection to his mate before continuing where Sam left off, "It was myself, Sam, and our roommates: Corey Scherer, Elton Castee, Jake Webber, and Aaron Doh. We were out that night and we did all the research we could on the place and were completely prepared for it. But, we got attacked by a pack of wolves."

"Wolves?" Sam's father questioned, "In L.A.? I didn't think they had been there since before Cali was established?"

Sam sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair in a nervous habit, "They weren't exactly wolves, dad."

Sam's father raised an eyebrow in answer.

"Werewolves," Colby answered.

A few seconds past before both Sam's parents cracked a smile, "Uh huh," Sam's mother quirked, "And there are vampires too," she adjusted her seat to get more comfortable, "What really happened?"

Sam replied, "I'm not lying, mom! It's true! And we're werewolves now."

Colby suddenly flashed his crimson eyes at Sam's parents and they both sat back in their chairs more-- silent. An uneasy energy came from them as they saw the inhuman look in Colby's eyes. A golden glow appeared in Sam's eyes as he stared at his parents. They stayed in their seats and the Alpha and the Omega began to long process of explaining everything that had happened to them in the past few months. They sat. They listened. They tried to understand.

"Is there anyway to change what happened to you?"

It is the first question to leave Sam's mother's lips since they began their story.

Sam turns to look at Colby for a second and shakes his head, "I don't think so, mom," he looks at her again, "And I don't think any of us would _want_ to go back to being human again."

His mother nods and swallows the other questions on her tongue.

Suddenly, Colby reaches for Sam's hand and grabs it. Neither parent notices, for why should they? The two boys had always been close when they were younger.

"There's something else…," Sam swallows his anxiety in his throat and stares at his parents, "Colby and I are… mates."

Sam's father laughs, "Of course you guys are mates! You two have been practically inseparable since you two first met. Friends till the very end."

Colby chuckled a bit, "Not like British mates, Mr. Golbach."

"Like wolf mates, dad," Sam explained.

The smile died on his father's face, but the expression became one of shock that lasted a few more seconds before a soft smile appeared on his face. Sam's mom nodded with a knowing smirk. The Omega cocked an eyebrow at his parents.

"We had a feeling something like this would happen between you two," Sam's mom laughed.

A blush danced across Colby's cheeks and he lowered his head. Sam chuckled, relief falling over him at his parents response to the fact that they practically just came out to his parents. He was so worried about what their response would be like, rather than what the response would actually be.

"So," Sam's mom continued their conversation, "Let me see if I'm getting this right, dear… You are an Omega werewolf," and Sam nodded as she turned to look at Colby, "You're the Alpha of the pack. And the both of you are werewolf mates."

Colby nodded, "Yep that's about it."

"Damn…," Sam's father laughed, "If I hadn't seen the way your eyes glowed, I would have thought this was one of your infamous pranks."

Sam smiled, "I wouldn't do that to you."

Sam's mom giggled, "Yes you would, dear."

Colby shoved his hip into his mate and Sam yelped at the sudden impact before laughing.

Sam's mother stood up from her seat and walked over to the kitchen counter, "Now, how about these promised hot coco's?"

Sam let go a breath he didn't know he was holding, thankful that his mother returned to "normal."

"Fuck yes," Colby reached for one, desperately.

After an hour of talking to Sam's parents some more and answering any questions they could, the two werewolf mates returned back to Sam's bed. Sam's mom had given Colby a blown up mattress, of which he usually used when he stayed over at Sam's house when they were younger, but Colby wasn't planning on using it. Even despite the knowing look in Sam's mother's eyes of making sure neither werewolf did anything "funky" while under her roof, Colby still wasn't planning on using it. He dropped the plastic on the floor by his duffle bag before beginning to strip out of his clothes. Sam did the same till they were both down to their boxers and briefs, respectively. Colby eyed his mate with a hungry and tired look. The pair fell onto Sam's bed again, but this time oriented themselves to be more comfortable. Colby wished they were back at their new apartment complex, surrounded by Sam's nesting and their combined scent.

Even with the cool air of the air conditioning, Colby felt hot… _damn werewolf heat_, Colby cursed in his mind. Sam wrapped his leg over Colby's and curled into the Alpha's side. They lay face to face. The Alpha nuzzled into the side of the Omega's face, fingers tracing invisible lines over naked hip bones and sides.

"I love you, you know," Sam mused as he sat up over Colby.

The Alpha stared up at his mate with a heated gaze, "I know."

Sam smirked and smacked him in the chest lightly making the Alpha cry out in fake pain and clutch at the spot where his mate hit him, "You're supposed to reply 'I love you so much, Sam,' bitch. I thought you were supposed to be the romantic one."

Colby rolled his eyes, thinking back to the psychic visit from their Stanley Hotel Series, "Yeah, but I like the pain."

Sam leaned down, aiming for Colby's lips, but then dived under the Alpha's neck. Lips found the mating mark there and he nipped at it lightly. Colby gasped as Sam mumbled, "Ain't that the truth."

The Omega leaned back a bit before resting on the Alpha's chest more fully, staring down at Colby with a soft expression.

Colby narrowed his eyes and smiled up at his mate, "I love you, Sam."

The Omega scoffed before lifting his hand to Colby's face, "Too late now, bitch."

Colby rolled his eyes at his mate's shenanigan's.

Sam gently traced the scars across Colby's nose before leaning down and placed three kisses, for each scar, on them. Between each kiss, Sam mumbled, "I love you… I love you… I love you."

Colby purred and shut his eyes at the Omega actions.

Once Sam finished nuzzling at Colby's nose, he settled into a more comfortable position across the Alpha, whispering softly before sleep came over them both, "I wish I could have taken those scars for you."

☙☽🐺☾❧

The next morning, Sam and Colby left the blonde's house and met up with their old childhood friend, Nate Hardy, at their favorite spot to meet up when they were younger-- the local gas station. The smell of freshly fried foods and leaking gas was a comforting scent as the two werewolves got out of the car. As Colby looked around at the gas station, he noted that honestly nothing had changed. It was a bit comforting.

"Holy shit, is that the Colby Brock and the Sam Golbach?"

A male voice yelled in a mocking tone and Colby snapped his head to the tables nearest the gas station building. A medium sized male with light brown hair, bangs falling into his brown eyes. There was a light dusting of a beard on his chin and a goofy but somewhat sexy smile on his face. The man wore a pair of light blue jeans, ripped at the thighs and the knees, and a salmon colored t-shirt with a lazy brown jacket thrown on top.

"Nate!" Colby waved at him in acknowledgement.

As Sam closed his door, Colby locked it, and the pair ran over to the tables where their childhood friend stood. The three had a quick reunion before sitting down at the table and getting to "business." Yet, as the three conversed about their supernatural situations, Colby stared at his childhood friend with new eyes. There was something off about Nate that Colby couldn't describe. A secret that Colby could see that was on his tongue. And the way Nate would not meet his eyes either? It all made Colby very confused.

After they spoke, Sam asked for Nate to join them in their YouTube video at the old jewelry factory. Of course, Nate said he would, quite enthusiastically. The rest of that afternoon the trio spent filming their video. Colby hated it, though, but only because he couldn't touch his mate like he wanted to. After spending so long with his pack and amongst those who knew about him and Sam, it was rather difficult to act like the friendly and brotherly Sam and Colby duo that the rest of the world knew them as.

Later that evening, the trio finally drove to the old jewelry factory. Nate was "off" the whole ride there and Colby kept glancing at Sam and then back at the road and then up at Nate in the rearview mirror and then back at Sam and then back at the road. Thoughts raced in Colby's mind. Not even the sound of his "emo" music he had on the radio were silencing his inner voice.

The sun was starting to set on them as Colby did his best to hide the rental car along the road a couple feet away from the trail to the abandoned building. All three knew they needed to be in the building soon, so they could check if it was safe, and then begin filming. Quickly, they grabbed their bags, locked the car, and bolted to the trail. Once safe within the trees and away from the main road, the three slowed to a walk. They all reminiscence of past memories here and occasionally bring up the trip to Hawaii. Of course, with the memories of the Hawaii trip, Colby sent teasing images to his mate of reimagined memories of the pair on those warm sandy beaches: two bodies entangled under the palm trees as the sun set before them, careful touches at the club, gentle kisses pressed to lips as the waterfall pounded into the lagoon around them. Each time Colby did this was like a shock through Sam's system and he quite enjoyed the little jumps his mate made.

A short walk later, they ended up at the factory. The next few hours consisted of scares with the high school students, their chanting and exploding watermelon, and the train, almost loosing Nate while running away from the previous scare. They were all on edge. Sam's hand itched to hold the Alpha, as flashbacks floated in through his mind. Even Colby was trying to avoid the negative memories of Lucian's abuse, but he kept his control. It was why they waited so long to make the Origin Series after the Witches Forest.

Once they calmed their heartbeats, they begun the ritual, which is when Colby began to realize what Nate was hiding. Even with Nate behind the camera, Colby watched as his fingers flexed uncomfortably and there was a twitch to his eyes. Nate was holding back… something. Colby wanted him to let it loose.

"You okay, dude?" Colby asked as he uncorked the small bottle of 'protection' essential oil and began to 'slap' it on Sam's arms.

"Ow!" the blonde Omega yelped.

Nate nodded behind the camera, "Are we about to film a séance or a porno here?"

"Goddang it," Sam rolled his eyes with a light laugh.

Colby giggled and rolled his own eyes at the hidden irony.

☙☽🐺☾❧

It was later that night when Colby decided that they should move to the roof to watch the stars fade into the pale Kansas morning skies. As they made their way back up to the roof, Colby slipped. The metal roof groaning beneath his fumbling limbs.

Looking back at this moment, Colby knows he would have survived the fall and, of course, it would have raised questions from Nate. But, even though it went a different way than the previous imagined story, Colby knew there was a dose of fate in that moment. Both parties were meant to have the next conversation.

Instead of falling through the broken roof, Nate jumps forward and grabs Colby's shirt tightly in his fist. The Alpha is floating above the open hole of the roof. The metal creaks beneath his feet holding him on the edge of the hole. Colby inhales sharply.

"Colby!" Sam cries out, carefully trying to quickly make his way over to his mate.

Nate pulls the crimson-brunette back up to stand on the sturdy surface next to him. He does so with a strength that Colby is all too familiar with. It is at that realization that Colby's eyes widen as he stares at his childhood best friend.

"Careful, Alpha," Nate says in a low voice and his eyes flash sapphire.

Colby inhales sharply again, "Nate-."

Their childhood best friend seemed to snap from his haze and realizes his mistake and simply sighs. He shrugs and smiles softly, running a hand through his hair, "Well damn…"

"Nate?" Sam asks carefully from behind the pair, unaware of what had happened but saw the surprised look in Colby's eyes and the gentle voice of Nate saying 'Alpha.'

"Let's go sit down at our spot and I'll explain everything to you and your Omega?" Nate speaks directly at Colby.

The Alpha swallows, taking a careful glance to Sam, who looks like a deer in the headlights, before nodding.

☙☽🐺☾❧

The moon is a crescent above their heads. The stars twinkling and Colby keeps his eyes trained on Ursa Major, on the North star shining brightly within the star formation. His thoughts race as his old friend speaks, telling his story, and Colby can hardly believe his ears. They all sat on the I-beam that spanned across the roof and the view was incredible from it. A dozen memories flooded Colby's mind. He could remember the adrenaline rush from the shake of the whole building beneath his body as the train rode past-- a high that Colby could feel the tickling of from his youth.

"Before I say _anything_," Nate started, "I want you to both know that you are my best friends," he looked at the Alpha and Omega sitting close together beside him, "I'm sorry to keep this secret from you-- but I'm a Beta."

"Wait… you were turned?" Sam asked, interrupting the other male.

Nate laughed, "I was never turned, Sam. I was born this way."

The Alpha's eyebrows rose, "A born Beta werewolf," and then gave sharp bark of laughter, "We never fucking knew, Nate! How?"

Nate laughed again, "Glad to hear that. Wouldn't be doing my job right if you guys knew before now."

"So, you weren't just coming back here because you have Summer Break were you?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and doubt laced in his voice.

Nate shook his head, folding his arms around his knees, "Not entirely. I wanted to see you guys, but it was also time to tell you. My father knew you guys were coming back to Kansas," and with the respective confused and surprised looks on Sam and Colby's faces, Nate continued, "The spread of werewolf gossip is like a wildfire, dude," and he nudged at Colby, "By the way, nicely done with former-Alpha Lucian Elthelwulf, Colby," and ha laughed, "Anyways, as I was saying, my pack expected Jake, too, but I'm glad you both are here instead. There's something I need to tell you both. My father ordered me to befriend you both because of this prophecy-."

"WHAT?" Sam cried out.

"Ordered? Prophecy?" Colby was really confused and felt like a new-born werewolf again learning about the new world. Suddenly, within the course of this night, the world he thought he knew did get so much bigger. He should have expected it, considering the stupidity of thinking that the huge pack that he was Alpha over in L.A. could be the only werewolves in the U.S.

Nate sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ordered probably isn't the right word, but that was what it was when I met you both. I realized pretty damn quickly y'all are my true best friends. Even if the prophecy was wrong, we would be friends of a long time."

Colby smiled softly at Nate's words and nudged the Beta's shoulder, "Love you too, brother."

Sam's face mirrored his mate and he looked at the Beta werewolf with the same amount of brotherly love that Colby did. Then, he gently asked, "What is this prophecy you talk about so much, man?"

"Oh!" Nate laughed, slapping the side of his thigh, "You'll both love this. So…," and he cleared his throat, "Basically, long story short, I was ordered to protect you by my pack through my father, who was informed by this group of kitsune's in the Nevada desert, who were then told by some hillbilly vampire's in Washington State, who got drunk one night and one of them fell into the ocean and heard a prophecy from a mermaid about an Alpha and an equally powerful Omega who would change the course of supernatural history."

As Nate told his story, Colby's mouth dropped, "What. The. Actual. Fuck, Nate?"

The Beta werewolf smiled brightly, his K9's glistening in the silver moonlight above the old jewelry factor, "Nah, I'm just kidding, man. That's not where that prophecy came from," but he never said anything more.

Sam stared bug-eyed at him practically and Nate just continued to laugh.

"Y'all should see your faces!"

Colby chuckled and shoved the Beta from his perch on the I-beam they were sitting on.

"Are there others like us then?" Sam asked, still a little stunned by all this new information.

Nate giggled and nodded, "Dude, supernatural creatures have always been behind us. We've all been watching and protecting you both. Even with the prophecy, we all knew how special you are. Lucian may not have realized it till later but you truly are. You, Colby, are an Alpha with a capital 'A' and you, Sam, are the Alpha's Omega," he spoke to them respectively, "Never one without the other. Before you were both changed, I could see the bond. I could see your wolves just beneath the surface. You were both destined to follow this path."

Colby exhaled loudly, running a hand through his hair, "I can't believe all of this."

Nate shrugged, "Whether you believe it or not, it is the truth. This has been my life, so I honestly can't believe what you both must be going through."

"Is there any supernatural legends that don't exist?" Sam asked carefully.

Nate thought for a moment, before responding, "I don't think so. I haven't met a lot of other supernatural creatures 'cause we, obviously, don't want to be found. And, to be honest, there isn't much in the middle of Kansas beside us werewolves."

"This is insane!" Colby exclaimed and laid backwards.

His spine arched to hold himself up on the I-beam, but his head lay down on the roof. His crimson eyes flashed brightly up at the moon. Thoughts racing like air through his lungs.

"Welcome to the whole new world, Alpha Cole Robert Brock!" Nate laughed before following suit and laying backwards on the roof.

Sam mirrored his mate and best friend. Yet, he slipped off the I-beam to curl around Colby.

Colby threw his arm over Sam's shoulder, making the Omega lean into the Alpha, as they stared up at the night sky. The metal roof beneath them of the old jewelry factory groaned beneath their weight. Sam leaned into his mate, feeling all the stress and worry leave his body.

"We've survived so much, love," Sam whispers gently.

Colby hums in response, nuzzling his nose into Sam's hair, inhaling his scent.

"Can y'all not do the mate thing in front of me?" Nate, their bestfriend since they were little, pipped up next to them, "Aromantic asexual Beta here doesn't need y'all's cuteness in my peripheral vision."

Colby laughed, staying in the position he was in, and raised his hand, flipping his childhood friend off.

The trio lay there and stared up at the stars. A meteor shot across the sky and Colby kind of hoped it was a shooting star. The world was spinning at a million miles per hour and Colby felt weightless. Even in the emptiness and fullness of it all, Colby still had himself.

"We'll be okay, right, Colby?"

Sam's voice was low and it is the same question he had asked Colby so long ago in their cabin when everything was so uncertain between them as a duo and between the Trap House as a pack.

The Alpha looks down at his mate. The deep scar on Sam's cheek is prevalent in the low light of the moon and Colby's heightened vision. Sam's eyes are golden and glowing and soft and loving as they look at the Alpha. It is within those eyes that Colby finds his answer, a truth that was always hidden for so long.

_Would they be okay?_ Colby echoes Sam's question in his mind before responding.

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay, Sam."

And all was well.

**| THE END |**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for more important information in a few days!


	40. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello my readers!

There are not enough words for me to say how thankful I am for every single one of you! The amount of love I've received for this story makes me so happy! I rarely ever finish a "book" so by me actually finishing this story is such a milestone for me. Every comment and every vote I've received has made this book what it is! THANK YOU!

I have had a few comments asking for a sequel to this and, sadly, I wont be making another book. I honestly don't know what I would even make the sequel about.

However, I do have some additional things I'll be placing at the end of this story!!!

There will be the page of the notes I took about this werewolf world. There will also be a page for the amazing fanart I've received of this fanfic! Besides obviously wanting to show off other people's work inspired by this fic, I'm using this as a bit of a buffer for my next surprise for y'all!

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!

I'll be adding little drabbles based in this world! Here is just a small sample of what to look forward to!

  * Sam's First Heat as the Alpha's Omega *wink wink -- I know you all want that -- wink wink*
  * Some Aaron x Axelle cuteness (cause I feel like I didn't give them enough justice in this fic)
  * Brennen's first dinner with the Trap House Pack since they all turned and chaos and humor resumes
  * Some other drabbles between some established couples and some new surprise couples (I think you're gonna like the new surprise couples coming up)
  * And I'll be naming a few other small werewolf packs in the L.A. area --- who could they possibly be???

Once again, thank you thank you thank you for everything!!!

I do plan on making another Solby AU fanfic, but I need to start writing it, so it will be a bit before I start posting it.

Love you all!

\-- goddess


	41. World Building Notes

Interested in how I came up with this werewolf world and want to know more about it? Here's the notes I took about my OC and this world and the werewolves. 

* * *

** _Luna _ **

Brunettte (curly)  
Tall  
Dark Grey Wolf  
Green Eyes  
Dark Skin  
Luna Wolf (rogue female Alpha)

** _Axelle_ **

****Blonde (straight)  
Small  
White Wolf  
Grey Eyes (mirror like)-- Blind  
She and Aaron will get eventually get together  
Omega Wolf  
Seer -- someone who has the ability to see the future, or what may happen

** _Lucian Ethelwolf_ **

Alpha Wolf-- dark brown with a single white patch over his right eye   
Two different colored eyes (blue and brown)   
From Romania   
Background: came to the U.S. after Hunters pushed his pack out of Romania and killed the former Alpha of the L.A. pack   
Former Alpha of the L.A. pack was Luna's father Lucian wanted Luna as his mate, but she refused and put a spell on her cottage to repel him from it   
Lucian wants Trap House pack under his control because of how powerful they are Colby automatically does not like him

** _ HOW MATING WORKS: _ **

_**FIRST MATE   
**Between Alpha and Omega_:  
Ritualistic   
Alpha places his blood on Omega's forehead in a stripe and on the Omega's lips:  
"I give you my blood, my bond, my faith, my whole. You'll never know pain or hunger or the cold. As an Alpha and the Alpha of my pack, you will be my Omega. This promise and oath I shall never break."   
Omega places his blood on Alpha's chest in a circle:  
"I give you my blood, my bond, my faith, my whole. I'll never know pain or hunger or the cold. As an Omega, I will be the Alpha's Omega. This promise and oath I shall never break."   
Normal sexual intercourse.  
At climax, Alpha bites down on Omega's scent gland and will remained tied together for some time afterwards.

Omega:  
Go through heats (last a week)   
Alpha Omega's go through heat every six months   
Claimed: bite down on scent glands and the scar left over is unique to each alpha   
Have slick   
The submissiveness varies on the omega's personality   
Do not have to be claimed by alphas; can be claimed by other omegas and other betas   
Omegas can claim other omegas   
Claim marks are optional for these relationships   
Can claim alphas   
Claim marks only allowed after the alpha has claimed the omega   
Male omegas cannot carry children (only females)   
Nesting -- becomes more instinctive after omegas have been claimed Will bring back to the nest furs or soft materials 

Beta:  
Go through small ruts (last about a day or two)   
Can mate with only omegas   
Claim marks - do not stick like alphas, so have to be "replaced" every so often   
Can be submissive or dominant 

Alpha:  
Go through ruts (last a week)   
When claimed, the ruts coincide with their mates heats   
Only can claim omegas   
Omegas can claim alphas  
Bite marks on scent glands as they climax and knot the omega   
Coincide marks with the alpha's mark on the omega   
Knotting Locks for several minutes   
Mostly dominant, but submissive alphas can exist   
Aftercare important to the alpha

** _CHANGING A PERSON TO A WEREWOLF:_ **

Marring and biting will do it-- the key is in the saliva and in the violence of the act   
Genes changed   
No matter the status of the werewolf, they can change anyone they want   
The body goes under severe change   
To finish the Change, the werewolf pack (or those within the "Inner Circle") lay with the new werewolf, touching them in some way as they go under these severe bodily changes   
Lasts about a few minutes   
The person falls into a deep sleep, recovering from the harsh and violent process   
When they wake up, they are a werewolf. 

**_TARA'S CHANGE  
_**She couldn't Change because of how her "pack" is currently -- A weak Alpha and weak Pack wont allow for new pack members   
Colby realizes his strength after fight with Lucian, winning his title as Alpha, and he bites Tara to begin the Change   
To finish the Change, the process becomes what is normal for a new werewolf-- she needs to pack's strength   
They lay with her, giving her their strength 

**_TRAP HOUSE CHANGE  
_**Lucian and his pack do not follow this process  
Technically The Trap house Pack are not truly part of Lucian's pack, despite being turned by him, because of this 

That's all I have for notes! Let me know if you have any questions. People are allowed to use these for their own works, but please credit if you do!


	42. 🎨 Howl Fan Art 🎨

** _I want to celebrate some fellow artists/writers who have made some incredible pieces of fan art and fanfiction about this fanfic or this world. I'm so incredibly honored to see these pieces! I have never had fanart of my fanfics before, so every single piece means so much to me! Thank you to the artist and writers for their amazing work! Go give them a follow too!_ **

** _ FANART PIECES: _ **

Art Piece by @ Siren_the_Furry (on Wattpad) (OR: delaney.schlesinger06@gmail.com)

Howl Moodboard by my good friend @ socialanxiety-queen (on Tumblr)

Howl Solby Gif by @ socialanxiety-queen (on Tumblr)

Howl Solby Gif by @ socialanxiety-queen (on Tumblr)

"Farewell to HOWL" by @ socialanxiety-queen (on Tumblr)

**_RELATED FANFIC WORK:  _**   
_alpha :: .c.r.b._ by xx_colbys_queen_xx (on ArchiveOfOurOwn)

Summary:   
It wasn't supposed to end like this. What was meant to be a harmless trip to the Witche's Forest for a video turned out to be a nightmare, and a road trip they never should have taken.

LINK: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664107/chapters/49073012  
this is a female-reader x colby fanfic, where both of you are in an established relationship, and follows the early first chapters of this solby fanfic

_**Thank you so much again for the fan works! If you make any and would like to share it, I would love to continue adding to this chapter! You can send them to my email:** xxthewhiteravenxxinstagram@ gmail.com _


	43. ☽ Sam's First Heat ☾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes into Heat for the first time in the middle of a YouTube video.  
\-------------  
The Omega growled and bared his K9's at the Alpha, "You keep talking and I'll rip your designer pants off you, too."  
The Alpha's eyes flashed dangerously and Colby dropped onto his hands and knees above Sam, pinning the Omega's body down with the Alpha's own. The mattress creaked at the noise and Sam's dominant streak faded away. As Colby spoke, Sam bared his throat to his Alpha, "I could easily leave you to your heat by yourself, Sam," and then leaned down to run his nose up along Sam's throat and along his jawline, "But I'm not going to do that. I want to be here with you and satisfy you in the only way you can be. I am yours and you are mine," and he pressed a kiss to Sam's mating mark, "I know you are impatient, my Omega, but slow down. I'll satisfy you, Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically porn. I'm a slut for them lol. So, here's the chapter I'm sure many of you have been waiting for!
> 
> Reggie is introduced here, but he will be important for another chapter in the future!
> 
> I'm honestly so excited for these little drabbles, so I hope y'all will like them!!! I kind of consider them like end credit scenes to a movie.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50009774453/in/dateposted-public/)

*based on: [Trying the Hardest Yoga Poses (Couples Edition)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HePIwRQ5cyk)*

* * *

There are times where Sam really hates being an Omega-- let alone a werewolf. Don't misunderstand him! He enjoys _all_ its perks and even finds himself wishing he could be the Omega werewolf he is with Colby and his pack always (instead of pretending to be human). Being the Alpha's Omega came with so many duties that Sam felt like he was worshipped at times by their pack and those in the L.A. area who became their pack. However, now was a time where the blur between hating the werewolf and adoring it was so unclear.

It was a normal filming day where he told Colby he would help him film one of his videos. By doing so, it also gave some fuel to the Solby shippers (who had practically doubled after the Witches Forest and Origin Series, but still had no clue that their dream ship had come true). Sam wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into Colby's apartment. His mate had the craziest ideas sometimes. All he was told was to wear comfy clothing.

Unlike other's in their friend group (and outside their pack), Sam just went into Colby's apartment without a knock or a slow door opening. Well, it was more Sam's and Colby's apartment than just Colby's alone and it was meant to be so when the duo looked for another apartment complex. Yet, the two decided to get two separate ones. They realized that they were not going to tell their friend group about their relationship (at least not yet). Even more so was the decision about their YouTube subscribers-- both Alpha and Omega had to keep up the façade they had before. It was the best option.

So, it was decided that Sam's was used for majority of filming and for Pizza Night parties, but Colby's was their nest and den. Colby's became a place where the pair could let their wolfish nature take over and their pack could feel safe and welcomed. The living room space was simple with sofa's and area rugs and a large tv-- perfect for the pack get-together's where everyone could lounge together. Then, the other rooms were clothing storage, the bathroom. Their bedroom was basically just a mattress on the floor covered by hundreds of blankets and stuff. Of course, the pair made it their own by covering it with artwork and punk posters and memories of their times together.

However, despite using Sam's apartment for filming, today was one of the few times they filmed in Colby's apartment and, later, Sam would be thankful for this.

Once inside, Sam caught the now-familiar scent of Reggie Webber, younger human brother to Jake. The little Webber brother was busy setting up the lighting, while Sam's mate was moving the living room furniture to the back wall.

The Omega had to hold himself back from pouncing on his mate. Colby Brock was barefoot and bare-chested. The only thing he wore was a pair of bright neon green jogger pants. His crimson hair was tossed. His bottom teeth bit his upper lip in concentration. Sam fully enjoyed the view of the Alpha werewolf's back rolling with hard muscle as he pushed the sofa against the wall.

"Yo! Sam!" Reggie exclaimed with a wide smile and raised his hand when he looked up from the ring light at the noise of Sam closing the door.

"Hey Reggie!" Sam pulled his eyes away from his mate to say hello to his friend.

"Ready for some yoga challenges?" and Reggie winked.

"Yoga?" Sam was surprised a bit and turned to look at Colby.

The Alpha only grunted in response.

Reggie laughed, "Don't mind him, Sam. Colby's in a need of a good fucking-."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his mate, observing his movements. The blonde Omega leaned against the extended kitchen counter. Arms were crossed his chest.

"Told him I knew a girl who wasn't interested in relationship that could ease his grumpy mood," Reggie continued, oblivious to the inner conversation his two friends were having.

_Horny, huh?_ Sam asked with a mental smirk.

Colby shoved the other end of the sofa into the wall,_ Those were Reggie's words, Sam-- not mine._

_Then, what's your problem?_

Colby stood up, grabbing his fallen shirt, and slipped the black fabric over his body. The shirt fitting slimly to the Alpha's body. For the first time since Sam arrived, Colby looked at his Omega and replied, _I'm horny._

Sam couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped his lips, which interrupted Reggie's conversation that the younger Webber brother thought he was having with his friends. Reggie looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow before continuing about this girl he knew.

They all fell into an easy rhythm after that and they were able to film their video. Though, honestly, it felt more like a tease the whole time. With the way Colby kept flirting with the Omega and making Sam "top" for each yoga position, Sam was really trying to keep his shit together. That all fell through on the last challenge Colby had them do.

The pair were getting into their positions with Colby laying on his back with his hand up, waiting for Sam to grasp it to balance himself. His black shirt dipped to reveal the tiny constellation scar on the side of Colby's neck-- his mating mark. Sam swallowed and a switch seemed to flick over to another setting in his body.

Luckily, Sam's face was turned just enough to the side that neither the camera nor Reggie saw the flash of gold in the Omega's eyes. Colby did notice and he cocked any eyebrow. Quickly, Sam did the yoga challenge and, when he fell over onto the floor, he stayed in his sitting position. He did his best to hide what he was feeling and he knew exactly what it was from having sisters, who went through puberty, that there was no point in arguing over the timing of his body.

Colby knew something was up with his mate. He could smell the change too, but he wasn't sure what exactly it was. Quickly, he said his goodbye's to Reggie, giving him the SD card to make the video for his channel. Once the door was closed, he wheeled on his mate, who uncurled his legs to lounge more comfortably against the sofa.

"Sam?"

The Omega shut his eyes and his mouth went slack. Slowly, he bucked his hips and Sam's hands clawed at the sofa and the area rug beneath his body. Colby saw the confused struggle within his mate's body and the sudden heavy scent that wafted over the Alpha that made his teeth ache.

Colby rushed over to his mate and knelt down on one knee beside him, his eyes blown wide with the heavy scent from Sam, "You're in heat, aren't you, my love?"

Sam opened his eyes, which were lit in a golden fire in answer, "Colby, I-."

A finger was placed to Sam's lips, silencing him, and Colby's eyes flashed red. The Omega carefully swiped his tongue over Colby's finger and the Alpha felt his own body throw a switch. He remembers in that book Luna gave him that when an Omega goes into heat, especially an Alpha's Omega, the Alpha is not far behind in feeling his own arousal. Colby knows from his pissy attitude before the video shoot that he was horny, but now he was _really_ fucking horny. It really didn't help either that Sam's tongue was licking his fingers so softly.

Colby leaned forward, moving his hand from Sam's mouth to the side of Sam's head, and kissed Sam deeply. The Omega arched his back into his Alpha and whined. Fingers clenched the rug beneath him and Sam felt slick between his thighs.

Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended and Sam stared up at Colby with bright golden eyes, pleading silently for more. Colby's mouth was parted slightly and his eyelids were low, peering down at his mate. Complete and utter need throbbed through both werewolf's bodies.

"Let's go to our nest," Colby's voice was a low timber. He reached under Sam's body and picked him up easily with his werewolf strength, "I want our first heat together to be in our nest."

Sam bit his lip halfway through an escaped moan and latched his arms around Colby's neck. Lips attached the soft flesh there and teeth nibbled at the mating mark. Colby was so hard and he couldn't stop thinking of the all the ways he could have Sam. He had been waiting so long for Sam's heat and, finally, the two could give into their carnal needs once again.

Colby led the way to their room, shoving the door open with his shoulder, and slamming it shut behind them with his foot. Sam felt so good against his own body -- warm and hard -- and Colby never wanted to let go. Sam was his Omega always.

Soft groans echoed from Sam as Colby lowered them both into their nest of blankets on the mattress. The Alpha pulled away from the Omega for a second before slamming his mouth into Sam's, hungry and devouring every inch, enjoying the soft mewls that seemed to escape from his mouth. Fingers clawed at Colby's back, pulling the Alpha even more closer to Sam's body, and then, being over so impatient, Sam ripped the black shirt he was wearing from his body. The piece falling into their nest.

Colby whined as he pulled away from his mate's embrace, "That was one of my favorite shirts, Sam."

The Omega growled and bared his K9's at the Alpha, "You keep talking and I'll rip your designer pants off you, too."

The Alpha's eyes flashed dangerously and Colby dropped onto his hands and knees above Sam, pinning the Omega's body down with the Alpha's own. The mattress creaked at the noise and Sam's dominant streak faded away. As Colby spoke, Sam bared his throat to his Alpha, "I could easily leave you to your heat by yourself, Sam," and then leaned down to run his nose up along Sam's throat and along his jawline, "But I'm not going to do that. I want to be here with you and satisfy you in the only way you can be. I am yours and you are mine," and he pressed a kiss to Sam's mating mark, "I know you are impatient, my Omega, but slow down. I'll satisfy you, Sam."

"Alpha….," Sam sighed and relaxed, trying to control his raging instincts. They needed to take this slow. Once again, they had to go through this as a learning process.

"Let me satisfy you," Colby's voice echoed along the Omega's neck.

"Yes, please," he spoke breathlessly in answer.

Colby moved to Sam's lips and kissed them; his eyes fell shut. Slowly, the Alpha's hands rise up along Sam's sides, slipping under his shirt, and taking the fabric with as he lightly caressed the sensitive skin. Then, at last minute, Colby pulled away from Sam and yanked the shirt over the Omega's head. Sam groaned at the action and he stared up at his mate with wide golden eyes and his chest heaving.

"I need you so much, my Alpha," Sam mumbled.

Colby could see the Omega was holding back and he purred happily at the restraint. He thought his Omega deserved a little present for being so good. So, the Alpha leaned down, placing a quick kiss to Sam's lips before Colby began a trail of saliva and kisses down Sam's chest. Down and down further Colby went till he reached the waistband of Sam's own jogging pants and fingers pulled them and the boxers down. Sam's cock was hard and leaking precum from the head and Colby smirked, taking a steady lick up Sam's cock from head to base. Sam's breath hitched in his throat as he inhaled sharply. A quick nip to Sam's hip and Colby began to kiss down Sam's thigh and down his leg till Sam's pants were around his ankles. Then, Colby made quick work and pulled them off the Omega's body. The sweet scent of Sam's head engulfed Colby and his teeth throbbed and his cock ached from the confinements of Colby's joggers.

"My Alpha," Sam whimpered, biting his lower lip to numb the ache in his own teeth.

Colby snarled at the sight beneath him and slammed down on to all fours on top of Sam again. Crimson was bright and daring and filled with such desire. Sam growled, bucking his lower body up to wrap his legs around Colby's waist. Their groins met and Colby snaps his hips into the crevice of Sam's hips, loving the friction between their cocks. Yet, Colby wished they were completely bare. Like Sam heard his mental note, the Omega's feet pressed down on Colby's waistband till they were pass the curve of Colby's ass and then Sam let gravity do the rest of the work.

Another snarl fell from Colby's mouth and he leaned on his left arm as he raised his right and grasped Sam tightly by his throat. Fingertips pressed just right into the veins of Sam's throat, blocking the steady blood flow to Sam's head. Sam's mouth parted in a gasp of pleasure as black dots joyfully danced across his eyes. A high fell on his body and all Sam could think was satisfying the heat in his body, having Colby's cock deep within him, and chasing his climax.

Colby grinds down again against Sam's hard cock. Slick covers Colby and he aches so much. Red glows within the Alpha's eyes and something feral ignites. He growls and snaps his hips forward, which makes Sam's body arch even more. His hand lowers down between them and swipes over Sam's wet hole, then gives his cock a swift pump. Precum soaks his hand more and he lines himself up with Sam. The Omega whines against the Alpha's hand on his throat.

Then, Colby slides his hips forward and begins to sink down into his mate. His hand lets go of his cock and trails up his mate's side, leaving a mess of their combined juices. Colby doesn’t let go of his hold on Sam's throat. Instead, he stares down in wonder at the Omega's perfect lips agape in silence. The Alpha eases into Sam, who is loose and so wet from his heat, enjoying how he clamps around Colby with each inch his hole swallows greedily.

Colby pants loudly once he is seated fully into his Omega, who feels Colby so deep within him that Sam swears he never thought it was possible to feel in those places. This is their first heat together. It isn't the only time they have had sex, but damn does it feel like the first time Colby claimed Sam in their room at the Trap House.

The Alpha pulls out till only the tip of his cock is in Sam's hole and he stays like that. Even though Colby's rut is just screaming at him to slide back in, he enjoys the needy cries and needy hips that escape from Sam's control. Never would Colby be tired of this sight, of this feeling, and of Sam in general. Colby tightened his hold on Sam's throat and the Omega's hips stalled and the needy whines become winded.

_Don't. You. Fucking. Dare,_ Sam's thoughts entered between them.

Colby smirked, swirling his hips in small circles so the head of his cock teased the tight ring of muscle of Sam's hole, _Dare, what?_

The growl died in Sam's throat, _Get. Inside. Me. Now._

Leaning down, Colby lightened his hold on Sam's throat and took Sam's bottom lip between his teeth. Nibbling at it for a few seconds, Sam never saw this next move coming. In one sudden action, Colby slammed back into Sam's hole, sheaving himself completely, and pressed his mouth fully to Sam's. The Omega cried out at the sudden feeling of fullness and his moans were swallowed by Colby, vibrating and needy. He clenched down around Colby, a silent plea for him to just keep going, to just take him, fuck him hard and fast and rough.

That's exactly what Colby did. He thrusted again and again hard into the Omega. Sam's body rocked with the movements. Thankfully, Colby had installed bed stoppers or the wood headboard would have slammed into the wall with each well-timed thrust. Sam hardly would have noticed. Colby was fucking his brains out. His cock made Sam feel full and pleasured in a way he had never felt before. And each rock of Sam's body with Colby's thrusts sent him close to the edge.

To Sam, his heat felt like a scratch he couldn't itch, but each time that Colby thrusts into him and hits that button within Sam that make him see stars it sends Sam even further into his heat. A cloud sits in his mind almost. All Sam can think about is just Colby within him and knotting him and holding him tightly. His mating mark tingles with the thoughts and his teeth ache to bite something… bite anything…

Colby times his mouth pressed deeply to Sam's with his cock so that, every time that Colby thrusts, his mouth swallows the high moans and cries. The Omega thrashes under the Alpha, feeling his orgasm approaching quicker than expected. And Colby continues to thrust into his tight channel. Slowly, Colby begins to feel the base of his cock swell into what will be his knot. Inhaling sharply, the Alpha moves his mouth from Sam's and down his throat, licking a stripe. Breath hitches in Sam's throat. His fingers claw at Colby's back, leaving red marks that will bloom into purple bruises.

Suddenly, Colby's rhythm changes and Sam just lays there, letting the Alpha just take him. Colby's thrust become abrupt and sharp movements with a single second pause where Colby is buried deeply within the Omega. It feels _so _good to Sam… to be filled and full for a few seconds and then empty for only a short amount of time. Whimpers dribble down Sam's mouth. He holds on tightly to his mate, legs wrapped tightly around Colby's waist. But, Colby lifts Sam's hips up. His hands both fall to Sam's legs and he pushes them up over his shoulders before leaning over Sam's bent body. The new position makes Colby's cock go even further into Sam's channel and the Omega cries out at the stimulation. Sam stares up at his mate, arms fallen to his sides and fingers clenching the various materials of their nest. His Alpha looks so…. _Fuck, there are no words_, Sam thinks.

Colby's hands latch onto Sam's knees, keeping the Omega on his shoulders. His eyes are glowing red, reflecting all the dominance and prevalence that an Alpha would have, especially one as powerful as Colby, who was Alpha over L.A. Yet, Sam knew the gentler side to his mate and best friend. Colby twisted his neck to the side and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's leg. His K9's caressed the skin and his tongue swirled across the trail his teeth left behind.

"So… close," Sam mumbles between each thrust.

The knot continues to swell and it drags across Sam's rim, making Sam feel even more impossibly tighter than he had before.

"Me too, love, me too," Colby replies between his kisses to Sam's leg.

"More!" Sam cries out again, throwing his head back to bare his throat to his Alpha.

Colby stares down at the flesh. His bite mark throbbing on Sam's scent glands, like a heartbeat. He lets go of his hold on Sam's legs and falls forward, bending Sam's body even more. Lips blindly find each other, but they're clumsy as Colby continues his quick and hard thrusts into the blonde.

Sam inhales sharply and his chest heaves as he catches his climax. Blackness swarms his vision. Colby pulls his mouth away to watch his mate fall apart underneath him. Sam bucks his hips fast into Colby's and he cries out as he cums over his stomach. His channel milks Colby's cock and his Alpha falls into the crevice of Sam's neck. The knot swells completely inside Sam, slipping inside his hole and locking Colby to his mate. Teeth bite down hard on Sam's mating mark, as Colby cums deep within Sam's hole. The knot makes sure that not a single drop of Colby's seed spills from Sam as the two ride their pleasure. Their hips move sporadically against each other as they chase out the last of their climax.

Warmth spreads across Sam's body. His heat hasn't fully gone away, but it is sedated… for now. His chest heaves from exhaustion and his legs slip down from Colby's shoulders to wrap loosely around Colby's waist. The Alpha retracts his teeth from the Omega's neck and rises to look down at his mate. A soft grin appears on his face when he sees the tired, but pleased look on Sam's face. Colby caresses through Sam's sweaty hair, nails gently scrapping in a soothing manner.

"Feel better, Sam?" Colby asks.

A nod is his reply, as Sam bites his lower lip.

"Good… good," Colby sighs before leaning down to nuzzle against Sam's nose.

The two lay like that in each other's arms for a few minutes, locked together, and basking in the warm glow of each other's respective rut and heat. Colby shifts his body to another comfortable position, but his knot still is locked inside his mate and it brushes against a sensitive bundle of nerves within. Sam whines tiredly, bucking his hips, as a new gush of slick envelopes Colby's cock. The Alpha chuckles lightly, pressing a kiss to Sam's jawline, but he doesn't do anything else, as he isn't quite ready to go another round of heat-induced sex. His cock does give a slight interested jerk when a reminder enters Colby's head--- an Alpha and their Omega will mate again and again for the next 48 hours until their heat and rut's are quenched.


	44. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello all,

I took last week off to figure out how I was going to approach the Brennen Taylor situation. I'm appalled by what I've learned. I've never supported him really, outside of the occasional videos he was in with Sam and Colby, but I've written him in fanfics. As someone who has connections with sexual harassment, I'm no longer going to support him through the videos he posts or appears him nor will I write about him in my fanfics.

For these reasons, my plans to write the upcoming drabbles had included Brennen have all been rewritten. I had planned for Brennen and Luna to be one of the surprised couples, as many of you seemed to like that idea, but I've changed it up. You will have to wait and see for who I have in mind now :)

For the chapters that have been written already with Brennen, they will be left as is. It would take too much work to redo those chapters to not include Brennen in them. I'm dropping him as a character in this fic. He will no longer appear.

If you are a supporter of Brennen, please try to understand the people who came forward to say the allegations. Please believe the victims first. I'm not saying to outright cancel Brennen, but please just think about your support for him. Yes, there is the chance that the allegations are false (though there is obviously a lot of allegations that seem too real and state proof of it), but the fact that Brennen still has not come forward to say anything has led me to believe they are true. If I was in his position and they were false, I would have come out to say so straight away. His ignorance of it, of the victims, and of other victims, is disrespectful. 

There is just so much more for me to say, but I'm not using this to rant about it. These are my opinions, but I wanted to take the time to figure out how I was going to handle this situation.

Thank you all for the support!

Look out for the next drabble (Jake and Tara) this Wednesday!

xxTheWhiteRavenxx


	45. ☽ A Whole New World ☾

Quick note on the following chapter, I based this "lack of control" for Tara as something like a mental breakdown. Most wolves in this universe don't go through this, but Tara is a unique case cause she took so long to Change and her pack went through several hardships.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50057201187/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

The world was new again to Tara, but not much had changed from her previous life… her dull human life. Yet, it wasn't the world that changed. Rather, it was Tara who was different and saw the world anew. Several weeks had passed since Tara woke with an energy she had never experienced before. Jake had been the first person she saw when she opened her golden eyes and a part deep inside of her cried for comfort in a way she hadn't experienced before with her boyfriend. Colby had been the second person she saw and automatically lowered her eyes, recognizing the crimson flash as something not to mess with, as "Alpha."

It took those several weeks for Tara to even begin to truly understand this whole new world, even though she knew a lot from when Jake told her about himself and the rest of the boys after that night out at the bar. She was thankful, though, she had Jake with her every step of the way. Colby and Sam, who Tara could tell quickly were mates, even visited to see how she was doing. Luna, a rogue werewolf witch who was close to the boys, taught Tara how to control her new instincts and understand herself and the new hierarchy that her friend group had.

Everything should have been going well. Everything was going well. Until…

A few days ago, Tara completed her first Change, without the aid of shackles and Jake on the full moon. Jake was worried. Tara could tell in the way his eyebrows scrunched together. She would admit later she was too. It was rough and, according to Jake, took over an hour for her to gain control. It wasn't complete, but she didn't want Jake to worry and so she kept her mouth shut.

But, when she was let out of the basement cage and she was able to run through the forest with her mate, that energy she felt seemed to shake more. She realize quickly that she wasn't completely in control and that something seemed wrong. When Tara told Luna what she felt, she didn't miss the look between her and Jake, but she pushed it to the side. Instead, like Tara had been taught since she was small, she looked at the positives. For the first time since she had been bit, Tara got to see just what she looked like in her wolf form.

She was a beautiful light grey wolf. Sleek and smooth and built small, but sturdy. Her eyes were glistening golden spheres, molten and fierce. Despite the stereotype of Omega's, she was clearly the opposite-- a strong female Omega. And, with Jake's red wolf form beside her, they were a powerful couple. Even more so was the sight of the whole pack together when they walked into club's, they were all a force to be reckoned with, as was obvious when a few individuals bowed their heads to them.

This was a whole new world and… damn was she ready for it all.

☙☽🐺☾❧

It was their first date since Jake had "tried" to turn Tara. Probably should have put a sour taste in her mouth, but she beyond excited. This would be her first time out in the human world without the pack or Luna beside her to help her when she lost control, though she has had very few instances of them. Being around Colby, especially, made her feel calm and secure. She knows it has to do with him being an Alpha, but Colby was always that way to her-- he was one of her good friends and the only person she can gossip about 1D to without odd looks.

"Nervous?" Jake asked her, taking a glance from his peripheral vision as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Yeah," Tara swallowed and peered out at the restaurant.

It was an upscale place, but definitely not any place where you had to make reservations, dress fancy for it, or know what fork went with what dish. Modern in style, it was simple and elegant. Easy clean up, too, especially considering it was a Japanese restaurant. Tara's stomach growled in hunger thinking of some good sushi and sashimi.

Jake laughed, as he parked his car, "Come on, babe."

The Beta and the Omega exited the car and made their way into the restaurant. Jake gave the waitress his first name, which signified a reservation, and were led to their table. Tara was honestly surprised by her mate, as he wasn't usually like this. While Tara did enjoy the date nights he came up with that were honestly random shit, this was also nice. The Omega slid into the booth with Jake on the other side. The hostess gave them their menus, a grin, and the name of their waitress before leaving.

Tara looked up at her mate and smiled, "This is nice."

Jake mirrored her, looking like a love-struck idiot, "Yeah," and leaned forward a bit, "And even better to be away from the pack."

She chuckled and nodded, then looked down at her menu.

☙☽🐺☾❧

Seemed like everything was going well. They both got drinks (vodka and a margarita) and had settled into talking about everything and anything. One moment they were reminiscing about their past crazy dates (like their adventures at Cobb Estate) and the memories of Lucian Ethelwulf. Jake made crude jokes and humored that Lucian was so obsessive about Alpha Colby that he had to be gay for their Alpha. Tara listened and laughed. Then, dinner arrived at the next table over from them.

_Blood…_

Someone had ordered something rich with blood. Jake could smell it easily, but it didn't bother him. Yes, as a werewolf, he liked his meats a bit more rarer than he used to, but it didn't bother him unlike his mate. Tara was frozen. A golden glow appeared in her eyes, drawing Jake's attention quickly.

"Tara…," he reached for her hand, but noticed that she was clutching the table so hard that it bent a bit under her force.

Her teeth ached and Tara tried desperately to not fall to her wolf's will. It wanted to be let out. It wanted to mull and destroy. Taste the blood on her tongue and swallow it.

"Jake," her voice shook as she looked up at him with fearful and struggling Omega eyes.

The Beta thought fast and swung out of his seat and into Tara's side of the booth, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his side, her nose buried into his neck, and inhaled deeply. Running his hands up and down her arms and shoulders, Jake tried to calm her down, using his scent to cover up the blood scent in the air.

"I can't, Jake," Tara whispered, pressing her nose to Jake's skin.

The Beta nodded, "Can you wait till I grab the waitress and we can go?" and Tara whimpered only in response.

Jake's foot bounced up and down as he tried to flag down the waitress. His anxiety spiked as he thought about how much he wanted his pack with him in that moment. Yet, Jake remembered that he was a Beta for a reason -- he could handle this. Tara needed him to.

Finally, the waitress saw Jake trying to get her and quickly marched over, noticing that something was obviously wrong with the pair.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Jake spoke quickly and sternly, "Can we get our foot to-go quickly? My girlfriend is extremely sick."

The waitress nodded, "Does she need an ambulance?"

"No!" Jake snarled, probably coming across meaner than he had hoped, and his eyes remained their color, despite how hard it was to keep his own wolf under control.

"Yes, yes, right away," the waitress was shook a bit and she dashed off quickly.

Jake turned back to Tara, "Alright, babe, we're going to go back to the car, now. Stay close to me?"

Tara nodded, moving with the Beta, as they got up from the booth. She clutched her mate tightly, aware of the attention on her from the restaurant customers. Desperately, Tara wished for everything to just go away. Never did a short route like the one to the car ever seem as long. Slowly, the pair made their way out.

Jake unlocked the car and he opened the backseat door. Tara knew why he did this. As she slid in the car, she noticed the tinted windows and was thankful for once for their privacy. The Omega laid down on the backseat, curling into herself and clutching tightly at the fake leather car seats. Jake kneeled down and gently laid his hand on Tara's head, stroking her hair softly. Then, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back, babe," Jake said softly before leaving her alone in the car to get their order and pay.

She stayed there in her spot trying to calm her heart and the in-and-out feeling within herself. It honestly scared her so much. Maybe with Jake she could have calmed herself down eventually, but by herself she needed help.

Digging in her purse, Tara grabbed her phone, unlocked it, and searched through her contacts for the only person that could help her. The FaceTime dial tone came on and, a few long minutes later, where Tara thought she was going to lose complete control, the person answered.

"Mother of God, Tara, I was in the middle of-," Alpha Colby Brock answered a bit annoyed, but then he paused when he saw Tara's tortured expression, "What's wrong?"

"I'm losing control, Alpha," she whined and bit her lip to pull her mind back to the present.

She watched as Colby nodded and moved from his position sitting on his sofa and walked into what looked like his nest. There was quick mumbled conversation between the Alpha and the Alpha's Omega before Colby returned his attention to his phone. She could see the slight movement of Sam behind the Alpha.

"Where's Jake?" his voice was stern.

"Ummm," Tara to tried to focus, blinking slowly, "Inside the restaurant. It was date night."

Colby nodded in understanding, "Alright, Tara. I'm going to need you to breathe and focus on my voice and what I'm about to say. Don't think about anything else right now."

Tara nodded and whimpered again. She could feel her control hanging by threads with each passing moment.

"It's just you and me, Tara," Colby continued, "Think about the one thing you treasure most in the world."

Tara growled, but it wasn't a human noise of annoyance, "That doesn't help me, Alpha!"

Colby's eyes flashed red in a spark of dominance, "Have you thought about Jake?"

Tara exhaled loudly, "Now, why didn't I think of that first-," her voice was completely sarcasm.

Colby's top lip curled back, "Tara--," he warned.

Tara exhaled, nodding slowly, and bared her neck a bit to her phone in an apology of her anger, "I'm sorry. I-."

"I know," Colby mused, "But, please, Tara, think of anything and everything -- your family, your pets, your favorite place, 1D for God's sake!"

Tara laughed, which Colby echoed too through the phone, "Yes, Harry Styles will get my wolf under control."

"He would for me," Colby teased, but yelped when Tara heard Sam slap him in the arm, and Tara laughed again.

But, her laughter died in her throat suddenly when a thought crossed her mind. Colby noticed and cocked an eyebrow. There is one thing she hadn't thought about using for her to tie to her humanity -- her friends. Just simply joking with Colby reminded her of that. So, she decided to give it a try and shut her eyes, focusing on the small spark of calm that entered her body as she joked with her friend. Memories flooded her brain of all her favorite moments with her friends in L.A. and even back home. Those endless summer nights laughing and singing music with the windows down. The teasing humor that fell so easily between she and her L.A. friends. She felt herself start to calm and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Omega?" Colby's voice broke her memories.

She opened her eyes and the golden Omega light faded from them. Colby smiled brightly at the sight.

"Better?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah… I think I found my treasure."

"I'm so glad," Colby hummed, "Are you okay if I leave you quickly?"

Tara nodded again.

"Alright," Colby smiled again, "I want you to message me as soon as you leave the parking lot and when you get back to Jake's. Sam and I will come right over."

"I will," Tara smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Colby."

"Always, Tara."

And their conversation ended.

While Tara continued to wait for Jake, she thought about her treasure more. Using that, she felt more complete with her new nature than she ever had before. It was like a breath of fresh air flooded her system. Like she was standing on the edge of a cliff. Like she was on top of the world. Was this how it felt to be a werewolf?

Even though date night was ruined… again… the whole new world Tara found herself in was suddenly so much brighter and newer and she was ready to face it head on as a new Omega.


	46. ☽  A Werewolf Pizza Night ☾

Before this story starts, I want to clarify how old Luna is. In my universe, the werewolf gene slows down age by about 15-20 years. They aren't immortal-- just age slower. So, Luna is in her late 30's, early 40s, in this fic, though she looks like she is in her late 20s. Lucian is in his 50's, though he looks like he is in his 30s. Just a quick clarification!

Also, face claim for Luna is Indya Moore, who is so amazing and beautiful they were perfect to cast for Luna. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50057182942/in/dateposted-public/)

"Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Bring me to life

Frozen inside, without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are my life

Among the dead"

Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

* * *

Luna wasn't sure what to expect when she arrived at Alpha Colby Brock's apartment, but it certainly wasn't what she saw when she came through the door. Perhaps she had a slight bias considering the age of the pack members and thought it would be a bit like a frat house party. She was after all about 10 years older than them and drew upon her own experiences as a matured teen… not that she went out to frat house parties… definitely not.

The atmosphere of the apartment was calm and welcoming and filled with the scent of werewolves, humans, and pizza grease. It had been a very long time since Luna socialized like this and she was a little rusty, so she was a bit uncomfortable. Yet, these were people she knew, whom she had trained. She had no reason to be nervous.

As soon as Luna entered the apartment, Alpha Colby scooped her up into a hug. When he let go, his mate, Omega Sam, did the same. Luna could see the evident mating marks on Sam's neck and smirked a bit, remembering how obvious and oblivious the pair were when they first showed up at her door step months ago. It thrilled her, like a fangirl, to know the Alpha and the Omega were together.

After Colby and Sam said 'hi' to her, Luna was left on her own. As she scoped over the crowd, she noticed everyone was talking amongst themselves or nursing vodka's and White Claws'. So, Luna made her way to the corner couch where no one was at, grabbing a red Solo cup filled with some sort of mixed drunk to nurse in her own isolation.

Her thoughts wandered aimlessly to her past, to her father, and to the man she had loved. Well, she was still in love with him, but only with the thought of him. The person Lucian Ethelwulf was when he first arrived in the pack many many years ago. Unlike his true self that came out with the murder of her father, Lucian appeared to be thoughtful and kind and intelligent and funny. An Alpha worthy of her that she could rely upon when she became the leader of the pack when her father died. A mate who could care for her, love her, and be her new treasure. It didn't help her that he had a bad boy persona. She had fallen for his spell so easily.

"Hey, is this spot taken?"

Luna snapped her head up, her magical "force field" coming up with habit, though she knew Lucian could never hurt her again with the protection of Alpha Colby and his pack. Her eyes found a pair of dark ones, a cocked eyebrow framing them. A tall male, presuming to be one of Alpha Colby's friends that she had not met, stood before her with a soft smile. He wore all black and had a style similar to Alpha Colby, but was more on the rock aesthetic than the edgy emo. Black ripped jeans, black jean jacket, some 90s grunge band t-shirt underneath, and chains hanging from everywhere they could-- the soft smile on his face was such the exact opposite.

Luna returned it, motioning to the spot next to her, and took a swig from her mixed drink, which was sour as fuck, "Not at all."

The man nodded in thanks and took the seat, raising his beer to his lips. Luna noticed he had several simple silver bands, but also quite a number of tattoos judging by how they stuck out from his sleeves and curved around his rather… large… firm-- _stop it, Luna!_ She scolded herself. She wasn't a hormonal teenager. She had control… okay, maybe it had been awhile for her and she had needs after all, being a werewolf and all.

"What's your name?" he spoke and she jumped, taking a sip of her drink to cover up her action. But, the human laughed, clearly amused by her, "Sorry, didn't mean to scar you. I've never see you here before?"

She smiled softly and nodded to him, "I'm Luna, a friend of Al--," she paused and cleared her throat, "-- of Colby, Sam, Jake, Corey, Elton, and Aaron's."

The man held out his hand to her, "Pleasure to meet you--I'm Mike, by the way."

Luna took his hand, trying not to get lost in how they felt, "Nice to meet you."

"So, how do you know these assholes?" the human, Mike, joked with her and gave a wink.

Luna chuckled, "Oh, my sister," she pointed to the small blonde girl curled around Omega Aaron, "… she brought them to me."

Mike saw who she was pointing at and turned back to her with a slight surprised look, "Oh! _You're_ Axelle's sister?"

Luna nodded, "That's me!" and she nudged Mike in the shoulder, taking another drink.

"You practice witchcraft, right? I remember Axelle mentioning something about it when she spoke of you," Mike's voices was soft and his gaze was weighted on her.

Luna gave a knowing smirk and wiggled her ring-covered fingers in the male human's face, "Scared?"

Mike laughed and fell silent when Luna giggled, listening to how it jingled in his ears in a tone of happiness that soothed his soul. He knew he could trust her with his secret and knew she would understand it in a way no one else would understand. Leaning in close to her, noting the hitch in her breath, and whispered, "I have my own tricks, too, Luna."

She glanced at him. Their faces barely centimeters apart. The thought… the wonderment-- _what did his lips take like?_ She hadn't felt like this toward anyone since Lucian and she was weary of this… of Mike… because of him.

Gently, Luna responded, "Do you, now?"

Pulling from her core, her magic sparked under her skin and she moved it to brush against the very black aura that suddenly appeared around Mike. It was liquid smoke and it scared her. Mike gave a sharp intake of breath and shut his eyes. When he opened them to peer into her own eyes, they turned pitch black for a few seconds before seeping in around his eyes to the back of his skull.

"You're a--," Mike silenced her with a finger to his lips and a gentle "shhhh" sound.  
  


"Yes," Mike nodded, taking a careful glance to the others around them, clearly indicating that no one knew about him, "But I'm not what you think I'm like, Luna. I haven't… done it… since I was in my early teens and thought it was funny. I've learned a lot about myself since then. I use my abilities now to help others, but never with other human beings."

_My oh my…_, Luna thinks as she studies him speaking, "You get curiouser and curiouser."

Mike smiled, "I hope that's a good thing?"

Luna mirrored him, "It very much is."

☙☽🐺☾❧

Later that evening, Mike offers to take her house, as her sister decided to stay with her boyfriend and was the one who drove her to Alpha Colby's apartment. As Luna steps into the garage, she expects them to walk toward a funeral car, but it's instead a pitch black motorcycle. That was her second expectation that evening. She laughed when she saw the vehicle.

They climbed onto it, after Mike gave her his helmet-- not having a spare with him. Then, Luna wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling her body up to his. For the first time, she gets a good feel of the body hidden under the black clothes. Mike is fit and she can feel muscles under his skin, but they aren't prominent. It tells her enough about him.

As they rode back to her cottage, Luna thinks about what she is doing with Mike-- _a fucking necromancer!_ Her mother would have scolded her so much for even being in his presence, let alone letting him take her home. Her mother was definitely rolling in her grave.

Yet, what Luna could tell from their conversations that evening, Mike wasn't like any necromancer she had been taught by her mother and grandmother, all respected werewolf witches in their pack. All necromancer's were self-centered and chaos' right-hand, finding joy in the hurt and pain created when they raised the dead.

Well, Mike was like this when he was younger, running around cemeteries and raising the dead, wanting to create his own horror movies. He never had a lot of friends growing up, but his grandfather was his best friend, but, when he died, Mike learned quickly that raising the dead and pretending you were in a zombie movie was not exactly the most respectful thing in the world. It was the roughest moment of his life, as all Mike wanted to do was run to the cemetery to talk with his grandfather. Yet, he remember his grandfather's words, when Mike revealed his abilities to him-- _I've always taught you to respect those around you… respect those in the ground, as well, Mikey._

He had grown angry the night his grandfather died and learned he could take away life when ten songbirds fell from the sky around him. One day, one of the locals had taken him down into a drainage ditch and touched him in ways he couldn't say anymore, but Mike grew angry again. The older man suddenly stopped breathing and fell over. Mike had left him in the drainage ditch with his pants off and his ass up in the air-- a good position for a pedophile to die in, but it scared Mike what he was able to do now.

So, he waited till he graduated from high school, before moving to L.A., desperate for a new start. It was there that Mike made a rule to never use his abilities against another human being, even if they did deserve it. He focused on simply bringing life to those in need through his music and lyrics.

Luna found his story fascinating as she never knew any necromancer to have the ability to take away life and bring life. Yet, Mike could, as whenever he came across a dead animal, he would bring it to life. It was all an attempt for Mike to ask forgiveness from those he had defiled when he was young. Yet, Luna could tell he hadn't even forgiven himself.

As Pizza Night rolled on, Luna had heard his stories and she told him her story of Lucian, revealing herself as a rogue she-wolf. Yet the necromancer never gave any hints to being disinterested in her. By the time they left to this very moment of her and Mike riding across L.A., Luna knew she had fallen for him. She nuzzled into the back of his neck, letting the she-wolf in her take over for a moment to relish in the feeling of the male so closer to her. Mike smiled to himself when he felt her move closer against him. The necromancer had stolen the witches breath away.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50093946588/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
